The Savior: War of the Worlds Trilogy: Part 1: From Demon to Father
by The Wind God of the Leaf
Summary: Gods, angels, demons, and devils. How does all this fit into the Naruto universe? Well Naruto was wondering the same thing when 2 infant babies suddenly dropped into his life. Oh! The real kicker is that he is only 6 years old. Watch Naruto as he goes from being a Demon to a Father.
1. Prologue

_**Full Summary:**_

Gods, angels, demons, and devils. How does all this fit into the Naruto universe? Well Naruto was wondering the same thing when 2 infant babies suddenly dropped into his life. Now he has too juggle taking care of two babies, going to the academy, and working for the mafia that he got tied up with on a casual stroll through the night. Oh! And did I mention he's only 6 years old. Yeah! He is the busiest kid ever. Watch Naruto as he goes from being a Demon to a Father.

Do not own Naruto, Heavens lost property, High school DxD, or other minor anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own the Naruto Franchise or Heavens lost property; also the other Anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

_**The Savior: War of the Worlds Trilogy: Part 1: From Demon to Father**_

_**Prologue **_

_**Those that are hunted and unfortunate**_

In a massive expanse of wild nature on a primitive world everything was peaceful and nature was singing it's songs at this time when the sun, glowing a hazy orange started to nod off and sleep below the horizon, the sky in a rare spike of inspiration painted a beautiful painting more than worthy of Picasso with reds, oranges, pinks, and purples without a cloud in sight to obscure your view. With this in mind you would think this is pure paradise and nothing could go wrong even if you were for some reason looking for it. Unfortunately not everyone could sit back and enjoy this view even if they helped create it and was very much a part of it just like everyone else.

'_Who are these men that are chasing me'_ a creature desperately thought as it flew through the twilight sky. Six figures running on land where chasing after this mysterious flying creature.

This creature was not any ordinary being, it was a being with intelligence far superior to any human or animal out there.

Figure one was a tall man cloaked in complete black clothing with his face shrouded as well, he was leading his team of similarly dressed people in pursuit of this creature.

'_Six targets all who wield the powers of the gate guardians they must want my power, but for what?'_ a distinctively feminine voice thought. The flying wonder was distracted by these thoughts as well as trying to escape that she did not even notice when figure one simply blinked out of existence and appeared a couple hundred feet in front of her.

The creature was startled by this and was forced to come to a stop flapping its titanic wings creating gale force winds due to this simple gesture that most with wings would not think twice about. The man was not fazed by the fierce winds that were kicked up, instead he seemed bold and started to walk forward getting ready to speak up for the first time.

"Lady Sōkyoku, the phoenix of live and guardian of the living, we are here to capture you, do not make this hard on yourself, we do not want to have to use more force than that is necessary, after all we want you in relatively good condition" said the cloaked figure as he took another step towards the majestic bird that hovered in front of him.

At this rather bold request Sōkyoku narrowed her bright green eyes at the tiny man in front of her. "Oh! This is rather interesting is it not, now why would the condemned gate guardians want me for? Humph!" Said Sōkyoku while gazing down at the tiny insect compared to her in size.

"Trust me what we need you for can all be explained soon enough if you just come with us." Said the figure as yet again he continues to walk forward with confident steps not in the lease intimidated by the fact that he is completely and utterly dwarfed by the massive bird in front of him to the point that along with him the surrounding area is covered by her shadow.

As this was happening the other five members of this man's team were quietly moving into position around the great phoenix who momentarily forgot about their presence. This however is not the best of choices to make.

"I am a free spirit child, I will not be commanded to go anywhere with you who would go so far as to chase me down instead of just approaching me civilized with manners! Now be gone from here I have no interest in any of your plans!" Sōkyoku all but yell at the man in front of her as she was preparing to fly again having lost any and all patience with him having had to fly for three hours straight without rest trying to shake the pest that were annoying her.

The man in front of her stiffened at her tone and quickly became agitated by her attitude and made it known "Hold it right there! You're coming with us and your choice no longer applies to this situation" the man said in a raised voice. With that being said before the bird could counter with her own remark the man made a hand jester and Sōkyoku was suddenly aware of several significant spikes of energy that was foul in nature.

The six men surged their energy around their target and created a barrier around the majestic bird that began to sap her of her energy and at the same time hit her with massive bolts of lightning to further weaken her.

Sōkyoku let out a great shriek of pain that shook the surrounding land that brought her crashing to the ground. The men were now confident and began to pour more of their energy to the seal but something unexpected happened Sōkyoku started to get back to her feet in a brilliant show of power and defiance. When you look at her you see that her chest has a massive black charred spot on it exposing burnt skin and feathers and her left wing was severely burnt and was sagging a little bit in the air compared to her right wing.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with do you! You pest you could of walked away from this foolish endeavor but you ignorance will be your downfall! You know of my power and even seek it out but yet cannot comprehend its greatness! You fool! You want my power than allow me to demonstrate it to you!" yelled out Sōkyoku.

At this point she crossed her massive wings across her body in a downward position and spun twice while rising in the air before unfolding her titanic size wings and spreading them out wide all the while building up an enormous amount of holy energy in her body.

As this was taking place the men became startled by this turn of events and could not prepare for what happened next. Sōkyoku unleashed her pent up energy at the apex of her climb with a shout of Phoenix Rising!

**POV**

As Sōkyoku climbed into the air her mind was full of thoughts '_how could they have so much power and why come after me knowing I could kill them? Never mind the fact they knew where to find me. Well than I will have to severely hurt them and fast so that I can plan out what to do next and hopefully capture them and get to the bottom of this.'_

With this in mind Sōkyoku unleashed her energy in a magnificent display of power.

Sōkyoku with a finally grunt of exertion yelled out **"Phoenix Rising".** The Sky was lit up in a bright light as the whole continent shook at her display of power. A wall of fire ignited on the ground and lifted up into the air to stand at a rather impressive height of sixty feet and surged out to the surrounding shield and with a little resistance shattered the wall that had entrapped her. The fire wall continued to travel for a mile till it dissipated.

At this point of time the feathers on Sōkyoku wings burst into crimson flames as they flew through the air leaving fiery red trails in the sky as they fell and struck the surrounding area ahead of the fire wall like meteors leaving giant craters in the ground.

When this was all over Lady Sōkyoku was left in a massive crater spanning a mile in diameter with the ground completely scorched surrounding that was pot marked with mini craters big and small.

"Huff, huff, huff… I haven't had to use my power in such a direct way in a very long time. I almost feel a little out of shape …huff, huff." Said Sōkyoku as she talked to herself about what she thought in her head as she tried to regain her breath.

**Unknown Location**

In a dark cave in an unmarked location a great red eye slowly opened up to the world and took in its surroundings, seeing the bare cave without a soul in sight. The roof of the cave having nothing but stalagmites hanging precariously over the ground.

After doing a little sightseeing the being opened up its ears to the void that is peace and quiet, hearing nothing but the constant repetition of little droplets of water hitting the ground in another section of the cave.

After taking in all the surroundings had to offer which is very little to say the lease the being opened its mouth to say only a little; "Always the show off, looks like a certain someone is trying to relive the good old days. How stupid."

With this being said the being settled down while thinking 'although always the show off, I can't help but wonder what could have caused her to release her power in such a way after all this time, after all we haven't been needed by anyone in a long time? Oh well she will seek me out soon enough if she requires my help… yet again as always.'

With those final thoughts on the matter at hand the being slowly closed off its eye to the world to go back to its self-imposed exile and hibernation all the while being put to sleep by the sound of dripping water in the far of distance.

**With Sōkyoku **

'Did that get them?' thought Sōkyoku as she took in her surroundings only to see six particular craters with a dark glowing shield around them that is severely cracked and ready to fall apart any second. At that moment Sōkyoku new without any doubt that they belonged to her pursuers and would be capturers.

**With the Shadow Group**

The leader of the team was the first to get up after being on the receiving end to such a devastating counter attack. "What happened we were prepared, that barrier should have kept her in and that thunder bolt should have kept her grounded? I don't understand this at all? Why? Why?" the leader growled out as he also to this short reprieve to take a look around and was greeted with the same sight all those on this battle field would be soon see. "If we did not acted when we did we would be nothing more than ashes right now, humph perhaps we would not be even that." The leader theorized to himself as he set his sights to the giant phoenix to his far left.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the rest of his team also get up and they looked completely thrashed and banged up. Yet somehow they retained enough of their left over energy to teleport to his side. As this was happening he returned his attention to the large Phoenix that just regained its breath.

He took in her appearance, Sōkyoku is a giant phoenix with a large head, a bronze sharp beak with a Moe hawk like head of feathers with five large and long distinctive feathers sticking out, her feet also bronze in color, her body a little bit muscular, then her massive wings that have three rows of feathers; her tail feathers being large in size as well with three absolutely massive long feathers the size of small buildings; all in all she is titanic in size with from tip to tip of her wings she is one mile wide and five hundred feet tall.

He took all of this in and notice from that on her body there was a large burn marks on her chest and left wing from where the lightning bolt hit her, but other than that she looked a little worst for were with only a couple of scratches and marks on her body from when she hit the ground.

"Heh heeh hah ahh haaaaaaaaah! This is just great! *giggle* now what are we going to do? How are we going to capture her when all she will do is regenerate?" The Leader said while laughing out loud. By this point he was grabbing his hair and pulling on it in a bout of confusion and a hint of insanity.

"Sir we must retreat for now, the side effects from leaving the gate for too long are starting to take"- one of the other members of the squad said before being cut off as he was violently pushed to the ground by his wayward leader.

"Hear me now Lady Sōkyoku I will capture you! You hear me! My name is Idate kiseki and I will deliver you to my master!" The now named Idate screamed out at the top of his lungs.

Sōkyoku upon hearing this narrowed her eyes and started to think about all that has happened, at this point things started to fit together in her head and things started to become clear to her on what was really happening and so she voice her findings.

"I see so you are not the true gate guardians are you? No, you must be the prisoners, but now the question is how you could get out, and more importantly how did you kill and impersonate the real gate guardians?" Sōkyoku theorized out loud. "Also I can only guess who your master, or should I say Masters are. If that is the case then I will have no choice but to kill you all right here and now!" Sōkyoku gathered her energy to prepare for another attack.

"I cannot let your masters walk among the living or the dead, they will forever be a prisoner in purgatory." Sōkyoku opened her beak towards them.

The man that suggested they retreat saw this coming and was able to jump away in time.

"**Phoenix Fire"** yelled Sōkyoku as she unleashed a massive flame thrower of white hot flames that hit the ground that was already battered by her previous attacked as it tracked across the ground and hit the team and leader head on killing four of the members and severely injuring the last two knocking them down. Sōkyoku was left huffing as she looked out at the scorched ground around her after her two devastating attacks and how this area will likely not grow back for maybe fifty years. _'If '__**they**__' are pulling the strings then potentially all of reality could be in danger, after all there is a reason those pest were sealed away forever.' _MusedSōkyoku to herself.

'_I need to inform my sister of this interesting turn of events. One of two thing could happen; both me and my sister could investigate this matter are selves or we take the safe choice and alert the other Gods and Angels to this emergency and deal with this mess permanently. The choice is pretty easy to make, now to get my sister.'_ Sōkyoku thought to herself. She took another look around to battle field looking for her would be kidnappers and when she saw the charred dead bodies of four of the men she immediately grew suspicious as to where the last two were. When she saw them making a break for it towards the nearby forest she gave chase.

Sōkyoku stretched her massive wings out with a wince and twitch of pain and gave chase after them. With her large size she easily caught up to them. The two men one being carried by the other took to hiding in the trees and bushes as they made their way through the rough foliage in their escape from the mighty bird chasing them. Sōkyoku with a bird's eye view of her pray (pun very much intended) began sending down Wind enhanced feather's on fire at the duo as they ran. The leader Idate was in a lot of pain as he looked up into the sky to see the deadly attack coming at them fast. "Suzaku put me down and run now! Idate said to the now named Suzaku in a brief moment in sanity. As the feathers rained downed on them Suzaku put up the strongest barrier he could make. The feathers peppered his barriers as white streaks bounced off his shield into the surrounding trees and bushes blasting the bark of the trees and setting the bushes on fire.

Sōkyoku growled as she clearly saw her feathers get deflected away from their shield, it was starting to sting her pride a little bit as this was the third attack of hers that her enemies survived and because of that she became angered a little as she sent down wave after wave of feather attacks that battered her enemies and the surrounding area. Finally after she stopped her attacks she saw them pinned down by a bunch of trees giving them cover from her. With a grunt of exertion she built up her holy energy again for the same attack to finally destroy her enemies **"Dance of the Crimson Phoenix Feathers: Phoenix White Meteor Showers"** yelled out Sōkyoku as she sent down another barrage of concentrated white hot phoenix feathers at her targets completely destroying the clearing they were in sending up a large dust cloud into the air obscuring the view of the sky and ground vice versa.

**On the Ground**

'_Is she done?' _both team members thought at the same time as the climbed out of the hole they were pretty much drilled losing his grip on sanity again looked around and marveled at his opponent's destructive capabilities and could not help but giggle madly and pulled out a strange pale yellow stone with a bright yellow lightning bolt symbol in the middle of it. Suzaku looked at him strangely and asked him what he had in his hand. "Sir what is that thing, I have never seen something like that before? But more importantly we must leave now we don't stand a chance against her! Suzaku pleaded with his leader after his initial inquire.

"Oh nothing much here *giggle* just a little present for our resident little birdy *giggle*. Idate managed to say between his giggling fit. At this point he surged his potent dark energy into the stone and watched in morbid fascination as it turned a dark violet with a dark yellow lightning bolt in the middle, with that being complete he pointed the stone straight into the air were he just knew without a doubt Sōkyoku would be and released his volatile power at point blank with a demented look on his face as he yelled out "that is some very destructive power you got there, but let's see if you can handle this!" **"Dark Lightning!"**

The power came out of the stone in the form of a truly massive lightning bolt that was purplish in color.

**With Sōkyoku**

She was waiting for the dust to go away as due to the flapping of her wings when she heard that shout of the crazed man. Then she sensed it, a massive buildup of foul dark energy but before she could react or much less move her world exploded in pain as the lighting attack slammed into her taking her out of the sky and crashing to the ground below. "What was that?" Sōkyoku asked to herself as she struggled to her feet. What she saw when she looked down at her opponents pissed her off to no end, the little insect was laughing at her. Indeed it was true Idate was cackling with laughter at his successful hit on her that caused her pain and a lot of it too. As she looked at herself her once pristine red and crimson feathers were burnt black and swollen as her entire body was in tremendous pain as some of her nerve receptors were shot; as well as her previous injuries again being subjected to this brutal assault. "You think this is funny do you? Well then you will soon not be laughing when I'm through with you boy. You will pay for that!" With that being yelled out by Sōkyoku she built up a staggering amount of holy energy as she violently pushed of the ground and took to the sky. When she did this all around her on the ground the forests bloomed into massive flash fires that started to rage uncontrollably. While in the sky her whole body burst into magnificent flames and then started to concentrate around her beak as she took aim at her enemies. "Now be consumed by my white flames and die. **Phoenix Fire: Alpha Force**!"

At this point a massive flame thrower came out of her mouth as the sheer power of releasing such an attack created a shock wave that knocked down all the trees in the area as well as her adversaries as the white flame thrower soared through the sky towards the ground at high speed. When it hit the ground it hit with a bang as it incinerated everything in its path completely destroying the forest for miles around and setting even more on fire. _'This is not good, this has completely gotten far out of hand. To force me to use this much power is truly impressive. But I must face facts I'm dull and rusty, back in the height of the war just a single feather attack would have completely obliterated them with ease. I must get back into shape as this will not do._' Were the thoughts of Sōkyoku as she contemplated the huge drain in her power, stamina, and energy?

After a few minutes of waiting around she did not see any sign of life as most of it was burned away by her incinerating white flames. "Ok I think I have overstayed my welcome here" Sōkyoku said to herself as she turned and left the area to a place that had not been touched by her powerful flames unaware of the two figures steathfully following her. During her flight her Accelerated Regeneration kicked in healing her severe wounds from her battle.

'I need to inform my sister of these turn of events as I can't seem to communicate with her via my telepathy like I usually do.' With those thoughts Sōkyoku gathered her energy again for the day and shot a large pitch black ball of space/time energy in front of her and it formed into a small portal, way too small in fact for her large body to fit into. "What? Am I really that low on power that I can't even make a decent portal?" Sōkyoku asked indignantly as she was a little miffed at this small revelation. "I will have to take on my humanoid form just to fit" Sōkyoku said and with that she burst into flames and started to shrink until she was in the form of a small girl no older than ten years of age. "My most favorite form of all heh heeh." Sōkyoku giggled out in a very distinctive small child like voice that held an aristocratic and wise tone in it.

In her human form Sōkyoku was a small girl no older than ten with white silky smooth skin with a light tan to it, rich blonde hair cascades down her head to sit firmly on her shoulders with bangs covering her ears from view, a massive pink bow sat firmly in her hair holding up her bangs but leaving her forehead exposed to the world, twin crystal clear pools of blue sat on her face below her forehead that took in the sights of the world around her with childlike wonder that was further enhanced by a small but firm nose and a small thin mouth that helped finish off her face. As for her clothing she is wearing a big dress that hides her body from view starting at her neck she wears a white dress of flowing silk that has frills going around her neck a red bow tie finishes off this section, over that she wears a second dress that is three inches smaller than the first, sea green poufy material draped her shoulders as it thinned out by her elbows to end at her wrists in frills of white. Around her waist was white silky cloth tied around her back in a large white bow. The back portion of her shorter dress had the same sea green color while the front half was a bluish white with frills at the bottom. To finish this whole ensemble off Sōkyoku is wearing the same bluish color stockings to match her dress and truly expensive looking midnight blue classic Mary Jane shoes with a lustrous patent leather design with grosgrain trim, a strap and suede-covered button closure. With this complete look Sōkyoku gives off an air of a being with the blood of a European princess taken straight from the nobles of royal families.

"Huh, something's missing" Sōkyoku mused to herself before it hit her and with a simple snap of her finger a brown teddy bear was sitting comfortably in her arms with a green collar around its neck. With the extra weight in her arms her left arm started to throb in great pain "Oh come on arm please heal already this pain in unbearable, I haven't had to deal with this much pain in a long time. Also the pain in my chest is killing me, it's making it hard to breathe." Sōkyoku complained to herself out loud as she had to slowly make her was to the portal so as not to upset her slowly healing injuries.

"Ok now I can leave" and with that she turned to her portal and prepared to step through it when she heard motion coming from the path behind her and as she turned around she saw Suzaku stumbling out of the surrounding forest completely on his last leg with scorch marks on his body bruises and burns littered his face and body and his breaths came out short and ragged.

"Hold it right there, I thought it was made perfectly clear that you would be coming with us. Suzaku managed to get out through short breaths. "You mean coming with you?" Sōkyoku said to him in a haughty voice "because the last time I checked you are the last of your team" at this point Sōkyoku was the person with a smirk on her face as she saw the brief look of irritation cross Suzaku's face. "Oh? And the last I checked you thought the same thing of us and look were that got you; badly injured and low on energy, you even have to resort to using your human form. With that jab at her Sōkyoku's smirk got wiped off her face only to be replaced with a scowl.

"Though I must say you are really cute and can only imagine what you would look like in an adult form, after all you rarely if ever take on your human form when others are around." He would have said more if he did not have to jump out of his skin as the tree mark next to his head exploded in a shower of sparks as there was a new burn mark in the tree bark. When he turn to face her he saw her delicate and manicured hand outstretched with her fingers in the position of a person snapping.

"If there is one thing I hate in this world more than anything else it would be pedophiles and rapists like you. Those that pray on the weak or try to manipulate others are the scum of existence and I personally make it my mission to incinerate people like you whenever I see them; balance and consequences be damned." Sōkyoku said. The look on her face went from a scowl to a full blown face filled with utter disgust and distain.

"Oh, it would seem I hit a sensitive nerve here." Suzaku said after regaining his bearings. "But don't worry after my masters get done harvesting your power perhaps they will let me keep you and we can have a lot of fu"—

Suzaku was interrupted again for the third time today, but this time it was because of an expensive shoe to the face as he was kicked so hard he flew through three trees and crashed into the fourth. "You disgusting excuse of a man when I get through with you I will erase you from existence!" Sōkyoku screamed out as she glared at the man. "Come on and try it." Suzaku said darkly as he stood up from leaning against the tree. With this taunt Sōkyoku kicked off the ground in an impressive burst of speed and cleared the distance between them in seconds. Sōkyoku appeared in front of Suzaku with her right fist already blurring straight for his face when he ducked the punch and aimed one for her stomach that she blocked with her forearm. With his punch blocked he grabbed onto her wrist with the bear in it causing her to wince in pain and pulled her close to bring his knee into her gut, or he would have if Sōkyoku had not raised her foot at the last moment and put it on his knee and use it as a point to push off of and twirl in the air for a round house kick while wrenching her arm free of his grip. The kick landed right in the middle of his chest cracking his already bruised ribs and sending him flying once again, but this time he flipped in midair to land on his feet.

"Well then looks like we got ourselves a fighter" Suzaku said with a wicked grin on his face and a lick of his lips. Angered by this Sōkyoku blurred out of existence in a show of unrivalled speed and appeared right beneath Suzaku to delivered a devastating kick with both her feet on fire to his groin followed by a rising kick to his chin with such tremendous force that it snapped his neck and sent him flying through the air to hit the middle of a tree on the other side of the clearing. With gravity taking effect his lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. "Huff, huff, huff, disgusting man. I'll burn his body for this." Sōkyoku said between panting breaths as you could hear the distain clearly in her voice. However before she could do anything she saw and felt the malevolent energy surround Suzaku's dead body and began lifting it into the air to stand upright.

Sōkyoku narrowed her eyes at this as she realize what was going on **"Soul Puppet Resurrection" **Sōkyoku muttered under her breath as she saw the spectacle before her. "_You will be mine Sōkyoku, you and your sister will be mine._" A dark voice said in place of Suzaku's as Sōkyoku felt a presence she had only felt once in her incredibly long life time. "You!" Sōkyoku yelled out in surprise. "I had a feeling you were behind this, you would think after all this time you would give up trying to escape purgatory after all that place suits you just too well." Sōkyoku growled out between clenched teeth as she sent a death glare to the being inhabiting that dead body. "Come on now baby, I was under the impression that we had something special ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" the mysterious entity said to Sōkyoku with a sick laugh that would wrench your stomach. "There is absolutely nothing between us you sick freak! I am going to kill you the next time we meet and I will do it without mercy!"

"Such words coming from the guardian of life, but more importantly such a sweet girl such as you; but what can you do I guess I will have to beat you to the point your impressive **auto regeneration** won't help heal you, but don't worry I will just have you severely incapacitated not killed." With that being said the voice stopped talking and Suzaku's body lunged at her with his body moving through the air like a puppet. Sōkyoku geared up for another round of fighting as she began to dodge and trade blows with the lifeless corpse. During the fight Sōkyoku started to get pushed back as she was slowly starting to get overwhelmed by the fact the body was attacking her at odd angles, her fatigue was starting to catch up to her as well as the fact that her left arm was pretty much useless as it was only good enough to hold her trade mark teddy bear whenever she was in human form. However Sōkyoku would not be deterred and quickly showed that she was far superior in hand to hand combat as she started to trade blows with her adversary at an increasing rate as she was starting to push the dead body back.

In a recent exchange of fists Sōkyoku managed to get into the body's guard to deliver a devastating elbow that was engulfed in white flames to the ribs while throwing her bear at Suzaku's face followed up by a flying double jump kick that she used to put some distance between them as her bear suddenly blew up in a medium size blast at point blank range. When she landed on the ground Sōkyoku released a large fireball at Suzaku's position **"Phoenix Fire: Great Fireball." **With the combined power of these two separate events it led to a bigger explosion that rocked the area. Sōkyoku was left with her right hand leaning against the nearest tree for support as she was left heavily panting and out of breath as she exhausted her already low energy.

Suddenly her senses screamed at her but it was too late as she was to slow to react. Two hands came from around the tree and grabbed her around the waist pulling her and pinning her to the tree as she saw a badly burnt body suddenly appear in front of her with a lance made out of Dark **volatile energy** in hand and plunged it straight into her already injured chest causing her to stain her dress and to cough up blood. Her vision was blurred as she struggled to free herself from the precarious position she found herself in but it was not to be easy; however she would not give up and upon seeing her freedom in the form of her portal still open she found a new surge of strength and with that she viciously kicked the body in front of her, she then took the dark energy lance and savagely pulled it out of her chest and then used it to stab the body with the hands around her waist through the tree releasing her completely from their grasps.

However Sōkyoku's hasty and reckless actions left her mortally wounded as she quickly found her vision fading in and out as she was losing blood fast with her **Auto Regeneration** working over time trying desperately to heal her grievous wounds.

Sōkyoku's hearing however even while dizzy was able to hear tree more foot falls hit the ground in the clearing letting her know that all six members of the shadow team were surrounding her and that she would have to fight just to make it out alive. Sōkyoku felt those corpse's form more **volatile energy constructs** and new she had to act fast to save herself severe injury. Sōkyoku surged her potent holy energy through her burnt and badly strained body to her upper back where magnificent white flames came out and took the shape of angel wings. "I won't be giving up so easily, **Dance of the Crimson Phoenix Feathers: Phoenix Feather Storm!" **Out of her fiery wings came over a thousand crimson feathers that flew throughout the clearing in a cyclone formation, when the feathers came into contact with an object it was subjected to third degree burns the attack was accompanied by a major gust of wind that when it hit the feathers stuck to objects caused them to spontaneous combust into white flames. The combination of fire and wind in this devastatingly simple yet complex attack showed off Sōkyoku's mastery over the elements phoenix's are known for as it lifted the six assailants off the ground and violently flung them through the air to crash into boulders and trees at the edge of the clearing.

"Huff, huff, that should give me some ti"- Sōkyoku was saying before she had to abruptly side step a falling axe kick from a crudely bisected torso? As she in her opinion executed that sloppy side step she then had to back flip out of the way of a low sweep by another body. When she landed she to a quick assessment of the situation all the while holding her hand to her chest as her lungs were burning for precious oxygen. One in front of her as well as a bisected pair of legs and lower body; three coming from her left exposed weak spot; and one coming from behind her to her dominant right along with an upper torso leaking guts and blood as it viciously crawled towards her at an alarming rate of speed.

Sōkyoku felt all of them coming as she closed her eyes to the world and entered into a state of meditative peace, with that out of the way she quickly snapped open her eyes and instead of being twin colored pools of crystal clear azure, they were a dazzling and shocking shade of dark emerald of her true form that seemed to hold eons of experience and overwhelming power. Her hands and feet ignited into powerful white flames as she took a bold confident fighting stance despite her many injuries. When they finally reached into here range she struck with lightning fast strikes. 'Three, two, one, NOW! Sōkyoku counted down in her head as she was the one to start off this next round in this long battle with vigor.

Her hands and feet were nothing but a fiery blurs as she blocked, parried, and outright attacked her enemy's with vicious intensity and accuracy.

She had to drop to one knee as a fist blasted through the space her head once occupied, she quickly spun on her feet swiping the legs out of two of her opponents, quickly balancing into a handstand on her good arm she sent out a powerful helicopter kick that sent those to unlucky zombie puppets away. Flipping into the air upright she twirled in midair while snapping her fingers causing two more shadow bodies to burst into flames. Landing on the ground she was assaulted by the bottomless corpse as it repeatedly jumped into the air to aim quick jabs at Sōkyoku due to her short height its punches passed by her head by inches as she struggled to dodge the unorthodox attacks. Just when it seemed like there would be an opening for her to exploit the corpse jumped at her mid-section, its skull bashing her square in her bruised chest knocking both her down to the ground and the air out of her lungs.

Without air in her lungs Sōkyoku struggled to free herself from the corpses grasp its bodily fluids and guts leaking onto her dress ruining it even further. However Sōkyoku was not worried about this as the second air started to travel to her lungs she used her **Wind Control** to rapidly fill her lungs and then she used her feet to kick the body off of her into the air while back flipping onto her feet.

Sadly the air was blasted from her lungs yet again as she was hit with a devastating straight punch to her chest covered in **volatile energy** that sent her drilling through two trees and into a bolder breaking three of her ribs. "Uhhh! I can't keep this up much longer or else I really will be killed or captured. I must go all out and completely obliterate them before they end up killing me." Sōkyoku wheezed out as she slowly climbed out of the impression she made in the boulder. As she moved she felt her ribs jostle in her chest as the pain she was in was unbearable and something she only felt during the Great Holy War and _**'that'**_ time. 'It would seem that they are trying to incapacitate me by continuously striking me in my chest and what's worse is that my **Auto Regeneration** is not healing me fast enough almost like my powers are being limited or blocked. It must be that blasted man messing with my powers to make it easier for him to capture me, it would also explain my drastic drop in power and my poor decision making throughout this fight.'

With these thoughts swirling around in her head she took the chance to look herself over as she could see them rapidly approaching her. What she saw pissed her off her dress was ruined beyond repair as it had blood and guts all over herself changing her dress color from white to blood red as she also noticed that it had several large gashes and cuts all over it with large tears in the seems to make it completely ruined, the fabric around her chest area was completely blown of and seared as you could she her naked skin that was black and blue with charred shin and third degree burns that messed up her perfect unblemished skin.

With more anger to fuel her power Sōkyoku pushed herself to her limit in the next few minutes in a last bit gamble to survive using up the last of her strength in her elemental attacks.

"**Phoenix Interceptor Style: Blaze Propulsion!"** Sōkyoku's feet ignited into flames as she kicked off the ground at mindboggling speeds as she covered the distance between them in milliseconds with the only indication of her ever moving being the flaming foot prints on the ground trailing her. The second she was in front of the lead corpse she already had her attack ready for it **"Phoenix Interceptor Style: Phoenix Falling Flower Bomb!"** Sōkyoku hit the puppet zombie with a devastating close line as her whole arm was covered in an combination of her destructive white flames and light based magic, the force of her then slamming him into the ground caused a small tremor as the ground was cratered with the corpse completely incinerated to ashes. Before the other corpses could attack Sōkyoku was already on the move appearing behind the half corpses and its bottom torso and already had both her hands cocked back **"Phoenix Interceptor Style: Double Blaze Punch!" **Sōkyoku unloaded two devastating punches to both halves of the corpse completely destroying them as well.

Despite the unbearable pain and not to mention the strain on her Holy magical reserves she was not only seemingly enjoying the fight but she came to a startling revelation that she has not moved this fast or fought this hard since she left the war behind.

With that thought in mind it went on like that for the next thirty seconds with Sōkyoku flashing around the battle field devastating the corpses until they were all gone except for Suzaku's corpse that manage to survive semi intact; but with Sōkyoku caught up in the moment she did not realize this and with the last of her strength leaving her she used the last drop to combine her **Super Speed** ability with her **Blaze Propulsion,** further showing off her prowess to cross the gap between the battle field and the still open portal with her powers failing her right before she reached it. However that would not stop her as with the last of her adrenalin and strength she ran straight into the portal without looking back, that will be her final mistake however.

**On the Battle Field **

"_No you will not escape me Sōkyoku, I've waited to long for this! Get back here_!" That dark voice screamed out as it was still in possession of Suzaku's body and it reached up and pointed his decayed and burnt palm to the portal in the distance and formed a dark ball of pitch black energy and fired it ending its possession of the body that could no longer move.

**With****Sōkyoku**

She faintly heard it but it was far too late she was hit right in the middle of her chest as she turned around at the last millisecond to see who screamed as it brought her out of her blurry haze of trying to escape and the adrenalin of the fight. Pain. Agonizing pain is all Sōkyoku could feel as she was flung threw the portal and off the path she was supposed to be taking as it was violently ripped away from her as the Pitch blank energy severely destabilized the Time/Space portal causing her to be lost as the vortex of energy tore at her body and all she knew was darkness.

**Synapse – Dimension of the Fallen Angels**

The Synapse is a massive pocket dimension situated between heaven and the mortal realms, within the Synapse it is a vast void filled with an endless bright blue skies and clouds. There is no 'ground' per say in this dimension as if you were to fall you would end up at the dimensional Time/Space portal that is at the bottom of the dimension, this portal connects the synapse to the surrounding dimensions and vice versa. Instead of a solid piece of 'ground' to freely walk on the synapse host's hundreds of floating islands, some of which are organic in the fact that it is covered in fertile grass and forest with running water in the form of streams, rivers, and lakes. However others are metallic and artificially created for the sole purpose of housing large facilities that seemed to mostly be in ruin.

That however is not really the case at all, because not only are those buildings fully operational but other islands host large palaces with extravagant decor fit for kings.

The Synapse is not a desolate world though as there is a small group of rouge individuals that call this place home. They are called fallen Angels and they are beings who have fallen out of grace, giving in to their greed or going against the will of their Gods. They are characterized by their different colored wings compared to normal obedient angels, instead of the creamy white color of normal angels they have pitch black wings signifying their allegiance and what sets them apart from the others. Those that disobey their god are cast out of heaven and lose their protection and most important abilities such as their Halo.

A Halo is a golden ring that floats above an angel's head that grants them some of their most important abilities and attributes such as: the ability to **Generate Light Energy Constructs** and **Generate Light Burst's** and **Control Light Energy** that are pure and untainted; **Hope Projection** the ability to cast an aura around a mortal being that will boost their moral and banish the feelings of negativity and despair in their hearts; the important ability of Wish Granting that allows them to grant the wish of a mortal upon their God's command; and perhaps their most important ability their right to Immortality making them vulnerable to being killed off by old age, disease's as well as by mortal hands.

The only way's to kill an Angel is to cut its head off, destroy its halo, rip out its wings to its roots, or stab it in the heart. Keep in mind the only way it would work though is if they fall at the hands of a being using **Generate Volatile Energy Constructs** ability; because if the Angel was accidentally 'killed' by another angel that angel would only be resurrected in a matter of minutes.

You see the Fallen Angels are in a three sided war with the pure Angels and the Devils beings who tempt mortals away from the grace of the higher beings. This War is called the _**Three Factions Freedom War**_. It used to be called the _**Great Holy War**_ but that was because in that ancient and brutal time the very Gods themselves were involved and fighting against beings of unimaginable power that could match and kill Gods; that unbelievable story is sadly for another time.

The Fallen Angels fight for the right to be free and recognized as their own people; that however is only their collective belief and the only thing holding them together, because the truth is all the fallen angels had fell from grace for their own selfish beliefs or actions and such only fight for themselves making the Fallen Angels Faction a Confederacy instead of a Unified force.

The Devils reasons are similar to the fallen angels in the fact that they want to be recognized as a free and independent species, however there are some key differences that drastically set them apart from their fallen counterparts; but that interesting story is unfortunately for another time as well.

There are many things that set them apart from each other and things that are similar between them, then sometimes there are fine lines that separate them. It all depends on whose side you are on and how you view their cause and goal. (But I'm getting off topic now and I still have to introduce our next heroine *cough* well at least I think she is.)

In the Synapse the number of fallen angels are pretty small and have only gotten smaller as this unforgivable never ending war goes on. So for that very reason they decided to create weapons that would not only allow them to match the other two forces but in some cases completely turn the tide of war in their favor. The mass produced these models so that the can be used in the war and to help repopulate their forces. While the success of the main model contributed to the victories, they have had for a long while it did not last long as the other two factions fought back with a vengeance especially the Devils as they suffered great losses at those weapons hands and because of that the Synapse was back at the bottom between the three groups.

The Synapse obviously were very angry at this and so further disgracing themselves they used dark methods to create a new and improved advanced super weapon that was far, far superior to the old model and with this new weapon the Synapse was once again on top in the war with their greatest achievement being the total decimation of heavens forces and finally for the first time in a long time heavens vastly superior numbers were brought down to a bearable number.

Now the word weapon was thrown around here for a little while without you knowing what really was created and that answer is simple the weapon(s) that was created is called the Angeloid.

Angeloids are artificially created angels with far superior battle prowess that surpassed that of even the higher level angels in combat. They have an organic appearance in the fact they have skin, hair, and other bodily parts that normal beings have, the only difference is that on the inside they are completely machine with systems that are far superior to most things currently in existence. The Angeloid is based upon three factors that determines what type and role they will play and they are: Emotional Control, Battle Capability, and Processing Capability.

This newest model while still falling under these three categories is slightly different with much more powerful systems and battle powers.

This new model is the first of its kind and at the moment the only one of its kind because of some very specific reasons.

This mysterious advanced model is called Chaos and it's a type Epsilon. She is the secret weapon and Ace of the Synapse.

Chaos is a small little girl also ironically with the appearance of about ten years of age. She has long straight blonde hair that reaches down to the back of her knees making her hair very long, one big bang falls gently between her eyes as well as bangs across her forehead and to the sides of her face cupping it. Thin blonde eyebrows lay across her brow. Her eyes are a deep shade of purple that are large and constantly in a lazy slanted position showing her innocents, glee, and disturbingly enough her insanity. A small nose and a small mouth that is constantly smiling completes her face. Around her neck is a small black and grey colored collar that has two full chains and a half chain that is broken in half. Chaos is wearing a long loose black dress that reaches down to her knees with long sleeves that end at her small hands that are pale in color but unblemished with medium sized fingernails, around the top of the dress near the collar the color is white with a design of one large Ark with another on the inside that connects to the top Ark with another doing the same with the connection being in the other direction then with a final ark at the bottom with a black line tracing the entire length of the white piece as well as a line going vertically straight down the middle of the four arks splitting them in half. She wears a head piece called a wimple that drapes down to her waist with a white strip across the top of over her forehead. Finally the most prominent feature that sets her apart from others is the type of wings she has. They are a large pair of organic metal wings that are lavender in color; three on each side, on each separate wing it has three blades all connected to a large circle. With that being said Chaos has six separate wings three on each side. With one final thing to note being that she does not wear any socks or shoes meaning that she goes around bare footed.

Now with her description out of the way you can get a pretty good idea of how she looks, but what about her personality?

Now that is an entire different matter all by itself. With the many circumstances surrounding her creation there were some problems that came with it. Her most troubling flaw is that because her type and model sacrifices her processing capability and part of her emotional control to maximize her combat and battle capabilities it left her a little (SEVERLY) stunted in the growth and development department.

She is unstable and psychopathic in nature but only on the account that her social abilities a were limited almost to non-existent, as right after her creation she was put through severe and brutal combat simulations then to actual real life combat to test out and help her adjust to her powers, but was given no time to improve her social capabilities and general understanding of everyday basic knowledge such as simple social situations.

Because of the severity of her condition she is often prone to random moments of insanity were she will go on destructive rampages were she cannot be controlled. During such times the higher ups of the Synapse sends her out into the battle field to wreak havoc on the enemy often times leaving no survivors.

With that being said Chaos is little more than an unstable weapon with a damaged personality that is a danger to others around her.

The Higher Ups of the Synapse view her as their secret weapon that they will use to keep the edge in the war. However the highest echelons of the Synapse view her as more; they view her as the future generation of Angeloids and the base key to much larger plans.

(Now that you know all about how good [crazy] little Chaos is let's get back to the story).

Just like any other day in the Synapse the sky was filled with hundreds of fallen angels flying in the sky going about their daily lives some in a hurry while others took to taking their time with a leisurely pace without a care. Angeloids could also be spotted making their way through the cloudy sky as well some fallowing their masters around while others could be seen in groups or by themselves; and while it's hard to differentiate them from others because of the fact that their wings are different from any angel out there with them having wings in all shapes and size depending on their make, model, and purpose. The only other thing that separates them from other angels and pretty much a dead giveaway is the collar and chain around their neck that signifies all Angeloids as nothing more than simple obedient slaves to their masters that live in the synapse.

In one of the many facilities in the synapse a team of fallen angels were just coming back after a long mission; they were battered and bruised and looked like they just came back from war (pun again very much intended), well most of them looked tired and injured.

As they came flying in their black wings were very prominent and distinctive as the color sucked up the surrounding light of the area. The fatigue was evident on their faces and in their body language as they were flying slow and sluggish as they made their final approach on the landing area outside the large complex.

While you would think that this is a normal group of soldiers coming back in from their mission that is not the case, they're special in the fact of who is leading this particular group.

A small blonde little girl no older than ten wearing a nun's habit was leading this rag tag group of a strong twenty, though that number was much bigger when they set out over two weeks ago.

This little girl was no other but Chaos herself with a gleeful expression on her face. She was the first to set down on the cold steel floors of the large floating island her razor sharp wings disappearing without a trace the rest of her banged up squad slowly landing behind her some taking in big gulps of air to feed their starved and depraved lungs as they were forced to keep pace with Chaos for most of the return trip.

With Chaos being one of the very few in the squad that managed to make in back in relatively good health (the one perfectly healthy one) she was in the front as she walked down the long cold steel path towards the six guards guarding the entrance to one of the more important buildings in the Synapse with two guards on each side of the massive sliding doors and two on a balcony ten feet above the doors.

Walking up to the massive steel doors Chaos waved hello to the guard that stopped them from entering. "Identification please." The guard said to which Chaos gave without much trouble. Walking pass the guard who was giving her a wide birth she entered into the building with the rest of her squad who felt relieve in the form of several medical Angeloids and Fallen Angels responding to their call who began to whisk them away to the medical bay for much need recovery.

Chaos on the other hand did not follow the rest of the squad who were going to get treated and giving much need rest. No. She took a different route with a much more different destination in mind. Walking down the cool hallways that were painted white with blue florescent lights and blue techy stuff as Chaos liked to call it, she traveled at a slow pace humming a small little tune to herself that she picked up on her latest mission. As she walked many other Fallen Angels littered the hallway with their own destination in mind but as soon as they saw her they would either turn back the way they came or they would walk to the side of the hallway opposite of her and if that was not an option the would move up against the wall and wait for her to pass by.

Chaos obviously noticed this but in her simple little mind she just made it go in one ear and out the other. After making her way through the crowded hallway Chaos came up to a door that was designed differently than the ones she passed on her way here. Entering into the room it revealed itself to be a massive room filled to the brim with Angeloids and Fallen Angels all manning different stations as the room was filled with hundreds of servers and computers. Floating computer screens could be seen following certain members around but for the most part they were stationary and had either an Angeloid or a Fallen Angel working on it. As Chaos walked through the massive server room the same thing would happen to her that happened in the hallway, any time someone would see her they would walk away or move around her as far as possible. But for most they couldn't because the room was so crowded they had no choice but to stand near her or walk by her.

Chaos came upon one of the many dozen or so lines in the room that had many of her 'comrades' waiting their turn to turn in their reports or get a report. When Chaos entered one such line she was going to become content to wait her turn just like everyone else but as soon as they saw her they started to move away from her some even losing their spot in line causing them to curse loudly. Seeing a clear path strait up to the front of the line that she thought the others graciously offered her Chaos wasted not a second with walking up to the front with curse's and glares following behind her as people began to move back into a line with some semblance of order.

Ending up at the front of the line Chaos came upon a sight that she has seen hundreds of times before. A gargantuan sized server that reached up almost to the ceiling and next to that a large reception desk manned by about a dozen Fallen Angels. Walking up to a port in the hulking server Chaos put her little hand upon a glowing screen that appeared in front of her. It scanned her entire hand twice before a pulsing laser light scanned her eyes to which at that time they turned a robotic red with each layer of her eyes would turn in a different direction than the one that proceeded it. After her eyes were scanned Chaos went through the final scan of materializing her chain around her neck and making it stretch until it reached a port in the server that scanned its contents and while it was doing that a robotic voice void of any emotion spoke up to greet Chaos.

[Welcome 2nd Generation Angeloid: Evolution-Class: Chaos, Type Epsilon] The computer voice said as it greeted her to which she gave back a cheerful "Hello mister computer".

[Please upload current mission and battle data to server system number 8] the voice spoke to which chaos answered again even though it wasn't necessary with an "ok".

Chaos transmitted all the required data the computer asked for through her chain that was currently liked to the port all the while her eyes turned red again and moving in odd circular patterns. With an exclamation of "All done mister computer!" Chaos finished transmitting the last of the data to the waiting system.

[Mission data received; mission spec's received; mission statistics received; battle data received; battle spec's received; battle statistics received] The computer droned on as it confirmed the transfer of all the data it asked for.

[Transfer process complete. Information and data received, processed, sent and filed. Please go inform your assigned master of your completed task. Have a good day 2nd Generation Angeloid: Chaos, Type Epsilon]. The computer confirmed and thanked Chaos to which she gave the large machine a smile and hug (which everyone in the room thought was awkward to watch) before starting to walk off with a wave and "Thanks for being nice to me mister computer, I'll see you again."

As she started to walk away she passed by one of the dozen reception desk littering the room to which one of the Fallen Angels currently at the desk spotted her and waiting to the time was right pushed his beverage off the counter causing it to spill all over Chaos's head ruining her clothes.

Silence.

The room was as silent as a grave yard, you could hear a pin drop like it was magnified by a microphone if you wanted. Every single being in the room stopped what they were doing and looked on in silent horror to what Chaos might do. Chaos was as still as a statue her head handing down low and her bangs covering her face from view. The receptionist who started it all was busy shaking in his chair as whatever bravado he must have had before was empty now just like his drink as he looked on in horror as he was certain he would not live to see the next time the minute hand on the clock would complete a full rotation.

It was silent. All was still. Then it happened.

A malevolent and chaotic energy flooded the room as time flowed once again in the frozen room. Every single Angeloid in the room snapped into a battle mode as they booted up their many different kinds of battle systems, their eyes all glowing a robotic red as they zoomed in on the energy signature causing their systems to go haywire. The source of their discomfort and call to arms was in the form of the energy rolling off of Chaos in waves, dark energy coating her form then dark tainted flames came into existence hugging her form in an intimidating visage that caused several of the Fallen Angels in the room to pass out while even some of the Angeloids had a forced shut down of their systems that caused them to go into a temporary hibernation mode (in other words they fainted).

Almost all of the Angeloids in the room that had a weapon system equipped to them had it currently trained and armed at Chaos waiting for her to make a move that would lead to her 'annihilation'.

As for Chaos she was still standing in the same spot from earlier but the difference was that her eyes were also red and an even more interesting thing was that inside her brain her earlier warning systems were blazing to life picking up the close to two hundred weapon systems poised and ready to fire, but she didn't care at all.

Then just like that it was all over, the energy surrounding Chaos vanished showing her clothing to be completely dry without a stain of wet mark anywhere in sight. Magically her clothes were not burned at all by her flames and they even looked brand new. Chaos then turned to the man who spilled the drink at her and with a scolding tone told him "Naughty, naughty you should be more careful next time mister, it's not nice to spill stuff on other's and not say sorry." At this point Chaos floated up to be face to face with the man who was shaking uncontrollably in his seat all the while every Angeloid followed her every movement with some even powering up their weapons to fire causing Chaos's systems to involuntarily send a warning lock on message to everyone in the room further escalating the situation.

"Come on say it." Chaos said in an absolutely adorable voice (well to those that don't know her) as she tried to get the man to apologize, at this point she had both her tiny little hands on each side of his face and she was moving his head in every which way further scaring the man while agitating the others. The man started to stutter incoherent words that he jumbled up as perspiration flooded down his body and face in waves. "Awe poor thing, your sweating so much you must be hot. Oh, I know how about I evaporate all of that sweat then you won't be wet like I was." Chaos said as if she had the greatest idea in the whole world and with that declaration she took one of her hands of the man's face and a ball of tainted purplish flames materialized in the palm of her hand and she held it up to his face to 'evaporate' the copious amount of sweat that had built up which increased when he saw his apparent doom in the little girls hands.

With this final act all the Angeloids in the room powered up every system they had and was seconds away from opening fire on the girl who had her back turned towards them. Their lock on targeting systems were working on over drive as their sights were aimed bone chillingly at chaos's head and heart ready to blast them to bits and at the same time without Chaos being consciously aware of it her counter measure systems and even her own targeting systems were locked on to every hostile Angeloid in the room but the difference is that not only were her systems aimed at their head and heart as well but at every single system in their bodies right down to the very nuts and bolts hidden beneath their skin.

While the Angeloids had a M.A.D warning sign flashing in front of them that stands for Mutual Assured Destruction, Chaos had and Imminent Enemy threat neutralized sign telling her all she needed to know if she was actually paying attention and that was that…

She would be the only one left alive if they decided to attack and if her systems reflexively responded in kind.

But luckily it didn't reach that point as the man screamed out at the top of his lungs "Alright I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please let me go, please!" The man pleaded and just like that the fire in Chaos's hand disappeared and she let go of his face. Everyone was stunned at what happened and at how simple and fast it took for the apparent danger to pass. Chaos gently floated down to the ground and started walking towards the exit in the room all the while humming that same tune from earlier without a care in the world yet all the Angeloids in the room still had their weapons pointed at her and at one point while she was walking the tip of a pretty large cannon was pressed up against her head yet she seemed not to notice as she strolled out of the room like nothing ever happened.

When Chaos left the room then and only then did the Angeloids power down their systems and let out a breath that they didn't even know they had. But all was not over because the man that was deathly afraid for his life a few seconds ago was now dead.

As soon as Chaos ever so gently closed the door she left out of with a soft click did the man slump down in his chair before his body keeled over to the ground. One of the Angeloids rushed over to him and after a quick body scan announced into the still silent room that "His heart has ceased functioning, his bodily functions have also come to a stop". Everyone in the room knew it to be true as his black wings that signifies you as a Fallen Angel started to decay and wither away.

**With Chaos**

While everyone in the room finally started to calm down and get everything back under control Chaos was busy retracing her steps all the way back to the outside of the facility to which at that time she summoned her purple bladed wings and took off at high speeds traveling upwards to a new destination.

Chaos traveled far up into the upper echelons of the Synapse where the higher ups and masters of the Synapse take up comfortable residence.

Upon reaching a new platform Chaos touched down on the cold steel plating and looked up to see the impressive view of a castle like mansion that was fit for a king. The building was massive and imposing as Chaos walked up the familiar steps to the large doors that would greet its visitors. Making her way inside her tiny feet making hardly a sound Chaos walked through the massive foyer that had gaudy decorations that would capture the attention of any lesser being. But it didn't grab her attention though as she has become use to them for as long as she could remember. She navigated her way through the many twisting and confusing hallways until she finally came upon her final destination.

A grand set of double doors in magnificent cherry wood that screamed richness and power. Opening the doors she came upon the sight of a massive throne room with a single large chair raised off the ground on a platform with step's in them. The room was open to the outside world as there was no walls, only massive milky white columns that circled the room and marble floors so clean that they reflect your image to you.

Taking this all in within seconds Chaos walked to the middle of the room where she got down on one knee for she was not alone in the room.

For sitting in the chair in an arrogant yet relaxed tone was Chaos's master and creator, his name was Minos. He is a tall man who stands at a striking 6'4 who has long blonde hair that reaches down to his waist and he was wearing a simple white tunic that exposed his ripped abs and chiseled chest along with his muscular arms and legs. Tangled up in his arms were two first generation non-combat Angeloids that was created for serving him and his pleasure. But that's not to say he doesn't have any more Angeloids other than Chaos such as the two Interceptor Angeloids Type Gamma and they are called Harpies. They were walking up to stand right behind Chaos were the got down on one knee as well and all of them raised their heads and set their unwavering gazed to their master who was about to speak.

"Well then I see you have returned home from another well completed mission Chaos." Minos spoke in a deep baritone voice as his face was obscured by his long blonde locks and an advanced illusion magic. "Yes master. The enemy threat on Earth number 467 was completely pacified and is now in our control." Chaos reported in a subdued manner as the usual cheerfulness in her voice was gone and replaced with an emotionless tone.

"Well done Chaos, now what of you two Harpies?" Minos asked as his gaze shifted from Chaos to the two harpies besides her. Chaos beamed at the praise she got from her master but that smile and joy dimmed as soon as his gaze left her.

"Master, all threats on Mondas have been neutralized. The planet is under our control. The Devil and Demon presences that was encroaching on the populace were dealt with swiftly and a garrison of Angelic troopers that were trying to cease control during the confusion of battle were dealt with personally by us with no casualties to our side." Both harpies said at the same time as they gave a more in depth report on their mission making sure to emphasize their role in the mission and the no casualties that they suffered.

"Excellent news Harpies, you will be rewarded at a later time for your prudence in this delicate mission." Minos said as he lavished the Twin Harpies with rave reviews and praise causing a disappointed sad look to appear on Chaos's face.

"Now onto more important matters." Minos said before he began to leak his killing intent and his power began to bubble below the surface of his skin.

"Chaos please if you would explain to me why for every mission I send you on the casualty rate is high and the mission time is doubled compared to my other units?" Minos said but his voice thundered throughout the hall into the outside sky. Chaos for her part started to tremble as she desperately tried to appeal to her master by giving off explanations to her actions that he refused to hear.

"No child, you have continuously slacked off during missions going on personal errands, getting distracted by petty annoyances, constantly droning on and on about your obsession with "What is love?" Quite frankly I am sick of it!" Minos yelled as he tore into Chaos about her many short comings. At this time with a swipe of his hand in midair, a light blue computer screen appeared and on it was Chaos and her statistics, battle records, mission records, physical information, psyche evaluations, and much more.

Chaos was a mess as she curled up into the fetus position while she held her head in pain and confusion as Minos continued to raise his Killing intent and power and had it all focus solely on her leaving everyone else in the hall unaffected. "Yes, while your record for completing the mission is most impressive it leaves much to be desired. You brutally and most efficiently dispose of any enemy I assign you, and that is to be commended; but everything else, everything else is atrocious all your other records are horrible and inconsistent but the most heinous of them all is that you even try to befriend some of your enemies and sometimes you out right just leave the mission for long periods of time with little concern for the troops under your command." Minos ranted and raved as he tore into Chaos with wave after wave of insults and accusations all the while he bore into her with his killing intent and barely restrained power.

Chaos was left a sobbing mess of confusion and pain as with her low computation power when it came to such matters she couldn't even fathom why her master would be this furious with her. And it hurt her most of all that all his anger was directed at her and no one else such as the harpies who had sick looks of pleasure on their faces at her miserable state. It hurt her so bad since she knew that the harpies were no saints either as she has kept it secret from her master all of the illegal things that the harpies have done on missions she was pared up with them on and the fact she kept it secret form their master and they wouldn't even stand up for her hurt her more than anything.

"I have no use for such a despicable child such as yourself, you may be the first Angeloid of the 2nd generation series but the simple fact of reality is that you're nothing more than the prototype test model. With your spec's I'll make even more powerful complete models that can follow my orders explicitly and get me faster more efficient results." Minos thundered as he leaned forward in his chair as he stared down Chaos with all his fury, his power surging around him causing discomfort to everyone in the room but causing agony to Chaos.

"But the thing about you I cannot forgive is that because of you! Because of you! BECAUSE OF YOU! I AM THE LAUGHING STOCK OF ALL THE MASTERS IN THE SYNAPSE!" Minos' roared to the heavens above as his power finally spilled out flooding the entire mansion with his incredible power as it caused a shock wave to tear through the hall blowing everyone away but sending chaos to the far end of the room slamming painfully into the wall right next to the great cheery wood doors.

With that declaration it became quite clear that Minos only cared about his image to others and himself. His vanity exposed for all to see.

The other Angeloids picked themselves of the floor before they returned to their previous positions never once looking back at Chaos who was imbedded into the wall sending cracks all the way up to the ceiling. As for Chaos she was now just prying herself out of the hole in the wall as the subsequent release of Minos's power and hit to the wall had scrambled her sensors leaving her dazed and confused.

"M-m-master I'm sorry, I'll be a good girl next time I promise." Chaos desperately pleaded as she stumbled and fumbled her way back to the center of the room where she got down on her knees with her face and head touching the floor as salty tears fell down her face in never ending rivers.

"Sorry huh, sorry won't cut it and you don't have to worry anymore about a next time because you are now officially terminated." Minos said in a bone chilling dead voice that froze hell over for a brief moment and just like that a powerful blast from the left side of the hall tore through the room completely blindsiding Chaos whose emotional state prevented her systems from warning her of the impending attack. The power of the blast was so powerful that it swept Chaos off her feet as sent her tumbling out the hall into freefall outside the mansion and platform.

The two harpies snapped their heads to the left so fast that you would think they would get whiplash as the blast that ripped chaos from the room came within inches of their faces since Chaos after prying herself lose from the wall had returned to her spot less than two feet in front of them. What they say terrified them. An Angeloid was standing there, but it was not a model they have ever seen in their life. It was a large Angeloid that dwarfs all the others in comparison. She had on large bulky black armor that covered her arms and legs. The black armor had designs in the colors of red, green, and yellow. The armor also covered her mid-section as well. Floating behind her shoulders were two large circular orbs cannons that were in black as well but the most fearsome aspect was the massive heavy rail gun equipped to her right cannon. She had two large black objects floating behind her back that acted like her wings and they had thrusters on them for extra speed. The Angeloid herself was a teenage looking girl who has silver hair and red eyes with one of them being covered by an eye patch.

The armor on the Angeloids feet clanged loudly as she walked into the room with confidence flowing off of her in waves. When she reached the center of the room where chaos was just in she turned towards her master who gave her an approving gaze and nod. After that she was going to open her mouth and speak but before she could her head snapped in the direction chaos flew off in because a little hand could be seen gripping the edge of the floor as it struggled to pull a tiny body up.

"Persistent little brat". Minos spat as he watched with everyone else as Chaos slowly pulled herself back into the throne room. "M-m-master why?" Chaos whined out as everyone took in her appearance. Her once pristine nun outfit was now in tatters as her dress was burnt to a crisp and much of it was gone exposing her child like body to everyone. Her skin was badly burnt but you could see that it was repairing itself at a fast pace. The cloth covering her hair had been blown clean off letting her long blonde hair flow in the wind.

"As I said you are obsolete now. But I would like for you to meet one of your true successors, this is one of the complete and true 2nd Generation Angeloids.

It's a "Heavy Bomber and Support-Class", its name is Laura, and its type is "Type Beta". Minos explained as he looked down on the struggling Chaos who was having trouble standing. "She is one of the new class's that I have created and I made sure to speed up the production on this one little model here so she would be ready for this special little occasion I've been planning in advance for months." Minos said in a cruel voice as he revealed his intentions and plans to everyone in the room.

"W-why"?

"Why not? Like I said child I don't need you anymore the power core that's inside of you that I based my second generation's series on is already in its advanced stage. I have harnessed that awesome power and perfected it into a more powerful force and so you are no longer needed. You're too unstable, the power core inside of you has made you mentally unstable as it was imperfect when I planted in inside you. So you and that power core are going to be disposed of right here right now." Minos declared as he slowly walked down the steps to his throne all the while looking at Chaos with a tortuous smirk plastered on his face.

"Now as your master I have one last order for you. Please try to stay alive long enough to entertain me and please do put on a good show. So get lost". Minos said as he sent a shock wave that again lifted Chaos off her feet and out of the hall but this time Minos sent Laura after her with a "Now Laura if you would be a dear can you please get rid of that trash loitering in the sky out there".

With a quick "yes of course master" Laura took off out of the throne room with her thrusters blazing as she began her hunt.

With them both gone Minos turned his attention to the twin Harpies in the room who were amazed at seeing such a powerful Angeloid. "Now harpies for your reward, I want you to assist the new model in getting rid of that trash for me". Minos said and also with a quick "yes master" the two harpies took off way too eager to please their master.

Minos walked over casually to the edge of his throne room and peered out into the open sky to watch the ensuing battle.

**With Chaos**

'_I don't understand why, why is master doing this to me? I thought I was being a good girl?' _Chaos thought as this time she didn't even try to correct her free fall as she was lost in thought.

[Target Incoming] [Target Incoming] Chaos's radar picked up as it detected Laura who was closing in fast. Chaos who saw Laura speeding towards her at a high rate of speed decided that she would attempt to reason with her.

"Laura! Please tell master that I'm a good girl and I'll do better in my miss"- Chaos tried to say before she was rudely cut off by a powerful blast for Laura's shoulder cannon.

"**Boom!"**

Chaos was sent careening into the side of one of the many floating platforms for her attempted reasoning.

"I'm a good girl"-

"**Boom!"**

Chaos was cut of yet again but this time it was by the harpies who caught up to the so far one sided fight. They used their cannons equipped to their arms as a means to shell Chaos into the side of the platform for good.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a good girl we get it already you little brat! But guess what we don't care. We are sick and tired of you running things around here. When you were created master instantly put you in charge of all of the troops under his command including all of his Angeloids just because you were the first 2nd gen. But all you did was annoy people and goof off. But after today Captain we won't ever have to listen to your annoying voice ever again." The harpies ranted together as the voiced their grievances and personal feeling when it comes to Chaos and they practically spat out the word Captain with such venom that you would think they were talking to the devil himself.

The harpies were going to continue with their rant but they were forced to dodge a particularly large fire ball that came from the hole Chaos was in.

"I'm not annoying and I'm not a brat whatever that means and I am a good girl!" Chaos said as she pulled herself loose from the ravage steel plates. "I have be a good girl to everyone I meet and the only reason those people died on those mission's was because they refused my help when I offered it." Chaos said with tears in her eyes as she floated back up into the air to face the three Angeloids after her life. "They would always ignore me when I tried to talk to them, and during battles when I would try and help one of them they would push me away and then the end up getting killed!" Chaos exclaimed as tears gushed out of her eyes. "It's not my fault!"

"Oh shut up already!" The harpies yelled as they charged at chaos who broke out into a nose dive to dodge their incoming attacks. But it wasn't to be as Laura was right there waiting for her with twin lances of corrupt energy in her hands ready to impale her with. Chaos put her hands out in front of her and coated them with her dark flames right as Laura jabbed one of her lances in her direction. Chaos grabbed ahold of the lance with her hand covered in flames and with her momentum swung Laura around her and away from her personal space. Laura corrected her flight pattern in seconds and using her cannons locked on to Chaos before firing an onslaught of laser blast that Chaos intercepted with her dark fire. The colliding energies exploded in midair leaving smoke to cover the sky around them.

Using the smoke as cover Chaos tried to flee to safety to recover but the harpies were on her in seconds firing off their special High-Fever Object Compression Anti-Aircraft Gun cannons called "Prometheus" that allowed them to fire super-heated projectiles at targets though with the shrapnel rounds that they normally use its best suited for air battles where they can his multiple target at once which they are putting to great use at the moment as they are currently trying to blast Chaos out the sky.

Hearing the sounds of battle Laura blasted through the smoke cloud dispersing it with her speed as she closed in on Chaos with her own cannons blazing. Laura's cannons however missed their target however because unlike her Rail gun that has a near 100% accuracy rate her cannons were only meant to hit slower objects, not fast moving objects like Chaos. However they did hit something though such as one of the many support beams holding up a platform causing it to fall off and land on Chaos who was currently flying directly under it in her escape of the two interceptor class Angeloids who were living up to their spec's as they were able to keep up with her every move.

Chaos felt pain in her back as the support beam crashed right into the middle of her back sending her into a free fall until she grabbed the beam and using it as a bat swung it with as much force as possible slamming it into Laura who was approaching her cannons blazing. For the twin harpies Chaos fired two large fire balls in their direction hitting the m right in their midsection causing a big explosion to form in their location.

Having a moment to breath Chaos wiped her eyes of the remaining tears and set to work in repairing her back and burns that she suffered. After that her sensors came to life as all three of her opponents came back onto the scene two of the m extremely pissed off and one sporting a crack in her leg armor. "You'll pay for that you brat!" the harpies yelled as they closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds using their great speed. "Nemea!" they yelled as the claws on their right hand began to vibrate at high speeds and with them they invaded Chaos's personal space as they tried to cut her to ribbons. Chaos for her part tried to keep her distance as she wasn't good with close combat not only because of her small sixe but also because she lacked Close Combat Software.

Laura decide now would be a good time to join the fight and so snuck up behind Chaos and with one of her lances impaled her in her left shoulder causing it to fall to her side limp.

With the new opening presented to them the harpies got in a few lucky shots that tore the remainder of Chaos's clothes off and scaring her skin with deep cuts and lacerations. When they were about to attack again Chaos used her illusion powers to distract them long enough for her to get away but Laura was not tricked like the others and she was not amused in the least.

"Don't use your cheap parlor tricks on me girl, I'm not easily fooled". Laura declared as she used her Rail gun to blast Chaos in her back sending her sailing upward into the bottom of a nearby platform before being propelled out through the top before gravity caught her and sent her crashing back down onto the top of the platform right near the hole she made.

Hurting all over Chaos slowly and painfully picked herself up before taking in her new look. Chaos was just down to her panties that were cute little purple underwear that had black polka dots all over it. Her entire body was left naked and exposed as her skin was burned with sever third degree burns and her back was in bad shape. The skin on her back was gone leaving the top layer of her circuitry exposed and sparking as it received massive damage. On her shoulder you could see a small hole that completely went through to the other side when Laura stabbed her.

Before she could get to her feet Chaos was then brutally shelled into the ground by Laura and the Harpies as they unleashed a terrifying onslaught of fire power that decimated the surrounding area on the platform. Out of the massive smoke cloud that formed from the shooting came Chaos but she had a frown on her face and her eyes were red as she obviously decided to fight back.

"Oh, so the baby's got some fight still left in her huh?" one of the harpies said as they charged at chaos who was coming in fast. They met in the middle with a loud bang as they exchanged blow after blow with Chaos somehow keeping up despite the fact that her weakness is in close combat. But what they didn't know was that Chaos had decided to fight for herself instead of relying on Minos's orders who she begrudgingly had to follow.

With Laura joining the fight the battle turned into a fierce dog fight in midair with Chaos surprisingly holding her own despite the fact she didn't even have any melee type weapons and it was three against one, but she more than made up for it by improvising and using her bladed wings as a temporary weapon that served her well.

They became little more than white streaks in the sky as they accelerated to subsonic speeds as they clashed in midair over and over again as they hit each other with devastating blows that would cripple any ordinary being. This continued on for the next five minutes as the sky was lit up like fireworks as explosions ripped through the air sending shockwaves out lifting people off their feet and sending anyone who was flying into uncontrollable barrel roles.

While Chaos was more than holding her own and was even beginning to overpower the harpies what she didn't know was that Laura was leading her into a trap as they were slowly but surely climbing to the top of the Synapse were a certain someone was awaiting them.

By the time Chaos figured out something was wrong in was already too late. During the fight they had reached near the top of the Synapse were the many barracks and military installations were and what greeted them was something that scared chaos right down to her core.

Over a dozen bomber class 2nd Gen. Angeloids were waiting for them along with two new types as well. One was Grey and black mostly with sea green highlights. It has bulky legs with armor on it while the arms are left without it also has two large floating shoulder pads that looked like it could take a hit. The only weapon that the Angeloid was wielding was a large basic Katana that looked really sharp. The interesting thing was that they each had a different body and face. The other was more bulky, but had a predominantly orange color scheme and large wings. Also the Angeloids were different from each other. But as for weapons there were a lot to many in fact. There was a large assortment of weapons ranging from all types of guns and cannons.

They all floated in midair forming a large wall of steel and power and in front of them all was Minos with a sadistic smirk on his face. By this time because of all the fighting many other masters and their Angeloids showed up as well to see what was going on. Also a large contingent of fallen angels also came as well. Many of them whispering to themselves about what they were witnessing.

One of the masters of the Synapse came up to Minos and asked him what was going on only for Minos to reply by saying that he was getting rid of some trash.

"Minos this is our ace, our secret weapon against the other factions why would you get rid of her?" the man said as he couldn't understand his fellow masters thinking.

"Well she's not our ace anymore and I have already developed full generation 2 technology so she is not need anymore, now step aside." Minos said as he shoved pass the other man and looked down at Chaos's battered and bruised form.

"I don't want to be your Angeloid anymore, if this is how you are going to treat me." Chaos said as she was in terrible pain from all the fighting she just went through.

"Oh, and this is why I have no use for you, a defective Angeloid. An Angeloid is supposed to be obedient to their master and follow his every command, but for you the only reason that you have been loyal to me all this time is because I have only shown you one side of me; the good kind and nice master who cares about his subordinates and Angeloids. The fact of the matter is that chain around your neck is defective as I can't impose my complete will onto you so what's really been going on all this time is that you have been following my orders of your own free will. I was meaning to get that fixed on you but since you have blindly followed all my orders all this time I forgot about it. Not that it matters anymore since you are going to be scrap metal soon enough." Minos gloated as he revealed things about their relationship that now made Chaos feel sick to her stomach.

With tears in her eyes from all of the revelations and pain Chaos summed up how she felt about all that has happened to her at the leisure of one man. "I hate you". She said as her whole body trembled visibly because of all the agony she was experiencing.

"I know". That was the simple reply filled with arrogance and not a care in the world.

At that final declaration from their master all the Angeloids opened fire at Chaos blanketing the entire sky with a hail of explosions.

The sky was turned black from all of the smoke lingering in the air but that was when they felt it a malevolent and foul energy the likes of which they have never felt before at this level and intensity. The black smoke clouds started to glow an ominous purple as chaotic energy flooded the entire airspace.

"{Pandora System Activate}" A voice said.

"{Self – Evolution Activate}"

"{Chaos Magic Activate}"

"{Vibration Manipulation Activate}"

"{Age Manipulation Activate}"

"{Force Fields Activate}"

The list went on and on as the mysterious matured voice announced each new addition, the malevolent energy would spike and reach new heights.

Minos had a shocked look on the visible part of his face as you could see his mouth wide open. It only got bigger to the point of Jaw dropping when out of the smoke came a purple blade wing that pierced straight through the shields of the Angeloid right next to him as it grabbed hold of the girl around her neck and with a twisted snap broke her neck. After that her whole body started to get absorbed into the purple wing in an organic matter until there was nothing left and the same thing happened to several of the others as well leaving everyone their shocked.

Then she appeared out of the smoke.

Chaos's appearance looked a little different. Once she was a small child no older than ten, now she was a woman of around 18 whose hair had grown out down to her feet, her face was more angular and had lost most of its baby fat with the majority of her hair moving to the right side in a massive bang covering up her right eye leaving her left eye exposed, her body was a lot curvier with her hips flared out and her waist slim. Her breast had grown out as well and with no clothes on they were exposed. But the most terrifying thing of all was her wings, while she still had three on each side instead of them being three blades per appendage making it 18 blades; it became two blades per appendage making it 12 blades which were in the shape of massive looking scissors that were twice as large as her old wings and twice as sharp.

"Let's play a game boy's and girls, it's called death tag and in this game I get to show you a special type of love that equals pain!" Chaos exclaimed in a more mature voice as her wings killed one more Angeloid before the other's got over their shock and entered the battle.

Now this time Chaos was more than a match for the rest of the 2nd generations as they found themselves hard pressed to keep up with Chaos's new jump in power and appearance. While it was no easy task Chaos was slowly overwhelming her opponents as the first one's she killed had been caught off guard as it happened all simultaneously.

"Prepare the Zeus cannon to be fired this has gotten way out of hand and now she is a serious threat." Minos commanded as he watched his Angeloid get overwhelmed by their adversary.

Chaos was chipping away at their numbers as with each clash a shock wave would be sent out knocking people down and trapping some under falling and flying debris. During the large group fight Chaos especially made sure to go after the two harpies and original Laura who started the fight.

The massive scale dog fight lasted for more than twenty minutes because even with all of Chaos's upgrades the enemies she was facing were very formidable and they covered each other's backs using impressive teamwork skills (it would make a certain team in the distant future jealous and a certain Cyclopes proud) and strategies. But they lacked the drive and purpose that Chaos had as she was out for blood and a lot of it as so she brutally overpowered the Angeloids that would slip up in their formations and teamwork.

It was almost over as the harpies had pulled out of the fight a while ago because Chaos had made sure to target them any time she could and she would use powerful attacks to counter their own.

Laura had also slipped away less than a minute ago but not before suffering massive damage. But that was when it happened with only a small group left out of the dozens that originally attacked her, Chaos picked up on her new powerful systems a massive energy spike that was coming from directly above everyone.

Turning her head upwards she saw the famed and feared Zeus Cannon powering up. It was a large tower like structure with a long barrel pointed straight down at the portal sitting at the bottom of the Synapse.

Seeing the massive weapon building up power Chaos enlarged her wings and then shaped them into a large barrel where she herself started to gather up a monstrous amount of energy in the form of her signature tainted flames.

Everyone in the vicinity began to flee as they foresaw what was about to happen. When the two titanic energies finally reached a critical point they each fired.

The Zeus cannon fired off a gargantuan blast of yellow energy that ripped through the sky at unimaginable speeds with shockwave after shockwave. Chaos likewise fired her massive fireball that left with an unimaginable recoil. Everything went in slow motion as the two titanic energies finally met in the middle with an inconceivable bang that rocked the very dimension to its core. The two energies clashed for dominance but just as it looked like it was going to be a stale mate the Zeus cannon started to push back Chaos's attack. Seeing this and knowing that she was going to be overwhelmed she used the last of her energy to angle her powerful fire ball under and up into the yellow death ray causing it to just miss the very top of Chaos's head as it finally overwhelmed her while a small part of her fire ball continued on riding the energy waves of the yellow cannon. The shock wave and sheer power that the Zeus cannon attack produced still hit Chaos like a trillion Freight trains as she was plowed through dozens of platforms until she was dumbed out of the energy wave right above the dimensional portal as the attack flew passed her into the portal severally destabilizing it as the portal was not programed with a specific destination like it normally would when a team of fallen angels would normally head out or come back.

Chaos blanked out from the intense pain as she slowly came to her eyes kept opening and closing as she couldn't fully stay conscious. Using what remaining power she had she checked her systems and came to the startling discovery that she had reverted back to her child form. She deduced that the massive amount of power she used during her temporary evolution must have ran out and she knew that she would never be able to maintain her powered up state for long after getting hit with such an attack. Though she took some comfort and satisfaction in seeing smoke coming from the damaged Zeus Cannon that her remaining attack created.

As she was slowly trying to get herself situated Chaos saw a small black dot on the horizon approaching her at high speed. When it finally came into view her face paled as she saw that it was Minos himself and he looked pissed.

Said man floated to a stop in front of Chaos as he looked at her with loathing. "You're still alive? What a shame. You have become a nuisance and a problem but oh well I'll deal with you myself and I'll get rid of you forever". Minos declared as he powered up an energy lance in his hands and pointed straight at Chaos. "You don't have to worry about me ever again because I don't want to be your Angeloid anymore, your nothing but scum and I'll take pleasure in killing you one day". Chaos said as she stared straight into Minos face with defiance burning brightly in her eyes.

"That's if you survive that is brat". Minos said and with that he plunged his energy lance straight into Chaos's chest breaking her chain and running her straight through. Chaos's limp and near lifeless body fell into the damaged portal before she was deconstructed and disintegrated.

Minos looked on with not a single emotion showing in his eyes. "Master Everything is ready for the next phase of the plan". An Angeloid said as it flew up to float near her master.

"Good".

_**Earth 598 – Elemental Nations – Land of Fire – Village Hidden in the Leafs **_

Within the land of fire is a large village called the Hidden leaf village it is a beautiful village that is covered in massive and lush forest's that contains the pure essence of nature itself. The village is located within a large valley that stretches on for miles around with mountains. Though there is one mountain in particular that stands out compared to the others and that is the mountain that the village is situated off the base of. This mountain is special to the village and has been around from even before the village was founded nearly a hundred years ago. However at the founding of the village it became special when the first leader of the village had his face carved in to the face of the mountain. Since then 4 faces have been carved into the mountain and each face is depicted with their feared leader gazing down and out into the horizon dutifully watching over their people and watching out for invading enemies.

A massive wall that towers over the village and its buildings protects them and keeps them hidden from invaders who would wish to do them harm. Since its founding nearly a hundred years ago the hidden leaf has participated in all three world wars that had ravaged the land and destroyed entire countries and lands but in all that time never in its history had the great wall been breached or damaged… well that was all true up until 6 years ago when the magnificent wall was brought down by something no human could ever hope to fully comprehend. A beast had attacked but it was not an ordinary beast no… this was a tailed beast, mythical beast that had a tail count ranging from one to nine (or so they say [spoiler alert]) and they hold power that no human could ever achieve. But again it wasn't just any of the nine tailed beast that decide it was a great time to attack, but it was the strongest of them all (or so they say [spoiler alert]) the feared 9-tailed demon fox had appeared out of no were and began to lay waste to the proud and strong village causing destruction and despair on a wide scale in just under half an hour.

It ravaged the village and razed a quarter of it to the ground before it was literally pushed out of the village by the great third leader and his trusty summon and once outside of the village the current fourth leader whisked the fox away to a remote area where he then sealed it away so it could never hurt another sole ever again but at the cost of his life.

One last thing about this great village. It's leader were given the title Hokage and they each carried it with great pride but they were not the only special people in the village though, many great heroes have been born into the hidden leaf and they each grew up to become legends that would have their names carved into the history books but what no one has realized yet and wont realize for a long time is that a true hero was born the night of the 9-tails attack whose legend will outshine all those that came before it and all those that would dare come after.

(But enough of the boring history lesson and foreshadowing, let's get to the story).

In the hidden leaf village there are many sections that contain many different kinds of people. In one section of the village it unfortunately contained nothing but homeless and poor individuals that could not provide for themselves or for others, they are the forsaken people that are forgotten and ignored, they lived in the section called the slums that appeared after the 9-tails attack and ever since then the section that was destroyed and slowly being built back up and to sum it all up they were dealt a bad hand in life. But one little boy out of the entire slums population of 500 had been dealt by far the worst hand in life ever and at the moment he was currently walking down one of the many dirty streets heading home after a long day.

"You know I really wish they didn't have to build back up the wall so fast, it was nice looking at the sunset without the wall in the way". A little boy said. This little boy was six years old, he had sun kissed golden blond hair that reflects the light of the sun when ever given the chance, and his eyes are the brightest and most definitely clearest color of aqua blue in the world. He has tan skin and small lips and ears. But the most interesting thing about him though is the six lines going across his face horizontally that looks like whisker marks. He is wearing a large grey beat up t shirt and black shorts that were hidden underneath the t shirt. In his arms he had a green frog hand puppet that he found under his pillow this morning.

But now the question is who is he talking too?

A tinny voice that was literally speaking into his ear answered him. "Yeah I know it was nice looking at the sun sets, it was beautiful but don't worry we can still sneak out to the outside remember there are still tiny holes in the wall that we can get through". Said the mysterious voice. Out of the boy's hair that had started rustling came a small figure no bigger than four inches at the most, it was a tiny little girl with lime green hair and a light almost see through dress. But the most interesting thing about her though was the fact that she has four nearly invisible see through wings that would glitter and drop cold snowflakes whenever she would move.

"Your right and maybe we can sneak out one more time before they complete the wall and patch it up". The little boy said as he had his gaze fixed on the great wall that protected their village. "Hey Eva you wanna try one more time tonight"? The little boy offered as it was quite obvious that he really wanted to go. "Yeah Naruto it will be fun". Eva said to the now named little boy.

Now with a destination in mind and the time approaching twilight the Naruto and Eva set off through the slums meeting and greeting people who were quite friendly with him and some even gave him a little bite to eat as he passed out of generosity. While he had a good time talking to all the homeless people Naruto realized that time was running short as so he moved along through the slums until he crossed into the regular suburbs with the normal 2nd class citizens and immediately there was a difference in atmosphere compared to the slums. Here people talked and laughter filled the air and everything here seemed normal, that was of course until Naruto showed up. Walking into the suburbs Naruto tried to keep to himself and unnoticeable because he knows from firsthand experience that whenever he comes to this district that bad thing would happen.

All was going well because as soon as he stepped into the district he snagged a long cloak that he used to cover up his features from an unsuspecting merchant who was knocked out at an outside dinner. The cloak was longer and bigger than Naruto was but he didn't really care as long as it concealed his identity. With a working disguise in place Naruto quickly made his way through the district avoiding people and making her way through the crowded streets with practice ease as no one paid any attention to him. While walking he listened in on the crowds conversations and couldn't help but feel sad as he heard many couples and families talking about how much they loved each other and about what they were going to do tonight or the next day and it reminded him of the fact that he is an orphan (who keep in mind hasn't been adopted yet) and has no family. But what really got to him is the fact that he has heard many people talk about love and other things like it but no matter how many times he has witnessed it he still couldn't grasp the concept or even begin to understand it. While Naruto was deep in thought three drunk adult males came stumbling out of the local bar. Naruto who suddenly had to turn his head down when a couple started to look at him didn't see the three drunk men come stumbling out into his path and neither did they.

And so…

"**Bam!" **

"Ouch!"

Naruto was on his butt as he looked up at the men who not so surprisingly were still on their feet. (Oh I forgot to mention the one Naruto ran into is overweight oops sorry!)

"Hey watch were you're going kid". One of the men said as he slurred his speech. The other men looked down at Naruto in a daze as they couldn't focus their eye sight properly. Naruto was about to climb to his feet to get away when he heard many gasped and whisperings coming from all around him and it caused his face to pale considerably as he immediately knew what had happed and more importantly what was about to happen. The cloak that Naruto 'borrowed' had fallen off his face and body revealing who he was to the crowd. He could feel the eyes on him as he ducked his head down in apparent shame but what he was really doing was whispering to Eva who was in his spiky and unkempt hair telling her to stay still and to stay out of sight. The men who were now just figuring out who he was started to walk forward which prompted Naruto to scoot back. "Hey aren't you the demon brat?" one of them asked as he slurred his words and stumbled. When everyone heard that they started to whisper even louder as the tension in the air was rising at a fast pace.

"Eva how about a distraction?" Naruto whispered to himself as the muscles in his body started to tense in preparation for what was to come. "Yeah one coming right up". Eva whispered back as Naruto was slowly getting back up. "Hey I asked you a question boy". The drunk man said as he tried to grab Naruto who at this point had made it back to his feet. "It's him look, look at his face he has whisker marks, it's him! It's the demon brat!" someone shouted from the growing crowd and Naruto knew at this moment that his evening just got more complicated. "Eva". Naruto said as he started to back up slowly, the tension in the air was so thick at this point you could cut it with a knife. You could see parents with children pulling them away in hushed tones with fear in their eyes, you could also see big burly men and angry old women coming into the crowd to stir up trouble and that was something Naruto didn't need. When one of the drunk men tried to grab Naruto time went in slow motion and the Naruto heard it his partner's voice.

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy's Freeze Touch!"**

When the man grabbed Naruto by his arm the man's hand began to freeze although it was as light freeze as there was no visible ice. "Ahh! What did you do to me you stupid brat I can't feel my arm". The man screamed as the arm he used to grab Naruto with began to turn numb. "AHH! That little monster is using his demon Magic (if you only knew lady, if you only knew) someone stop him!" An old lady yelled. (Yes folks, the same crazy superstitious cranky old lady that you find in every movie, show, cartoon, and anime.)

Now Naruto if he didn't like the situation he was in right now would have laughed at the hilarious irony in the statement the lady just said… but since what she said was pretty much the straw that broke the camel's back he didn't really feel up to laughing right now.

That set the crowd off and they began to scream and roar as some of the men started to grab anything they could use as a weapon such as the unusually abundant amount of chairs in that outdoor café a few feet away and as for the women they kicked things off by throwing their shoes and any other objects on them at Naruto. Naruto even witness a women with slippers on kick her foot up in the air and they came right off and sailed right in his direction to which he wisely dodged. "Eva one more". Naruto said as his voice was drowned out by the roar of the crowd. "Right here we go!" Eva responded as she concentrated her energy through Naruto's body using it as a medium and conductor to the boiling pot on the table at the outside Café and with some effort achieved the desired results she needed.

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Scald Generation!" **

The boiling pot reached a critical state before it violently exploded spraying scalding hot water onto the men who were grabbing chairs at the time. The screamed in pain as the hot water got on their skin, but it was not over because of the fact that it was a large pot the hot air from the pot mixed with the cool almost cold air of the approaching night causing a massive steam cloud that was enhanced by Eva's Magic to blanket the crowd destroying most of their visibility.

All Naruto could hear was the screaming and shouting of the irate mob as they couldn't see a thing and some of them were in pain form the hot water. Naruto used the new chance he was giving to slip away from the crowd while everyone was in chaos and he was already on the other side of the crowd when the same old lady from before spotted him and pointed him out to everyone who could still see. "Why me?" Was all Naruto could say as he saw about half of the mob start to chase after him as he took off down the street as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Naruto ran as fast as he could with the mob right on his tail. He hopped, ducked, jumped and even slid through each object that came his way in his mad dash for freedom but the irate mob wasn't letting up and it was becoming a big problem for Naruto who only wanted to go watch a sunset. During the chase Naruto would some time s lose most of the crowd but for some reason there would be someone right around the corner that would spot him and star the whole fiasco over again.

While running down the long road that Naruto new would take him close to the village walls he kept looking behind him only to see the crowd get close and closer. Because the grown up men in the crowd had longer legs and were in better shape than Naruto they were closing the distance and fast. "Eva I need you again". Naruto said as he was starting to slow down due to the strain on his muscles and fatigue. "All right Naru I got you". Eva reassured Naruto as she again concentrated her powers through Naruto's body and to his feet as he was running. "I have an idea Naru, it just rained yesterday so we'll use the puddles in the road to set a trap for them". Eva explained as she got ready to act.

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Freeze Touch!" **

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Scald Generation!"**

As Naruto ran over the puddles in the middle of the street his feet charged with Eva's power came into contact with the water and either two things happened: for some of the puddles that he ran through his foot froze the water turned into a thin sheet of ice causing some of the people chasing him to slip and fall on their backs; and for some of the puddles that he ran through his foot super-heated the water to a boiling point and just like the pot at the café it caused mini steam clouds to erupt in the middle of the street and for the people who ran directly into the steam cloud a touched the boiling hot puddles they found their feet burned and they also fell down.

Now with most of the crowd dealt with Naruto finally started to slow down when he reached one of the many canals that crisscrossed throughout the village. "Huff, huff, huff, phew we out ran them Eva we did it". Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath after the long chase through the city. "Yeah that was pretty fun when you don't think about those people chasing you". Eva said though she sounded winded. "Hey Eva are you alright?" Naruto asked as he sat down at the edge of the street where the canal runs down below. "Yeah but I'm exhausted, I used too much of my powers." She replied as she slumped down in his hair. "You were great back their so take a rest." Naruto said as he stared at his reflection down in the canal. _'That's right Eva explained it to me the first time we tried using her powers on something, first since she is so small and doesn't have much energy she has to latch on to me and suck out my chakra to use as an energy source, then she has to do all the work of moving it through my body and out to whatever she is going to attack. It takes a lot out of her.'_ Naruto thought as he continued to look down into the water.

He was feeling grateful for the help Eva gave him back their as he knew about the tremendous strain it puts on her to use her powers the way she does and like every other time in the past that she has helped him out he was feeling grateful that he met her and for the help she has given him. While Naruto was lost in memory lane he didn't notice the cranky old lady from earlier staring at him from across the street.

**With the cranky old lady **

'_There's that little monster, he thought he could get away from us that easily especially me huh think again.' _The old lady thought as she carefully observed Naruto from afar. _'Who's the little brat talking to?'_ The woman thought as she saw Naruto's lips moving. _'Huh, he's probably talking to himself; after all the little monster is crazy'._ The woman thought… well that was until she saw that his hair was moving in an unnatural way. _'What the?'_ She continued to observe and that was when she saw a tiny shape moving in his hair. "What was that?" The woman thought but said out loud as she took a step forward in Naruto's direction. _'I don't know what that was but I know I'm not going senile yet. That little demon brat was talking to something and I bet my old husbands life it is whatever is in his hair'._ The woman thought and also revealed how she thought about her husband.

'_Well let's get rid of that little stain to our village and whatever that thing he's talking to'. _The woman thought sinisterly as she picked up a nearby brick of the side of the road. Other passerby's that were walking with their own destination in mind noticed the woman's strange behavior but when they saw her pick up the brick they started to pay attention to what she was looking at and when they did they saw a little 'innocent' boy about to be targeted. "Wait, what are you doing?!" Someone shouted out but it was too late as the woman threw the brick and it was on a collision course with Naruto.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was still looking at his reflection when he decided he had wasted enough time resting and so he was about to get up when he felt this strange pit in his stomach. Then he heard it someone shouted "Wait, what are you doing?!" but it was already too late because as soon as he turned around he saw the brick already too close to his head…

"**Bam!" **

"**Splash!"**

Naruto was hit on the top of his head by the brick and he fell down into the canal which started to carry him away.

Everyone rushed to the edge of the canal when they saw what happened and when they saw exactly who it was most of the people started to cheer and others even said "Good riddance!" and "It's about time!", though some in the crowd who actually had a little humanity looked on in horror at what just happened especially when they saw the blood in the stream.

As soon as he hit the water Naruto reached out with his hand and grabbed Eva who was floating above him limply. He caught her in his hand and held her close to his body as he blanked out from the pain in his head.

Naruto's body was carried all the way down the canal that went underneath the Village walls where his tiny body was able to fit through the metal security bars and out into the open.

When Naruto came to he was jolted out of his unconsciousness when his back hit a tree which was blocking most of the stream and it snagged on his shirt. "Huh… what… happened?" Naruto asked as he could feel a head splitting headache coming on. Looking on he could see the Village gates in the distance and knew that it was going to be a long walk home. Feeling movement in his hands Naruto looked down into his hands and he saw that Eva was still not awake and so with the rest of his strength tugged himself lose from the tree branch and climbed out of the water. He stumbled across the shore line up to a tree and sat down with his back propped up against the tree.

Naruto who could feel how wet he was took off his clothes including his socks leaving himself in his boxers. Naruto squeezed out as much of the water as he could from his clothes and after he got done with squeezing out his socks he placed them on the ground next to him and then looked down at Eva who was in his lap and couldn't help the sad frown that came upon his face as he saw the gash that was on her back right near her wings. Looking at his socks that was by his legs he came up with an idea and so picking them up he placed one inside the other before he then gently picked up Eva and tucked her inside his Sock where he hoped it would keep he warm. Folding up the rest of his clothes into a neat pile that he put underneath his socks that Eva was in he got up and stretched before going over to the river and putting his head into it rinsed out his hair that had dried up blood in it.

Looking up into the sky and seeing that sunset was fast approaching Naruto went into the forest by the river and picked up a lot of branches and sticks with the intention of building a fire. While in the forest he heard a lot of sounds coming from the many different animals that called Nature their home and he became lost in thought as his hands on auto pilot picked up more sticks. 'Man it sure is nice out here, no one to bother you, fresh air, and lots of animals it great. Maybe I'll build a house out here one day and live in it.' Naruto thought as he picked up the last of the sticks he would need and started to make his way back to the riverbank.

When he got there he felt the same pit in his stomach and looking over to where he left Eva he saw a snake a few feet away from his clothes and Eva. Naruto felt his heart nearly stop as the snake got closer to his partner. Naruto felt fear as the snake peaked its head up over the pile of clothes to stare down at Eva. Dropping the pile of sticks in his hand until there was only two left Naruto sprang into action anger replacing his fear, he through the first stick at the snake that landed right in front of the snake causing it to back away in surprise.

"Haaaaa!" With a yell Naruto took the other stick in his hand and started to wave it around in anger as he chased the snake back away from his defenseless partner. The snake was persistent though and it tried several times to bite Naruto whenever he would step to close. The dance with death went on for three minutes as each side would not give an inch as Naruto would try to stab the snake and likewise it would try to bite him without success. Seeing that Naruto was huffing and was very tired the snake lunged at Naruto with its fangs out for the kill only to end up being killed as at the last possible second Naruto reacted with surprising speed and precision and nail the snake right in the head killing it.

With the snake dead the anger Naruto was feeling washed away and turned into fatigue as the events of the day finally caught up to him. Walking up to the pile of branched that he dropped Naruto picked them up and brought them back over to his clothes were he placed half of them down in a pile and the other half near his clothes. Taking the pile he set down Naruto started to put rocks around them and with a little time and practice finally lit a fire which he tended too to keep strong.

With that done Naruto went back over to the tree and sat down and picked up the sock with Eva in it and placed it in his lap where he spent the next twenty minutes watching her with the fire nearby warming them up.

"Ugh, hmm!"

Naruto looked down into his lap after hearing his little partner make noise and saw that she was opening her eyes. "Eva are you ok?!" Naruto yelled out in a panic as he was glad that his partner was up. "I was until you decided to make my headache worst with your big mouth!" Eva bit back as she held her hands up to her ears in attempt to get them to stop ringing.

"Hehe! Sorry about that but are you really ok?" Naruto apologized as he put his hand behind his head and scratched it while having a big goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks for saving me back there." Eva replied as she looked up at Naruto with a small gentle smile. Seeing this smile that has always been reserved for him Naruto couldn't help but returned the favor with a real genuine smile of his own that no one except Eva has ever seen.

The mood was ruined however when Eva looked down and realized that she was inside Naruto's sock. "What, what is this? You had me inside your smell sock? I'll kill you Naruto!" Eva yelled as she flew out of the sock and grabbed one of the smaller sticks and then proceeded to beat Naruto over the head with it. This playful mood lasted for a while until Naruto realized that Eva was actually flying and he came to a stop to confront her about it. "Hey Eva stop for a moment. Your back I thought it was hurt but yet you're flying". Naruto pointed out to his seemingly all better partner in crime.

Eva just stared at Naruto for a few seconds before busting out laughing. "Wow Naru you really forgot didn't you". Eva said to which Naruto replied "Forgot what?"

Eva just shook her head and began to explain again to Naruto about her physiology. "Naru don't you remember at all, I told you once before that I can heal myself when I'm in the water or ice after all I am a Winter fairy and I can control all the elements that belongs to it. Also seeing as how we were in the water for such a long time I was able to heal myself up". Eva said with a straight and lecturing tone.

"Evangeline". Naruto said using her full name for the first time.

"Huh?" was the reply

"I'm going to kill you! You had me worried sick about you all this time when you were actually ok!" Naruto yelled as it was his turn to chase Eva around the campfire with a stick.

After calming down the two sat down by the fire where there was a long calming silence as they finally got the chance to watch the sunset that they originally set out to do. The two didn't say a word as they watched the end of the sunset with the last of its rays disappearing over the horizon.

The silence was broken when Eva looked up at Naruto as she still in his lap and asked him a question.

"Naru why don't we live out here from now on? You know we have all this natural Nature out here and we could build a small little tree house or log cabin or something? Eva suggested as she turned to get a better look at his face. At this point Naruto laid back onto the soft grass as his bare back came into contact with the grass he let out a content sigh. Looking down at his partner who was walking across his body with a curios and expectant gaze he let out a tried sigh and began to speak. "Yeah I know what you're saying Eva but our home is in the village and I don't want to leave that behind". Naruto explained as he looked up into the sky that was beginning to shoe stars.

"What! Even after all that they have done to you? You would still want to stay their? Look where on the outside of the village, we could leave and no one would notice that we left, not that they would care!" Evangeline shouted as she couldn't understand why Naruto would want to stay in the village that has done nothing but treat him like dirt.

"The leaf is my home Eva, our home… and I'm determined to prove to them all that I'm not a monster or a demon". Naruto said with passion in his voice as he looked down at his partner who was now sitting down on his naked chest.

"Oh and what's wrong with being a Demon or a Monster?!" Eva asked in an offended tone.

"Nothing! But I want to prove to them that I'm not what they think I am. Besides sometimes I wonder if they are right and that I am a demon." Naruto said he quickly calmed down his partner who was insulted about the demon comment since she is one herself. After that his voice trailed off into a subdued tone as he contemplated whether or not he was a demon.

"I can't honestly answer that question Naru because for as long as I've known you and can remember I've always sense demonic energy coming from you and I think that's what's made it easier for me to channel my power through you… but that is beside the point the energy I've always sensed has been small like it was hidden." Eva explained as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Who cares anyway no matter what happens if you turn out to be a demon or human it won't matter because I'll always be by your side". Eva said as she flew up to Naruto's face and gave him a kiss on his nose to which he blushed and swatted her away with her giggling.

"Hey Eva look at it this way, even though we have been through a lot today at least we still got to see our sun set". Naruto pointed out to which Eva who had moved back to her position on his chest smiled and nodded.

Another welcomed silence overcame them as now all they were waiting on was for Naruto's clothes to finish drying.

But their calm and serine silence was broken because that was when it happened.

It started out with the clearing getting unnaturally quiet. All the sounded of nature came to a startling stop. The sounds of the river disturbingly came to a stop as well. Now while Naruto and Eva didn't really pay attention to any of this when the fire all of a sudden blazed up to five times the original size it caused the duo to start paying attention.

"What's going on Eva?" Naruto asked as he sat up and put Eva in his hair. "What happened to all the sound?"

"Naruto we have to get out of here I think something is going to be summoned here." Eva warned as she had a feeling of what was about to happen. "How do you know that?" Naruto asked as he looked around him before standing to get up. ""Don't you remember the same thing happened when you found me remember!" Eva said as she was starting to panic. The fire then suddenly turned white with a gold outline and glow before it exploded sending wave after wave of fire into the forest. Seeing this Naruto flew to the ground with Eva in his hands while his back was to the fire as he desperately tried to shield Eva from the fire. When the fire washed over them Naruto and Eva screamed out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Huh? Both Naruto and Eva suddenly stopped screaming as they came to the startling discovery that the fire that was clearly on them was not burning at all as a matter of fact they could feel it soothing their bodies as they felt more energized than ever before in their lives. "Eva what is…?" Naruto trailed off as he stared out at the forest and felt his jaw drop.

As he looked on he couldn't believe what he was seeing, everywhere the fire touched in the forest it would not burn and die, but as a matter of fact the exact opposite would happen. All the trees that were covered by the strange golden white fire would instead of die off would grow and get bigger. Naruto could see that the grass that the fire was on would get greener and so would the leaves on the trees. "Amazing!" That was the only thing that Naruto could say as he watched the spectacle unfold in front of his eyes. But across the clearing the opposite was happening as Naruto saw a weird purplish fire burning everything in its path as it seemed like total chaos (Pun intended) was breaking lose as right were the two fires touched there was a strange calm as if life and death became one and excepted one another.

But Naruto and Eva couldn't enjoy this phenomenon for long because that was when they felt it…

A Force.

An Unfathomable force beyond understanding and comprehension slammed into the clearing pinning Naruto and Eva to the ground as the two forces swirled around each other and settled into two sphere 's were the strange flames surrounded them and when they cleared away something that shocked Naruto and Eva down to their very core appeared in the two circles.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! / Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Impossible!"

* * *

_Well that is the Prologue for my first story I hope you enjoyed it._

**Please rate comment and subscribe... Oops I forgot this isn't YouTube :)**

**Please leave a review. **


	2. CH:1 When a prayer is answered on a leaf

_**Full Summary:**_

Gods, angels, demons, and devils. How does all this fit into the Naruto universe? Well Naruto was wondering the same thing when 2 infant babies suddenly dropped into his life. Now he has too juggle taking care of two babies, going to the academy, and working for the mafia that he got tied up with on a casual stroll through the night. Oh! And did I mention he's only 6 years old. Yeah! He is the busiest kid ever. Watch Naruto as he goes from being a Demon to a Father.

Do not own Naruto, Heavens lost property, High school DxD, or other minor anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** _ I don't own the Naruto Franchise or Heavens lost property; also the other Anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

Chapter 1

_**When a Prayer is answered on a leaf**_

It has been two months since that fateful night. I use to go day by day worrying about my survival and that of Eva's but now it's gotten so much more complicated having two infant mouths to feed and keep happy and quiet. When I look back at my actions, I wonder why I did it or if it was the right idea. Sure they're adorable and all but I can barely take care of myself with the scraps I can find as most of the money I get from the old man i put immediately into a secret safe and what little is left over is not enough to get me by for the entire month since no one will sell to me. I guess that is why I have developed the habit or should I say obsession with stealing from others.

This was the internal monologue of a small little child no older than six, yet there is something about him that lets you know he is different.

You see this child is none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

He was just walking home early in the morning with a large heavy Book bag on his back filled to the brim with all sorts of supplies and foods after getting back from another one of his runs when he was chased and attacked by three kids of about eleven years old for being in 'their' territory. He barely managed to escape with his supplies intact as the assault took place on a street full of older kids and Naruto did not want to risk creating a mob again.

Right now, he was on a secluded side street taking the longer way home because of his impromptu detour.

"What are you thinking about?" A small little voice asked bringing Naruto out of all his thinking.

"Oh nothing Eva just thinking about all that's happened so far because we took in those two babies. Was it the right thing to do?" Was Naruto's reply as he was concerned he bit off a little more than her could chew. "I can barely take care of the both of us and now we are adding two babies to the whole mess, I just feel overwhelmed with it all.

"I think I understand Blondie but I'm here to help you out remember." Came the innocent reply of Naruto's fateful companion.

"Thanks Eva, we should be almost home by now, after all we only stopped for one more bust since coming back."

Naruto stated as his eyes were taking in everything around him carefully. The side street he was on was small and narrow with a dirt path and an old and decaying brick wall to his left and on the right was the back entrance's to the restaurants and stores on the main street parallel with the one he was walking. Trashcans, metal barrels, and larger than life Dumpsters littered the back alley as the smell they produced wafted into Naruto's nose making him crinkle his nose in disgust as the main street smelled nothing at all like this.

With those thoughts Naruto with Evangeline in her favorite spot which was tangled up in the mop Naruto called his hair they made their way out of the alley and quickly crossed the street into another back street except this one was a lot wider and had row after row of beautiful flowers all arranged in perfect order to create breathtaking patterns that would amaze even art critics.

Right away Naruto knew he crossed the property line into the well know Yamanaka Clan District as he knew they were the most well-known family in the entire village that dealt with flowers. Also a little known fact he managed to pick up recently was that they were the only family or clan in the village that had predominantly most if not all their members born with blond hair even though the shade and color were different than his.

As he looked around in wonder as he rarely came this way when walking home he saw many different types of flowers; some exclusive to the clan that owns the land and even some that were from different villages (even though he does not know this) his eyes drank in all of the sites that were in front of him. Further off into the compound he could see giant greenhouses filled to the brim with what he assumed were rare flowers as their color and shape did not match the ones outside.

In the massive garden many different types of plants grew including but not limited to: peonies, Japanese maple trees, roses, hydrangeas, tulips, tuberose, gardenias, oriental lilies, hostas, and ferns. All of these plants and trees collaborated with each other in a grand symphony to create something magnificent and seeing this put Naruto in a great mood and made him want to get back home to his two babies as fast as possible.

With that in mind, Naruto prepared to take off again when Eva stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait Blondie, don't you want to pick a pretty flower for the babies back home?" Upon hearing her say that Naruto became interested in the idea and so went up to the large metal fence separating the flower field from the back roads and began climbing up the ten foot high fence with practice ease and once over the fence quickly made his way over to the closes patch of growing flowers.

"Ok, what to pick?" Naruto asked to himself as his gaze passed over the many sections and patches of flowers trying to decide.

"Oh I know how about that flower over there." Eva pointed out as she looked over to a patch of flowers that were standing out in her eyes compared to the others.

Walking up to the flowers with Eva taking the lead by taking off out of Naruto's hair and flying over to the plants.

Upon reaching the plants Naruto noticed a name tag on the plant and bending down to look at it he tried pronouncing the name and after a few tried got it right.

Oriental Lilies

That was what the nametag said and under it was a basic description and numerous prices and numbers were printed as well.

What caught their attention was the orange color it was emanating that stood out in its section.

The glorious orange color (in Naruto's mind anyways) of the plant instantly had Naruto hypnotized and because of that he picked several of them to sedate his like (obsession) with the color.

Spying a plastic bag dispenser at the end of the section Naruto quickly made his way over, pulled out several bags, and put his new flowers in it. On his way back with his batch of flowers in one hand and the unused bags in the other, Naruto stumbled upon the hilarious sight of Evangeline trying valiantly yet failing to pull out a flower that was six times her size and then some with her microscopic sized arms.

It was as clear as day to Naruto that she was no match for the 'powerful' flower as it was pretty much dominating the one sided struggle.

He managed just barely to contain the fit of laughter that desperately wanted to come out but soon lost his own struggle when he saw Eva's grip on the stem of the plant loosen causing it snapped back into place which catapulted her into an adjacent plant causing a fine mist of golden powder to blanket her ruining her hair and dress and causing her to start coughing and sneezing.

"Bwahahahahaha! Oh my god that's funny! How were you going to lift that thing in the first place when you are as light as a feather?" Naruto asked between his fits of laughter. "Your about four inches tall you couldn't lift anything even if you tried." Naruto stated as he laughed some more.

"Ha, ha, ha, laugh it up chuckles just get the stupid flower and let's go. Also, be quiet with your laughter before we are found." Eva said as the tone in her voice went from annoyed and embarrassed to annoyed and warning.

"Alright, alright already I'll get the flower." Naruto said as he worked on containing his laughing fit he was going to pick up the flower when he saw Evangeline fall out of the plant she was struggling out of and that almost made him laugh some more if not for the sharp look Eva gave him which his smart response was to turn his head to the side and whistle innocently.

With the drama out of the way, they quickly gathered a few more flowers and were on their way out when Naruto saw one last flower that caught his attention, a lavender colored flower ironically that was named Lavender If the nametag was anything to go by.

"Why do you want this thing for?" Eva asked him as she peaked out of Naruto's hair. "I don't know I just think it's pretty and I can't shake the feeling I may need it soon." Was the reply.

"Whatever just pick it and go." Eva told Naruto and he did just that and they were on their way back over the fence and down two more blocks in the blink of an eye.

"You know I can't help but feel bad for stealing from them ya know. I hope one day I can pay them back or something." Naruto said as he continued to take the back alleys on his long journey home. "I mean I know that I have to steal to survive but I wish I could get things the normal way ya know."

"I know Naru but no store will sell us stuff at normal price, let alone let us in. We steal to survive not because it is a pleasure, it may be fun, but the rush we get from it is only a feeling. You're not a bad person it's just our way of life and besides think of it this way with all that the stuff you steal and bring home we can use that to take care of the babies."

Evangeline said in a rare moment of wisdom. Sometime during her little speech, she flew out of Naruto's head and was hovering in front of his face. At the end of her monologue, she gently kissed his nose to let him know that she meant what she said.

Naruto blushed at being kissed like that from technically his best friend and partner and tried to hide it from her by looking away and mumbling a quick "Thanks Eva for cheering me up".

"Awe look at you, your face is turning red, your blushing how adorable." Eva started to say and then went on to babble on and on about how adorable he was. Now Naruto was the person experiencing the emotions of embarrassment and annoyance and so 'accidentally' started walking closer and closer to the side of the alley were the lamp post were and when he got close to one he suddenly swerved out of the way also 'accidentally' forgetting to tell her to watch were she is flying and so…

"**Smack!"**

Evangeline hit the back of her head on the lamppost finally getting her to stop talking in favor of nursing her head that now had a large bump forming and swelling to the same size as her tiny head.

"Hey Eva you ok, you don't need me to kiss it and make it feel better do you?" Naruto said in a very smug tone as he looked down at Evangeline who was on the ground nursing her head.

Eva looking up and seeing the smug smirk on her partner in crime face instantly knew why he did what he did and so spared no time to let her anger be known.

"You jerk! If you wanted me to stop talking all you had to do was ask." She said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Came the eloquent reply she received not as second later.

"Grrrrrrr!" Eva growled out which sounded extremely adorable [It would cause Spirit from Soul Eater to throw a hissy fit (oops! Sorry breaking the Forth wall. Let me fix that)]. Hearing the cute sound come out of his friend's mouth caused Naruto to burst out laughing for the second time today.

"You jerk I'll gets you back for this!" Screamed Eva as she summoned her tiny demonic energy and created a small little ball of water in which she launched at Naruto's face stunning him long enough for her to fly up and reach into the bag and grab one of the smaller flowers. Then with the flower she committed the most horrible crime there is she tickled him in his most sensitive spot… (If you were thinking something negative and M rated then you fell into my trap and henceforth will now be considered a perv.)

**HIS WHISKER MARKS! **

Instantly falling prey to his strongest weakness Naruto jumped to his feet and took off down the alleyway with Eva hot on his heels sometimes getting a little tickle in here and there.

For the first time in a long time or perhaps ever Naruto felt true and honest joy in his heart as he was having the time of his life playing and racing his best friend through the alley ways and back streets of the Hidden Leaf as he has not had he time or opportunity to simply enjoyed himself to the fullest like a normal kid his age should in a long time. His heart warmed as he thought back to how Eva cheered him up and also what she said about the babies made him feel not as guilty as before.

However, like all good thing it must eventually end.

After turning another corner in the never-ending maze of streets and alleys in the village, Naruto literally bumps into the last three people he wanted to see again after such a short time.

Being knocked down to the ground with his supplies and flower bags being sprawled on the ground Naruto looked up to see the three ugly (in his opinion) faces of the local neighborhoods bullies and they looked particularly friendly today.

"So what do we have here the little orphan coming around here trying to stir up trouble again? I thought we told you that this is our territory and little nobodies like you should not be anywhere near it?" The head bully said.

Looking at the three of them, you have the leader of this minor squad being a girl surprisingly of about eleven and the tallest of the estranged trio. She had short curly hair that was nappy in some areas; it looked like it had never heard of the glorious invention called the brush, let alone a comb. She had black eyes and a light shade of black hair. She had on a tank top that exposed her stomach that was grey in color and as for pants; she had on grey sweat pants with a white strip going down the side and simple shoes. Her name was Seka Ogura if Naruto remembered correctly.

The second was a short boy with pale white skin, grey eyes, and brown colored hair. He was wearing a white T-Shirt under a pale red sweater and tan pants as well along with simple shoes. His name was Kenji Gima.

The third was a boy who has short thin black hair with freckles covering his face, tan skin, and a mole under his right eye. He was wearing a black shirt with the village's symbol in green on the front of his shirt and tan pants and simple shoes. His name was Shu Takada.

"Look I don't want any trouble ok, I'm trying to get home that's all." Naruto said, as his nerves nous was apparent. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Evangeline duck behind a nearby garbage can before the older kids could see her. He would have continued to observe had Seka not obstructed his view.

"Hey I asked you a question and it was not rhetorical!" Seka said to Naruto even though the word 'rhetorical' flew straight over his head. "What do you want from me? I have not bothered you at all ever." Naruto asked, as he was pick up of the ground around the color by Seka who upon closer look by Naruto realized she has a fair bit of growing muscles for a girl her age.

"Uh! Look at you and these hideous cloths your wearing! A light black shirt and yellow shorts, and gaudy socks and shoes that even I don't know the name of; in my opinion that is ugly." Seka said causing the other two boys to laugh at Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the older girl holding him, as he did not take kindly to the insult. In fact, he had worked very hard to get the few clothes that he had as the particular pair he was wearing took him two tries to steal as he was nearly caught the first time.

With the insult flying at him Naruto's hot headedness kicked in as he was not going to let this bully walk all over him and so applied the ever famous 'eye for an eye' rule.

"Oh yeah! Your one to talk look at your stupid clothes, you're a little girl you're not supposed to be showing off your stomach and look at your hair it's practically begging for a brush and some attention!" Look im'a orphan but at least I know what a brush is even if I can't use one because of my hair, but unlike me who has an excuse what about you, you got none!" Naruto yelled in her face, as he did not appreciate being manhandled by a stupid bully especially after actually enjoying his morning for once.

The peanut gallery in the back stopped laughing so fast and got quiet that you would have to wonder if they were ever there in the first place.

As for Seka, she was stunned into complete silence, as she never anticipated a comeback of such magnitude and especially from one who was almost half her age. It was a serious blow to her pride.

As for Naruto, he took the chance to send discrete glances to the ground near the garbage can and saw his partner peeking out watching the drama unfold.

When Seka finally regained her ability to not only talk, move, and think straight, she made sure to let Naruto know this quite painfully.

"You…, you…, you little BRAT! How dare you say something like that to me! Seka screamed as she viciously slammed Naruto into the concrete wall behind him and pinned him there with his feet dangling of the ground.

"I am going to beat you to a pulp you hear me!" Seka screamed some more as she cocked back her fist to aim at Naruto's face. Since she was blinded by her rage, she did not take careful notice of how Naruto eyes flickered down to her feet and by the trash can and so did not see what happened next.

* * *

**With Evangeline**

'_Oh no not again! Why can't Naru ever get a break huh?'_ These were the thoughts of Evangeline as she ducked behind a trashcan just before anyone could possibly look her way.

She then proceeded to watch the drama unfold before her and nearly blew her cover several times, because of what that girl was saying and doing.

'_What! How dare she pick up my Naru like that and say such mean things to him I should freeze her for this?!'_ Were the thoughts of Eva as she saw what happened "Wait how come he became my Naru?" Eva whispered out to herself in total confusion.

She however had no time to think much on this as what she heard coming out of Naruto's mouth nearly pushed her to her breaking point, as she wanted nothing more to burst out laughing preferably in that girls face. When she saw the girl get even angrier she knew she had to act fast to help Naruto and so she put her tiny hands in the dirty puddle at the bottom of their feet and began concentrating after catch several of Naruto's signals.

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Freeze Touch!" **Evangeline said and like magic (pun intended) Seka's feet were frozen to the ground in a thin sheet of addition,Eva focused her power to Seka's right arm that was getting ready to punch Naruto and so decided to do something about that as well. **"Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Freeze Vision!" **With her arm in Eva's field of vision, Seka's arm grew cold fast until it was numb stopping her momentum in its tracks.

* * *

**With Naruto**

'_Thank you Eva I owe you one again.'_ Were Naruto's thoughts as he slid out of Seka's grasps and quickly grabbed his bags and took off jumping over the wall with Eva going through a little crack without anyone seeing her leaving the three wannabe bullies in their dust. Or so they thought.

What Naruto and Evangeline did not know was that the three bullies that they just ran away from were academy students and that they were wearing casual clothes because it was the weekend. As academy students they receive regular physical training making them more fit and in shape than normal kids their age and combine that with the lesson they learned and other training they are far more formidable children compared to the normal kids as Naruto is about to find out.

* * *

**With the Bullies**

While Kenji and Shu scrambled and got to work on trying to free Seka from her icy trap she was deep in thought with millions of questions swirling around in her head as she was shocked at the events that just happened to her moments ago. _'How is that possible? What just happened? How did the water turn to ice, did the brat do it?' _

She was brought out of her musing when Shu jerked on her leg a little hard as he was trying to free it.

Upon seeing them struggle pathetically to help her Seka channeled chakra down her leg and pooled it at her foot and then with a little resistance yanked her foot clean out of the trap. Then seeing the success of her left foot quickly applied the same trick to the right freeing herself in a matter of moments.

"Your arm is still numb, what am you going to do about it?" Kenji asked. It was true while her feet are free her arm is still numb and as a layer of frost on it.

"Forget about that I am going to kill that stupid brat for what he has done to me!" Seka growled out. "Come on he is not getting away." With her anger flaring she took off and jumped over the wall in the direction Naruto went with Kenji and Shu not far behind her bringing up the rear.

* * *

**With Naruto **

"Hey did you see the way her face got so red, huh?" Naruto said to Eva who was inside his golden hair as he ran through the woods away from the alley way he was just in. "Yeah, the way her face got was funny!" Was Eva's reply as she was enjoying the ride while laughing at the bullies' misfortune.

"Hey Eva we are going in a different way than our house, we are wasting time we need to get back to the babies." Naruto said in concern as he was starting to feel this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach from being away from his two babies.

"I know Naru the apartment is only a few blocks away so let's hurry back." Eva stated trying to reassure Naruto who she could tell was starting to get worried. To tell the truth she was getting a little worried herself as they are constantly forced to leave the babies home when they go out on their runs.

Because of the fact that the babies are up most of the day for some reason, Naruto had to schedule his runs early in the morning and late at night in accordance with their sleeping patterns.

Of course Naruto would make several small runs periodically throughout the day when the babies are taking their little naps. He normally goes on these runs alone as he leaves Eva at the apartment to look after the babies while he is gone. The two most important runs of all is the morning shift and night shift wear Naruto gathers up the most stuff he will need for the day, with the afternoon runs being for small simple things that he forgot to pick up or was not in the way.

"Ok." Was Naruto's simple reply.

With that Naruto came to the other end of the small woods and actually ended up in someone's back yard surprising Naruto greatly as he did not even realize he cleared the woods so fast. As he looked around he realized he was on a hill and that he could see his apartment which was apparently less than two blocks away again surprising him as he thought that it would be farther.

"Well the apartment is right their Eva, looks like it was closer than we realized." Naruto said in amazement.

"Well this is a new way we can take now and cut the time in half." Eva said.

As Naruto started to make his way through the property owner's back yard he heard a voice he did not want to hear again so soon.

"Hold it right their!"

* * *

**With Seka**

'_When I get my hands on that brat I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp!' _Seka thought as she was following the path that Naruto took (it also didn't hurt that she was tracking his foot prints through the dirt path).Upon coming out of the woods she saw the object of her wrath casually walking through someone's back yard without a care in the world. Which made her even angrier than before.

So she yelled out to get his attention. "Hold it right their!"

* * *

**With Naruto **

'_Oh no why her cant she bug someone else I'm in a hurry here?'_ Were Naruto's thoughts as he saw Seka call out to him. "What do you want from me I just want to go home I'm in a hurry here?" Naruto whined out as his patients for dealing with the girl in front of him was pretty much exhausted.

"So you're going home are you, how about I take you home it's not good for little kids like you to be wondering the streets alone. So tell me where your house is." Seka said with a sickly sweet smile on her face that anyone with half a brain could tell was fake.

"Yeaaaah No! Naruto said in a drawled out tone with sarcasm dripping out of his mouth before taking of across the yard and jumping over the fence in the opposite direction from his apartment. "Why you little monster you think you can just keep running from me all the time?! Seka yelled as she took her turn in hopping the fence just as Shu and Kenji came out of the woods only to see her already giving chase.

"Why us?" Where the two boys question as they took off after their friend and enemy.

Now while Naruto was running he ended up on a crowded street with villagers everywhere: some buying clothes, some sitting and drinking and laughing, some minding their own business, some vendors trying to sell their products, and even the handful of ninja either walking by themselves or with family and friends. Now with this description of what everyone is doing you would think they have nothing in common with each other, right? Wrong! They share one thing and one thing only in common with each other family not withstanding and that is the hatred accompanied by the deadliest of glares they sent Naruto's way as soon as they spotted him.

Naruto did his best to ignore the stares and glares as he made his way through the crowd some bumping into him on purpose but for the most part the majority of the people moved out of his way. Seka was hot on his heels as she made her way through the crowed with an easier time until Naruto suddenly took a sharp right at the end of the road.

Naruto took a sharp right at the end of the road which he knew would lead him to one of the many training grounds in the area. Upon reaching the training ground he quickly made his way inside and found a large tree he would occasionally climb when he swung by the area. Within the safety of the canopy of tree's Naruto saw Seka shortly followed by her two friends rush by obviously looking for him.

Naruto waited ten minutes in the tree until he felt satisfied that he would not be found as he had not seen his tormentors walk by this area again.

"Hey, do you think they are gone?" Eva asked Naruto as she stuck her head out of Naruto's hair looking around the forest taking in all the different shades of green that it had to offer.

"Yeah I think so." Was Naruto's short reply as he was taking in the sights as well as he decided to finally head home.

As Naruto climbed down from the tree he was in, he lightly touched down on the ground and began walking in the direction that would take him directly to his house. That was until he heard a commotion far off to his left.

'_Don't go their Naruto, don't go.'_ He was saying in his head as he was trying not to get involved in another situation so soon. He almost made it until he heard a little girl crying and several loud voices.

With the urge to indulge his curiosity far too strong Naruto tool off in the direction of the voices and reached their in under two minutes.

What he saw pissed him off to no end. The same three bullies were picking on another kid his age and what is worst was that it was a little girl who was already crying.

Naruto snuck up yet another tree to get a better view and to remain hidden and considered what to do to save the little girl.

"It's them again, why can't they leave people alone?" Naruto whispered out to himself as he perched himself on a branch high up in the canopy of trees hiding himself from view of the others, but still close enough that their voices could still reach his ears. "I don't know Naru, but we have to help her out somehow." Was Eva's reply. _'Right now let's listen in and find out what's wrong.'_

* * *

**With Seka**

… "Hey I thought that I asked you a question you little squirt, can you heal my arm or not?!" yelled Seka as it was clear to anyone who would have walked pass that she was very annoyed and was not having the best week ever.

At the moment Seka was glaring down at the little girl with a condescending yet heavily annoyed stare. Said little girl was on her hands and knees degradingly in front of the much older girl tears falling down her face. The fact that two older boys were staring down violently clashed with her gentle looking nature causing her to draw further into herself.

The little girl was shaking like a leaf as the much older girl continued to shout at her with her two friends surrounding her and egging her on.

Now the question is why would this particular little girl get singled out and bullies like this when Seka's group was so focused and intent on catching Naruto? It could be a convenient or inconvenient coincidence depending on which party you ask. It could be that she was the first person Seka ran into after losing sight of Naruto (which is exactly what happened). It could even be for a purpose as her may be something special about her.

The answer is all of the above.

There is something special about her as you are about to find out.

The little girl was around Naruto's age even though she is a little on the short and small side. Starting with her hair she has dark indigo blue hair cut short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She is also fair skinned. However her most noticeable feature is her eyes they are almost featureless white eyes with a soft tint of lavender in them that almost blend in with the sclera. A button nose and small pink lips finish off her face. As for her clothes: she is wearing a white short sleeve dress that falls down to her knees with frills at the bottom, three buttons placed vertically in the center of the dress for style, along with four vertical Pintuck Pleats added along with a horizontal pleat for added design. Lavender colored Espadrille Ankle Wrap Shoes. She also had a straw hat with a lavender ribbon around the top of it. All in all she is a very beautiful and cute girl with the potential to grow up into a gorgeous woman.

Although that allusion is kind of shattered, what with her crying and all.

* * *

**With Naruto**

'Fix her arm? But why would her arm… of course Eva did freeze her arm, but how could that little girl help Seka.' Were Naruto's thoughts as he watched the scene unfold below him. "Naru any ideas on how to save her?" Eva asked. Naruto's face was contorted into a look of confusion and anxiety as he was racking his brain on how to save the unfortunate girl below. "I don't know what to do Eva anything that I can think of will end up with me getting hurt but, I can't just leave her down there, and you know we can't trust the adults they will only hurt me if I try to talk to them."

While the choice to help the little girl was battering his mind was open just a few seconds ago it was then violently shoved away as Naruto witnessed Seka slap the little girl across the face causing her hat to fall off her head.

Naruto and Eva both looked on stunned as the two boys each put a hand on the girls head and pushed down until her face was touching the ground all the while the tears kept coming down her poor face.

The sob's that the girl was producing tore at Naruto's heart and wrenched it to pieces as he could not bear to see or hear such a thing and the final straw was broke as he saw Seka pick up the girl with ease and slam her into the tree that Naruto was in and began screaming in her face about "Fix my arm you little brat!." That was it; Naruto could not take it anymore as his: morals, new found maternal instincts, and what he will later on discover as his weakness to cute girls were screaming at him to help her finally gave out.

"Eva stay hidden until this is all over ok." Naruto said in a serious voice that did not belong on a small child nor the serious look he was projecting. Eva looked at Naruto like he grew a second head until she saw the pure determination on his face and any argument she was going to make died in her. "Ok…, just please be careful." Eva said in a subdued tone as she got out of his hair and positioned herself in the tree.

A brief surge of guilt filled Naruto's heart upon hearing his partners tone of voice but knew he had to help the girl below him, so he pushed those feelings away "I will try" and with that he jumped from the tree and landed behind the bullies.

* * *

**With Seka **

Seka was quickly becoming very angry with the girl before her as she would not stop crying and she kept saying she could not help her. Well Seka was not having any of that and with each refusal and denial from the girl Seka became increasingly violent until she finally had enough and slammed the little girl into the tree.

"Stop lying to me you little brat, you're a Hyuuga you should be able to look at my arm and tell me what's wrong with it and then fix it with our gentle fist art; and don't bother lying to me your eyes are a dead giveaway!" Seka yelled at the girl as she finally lost her patients as not only had Naruto escaped her after making a fool out of her but then she runs into a Hyuuga that 'refuse's' to help her. It's safe to say that Seka is not having the best day ever.

"I told you already that I can't help you, your arm is frozen down to the muscles and bone, and there is nothing I can do." The little girl said between her tears and sobs in a small voice that was barely above a whisper. "Oh yeah, quit lying to me you can use your gentle fist and fix my arm." Seka said as she stared down the girl in her hands. "I can't, I'm not good enough, and I might hurt you even more if I try. Look please let me go, I will take you to my clan compound and maybe we can find someone there that can help." The girl said while stuttering. "really, and 'your' clan is just going to let 'me' a little street punk walk on in there without a word or complaint, yeah I don't think so." Seka said with sarcasm all the while stressing the words 'your' and 'me' to show just how she felt about walking into the Prestigious Hyuuga Clan compound.

"Then why don't you just go to the Hospit-" the girl said before being rudely cut off by Seka. "No, no way am I going to a hospital so you can forget that!" Seka yelled out as the prospect of going to the hospital filled her with anxiety and fear. Upon seeing that mentioning a Hospital would be a bad idea as it obviously caused the girl to get scared the girl tried to change tactics. "Then let me go please, I will go to my compound I have some healing ointment that should be able to help you and then I will come back and give it to you." The girl said in her small voice as she wanted to get out of the uncomfortable position she was in. "Oh, and how do I know you will come back, huh? For all I know the second you get out of here you will tell your family and they will be all over me before I could make it back to my house." Seka questioned as she was having a hard time believing the little girl in her arm and the numbness in her other arm was not helping as her arm felt like it weighed a hundred pounds and she felt pain course through her arm every time she moved it even the tiniest bit. "I will come back I promise; just please let me down your hurting me." The little girl whined out as the pain in her back and head from being slammed into the tree was giving her problems.

Just as it looked like Seka might consider letting the girl down she heard a thump hit the ground behind her. When she turned around she saw the original source of her problems staring her down with anger burning in its eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, the little brat came back. You know you have caused me a lot of problems today and you won't be getting away this time." Seka growled out with barely restrained malice and hate as she stared down the object of hate.

* * *

**Regular POV**

"Leave the girl alone Seka and I can say the same about you." Naruto said as he landed behind Seka with a look that could melt steel. "Oh, and if I don't? I remember that I owe you a beating for what you did to my arm and I plan on delivering it." Seka said as she stared down Naruto with her superior height. "If you do not leave that girl alone I will beat you all up." Naruto declared with determination but on the inside he was nervous. Seka just stared at Naruto like he was a fool unaware that it was all a front he was putting up. Her two friends could do nothing but laugh at what they heard. A quick glare from Naruto brought their laughing fit to a rather abrupt stop however.

Seka let go of the little girl and began walking towards Naruto all the while cracking her fist and rolling her neck. "This won't take long at all, but I'm going to make it hurt a lot." Seka said as she had a cocky smirk smeared on her face.

When the little girl was let go she hit the ground and nursed her now sore bottom before looking up in worry at her savior as she was afraid for herself and for him.

"Get out of here, hurry!" Naruto yelled out to her as he saw Seka let her go.

With that being said to her, the poor little girl looked horribly conflicted as she did not want to leave her new hero, but at the same time she was scared and her back was hurting her. But with a final small smile of encouragement from the mystery boy she took off in the opposite direction only to be grabbed from behind by Shu. "You're not going anywhere brat." He said as he had a firm grip on her arms. If he was paying any attention to his surroundings he would have notice Naruto duck away from Seka and run at him, but he didn't so he paid the price. Naruto viciously slammed into Shu with a powerful tackle knocking the girl from his grasp and sending Shu crashing to the ground.

"Run!" Naruto said to her and just as she was going to comply she saw Seka come up behind Naruto silently with her fist raised and without her knowing it her body moved and pushed Naruto out the way taking the brutal punch to the chest completely knocking the air from her lungs and causing her to fall to the ground.

The girl looked on dazed as she could not move her body.

Naruto looked on stunned as well as everyone else including Eva at what just happened.

Naruto climbed to his feet and rushed over to the mystery girls side only to see she was breathing hard and her eyes looked dazed even though that took him a little time to figure out.

"Why did you do that for me? Now your hurt." Asked Naruto as he was unused to people helping him or showing him any kind of kindness at all as he could count on his finger how many people did or gave him a kind jester and still have fingers to count. "I don't know" was all that he got back in reply.

Naruto slowly stood up, his entire body shaking as his anger was boiling over. Now despite the fact that he does not like to hit girls he could not hold it in and with speed he should not possess turned around on the balls of his feet and unloaded a savage upper cut to Seka's chin causing her to stumble back a few feet in stunned silence.

When Seka lifted her face it was reviled that she bit into her lip by accident after receiving the punch which caused her to start bleeding, not to mention her bruised chin.

The clearing was quiet again at this shocking turn of events, but it was broken by Naruto as he charged at Seka with a war cry as he was no longer thinking straight.

With her longer reach Seka stopped Naruto's advance with a powerful straight punched that sent him tumbling back a few steps but before he could regain his balance Seka was upon him with rapid fire punches breaking through and preventing Naruto from bringing up any kind of guard to defend himself with. While the blows raining down on Naruto was bad and it only got worse when Shu and Kenji joined in, he still managed to get in a few lucky shots here and there mainly on Shu and Kenji and even a couple on Seka when the boys obstructed her view and reach of Naruto when they wanted their own hits.

This savage beating went on for three in a half minutes as every time Naruto was knocked down he would get back up again and again for more dishing out his own punishment to the three bullies jumping him. Finally after a never ending hail storm of punches Naruto went down from a vicious sucker punch cortices of Seka.

But… not before delivering first class one last punch to Seka at the same time as hers right to her already bruised chin sending her tumbling to the ground out of breath and dazed.

"Finally… He went down, that persistent brat." Seka said between huffs as she tried to catch her breath. She then grabbed her frozen arm as jolts of pain surged out of it as most of the hits that Naruto managed to get in on her were to her damaged arm and a few to her exposed stomach.

Shu and Kenji were also huffing as they were not as good at Taijutsu as Seka was and so Naruto managed to get in a few extra shot on them because of that.

Kenji then had something to ask. "I'm glad that that's over but what are we going to do with these two." He asked as he pointed at both children that were on the ground unconscious.

At this, before anyone could answer; Shu walked over to Naruto and roughly picked up his limp body and walked over to the nearby bushes and carelessly tossed him in there. "What are you doing?" Kenji asked. "Taking care of the problem." Was the reply. Shu repeated the same process with little girl but much more gently but still carelessly.

"See problem solved." Shu said as he walked back to his two friends just in time to see three Chūnin drop down in front of them.

"What's going on here?" The one in the middle asked as he stepped forward. He is a boy no older than sixteen as and with a height of five foot five. He has brown hair tied into a ponytail and a scar across his nose. He has dark eyes and tan skin. He is wearing the signature ninja outfit of all that calls the Leaf their home. A blue long-sleeved shirt with red swirls on the shoulders. Blue pants and white tape around his ankle finished of his clothing, but two more things and probably the most important is the fact that over his clothes he is wearing the customary green Flak Jacket that all ninja Chūnin and higher were and the pride of all Ninja across the world the Ninja headband tied proudly across his forehead for all to see finished him off.

The boy next to him had Silver hair and was wearing a bandana for a headband. He was wearing the same attire except the only difference from both his partners was that he had two large four pointed Shuriken strapped to his back ready to cut into any unfortunate enemy.

The girl next to them was a beautiful girl with pale white skin and dark eyes to contrast. She has long black hair tied up in long braided ponytail that flows down her back with two bangs covering the side of her face. She was wearing the short-sleeve version of the blue shirt as well as wearing dark brown pair of tight shorts that showed off her curves and hips. She also was wearing the Flak Jacket and had tape around her ankles. She was not wearing her Headband however.

The one in the middle walked up to the three preteens and accessed the situation.

This was the sight of the little girl as her head was in such a position that she could peak out of the bush she now finds herself in. However she is still dizzy and therefore could not hear the conversation taking place between the ninja and academy students. But just as she was going to call out for help the three Ninja each took one of the students in their arms and took off without looking back.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 1 hoped you enjoyed it._

**Please rate, comment, and subscribe... Oops i forgot this isn't YouTube.**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Ch:2 Making a new friend and Renovations

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Naruto Franchise or Heavens lost property; also the other Anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Making a new friend and Renovations (Discovery)**_

'_Why did this have to happen to him, always him? Why, why, why?' _These where the agonizing thoughts of Evangeline as she looked down pitifully at Naruto. With the angle she was in while perched up in the tree she could easily see Naruto sprawled out bruised and battered.

Eva also witnessed when the three Chūnin came down to retrieve the three academy students, but what nobody knew except her was that the Academy students told the Chūnin were Naruto's body was and instead of helping him they left and another interesting thing was that they never mentioned the girl.

But perhaps the most interesting thing was that the reactions of the Chūnin squad: The brown haired boy was neutral at least in outward appearance but when you look into his eyes like Eva did you would see a conflict of Self-loathing and pure hatred all directed at Naruto's direction for a brief moment.

The girl was also in conflict as it looked like she wanted to rush over to Naruto and help (not that Eva would have liked that), but at the same time she looked like she was nervous to speak out if the brief look she gave the silver haired boy was any indication

But the silver haired boy's response was what troubled Eva and made her frown; on his face was a carefully constructed mold of a cheerful and friendly person but underneath that behind his eyes were the signs of greed, anger, jealousy, and pure smothering hatred directed not only at Naruto but at his male team member as well.

That was what surprised Eva the most as she was able to sense and look into the hearts of the three humans below her and it had her worried especially the silver haired boy as his greed surpassed some of the higher-level demons and monsters that she knew.

With those thoughts Eva watched as the three Chūnin each took a student in their arms and took off into the trees heading out of the training grounds and most likely in the direction of the Hospital much to the protest of the three Academy students especially Seka.

With them gone and the clearing quiet with the exception of the sounds of Nature, Eva overlooked the two children that were unconscious. Without hesitation she leapt from the branch high up in the tree's and flew down to Naruto who was in the bush and landed on his face completely unaware that the little girl was awake and looking in their direction.

When Evangeline landed on Naruto's face she looked at all the bruises that he suffered in the fight and the sight of it brought her to tears as she had always hated to see him hurt. With her tiny feet she began to kick the side of his nose in an attempt to rouse him with little success. As she was doing this she quickly became lost in her thought and so she did not hear the rustling of the bushes behind her. _'Come on Naru wake up already, I'm scared and afraid for you. Come on you stupid jerk get up!'_ Were Evangeline's frantic and borderline hysterical thoughts as she desperately wanted Naruto to wake up.

Behind her the mysterious little girl that Naruto went through all this trouble for was slowly making her way over to Naruto's side all the while nursing her sore chest that felt that it was on fire. When she got with in viewing distance of our favorite blond she came upon the strangest sight in her life. There was a four inch humanoid figure standing on her mysterious hero's face kicking his nose. Now she did not know what to do and she barely had any courage to ask what it was and why it was doing that as it tool most of it just to walk over to the boy.

Now she noticed several things right away when she took in the entire scene and that was, one the boy that saved her was badly hurt, two was that the tiny creature was crying over said boy and three there was a large amount of birds congregating into the clearing all surrounding Naruto.

At this point Eva was getting very worried as she always hated the seemingly long period of time it would take for Naruto to wake up or start moving after he would get injured by others. His defenseless body always made Eva weep in sorrow. "Come on Naru get up for me you dumb blond." Eva said as she continued to kick his nose. She finally gave up and summoned her demonic power and created a small sphere of water above their heads before leaping off his face leaving the glob of water to fall and splash him in the face. Now Eva had high hopes for that plan to work and seeing it end in failure only caused her to get more hysterical. As for the girl she was awe struck and very confused as to how the little creature could do this and that only fueled her curiosity and so she was going to finally ask but what happened next shocked her.

"**ZZZ"**

Snoring… the sound of snoring was coming from Naruto's mouth as it finally became clear to the two girls worried about his safety that he was just fine and that he chose this exact moment to fall asleep. Now while one girl thought that this kind of behavior was odd but a little cute if she was to be honest with herself; another pint size female however did not really share these thoughts and quite eagerly made it known. "You stupid blond idiot! How in the hell can you fall asleep at a time like this?!" Eva screamed as she flooded the clearing with her killing intent. Naruto shot up like a bullet upon feeling his partners oh so familiar killing intent and as he was about to shoot off a whole rehearsed and severely overdone speech filled with apologies ready at the tip of his tongue but he was cut off as he was then cruelly pelted with water balls by his irate partners.

"How many times are you going to do this to me you idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Eva screamed as she lost control of herself and then began an onslaught of water attacks all aimed at her best friend.

Small dark storm clouds surrounded Naruto's head as they let lose a barrage of water balls from all sides.

While this was going on the little girl was awkwardly standing to the side as a bystander.

"E-Excuse me." The little girl said as she looked on at the comical scene before her even though she thought that what she was witnessing was very creepy, such as the fact that the boy who rescued her was getting pelted by water balls from a four inch tall creature who seemed to be very upset if her rampage is anything to go by.

When the two occupied friends heard the soft voice of the little girl they both froze as they completely forgot about the girl that they went out of their way to save.

Eva in a fit of panic flew into Naruto's hair in a futile attempt to hide from the unwanted eyes of the small little girl.

"Um… hi" Naruto said rather lamely after having someone witness a fairy fly into his head.

"H-hello" was the short reply he got back.

"My name is / M-My name is" both children said at the same time shocking both as they looked up at each other both with big blushes of embarrassment on their faces.

"You go first" said Naruto in a moment of being a gentleman as his face cooled off.

"Oh… Um, m-my name is, it's Hinata Hyūga of the Hyūga clan." Said the now named Hinata as she played with her fingers. It was very apparent that she was shy as her whole body is fidgeting noticeably and she refused to look the boy in his eyes, instead preoccupying her eyes with her feet.

"Um, it's nice to meet you Hinata, my names Naruto Uzumaki. Are you ok, you're not hurt too badly are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girl before him with a critical gaze. He noticed that she was fidgeting and holding her hand to her chest and assumed that she was in pain.

"Oh no, I'm f-fine thank you." Hinata replied as she started to blush a little at the boy's apparent concern for her. "You sure you're ok, what about your chest?" Naruto pressed as he was still a little concerned over the fact she took that punch for him. Hearing this caused Hinata to blush bright crimson as she replayed the words "your chest" over and over in her head within the span of a few seconds. "Y-y-yes I a-am ok." Hinata just barely managed to stutter out as she looked like she was on the verge of passing out again.

"Um… Naruto, w-who or what was that t-thing you were just talking to and why d-did it fly into your hair?" Hinata asked as she took in Naruto's drenched appearance as he had water droplets falling out of his hair and his clothes were soaked full of water. "What! I don't know what you are talking about!" Naruto stammered out as it was his turn to be nervous but on the inside he was panicking as he did not know what to do. _'Crap! What do I do? What do I do? She knows and I know she is not stupid so I can't lie to her, she saw Eva fly into my hair with her own eyes. Come on brain don't fail me now, think.'_ These were the thoughts of Naruto as he was having a mental breakdown inside of his head as he was not sure how to handle someone discovering Eva.

'_He's hiding something from me but why, I saw it with my own two eyes.'_ Thought Hinata as she was confused as to how he could cover up such a thing with her as the witness, but seeing as it was obviously a secret or at the very least a touchy subject she offered to console him.

"Hey N-Naruto look you don't have to say anything about that, I-I will pretend like I didn't see a thing." Hinata offered as she did not want to pry. "No, no, no, I can't lie to you like that especially after I just helped you out. Plus I feel kind of bad, because to tell you the truth those bullies were after me from the beginning and I kind of led them to you, so sorry about that Hinata." Naruto explained and apologized as he realized that he could not hide Eva's existence from the girl in front of him and that he also should apologize for getting her mixed up in another one of his crazy situation's.

"They were after you!" Hinata asked in a higher tone as she was shocked that those bullies would pick on someone like him when he seems so nice.

Naruto hearing her rise in octave flinched as he was sure she would be angry at him for the trouble he caused her. The muscles in his legs tensed without him noticing as he has been through so many people rejecting him or getting angry with him that he has become accustomed to running away before they could hurt him.

What Naruto did not know was that Hinata noticed this rather strange behavior and immediately knew that he was suddenly put under a lot of anxiety and stress.

'_Oh no, not again. I bet she is mad at me and is probably going to yell at me… just like all the others…_._' _These were Naruto's depressing thoughts as he is use to people getting angry at him.

"Um, Naruto you still there?" Hinata asked in her gentle voice as she noticed that he started to space out.

"Yeah sorry about that." Naruto said as he was pulled back in to the rather tense conversation. "You probably want to know about what you just saw huh?" A nervous yet curious nod was his reply. "Well before I can tell you, you have to promise not to freak out and to keep a secret." Naruto said in a rush as he was very nervous at this point. "Ok." Was Hinata's response as she tried to give him a reassuring smile to help ease the tension.

"W-w-well you see." Naruto began as it became quite obvious that Naruto was going to have a tough time explaining to Hinata what she wanted to know, much less even begin the explanation.

After a few moments of Naruto fumbling around with his words and a quick consolation with words of encouragement from Hinata, Naruto finally had enough and took a deep breath. "Ok I'm good now." He said. Naruto reached up into his hair and gently pulled Eva out who was listening in to the conversation since the beginning with anticipation deep within her heart. "Are you sure?" Was all that she asked. "Yeah." Was the reply.

Naruto presented Evangeline in his hand to Hinata as his arms were trembling. "You see Hinata this little person here is my partner and best friend, her names Evangeline and as you can probably tell is no were near human."

To Hinata's credit she handled seeing Evangeline up close pretty well as she did not back up or flinch at all, on the contrary she actually leaned forward to get a better view, her childish curiosity fully taking over erasing any fear she may have so far.

"Really, then what is she?" Hinata asked as she got up close to Eva, her face completely blocking out Eva's view of the sun. Naruto was shocked as he expected Hinata to back up in shock or show some fear but she looked genuinely interested in what was going on.

Before Naruto could answer Eva spoke up for herself and gave the answer. "Hello nice to meet ya. Well… it's simple I'm what you humans would call a fairy, but more importantly Im'a Winter Fairy." Evangeline said as she started off uncertain but spoke proudly at the end as she is proud of her type and is always eager to boast about it.

"***Squeal* **She's so cute and adorable!" Hinata yelled out in an out of character tone of voice as she was swept away in her emotions of noticing how cute Eva is. It would seem Hinata let out her "inner girl" so to speak as she is normally too shy to even make such a noise. "Eep!" Hinata made a small noise as she realized Naruto was looking at her strangely for her random outburst.

"Uh… um s-s-sorry about that, I did not m-mean to…" Hinata began before she started to mumble as her voice got smaller and smaller as the blush on her face got bigger and bigger. "Um... is i-it ok if I h-hold her?" Hinata asked in a subdued voice as she managed to get her uncontrollable blush under control. "Yeah" Naruto said as he watched Hinata take his partner out of his hand and gently place the little fairy on her shoulder. While this was happening Naruto was a little nervous as this was the very first time anyone but him has touched Eva, let alone seen her or hear her talk so it is a little understandable that he would be scared.

Evangeline on the other hand was forcing her own blush away as no one but Naruto has ever called her cute or complimented her before (then again she has never talked to another person before). She looked on anxiously as she was picked up by the little girl who was so intrigued by her. However Eva had nothing to fear as Hinata gently put her down on her shoulder. Eva's anxious look changed to one of curiosity as Hinata gave her a small heartwarming smile as she used one of her small chubby fingers to rub Eva's head.

The tenseness in Naruto's body started to loosen as he saw that Hinata meant Eva no harm. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as upon looking at the scene in front of him let him knew that he had nothing to fear from the girl sitting across from him.

Naruto watched on as Hinata asked Eva question after question with Eva giving answer after answer, after a while of the Twenty Question's Game that he himself somehow got tangled up in he said with a quick "Be right back" got up leaving the conversation for a moment and walked over to the tree that his stuff was in and began climbing all the way to the top where the items were and retrieved them with little effort. After getting his things back into his possession he quickly climbed down the tree with two sets of eyes following him as he made his way back over to the two girls.

"What's in the bags, if y-you don't mind me asking?" Hinata asked as she watched Naruto go up and come down the tree with a bag over his back and bags in his hand.

"Oh, nutin just my stuff that I got this morning. I was going back home when I ran into those bullies." Naruto explained as he spent the next twenty minutes showing Hinata some of the things he managed to steal from shops and stores, though he made sure to leave that little detail out. During that time another round of twenty questions ensued as Hinata asked more stuttering questions while giving out answers to the questions she was asked with Naruto and Eva doing the same. Throughout the time the three spent in the clearing they learned many things about each other and the tension that was there had all but evaporated and was replaced with a serine sense of calm as they opened up to each other more and more as they became more at ease around each other.

'_She's really nice, I can't believe I ran into someone like her after my day started out crappy. Maybe I should give her something like a present or…'_ these were Naruto's thoughts as he was cut off by a loud grumbling sound.

"***Grumble*** Teeheeheh, s-sorry about that, I-i-I did not get to eat anything at all yet." Hinata said with a giant blush spread across her face as her stomach grumbled out is displeasure of not getting anything to eat at all today. It's safe to say that Hinata was really embarrassed about what just happened, and it only piled on when she realized that she has been doing a lot of things unlike her since she started talking to Naruto.

"Hey how bout I give you something to eat, ya know like a snack." Naruto offered as he rummaged around in his bag before he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a cinnamon bun out of his bag and handed it to Hinata. "R-really I can have this?" Hinata asked as she graciously took the snack out of Naruto's hand. "Yeah, go ahead and try it, it tastes really good." Now Naruto in the next thirty seconds will find out something very important about Hinata, something that will carry on out through their friendship… Hinata carefully unwrapped the frosted covered bun and took a small testing bite to see if she would like and that was all it took, before Naruto's very eyes the cinnamon bun disappeared never to be seen again as Hinata chowed down on the snack in record breaking speed annihilating the poor little bun before it could escape. She finishes off with a tiny burp and a polite "excuse me" with a modest blush.

Naruto sat their stunned into silence as he just watched a poor innocent cinnamon bun get eaten savagely in under thirty seconds. Furthermore what really unnerved him was that she ate it just as fast as he eats ramen, now that is a scary thought.

'_She kinda reminds me of a squirrel or a bunny when she ate that bun.'_ Naruto though as the spectacle he witness left him speechless. "Um… t-that w-was really good Naruto, thank you." Hinata said as she could not look Naruto in the eye after what she just did. _'What's wrong with me, why do I keep doing these embarrassing things in front of him?'_ Hinata thought as she tried valiantly to look Naruto in the eye without turning away in embarrassment. "Yeah, so maybe we should get going ya know." Naruto suggested as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. During this time Eva was playing with Hinata's hair and even made small braids in her side bangs.

Naruto and Hinata proceeded to walk through the forest back to the entrance and all the way there, they continued to make small talk with Eva adding in her comments when necessary. "So um… Hinata does this make us… ya know… friends." Naruto asked nervously as this was the first time he has talked to anyone this long, let alone a kid his age. The feelings he was having in his heart was hard to describe as talking to Hinata easily made it up to the top ten best moments to ever happen to him. He held his breath as he watched her out the corner of his eye. _'Come on, come on; please say yes, please.'_ Naruto desperately thought as he sent discrete glances out the corner of his eyes to the girl walking next to him.

"Yes, we are friend's Naruto." Hinata said as she stopped walking and turned to face Naruto who also stopped walking as well. She said it such confidence and without stuttering once that it took Naruto a moment to even realize what she said. Hinata watched on as Naruto stared at her with a blank look in his eyes yet she could clearly see the gears turning in his head trying desperately to grasp and understand the meaning of her words. Eva looked on with a worried look on her face as she began to realize why Naruto was so silent. "D-did I say something w-wrong?" Hinata asked as she herself began to get worried. Eva was about to console Hinata and tell her what was going on when she noticed something, Hinata took note of it as well; it started out with Naruto's shoulders shaking but it progressed until you heard sniffling as well.

"Naruto are you-…" Hinata began but it happened so fast that she didn't even see it coming, Naruto swept her up in his arms with a bone crushing hug as his arms circled around her waist in a tight inescapable grip and his head resting on her shoulder. The hug was tight as he unconsciously pulled her into his form as his body shook with uncontrollable sobs, trying to console her new friend Hinata in a bold move for her moved further into the embrace and took one of her hands and began to rub his back in soft circular motions to help ease his apparent pain, and then she felt it a wetness on her shoulder and back and then she knew without a doubt that the boy she just befriended was crying on her shoulder. She did not even notice that she was not blushing at how close they were (which is surprising since they are so close there isn't even any space between them) instead she was focused on how she was to help her new friend who suddenly did a one eighty in emotions from happy to sad.

As for Naruto he felt a maelstrom of emotions not unlike his name sake as he tried desperately to hold back his sobs but he could not hold on forever as he pulled the girl in his embrace even closer to himself until there was no space between them. Just when he thought that he could gain control of his unstable emotions threatening to take him over he felt a warmth on his back that he never in his life felt before and that was all it took, the dam that was holding back his emotions broke open and he felt something trail down his face he had not felt since he was two and he immediately knew exactly what it was. Tears. Tears were falling down his face as Naruto came to the realization that he was crying and that he could not stop crying and in fact he cried even more as he felt the warmth on his back pick up its pace.

Naruto cried his eyes out mumbling incoherent words for what seemed like hours when it was only ten minutes, but in that time Hinata loyally stayed in his embrace and allowed him to use her shoulder to cry on as she offered word of encouragement as Eva jumped from her other shoulder up to her favorite spot in Naruto's hair and began to whisper he own words into his ear as well. Their combined efforts seemed to do the trick as Naruto began to calm down as his sobs slowly came to an end and his tears stopped completely. The rest of the world was completely blocked out by the little group of three as all that mattered at the moment was each other.

"T-t-thanks I-I needed that." Naruto said as he slowly stopped crying, he ever so slowly pulled himself out of the embrace he had Hinata in. "N-Naruto w-what was that about, why w-were you crying so much?" Hinata asked as she got back into her trade mark stuttering. "S-sorry about that Hinata, I don't know how to say this but… but you are the first friend I have ever made." Naruto confessed as he slowly adverted his eyes away from her concerned gaze to his lap. "B-but how can that be, you're a nice p-person surely you have a lot of friends." Hinata asked with confusion evident in her voice. "Yeah you may think so and it may be true, but the rest of the village doesn't really think so." Naruto said in a dejected voice as he continued to look everywhere but at Hinata and her eyes.

"Not only can't Naruto go anywhere and talk to people without them either yelling at him or completely ignoring him, but if anyone was to ever see me they might take me away from him or worst and I don't want that." Eva added in her own concerned voice yet both children picked up a dark undertone filled with venom in Eva's voice as she said this, letting both children know that she is not particularly fond of the other villagers.

"B-b-but why, why would they do this to y-you? You're so nice, you saved me from those m-mean b-bullies and even gave me something to eat when I was h-hungry; that's not s-something to be m-mean to you for." Hinata pleaded out as she was having a hard time understanding how someone as nice as the boy in front of her could be treated in such a way.

"Yeah I know, but don't worry about it too much, I'm used to it by now and besides I'm pretty tough because of it so there's no need to worry ya know." Naruto said with a big cheesy smile across his face as he dried the last of his tears, but when Hinata looked close enough she could see the smile did not quite reach his eyes as she could faintly see the pain lurching behind his blue orbs and she could not help but be saddened by it. However she did not call him out on it though, instead she kept quiet so she would not make him sad again. Eva noticed as well but all she could do was put her head down and close her eyes, her little hands balled up into a fist shaking lightly in restrained anger and sadness.

Quite eager to change the subject Naruto asked Hinata "Well Hinata what will you do now?" to which she replied "W-well I will probably head back home now, I got separated from my chaperone earlier and then those bullies attacked." "Well then how about I walk you back home" Naruto offered as he held out his hand. Hinata blushed bright red at the boy's offer but none the less slowly took his hand to which when she put her hand in his he himself gained a small blush of his own but he quickly turned his head in the other direction before Hinata could see. It also didn't help that Eva was in his hair giggling to herself at his apparent shyness even thought he was the one who offered.

Together the young children as well a fairy made their way through the thick forest of vines and branches helping her up and over particularly large roots in the ground to which she was grateful for. Finally they reached the exit of the forest just as the sun was getting high in the sky.

"Lady Hinata, Lady Hinata where are you?" a voice yelled out far in the distance causing both children to turn in that direction and sure enough a member of Hinata's family was at the far end of the street slowly but surely making his way through the growing crowds trying desperately to find his lost charge.

"Well I guess that's you huh Hinata?" Naruto said as they watched the Hyūga family member make his way through the busy crowd. "Yeah." Was her reply as she turned to Naruto to say goodbye when she saw him start to fidget nervously. "What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Well… will I see you again… after today I mean?" He asked as Hinata saw the look of venerability on his face again. "Sure, we can meet up here again tomorrow if you want." She offered as she gave Naruto a small happy smile. With that smile in place Naruto's fears were easily put to rest as he realized he would see her again. _'Hey maybe I should give her a present, yeah I was thinking of it earlier before I got distracted.'_ Naruto thought as he rummaged through his bags with a curious Hinata looking on until he found what he was looking for. "Ha, found it." Naruto exclaimed as he pulled out a flower and presented it to Hinata who gasped at seeing it. "N-N-Naruto… is this for m-me!" Hinata barely managed to get out as she was staring at the beauty of the flower.

You see the flower in Naruto's hand was not just a regular flower but it was a special flower one that meant a lot to her. You see the flower in his hand is actually the lavender flower that he specifically picked up earlier this morning.

Eva herself was shocked at seeing the lavender flower herself as she remembered Naruto picking up that particular flower earlier and the words he said.

* * *

_**Flashback Begin **_

With the drama out of the way, they quickly gathered a few more flowers and were on their way out when Naruto saw one last flower that caught his attention, a lavender colored flower ironically that was named Lavender If the nametag was anything to go by.

"Why you want this ting for?" Eva asked him as she peaked out of Naruto's hair. "I don't know I just think it's pretty and I can't shake the feeling I may need it soon." Was the reply.

"Whatever just pic it and go." Eva told Naruto and he did just that and they were on their way back over the fence and down two more blocks in the blink of an eye.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

"So that's what the flower was for." Eva said as she gazed at the flower before looking up to see Hinata with a large blush on her face.

"Yeah well you see I got this flower earlier this morning but I didn't know why, but I guess I do now huh." Naruto explained as he placed the flower in Hinata's hair. "It look's good on you. It matches your eyes so I must have done a good job." Naruto added not realizing what his words were doing to his new friend. All the while Naruto was talking Hinata's blush was getting darker and darker as the words he was saying sounded really romantic like the stories her mother used to tell her.

"Thank you Naruto I really appreciate this." Hinata said as she gave him a true genuine smile with her head tilted to the side showing off her new accessory. "Wow!" Naruto said. _'Wow she's really cute when she does that.'_ Was Naruto's innocent thought as he blushed at how cute his new friend is. "Well I'll see ya around Hinata." Naruto said as he saw her chaperone getting closer and closer "yeah see ya Hinata!" Eva called out as well as Naruto started running down the street away from the potential gaze of the chaperone with Hinata yelling out an "ok bye!" with her hand waving in the air. With Naruto safely around the corner he stopped and looked back to see Hinata greeting her chaperone and them leaving the area with him bombarding her with questions most likely pertaining to where she was and if she was ok. As they walked away Hinata cast one last glance over shoulder and when she saw Naruto peaking his head around the corner she cracked a small smile in his direction with him returning the favor tenfold.

* * *

With his new friend gone for now Naruto turned around and started walking down the street his shoulders hunched over and it looked like he might have been depressed but if you look inside of his mind you will find out why _'well there she goes, but at least she said she will meet back up with me here tomorrow, I still can't believe I have a friend though; she actually said she will be my friend. WAIT a friend! She said she will be my friend, I have a friend!'_ Naruto thought as the full and complete realization of his situation hit him like a freight train and he spared not a single second letting the rest of the world know this either. "YAHOO! WOOHOO! YEAH!" Naruto screamed out as he started running down the street jumping up and down and over peoples carts and wagons as he started celebrating the fact he made his first friend in his life. Nothing could keep his mood down, not even the usual glaring and curses directed his way by the villagers that he passed by. He was so caught up in his celebration that as he was hopping on down the street the bag he was carrying in his hand flew up when he jumped and hit a horse in the face causing it to buck and throw its rider off its back. "Whoa! Hey Naru wasn't that guy that fell back there the same person that kicked you out the store last week?" Eva asked as she saw the man fall off the horse and the box he was holding fell straight on his head. "Yeah come to think of it, that was the jerk that kicked us out." Naruto confirmed as he shrugged off the chance encounter and ran down the street before people could start pointing fingers at him… again.

Once safely out of range of everyone's scrutiny Naruto finally calmed down long enough to take in his surroundings and he realized that he was back where he originally started… only two blocks away from his apartment. As Naruto took his time walking down the quieter street Eva was busy boasting about how much more fun it will be now that they both have their first friend and all the crazy stuff they could now do. All the while Naruto would nod his head in agreement that is until he pass by a small local area nursery that was old if the chipped paint and mold on the side of the building was anything to go by, however that was not what caught Naruto's attention no it was the woman holding her baby in her arms that grabbed his attention. Upon seeing the baby Naruto's faced paled until it was a sheet of pure white and he said in an anxious and worried tone "Um… Eva we forgot about the babies." "Oh no!" was his reply as he bolted down the street as fast as his little legs could carry him, which is surprisingly far as he cleared the two blocks in record breaking speed.

By now he was starting to panic as all the excitement from earlier drained away from his bones as all that was on his mind was getting to his babies inside so with that notion he climbed the stairs up to the top floor of the apartment building and made his way to his door with keys already in hand. Quickly unlocking the door and making his way inside, Naruto rushed to his room with his bags already forgotten at the front door. Once inside he cross his small bedroom to the corner where he had set up a make shift crib and he peered down to see that both of his babies were surprisingly still asleep, their small chest going up and down as they breathed in and out in small whispers.

Naruto's eyes soften to the lightest shade of blue as he gazed down at his two children, his mood once again doing a complete one-eighty. "Good to be back home ya know." Naruto commented as he continued to watch the two little infant girls sleep soundly. "Yeah, but our one minute break is over now Naru, now we have to get to work fixing up this old place." Eva responded as she flew out of Naruto's hair and landed on the rail of the crib as she too took her opportunity to look at her little sisters.

"Yeah, but it's going to suck; the whole place is pretty much condemned, I mean everything in this place is barely livable: the water pipes keep getting clogged up and dirty, the toilet wont flush some times, the cabinets won't close and we're missing some of them, the stove only works every once in a while, the fridge doesn't even keep our food cold, the washing machine spits out cold dirty water and the drier doesn't even spin and it also spits out cold air, the water heater doesn't even work at all, the air conditioning is completely broke, the windows won't close all the way, the walls and ceiling have mold and holes in them, and the front door has holes in it and it won't lock properly." Naruto ranted, though he kept in mind to whisper.

"Yep that pretty much sums it up!" Eva exclaimed cheerfully as she gave Naruto a big smile. Naruto only response to such a positive proclamation was to fix his partner with a deadpan stare filled with annoyance.

"**CREEEEEEEEEEK!"**

"What was that?!" Both Naruto and Eva asked at the same time as they heard a loud creaking sound coming from somewhere in the kitchen.

When the noise continued Naruto and Eva went to the door leading to the kitchen and with a quick motion opened the door only to discover that the light hanging from the ceiling was breaking off and hanging by its cords with the rest of the area around it cracking, splinters and saw dust falling onto the table. "Oh no that can't be good." Naruto said.

"**Crash!"**

And just like that Murphy's Law proved correct as the whole light came crashing down breaking the already half broken table before punching a hole through the floor down to the level below.

"See what I tell ya got 'a fix all of this, the whole place is already a mess and this just adds to it." Naruto complained upon seeing the new mess that he has to add to the already large list of repairs.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! / Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"_***Sigh***_, Why me?" Naruto sighed as he heard the babies back in the bedroom start to cry.

"Wow Blondie looks like you have you plate full huh?" Eva added in. "Ughhhhh! Why can't thing ever be simple and hey what's with the sarcasm all of a sudden?" Naruto asked as he turned his back on the large hole in his floor and ceiling, and proceeded to head back into his room where he sees both of his little girls up and crying their eyes out as the loud noise woke them up from their peaceful slumber.

"Alright there, there its ok." Naruto said as he picked up both of the babies and held them each in his arms, gently rocking them in a slow rhythmic fashion; he was copying what he witnessed many new mothers perform out in the street when their babies start to act up and after several unsuccessful tries Naruto finally grasped the concept.

Accompanying the sound of the babies whaling's came a new sound of tapping and as Naruto looked up he noticed several birds at his window all pecking at the glass staring intently at him, but more importantly at the babies in his arms. "What's with all the birds all of a sudden?" Eva asked as she used her tiny wings to fly her up to the window sill where she proceeded to make funny faces at the birds congregating there.

"Huh, I don't know." Naruto said but on the inside of his mind he was thinking differently _'this is weird, ever since I found these two babies I've noticed a lot more bird hanging around the area, and whenever the babies cry, especially Iris the birds will get crazy.'_ Naruto observed as he knew that it was not a coincidences but decided to put it to the back of his mind for now. When the babies finally looked like they were out of tears especially Iris Naruto noticed the birds start to calm down further putting suspicion in his little mind. _'Huh, just as I thought, but I'll worry about that later.'_ With that thought Naruto proceeded to gently place the babies down on his bed where they opened their little eyes blue and purple staring up at him with curiosity only babies and children possess.

"Hey whatcha lukin at huh?" Naruto asked as he started tickling the babies on their stomach eliciting squeals of laughter from them as they tried to in vain to squirm out of the reach of their father but with no such luck and it only got worse as Eva decided that making faces at the babies was more fun than at the birds.

The laughter of the babies was contagious as Naruto and Eva soon joined in filling the entire apartment with happy laughter that was until a horrendous smell filled the room with the origin being the two chubby faced babies who were scrunching up their face in disgust as they obviously just had an unpleasant experience. "Aw man! Why now?!" Naruto complained as he knew exactly what that smell was and what had to be done about it. "You're it!" Eva said as she quickly flew away from Naruto and her little sisters and quickly made her way across the room to the door with Naruto yelling at her saying " hey come on what are you doing, don't leave me here to deal with this, help me!" Eva giggled as she gave a reply before finally leaving the room "sorry couldn't help you even if I tried".

* * *

_**5 Minutes later**_

"That was pure evil." Naruto muttered as he came out of his room with a full Hazmat suit on (don't ask where he got it from). "Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad." Eva downplayed as she sat at the edge of the sink. Naruto fixed her with a withering glare as he removed the hazard suit off his tiny frame. "Where'd you get the crazy looking space suit Naru? She asked only to get a "don't worry about it" in return.

"Ok, ***giggle***. So I was thinking maybe after we repair the two new holes in the kitchen then maybe we could fix the doors and windows." Eva suggested as she hopped off the sink and flew over to the front door. Naruto sighed as he followed Eva with his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes in exhaustion as he contemplated the suggestion his partner said.

Opening his eyes Naruto looked around him and took in the appearance of his apartment and the situation that they now found themselves in.

Being careful to walk around the new hazard zone Naruto made his way over to the shelf in his kitchen and pulled out a large bundle of papers all tied up in a rubber band and walked over to his fridge where he used small circular shaped magnets with Ramen ingredients designs imprinted on them to hang up one of the large sheets of paper which upon closer inspection turned out to be the blueprints to his apartment.

"Whoa, Naru when did you get this bad boy?" Eva asked as she flew up to Naruto's shoulder to get a better look at the detailed blueprints. "I got it when we raided the landlord's home last weekend." Naruto answered as he traced his finger across the aged paper as the paper was turning brown in the corners.

Looking at the Blueprints it showed the basic outline of the apartment but it was missing the positions of the furniture. The Large paper was spread-out in such a way that the entrance to the apartment on the paper was on the bottom left hand side.

"Ok, while the blueprint tells up what the outline of the apartment looks like it still is missing a lot of the details." Eva pointed out. Naruto nodded in agreement to that and came up with a solution to the problem. Reaching behind the fridge Naruto pulled out a poster board that was blank and brought it to his room along with the blueprints were he set them down on his dresser after removing the broken radio occupying the space. Eva came up behind Naruto and looked over his shoulder and asked what he was doing "Hey Naru whatcha doing?"

"Me, well I thought that it would be a good idea to sketch a drawing of the entire apartment unit that way we know where everything is and also I thought that it would be a good sample of a before and after type of thing." Eva nodded in understanding before flying over to the make shift crib were her two baby sister were and started to play with them in such manners as teasing them by hovering just outside of their reach and spraying small water droplets onto their faces eliciting squeals of joy from them.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"All done!" Naruto announced as he finished his drawing of the Apartment. He quickly turned around to show Eva but suddenly realized that he couldn't find her. "Eva, Eva, where are you?" Naruto asked as he looked around his room until he heard mumbling coming from the crib and so he walked up to the crib and peered down only to stumble upon the comical sight of Eva being smothered and squeezed in between the twins who had a death grip on her. Naruto tried desperately to hold in his laughter as he only managed to barely because the longer he looked the worst it got until…"Bwhaaaaaaaa!" Naruto exploded into laughter upon seeing his partner in yet another silly situation.

"Yea, yea, laugh it up mop head just get me out of here!" Eva yelled as she managed to stick her head out between the twin's armpits. "Hahahahahhaahah" was her only response and so it took an extra three minutes for Naruto to finally calm down and to calm down his two girls who also started laughing upon seeing him do the same thing and when they got their laughing fit under control then and only then was Eva finally set free from her impromptu prison. "I hate you." Eva said in a deadpan tone of voice as she stared down Naruto. "Aww, love ya to Eva." Naruto snapped back right after.

"Alright, alright now that the funny moment is over go take a look at the drawing I made." Naruto said as he went over to the two babies and got out their supplies for the bottles.

* * *

**With Evangeline**

Eva did as asked and flew over to the dresser where Naruto spent the last hour drawing and when she saw the picture she gasped out in surprise.

The picture was to simply put great. Naruto had drawn a complete 3D model of their apartment unit and put almost every single detail possible into it. Now while the drawing was done in pencil and looked like a rough draft (which it is) it was still impressive to say the least especially since he put everything in the right location.

The diagram is as follows:

Kitchen: Upon opening the front door and entering the apartment immediately you are in the kitchen with a large fridge directly to your left with boxes stacked on top of it, a large table (What used to be a half broken table) directly in the center of the room with a cloth spread over it, a large double pain sliding window with simple (dingy) curtains draping each side, on the left hand wall next to the window there is a shelf with potted plants filling them as well as tiny objects (this was where the pile of blueprints were), right below that was a giant potted plant in the corner, all along the wall was a wainscoting made of wood (that was dried up, decayed, and rotten)that circled the entire room, on the right side of the room directly next to the front door there is a door (with holes and crack's in it) leading into a hall way, next to the door is a small trashcan (that is constantly overflowed), next to that is a counter that has a latter like extension starting from the floor to the top of the cabinet hanging on the wall, on the extension you would find that it was turned into a makeshift hangar of sorts as not only was it used to put a paper towel dispenser on but also as a place for dishcloths and dish towels as well, attached to it was a basic kitchen sink that was a stainless steel model (don't let it fool you it has rust everywhere) that had no cover to hide the exposed pipes and plumbing leading into the floor, also attached to that was a counter that had its space taken up by an outdated heater plate and deep heavy pot and a large jar to the side, with simple cabinet doors below, above the sink was a cabinet set (Which was missing one of its doors) and on the wall adjacent to it there was a small shelf filled with spices and other small bottles and supplies, And finally hanging on the ceiling is a simple light that has its cords and wires exposed.

Bathroom: On towards the door that leads to the hallway directly to your left there is another door that when opened reveals a medium sized bathroom fit for a single owner. The first thing you see is a toilet to your left with a wall separating the room at the rooms halfway mark, above the toilet there is a small fixture attached to the wall, behind the wall is a large bathtub (that is rusty)that takes up most of the space in the bathroom with a showerhead (that has mold covering it) protruding from the far wall next to the small window providing light, On the right hand side there is simply a small sink (in the same condition as the one in the kitchen), on the walls there is small tiles that are stained brown from the mold as the grout in between them had long since wore off with age, mistreatment, and neglect.

Bedroom: The best kept room of all is the bedroom. As soon as you open the room and step in there is a dresser directly in front of you leaning on the right-hand side wall with a small radio (that does not work) on it, the dresser itself has five cabinet door on it: one large one on the right side, two medium sized ones on top and two small ones on the bottom. Next to the dresser is an old style TV set (that Naruto gave up on after he could not find out how to make it work) that is propped up on four wooden legs, and above that is a calendar hanging off the wall. On the far wall opposite of the bedroom door it is occupied by a large mirror (that has not been cleaned in ages) and next to that is a large wooden door that leads outside to a veranda overlooking the surrounding area. Back inside on the wall opposite the dresser and TV there is another dresser small however it is not a large as the others and it only has a small bowl of some kind on it (Most likely ramen), next to the dresser is a large double sliding window with pull down blinds letting in a large amount of light, next to that is a picture of a steaming hot cup of ramen and underneath that is a medium sized potted plant. On the wall that the room door is located there is a large poster with the symbol of the Hidden leaf village on it as well a small squiggly designs in each corner. Right underneath the poster is a small twin sized bed is made of old wood and has six large gray boxes underneath filled with many scrolls and books (as well as things he's stole), and next to the bead is a small dresser that has two wooded doors that has glass windows in them that allows you to see the contents inside (which isn't much) on top of the dresser is a small clock (that surprisingly works).

After looking at the very detailed diagram of the place they call home Eva couldn't help but be highly impressed with what her best friend did. 'This is incredible I didn't even know he could draw like this and the memory capacity need for something like this is crazy for a six year old' Eva thought as she marveled at the impressive drawing her partner made. "Amazing! Hey Naru I didn't know you could draw so well, and how did you know how to put everything in its right place?" Eva asked with stunned amazement in her voice.

* * *

**With Naruto**

After telling Evangeline to go look at the drawing he spent the last hour slaving over he got up and went over to his two little girls who were looking up at him with barely restrained wonder and glee. Giving them a warming smile Naruto reached above them into the basket at pulled out two bottles that were clean and started filling them with hot milk he had already on hand. While he was doing this his mind started to go on auto pilot as he started thinking back to when he first got this crib over a month and a half ago all the while his body was going through the motions of picking up each baby gently and feeding them their bottle.

You see the 'crib' he found and brought back to the apartment was not the traditional expensive crib that most parents buy for their new born babies, no… this is something entirely different in all aspects because the sad reality is that the 'crib' is not actually a 'crib' but a…

* * *

_**Flashback Begin **_

Naruto was outside in the cold night air dressed entirely in black with all his stealing equipment safely secured to his waist in pouches (Ninja pouches to be exact), at the moment he was on another one of his night raids and tonight he had a new and if he were to be honest with himself a big target set in his sights, the new supermarket added to the shopping district that hasn't even opened yet. The market is scheduled to open tomorrow morning if the sign he read is to be trusted and right now he did not feel like being a normal civilized person who would wait till morning to do their "shopping". You see the market when opened tomorrow from what Naruto managed to read will only be inviting in the wealth merchants and clans of the village while the 2nd and 3rd class citizens will be left out and not get a chance to shop there for another four months when the store will finally allow "commoners" entry. The whole notion made Naruto sick to his stomach as he could not understand why only the nobles will be allowed entry tomorrow and from what he overheard a group of gossiping women say last week the first four months the store will have exclusive first rate items that could not be found anywhere else in the village or in the surrounding merchant towns.

With that in mind Naruto decided to do his "Christmas shopping" in advanced. While he was thinking of this his eyes were busy surveying the sights around him as he found himself on the roof of the market. He made sure he was completely alone on the roof as with his impressive eyesight he could see ninja roof hopping (the preferred travel method to any shinobi worth his salt) across the village either patrolling the area or trying to get to their destination as fast as possible.

When he saw the last group of ninja pass by on a building close to the market he knew now was the time to act so with that he took one final look at himself and double check his equipment.

Naruto was dressed in all black: Black shirt, black pants, black gloves, black socks and sandals with black ninja tape around the ankles to minimize the rustling of his pants, over his shirt he wore a black vest not unlike the Chūnin flak jacket but the difference was it wasn't green and it a tree times as many pockets as the flak jacket and also it was in his size, over the combat vest he had on a black light jacket with the hood pulled over his head to conceal his very distinguishable blond locks of hair and also to protect him from the chilly night air. Now around his waist was a different story he had three pouches one across his butt (the one everyone wears in the 4th Shinobi World War) and two small pouches on each of his hips covering up the area where the pockets for his pants would be. They were all tightly secured to his small waist by a black belt that did not give an inch. Inside the many pouches and pockets scattered across him tiny form Naruto had an entire arsenal of different types of tools and items he could use to break in to things. Screw drivers, screws, nails, wrenches, pliers, hammer, and rope, spray paint cans, scissors, knifes and much, much more.

He also had some special equipment on him such as the five kunai knives and eight shuriken he found one time when he snuck into a locked training ground one time. He also had an entire reel of heavy duty standard issue ninja wire and smoke pellets he manage to steal when he wondered into a ninja only store one time, he spotted those items and many other things and managed to swipe them right before he was spotted by the manager and chased out of the store. Finally around his face he is wearing a face mask (like Kakashi) that managed to conceal his face leaving his blue eyes out of place on his entirely black facade.

After checking himself over for the final time Naruto whispered out "check, everything's here". As he was about to move a little voice stopped him with an indignant cry of "hey what about me aren't I checked, what you take me for, thrown away ramen?" Naruto sighed as his partner made her presence known by sticking her head out of his hoodie with a look of mock anger and betrayal etched onto her face. Eva was also dressed in black ironically, but the thing is her 'dress' is actually a black torn off handkerchief that Naruto found and around her head she had another piece tied around her green hair to help add to the mood (even though nobody would probably see her). "No Eva you are the final piece of my puzzle I didn't forget about you." Naruto said in a soothing manner but then his eyes grew cold and he said in a fake dark tone "But don't you ever mention thrown away ramen that's blasphemy to the highest order and I would personally curse anyone who would throw away the food of the god's". Naruto declared but Eva knew he wasn't mad at her but she got the feeling he would carry out his threat if provoke.

With the comedy routine out of the way between the two the partners put their game faces on as they prepared for the biggest heist they have ever pulled off.

Naruto took a final deep breath and sprinted across the roof over to the ventilation system under the cover of the night and when he got their he had his weapon of choice already in hand it was his trusty screw driver that has not let him down before. He quickly unscrewed the four screws holding the grate in place with practiced ease. He pulled out a flashlight and stuck his small head into the entrance of the vent and inspected the new space he would now be working with. He noticed that it was a short drop down into the vent and he counted his luck stars he didn't see or hear a fan moving down there or that would have made this a bit dicey.

"Ok I can make that drop easily, but I want you to go down there and tell me what you see." Naruto informed Eva as he assessed the situation. "Roger that captain!" Eva responded as she flew down the vent and disappeared from Naruto's view. While Eva was out on recon Naruto looked around the roof turning off his flashlight in the process to avoid any possible detection and spotted a power generator hooked up to the power lines poles littering the city. "Bingo" Naruto said as he snuck over to the power box and opened it to discover many types of switches, levers, and cords. "Huh, while I could either turn all the switches off or just smash everything that will let everyone know someone messed with it. But…" at this pint Naruto trailed off in his analyst as he searched the entire box from head to toe seemingly looking for something and when he found it he let out a tiny "Aha! Found it." "If I was to remove the batteries and power supply then no one will notice until much later". Naruto said as he finished his deduction of his little puzzle and with a solution he got busy removing the power supply and batteries from the power box all under the watchful gaze of the moon who was graciously providing Naruto with the light he need to do his handy work. After removing the necessary items to shut down the power to the store Naruto then fixed back everything so no one would know it was tampered with. He hid the new items in his hands into the pouch on his back and then made his way back over to the vent just as Eva was popping back up with some news.

"Hey Naru you should see it down their the store is even bigger on the inside, but enough about that I went through the vents and you don't have to worry there are no traps in any of the ventilation systems and all the fans are off as well." Eva reported as she dropped down into Naruto's awaiting hands as he climbed his way into the opened vent and began his descent into the bowels of the store. "Great job Eva." Naruto congratulated to which Eva beamed him a grateful smile. "Hey guess what I also didn't see any guards either everything is so quiet down there." Eva added as they made their way to one of the vents leading into the store. Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he felt a little uneasy about the lack of security. "Ok but stay on guard."

Reaching one of the many vent grates in the system Naruto peered down into the store and noticed that this particular grate opened up into the very corner of the store. "Good" he said as he gently without making a sound removed the grate and stuck his head through the opening surveying the new playground that he stumbled across. Noticing a rafter just below him Naruto silently climbed out of the vent and landed firmly on the narrow rafter using his unusual and superior balancing skills to keep him from plunging to a nasty fall thirty feet down.

Taking another look around and finding everything quiet Naruto took out his trusty rope and kunai knife and tied the rope through the loop in the kunai before plunging it securely into a grove in the rafter. "Right down we go" Eva said as Naruto dropped the other end of the rope to the ground where he then started to climb down he had to stop twice as he had to catch his breath and rest his sore muscles as his six year old body couldn't handle the height and gravity of being thirty feet in the air with only a rope to hang onto, that keep in mind was not tied around his body, also the extra weight from his equipment wasn't helping much.

When he reached the floor he quickly he wrenched the kunai lose from the rafters with a hard tug on the rope before he hid behind the closest shelf and listened for any possible sound after hearing nothing Naruto set about perusing the aisles looking for specific items but mostly wandering aimlessly around his child like mind captured by the high class flash items hanging immaculately in the shelves.

"Look at all this stuff Naru their so cool." Eva said with nothing short of wonder and amazement in her voice as she examined everything he eyes could take in. "Yeah they're pretty cool but I think it's a little too flashy for me". Naruto commented as he himself looked around. "Alright Eva enough sight-seeing we have a list and we need to complete it." Naruto said as he reined in his partner to get her focused on the task at hand. "Ok." Eva said in a dejected voice as Naruto caught her in mid stride from taking an expensive looking doll hanging precariously on the shelf.

With that being said Naruto and Eva began their search for the many items on their "Shopping list" again under the cover of the moons light coming from the skylights in the roof. During their search the two thieves would sometimes get distracted as they would come across many expensive and strange items that they couldn't help themselves to touch and clown around with. Naruto soon came up to the first item on his list "Babies pampers" but it was on the top shelf and seeing as how he was 4'1 and the shelf was a solid 9 feet it turned into quiet the problem. "Hey Eva I need you over here" Naruto called out and sure enough his partner was ready to answer his call. After explaining the problem and plan he came up with Eva flew up to the top shelf and using all he tiny little might pushed the box of pampers off the shelf into Naruto's awaiting arms were he then put it into a bag he found.

And so it went in the same fashion for close to an hour with Naruto and Eva working as a team coordinating with each other in a perfect blend and harmony as the y completed the long list of items they would need that they all stored into a large shopping cart that they found at the front of the store. Throughout the night that they were shopping Naruto was finding it harder and harder to push the cart that he could barely see over as the more stuff they put in the heavier it got. But finally after nearly an hour of shopping the partners finished their list.

"Right, we're finally finished so now what how are we going to get all this stuff out of here?" Eva asked as she sat on Naruto's head playing with her all-time favorite blond locks. "Well there is no way we're walking out the front door so maybe we can sneak out the back, remember the wagon is out back behind the dumpsters so we should get their as soon as possible." Naruto explained as he began pushing the cart to the back of the store where he saw a large double door that said [**Staff Only**]. Pushing the imposing doors open Naruto slowly pushed the overflowing cart through the loading bay were he saw many supersized crates and boxes many times the size of him and even grownups. The sounds of solitude was deafening to Naruto as he felt nervous all by himself now that he finished the list and was seemingly on his way to freedom.

But it wasn't to be however as that was when he heard it… voices, three of them if he was hearing correctly all conversing with each other in conspiring tones coming form up ahead. Panicking slightly Naruto quickly ducked behind a large crate hiding the shopping cart as well and covering Eva's mouth with is thumb how was about to ask what's wrong. Peaking his head out from behind the shipping crate Naruto saw three middle aged men talking in hushed tones with flashlights flaring in every direction. Ducking back when one of the flashlights flashed in his direction Naruto began to panic as he was pretty much trapped as the exit door was on the other side of the men and the large cargo bay doors was too big and noticeable for him to sneak out of.

"Ok, there are three men over there and they are blocking the exit." Naruto explained to Eva as he continued to peak on their location. "Darn it and we were almost out of here Scott free." Eva complained. "Ok here's the plan Eva, I need you to scout ahead and tell me if there is another way around them to the exit; I'll stay here and watch them." Naruto explained his plan to Eva in a hushed tone as the slight panic in his voice could be heard.

"No! What if you're spotted? Eva almost yelled as the plan sounded really bad to her and she feared for Naruto's safety. "Eva there is no time to argue now go." Naruto commanded in a hard tone as he gave no room for debate. "Ok but stay safe." Eva said in a subdued voice as she flew up and kissed his nose before taking off in the other direction circling around the three new guest, mapping out an escape plan along the way. Naruto felt bad for taking to Eva like that but knew it was necessary and so he sat back looking at the three unknown guest who identified themselves as Takashi, Kira, and Shinichi respectfully as they carried on a conversation that had Naruto very uneasy and sick to his stomach.

The three intruders not including himself were talking of violence such as a things that they called rape, lynching, and stoning. While Naruto didn't understand the thing they called rape he knew it was bad as the way they graphically described it with women made a chill go down his back. What scared him to death was that they even mentioned him as they said "Demon brat" and he knew that no adult called anyone that besides him and he thought for a brief moment that he was discovered.

After several tense moments of listening to the thugs gruesome conversation Naruto finally caught a break when Eva came back and told him of an escape route. "Naru are you ok?" Eva asked with concern heavily lasing her voice because when she looked at Naruto she noticed that his face was pale as a ghost and that a light sheet of sweat was hanging down his face. "Yeah, we're getting out of here now." Naruto said in a panicked and rushing tone as he got up and started to push the cart as quickly and quietly as possible.

It's safe to say that Naruto is scared for his life as while he was making his way around the intruders he noticed that they were armed with kunai and shuriken and that they also had other weapons on them as well. With the exit in sight and the thugs moving in the opposite direction Naruto felt reassured that they would make it, too bad he did not see the box in his way…

"CRASH!"

Naruto panicked as he knocked over a tower of boxes that crashed to the ground. Naruto dove out of the way and scurried over to a crate were he ducked behind it… Just in time too because a group of shuriken blasted through the area he was just in, lodging themselves roughly in the steel plating of the crates. "Who's there?!" Takashi yelled out as he started walking in that direction kunai in hand. "Naru what are we going to do?" Eva asked as she began to panic. "Eva don't worry, look you see that rope attached to that crate they are pulling up, I want you to freeze the rope and cut it." Naruto whispered as they could hear the footsteps of Takashi getting closer and closer. Eva hesitated for just a moment before doing as asked with a simple shake of her head before flying off. Naruto took a deep breath and started to scurry across the ground trying to buy some time but it was not to be as a kunai landed right in front of his face stopping him cold in his tracks. "That's as far as you go brat." Takashi's voice said in a cold tone as he pick up Naruto by his neck and held him to his face. "What are you doing in here huh?" Takashi asked as he pulled out a machete from his back and held it to Naruto's neck. 'Well this escalated quickly' Naruto thought morbidly as for some reason the fear he was feeling before vanished.

"Just shopping." Naruto answered back as he sent discrete looks above him to Eva who was busy freezing the rope like he asked. "Uh huh, and you go shopping in combat gear kid." Takashi asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yep, got to stay safe ya know, never know when an overcompensating dick with a big machete might pop up and try to kill you ya know." Naruto badmouthed the giant man that literally had his life in his hands. The man was stunned and when he looked closer he noticed the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks when he ripped the mask off his face.

"Well I'll be damned, it's you demon brat, oh I'm so going to enjoy killing you." Takashi said in a bone chilling tone as he stared down Naruto as he raised his machete to strike Naruto down.

Fear.

Fear came back like a title wave as Naruto saw the blade rising up in the air Naruto saw his life flash before his eyes as he thought about his life; like how he grew up, how he met Evangeline, how he got kicked out of the orphanage, Meeting the Ichiraku Ramen owner and his daughter, finding the apartment he now called home and finally meeting the two babies and how he now strangely felt proud to call his daughter's… as strange as that sounds. That all flashed before his eyes in a second as he was being blasted by his captures killing Intent (KI) and blood lust. But all was not lost as Naruto saw Eva flying back in his direction with a distraught and horrified look on her face, her job complete.

Finding strength that he didn't even know he had Naruto bit down on Takashi's hand causing him to loosen his grip around his neck as well as on his weapon. In that critical moment Naruto reached out with his hand while Takashi was in pain and grabbed the blade before with a sloppy throw threw the blade into the nearby rope cutting it clean through causing it to fall on top of the other thugs who were distracted by the drama unfolding in front of them.

The steel crate fell down on top of the two thugs killing them instantly. Takashi whirled around to see the disturbing sight of his two accomplices crushed under the crate, their blood and guts sprayed everywhere. "GRRRRRRAAAHHHHHH! You bastard I'll kill you!" Takashi roared as he turned around to face Naruto only to see Naruto leap at him kunai in hand before he plunged it into the side of his neck, spraying blood everywhere. "AHhhhhhhh!" Takashi screamed as the blade sunk into the side of his neck. Naruto kicked off of Takashi and ran over to the cart before he started to push it towards the exit blood all over his hands and body as Eva flew into his hair when Takashi was not looking.

Violently pushing his way out of the exit Naruto speed down the alley way pushing the cart as fast as his little legs could carry him, his body pumped full of adrenaline as he rounded the corner were a wagon he stole was waiting for him. He pushed the cart up onto the wagon and got onto the horse that he also stole from a certain man and with a shout of go took off with him nearly falling off several times as his six year old body could barely hold on to the large horse. In fact he wasn't even riding it properly he was mostly just yanking on the rope that somehow managed to do the trick as the horse was going were Naruto needed to go. Naruto attributed it to luck (he has no idea how right he is) but he got all the way back home before he jumped off and unhooked the horse from the wagon and with a firm spank on the bottom sent the horse running off into the night. Using his exhausted body he barely managed to pull the wagon into the back of the complex which took him 20 extra minutes and then he dragged himself into his apartment where he entered his room stumbling up to his bed where "his" babies were sleeping soundly unaware of what their recently new father had just been through. He walked up to them his legs violently trembling he gently picked up the two babies into his arms getting blood all over them and then he let it out, he cried silently large tears falling from his eyes as he wept at the fact he had just killed three people and the blood was on his hands. A small flicker of a thought of not seeing the two babies in his arms crossed his mind even though he had just found them two and a half weeks ago but somehow that thought made more tears fall all the while Eva wept silently in his hair cradling his head as she almost lost him.

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto was so deep in thought that the only thing that stirred him was the sudden wailing of little chaos in his arms as he jerked himself into motion suddenly realizing that she was choking on the milk in the bottle as he did not realize that he should have taken it away from her sooner.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Naruto wailed as he took the bottle out of the baby's mouth that was stifling her and then he proceeded to pat her back and gently shake her to get her to stop crying. As she was crying Naruto could hear the floorboard creek with strain and the lights in his room started to flicker.

"Naru what's wrong with the baby and why are you crying?" Eva asked as she flew up to Naruto to see what was wrong. Reaching up to his eye Naruto found out that it was true that he was crying silent tears and so he explained to Eva what he was remembering and how it made him feel. After he told her about his daydream they spent the Next 2 hours of the day discussing their plans on renovations and the sketch he drew before they came up with a solid plan.

* * *

"Ok, Eva the babies are back asleep and we have all are gear so let's go see what's down there in that level below." Naruto declared as he grabbed his gear before making his way to the kitchen where he stared down the hole in his floor to the level below. "You know I find it funny that we have been living here for over a year and a half and yet we never explored the rest of the building except the landlord's home." Eva commented.

"Well we'll find out what we're missing out on now." Naruto said and with that he stuck a kunai into the floor tied to a rope and then he began his descent into the bowels of his apartment.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 2 hoped you enjoyed it._

**Please rate, comment, and subscribe... Oops i forgot this isn't YouTube.**

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Ch:3 Renovations Part 2 (The Mob Boss)

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Naruto Franchise or Heavens lost property; also the other Anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

Chapter 3

_**Renovations Part 2 (The Mob Boss)**_

Reaching the level below them Naruto touched down with a soft tap to the ground. Pulling out his flashlight he began to look around. What he saw amazed him. The apartment he was in now is huge compared to his own at least twice the size if what he was seeing was correct. Eva flew down after him and using his flashlight as guidance began to look around herself and she whistle at seeing how big the apartment was compared to their own. "Wow Blondie look at all this space we could fit two of our apartments into this one space". Eva commented as she looked around. "Yeah but let's see what this place is about". Naruto said as he stepped around the wreckage of the light and table. Shinning his light around he saw as large island with large chairs to go with it and doing an about face he came upon a tall wooden door (well tall for him that is) that was decaying and had mold building up. Feeling curios Naruto went over to the door and began inspecting it. What he saw shocked him, when he shined his light on the door he could see termites eating away at the door and he also saw large amounts of mold building up on the door. "Ahhhhh! Bugs get away from there Naru!" Eva yelled as she saw the bugs congregating on the door.

"Chill Eva they won't hurt me or you, now give me a hand freeze these bugs so we can get inside". Naruto said as going by the sign on the door that says [Bath Room] He wanted to go inside and see how big it is. "No way I'm not going anywhere near those things and the molds not helping either". Eva stubbornly refused as she sat down on Naruto's head and somehow got a picket sign saying [on strike].

"Oh come on Eva just because your four inches tall doesn't mean anything, you're still pretty much a giant compared to them now come on do it for me please". Naruto begged as he reached up onto his head and picked up a struggling Eva and held her up to his face. Seeing the cute puppy dog face Naruto was using on her Eva blushed and gave in with a huff while saying "Alright but I'm just doing it because I hate those bugs, and not because you asked me to, you get it."

"Ok Eva I get it". Naruto said and when she turned around to face the door he held up a victory sign.

"I'll do it but I'll need your chakra". Eva said and without a word Naruto who had done this many times with her channeled his chakra down his arm into the palm of his hand where she was standing and she took care of the rest.

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Freeze Breath"**

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Freeze Vision"**

With that said Eva began to freeze the entire door killing all the bugs on it and freezing the mold as well. It took her over a minute in a half to get the entire door but when she did there was no more bugs.

"See you did it Eva and you got rid of all the bugs". Naruto said as he congratulated his partner in crime.

"Yay me". Eva said with sarcasm as she was huffing from having to convert Naruto's chakra into her demon magic for her to use. Just then a spider landed on her head from the ceiling causing her to scream out in terror before she flew off of Naruto's palm and started to fly circles around his head with the spider handing on for dear life. Naruto just stood there for about thirty seconds until a tick mark appeared over his for head and deciding to act he reached out with his hand and plucked Eva out of the air by her feet and using his other hand precisely picked up the spider that was on her and with the flick of his finger sent it sailing off across the room.

"Geez Eva I didn't know you were such a scary cat when it came to bugs?" Naruto asked as he stared down at his partner with annoyance clear in his voice. Eva had the decency to blush in embarrassment at that remark but she stood firm in her own defense. "So I hate bugs and besides I'm a girl so there". Eva said in a childish voice. "Whatever I'm not going to argue so let's get that door opened". Naruto said as he walked up to the door and pushed but it wouldn't budge.

Putting a little back into it as they say Naruto used his shoulder to try and ram the door but only ended up hurting himself. Deciding that using his body was a bad idea if Eva laughing at his misfortune was anything to go by, Naruto decided to be smart and so reaching into his pouch he pulled out a hammer and with a mighty swing hit the door as hard as he could which jarred it loose. "There we go!" Naruto exclaimed as he let his childish side take over and with a Sparta kick that would impress many he kicked open the door sending dust everywhere including up his nose.

***Cough*, Cough***.

Naruto coughed as the dust shot up his nose. He quickly put on his mask to help prevent even more dust form affecting him. Looking at the bathroom Naruto could tell that it was in bad shape. Immediately to his right as soon as he opened the door he could see the bathtub and it was not great. The inside of the tub had rust and water stains all over it and it was concentrated around the drain. On the faucet it was covered in rust marks that he knew would only come out with some elbow Greece. But what nearly made him throw up and send Eva running for the hills was the fact that there was rat dropping in the tub and the culprit was actually on the floor heading for its hole in the wall.

Taking a Kunai out Naruto with a flick of his wrist sent it flying across the room where it hit the rat in its back killing it. "Is it dead?" Eva asked as she was shivering in Naruto's hair. "Yeah it's dead". Naruto confirmed as he could feel his face turning green. Shinning the light around the room Naruto saw that the tiles needed to be taken up and redone. To his left he saw a counter that ran the entire length of the bathroom with a Mirror that ran the same length. Looking at the mirror Naruto could barely see his reflection with all the dust that had built up. Looking over down the counter her saw one sink that was in better shape compared to the tub so walking over her turned it on and dirty brown water came out of the pipe.

With a sigh Naruto looked back over to the right side and saw a toilet that was in horrendous conditions. The inside he couldn't even describe as he was sure not all of that brown stuff was dirt.

Turning around and walking straight out of the bathroom less he get sick Naruto let out a sigh while muttering "If the bathroom was that bad then I have a lot of work ahead of me". Turning to his right Naruto walked straight up to a double door that was in pretty good shape and opening it up he saw a washing machine and dryer that was in bad but not horrendous shape. Opening up the dryer first Naruto saw that the inside was better off than the outside. Doing the same to the washing machine Naruto found the same thing.

"Well at least it's not to beat up". Eva commented as she finally poked her head up out of Naruto's hair. Looking over to his left he saw a simple looking door that had mold beginning to creep up on it. So walking up to it Naruto noticed that it had more than one lock on it and having his suspicions he carefully unlocked the door and found himself staring out into the bright afternoon day. "Just as I thought."

Closing the door back Naruto looked to his right and saw another set of double doors and sod opening them Naruto found an empty closet to hand up your coats and hats. He saw a long rack used for hanging up clothes but unfortunately all that was hanging up on the hangers where spider webs and lots of them.

Going back the way he came Naruto passed the pile of broken furniture that fell through the ceiling and the bathroom as well. He came upon another closed door with the same problems as the bathroom door. So with a repeat performance of reluctant pest control on Eva's part and clobbering time on Naruto's they got through to the room on the other side. Inside they found an office of all things!

"Wow didn't expect this". Eva said as they looked around. Moving the door back into a more closed position Naruto saw a small closet to hand up your coats. Looking across the room Naruto saw a set of two tufted club chairs that was made out of leather. Other than the fact that it had stains on it and it was a little dirty they were in pretty good condition. In between the two chairs there was a plant… or what use to be a plant because the thing that Naruto was looking at was not a plant. After borrowing some of Naruto's chakra Eva flew over to the dead plant and decided to help it out.

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Hydrokinetic Magic!"**

Using her control over water Eva began to literally pull the water molecules out of the air (not unlike a certain Hokage) to form a small puddle of water to which she let splash down on the plant. "Eva what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he walked over to his partner who was huffing from the effort. "I'm trying to get the plant to come back to life". Eva responded. "Eva just splashing a little water on the plant won't get it to come back to life." Naruto commented as he watched Eva stare down at the dead plant sadly. "Your wrong Naru, my water Magic has special healing properties to it, it can bring things back to life". Eva said as she jumped up onto Naruto's hand. "Hey Naru give me as much Chakra as you can Naruto I want to try something else real quickly". Eva asked and she received as Naruto pumped more chakra into his hand to which Eva absorbed.

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Weather Control!"**

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Cloud Manipulation!" **

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Hydrokinetic Magic!" **

Again using her powers Eva began to control and manipulate the weather to her command to which she used to create clouds over the Plant and she finished off by making it rain over the plant. "There huff, huff, it's done now in a little while after my magic dries out the plant should be back to life". Eva said as she was happy to be able to help the plant out. "You really care about nature huh Eva?" Naruto commented as he looked down at his partner with pride in his eyes. Eva blushed at the praise but she was a little embarrassed though she did manage to say "well yeah, I am a winter fairy after all. It's my job to help out nature". Eva said bashfully.

Laughing Naruto with Eva now on his shoulder walked over to the end of the room where he saw a big desk with an office chair seated behind it. Putting his hand on the surface of the desk and tracing his finger Naruto could see a lot of dust sprout up. Deciding that he didn't want a potentially broke desk Naruto put both of his hands on the desk and pushed down on it and when it didn't break of squeak he knew that the desk would be fine. Leaving the room and looking to his left he saw another desk with a chair for it and next to it was a dresser.

Making his way forward Naruto saw what looked like a den or living area. He saw another leather chair turned at an angle with a sofa next to it. A coffee table was situated in front of all the seats. In front of the Coffee table against the wall was a table with a TV set on it. Naruto didn't even bother to check and see if the TV worked or not because he knew that the electricity was not working. The state of the furniture was just as he expected it to be, but it was fixable Naruto thought in is mind. Seeing two more pots filled with dead plants Eva repeated the same process that she did in the office. Leaving the area and heading across the room again passing by the Island Naruto found himself in the kitchen area which he thought was pretty big. Looking into the sink he saw what he expected rust and dirt. Going over to the stove next to it Naruto found the same. Walking over to the Fridge Naruto opened it and saw moldy food in the draws and spaces.

With a sigh Naruto checked the cabinets and most of them needed to be replace as they would fall off as soon as he would open them. He also noticed that in the cabinets there was a lot of dirt, mold, and worst rat droppings. Leaving the kitchen before Eva could start freaking out again Naruto went around the counter top and found two stools for sitting and when he gently placed his hand on it, it broke. Looking to his left he saw a breakfast table with four chairs around it. Naruto who gave up at this time trying to check the sturdiness of the furniture Naruto moved on to the back wall were he saw two doors with six feet of space between them.

Opening one of the doors he found himself in a large bedroom that was spacious. "Wow pretty big room here". Eva commented as she took a look at the room. Seeing a large king sized bed on the right side of the room she flew over and landed on the bed kicking up a mini dust cloud. "These sheets are pretty soft". Eva commented as she jumped up and down on the bed covering herself with dust. Next to the bed were two small night stands that were in pretty good shape from what Naruto could see. Leaving Eva to her fun Naruto walked over to the large sliding wooden doors Naruto pulled them opened and saw a long closet that stretched the length of the room.

"Well pretty good room". Naruto commented as he headed for the room door. "Come on Eva or I'll leave ya in here."

With Eva flying over to Naruto's head with a cute little pout they left the room and went to the other room next to it and found the exact same set up.

"Well that's the apartment Eva we have a lot to do." Naruto said as he stretched his muscles. "Hey Naruto now that I think about it where are all the windows?" Eva asked as she was seated comfortably on his head. "Oh wow I feel dumb for not noticing that". Naruto said as he shinned the flashlight around the walls and just as he suspected he could see large planks of wood covering certain areas of the wall. "Bingo." Walking up to wall Naruto took out his hammer and punched a hole through the wood letting a sliver of sun light into the apartment.

"Well there's your sunlight and windows." Naruto said.

"Well now that we've seen the apartment what do you want to do?" Eva asked. "Well I want to fix this place up and maybe we can move the two babies down here ya know, give them a nice place to live". Naruto said as he walked back over to the hole in the ceiling. Reaching the hole he began to climb back up through the hole and into his kitchen. After checking the time Naruto realized that they were in the new apartment for three hours and now it was late in the afternoon. "Hey Eva I think that is enough for the day let's just stay inside with the babies for now". Naruto suggested as he continued to stretch his muscles as he walked to his room with Eva sitting on his head.

"Yeah, I'm beat".

Walking into the room Naruto took off all his gear which left him in his undershirt and underwear. Only now did he finally notice that he was both hot and sweaty. Noticing this Eva commented. "Look at you, you're all hot and sweaty, you need a bath".

"Yeah you're right".

Walking to the head of his bed Naruto peered down into the makeshift crib only to find a pair of eyes looking back at him. "Huh! How come you're up little one?" Naruto questioned as he was quite startled to find one of the babies looking up at him. The little baby girl with blue eyes just continued to stare up at Naruto unblinking watching his every move. Unnerved by this Naruto averted his eyes but as soon as he did that the baby started to sob and cry. "Oh crap! Please Iris stop crying, you'll wake your sister!" Naruto said as he started to panic and sure enough little Chaos started to cry as well. Picking up Iris Naruto started to rock her from side to side in his arms trying desperately to get her to stop crying. Looking out the window Eva saw that a couple of birds started to appear and started to peck on the window repeatedly

'Tap!'

'Tap!'

'Tap!'

Looking back over to Naruto Eva called out "Hey Naruto those birds are back again just like last time". Noticing this Naruto looked down at Iris that was in his arms and she looked back up at his as their eyes met. She slowly started to calm down. "Hey Eva I think all she wanted to do was look at my eyes". Naruto thought out loud as he noticed that she was looking into his eyes again. Strangely enough he could feel a warmed in the pit of his stomach and he noticed that he wasn't so tired anymore. Looking over he noticed that Chaos had also stopped crying and was looking at him intently as well. Eva who noticed that the birds had also left flew over to Naruto's shoulder. "That was strange". Eva commented as she looked down at Iris that was in Naruto's arms. "Eva it was strange, I felt a warmth in my stomach when she was looking into my eyes". Naruto said as he put emphasis on strange.

Reaching out and grabbing Chaos into his arms Naruto sat down on his bed and just looked at them while they returned the gesture. "Eva do you think that we made the right decision… you know taking in these babies I mean?" Naruto asked unsurely as he watched the two little girls in his arms. Eva looked at him with a conflicted look. "I don't know the right answer Naru or if there is one for that matter…" Here she paused as she looked like she was trying to find the right word to say "but when I think about it on one hand we simply couldn't just hand them over to the orphanage, we know just how powerful and different they are compared to normal babies; and we both know how this village treats those that are different. But on the other hand we may have taken on something that we can't handle Naru, I mean come on we can barely take care of our self". Eva said as she pointed out several facts that Naruto took in calmly as he sat on the bed still as a statue.

After a moment Naruto sighed and said "I know Eva, I know but when we saw them in the clearing a while back I just couldn't leave them there and if we were to show up at the orphanage with these two in my arms then they would probably think that I kidnapped them or something". Naruto said.

Seeing the babies starting to nod off Naruto got up from his bed and walked over to 'crib' were he placed chaos down first and with Iris still in his arms looking into his eyes he couldn't help but get the strangest feeling and so he asked Eva. "Hey Eva remember when we named the babies, and I gave Iris her name… don't you get the feeling that it isn't her real name?" Naruto asked as he gave Iris a confused look. Eva looked on and could only say "I don't know Naru, but maybe you're right it doesn't seem right but maybe the right name will come to you soon." Eva offered as she watched Naruto gently put Iris back into the crib with her sister.

"Now you've wasted enough time already it's time for you to take a bath mister and you're going to take it right now!" Eva commanded as she quickly grabbed Naruto by the ear mockingly trying to pull him in the direction of the bathroom. "Ok, ok, ok! I'm going". Naruto said as he quickly grabbed his new change of clothes and ran to the bathroom with Eva hot on his heels.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

Coming out of the bathroom Naruto made his way back to his room where he sat down at the edge of his bed and looked at his two sleeping babies while running his hand through his still wet hair until he came across Eva who was using his own hair as a towel. Plucking her out of his head Naruto held her in front of him and gave her a deadpanned stare. "Really Eva, we've been over this already you can't use my hair to dry yourself off". Naruto chided as he looked at Eva's face who was pouting. "Says who?" Eva fired back childishly while crossing her arms. "Say's me." Naruto retorted in a lazy voice as he sat her down gently next to him on the bed.

Not wanting to lose the argument so easily Eva jumped to her small feet and fired back. "Well it's not my fault your hair is so nice and soft!"

"Tell that to my brush."

Eva was left with nothing to say and so she sat back down on the bed with a pout on her face as she brooded over the fact she lost that round.

"Here put some clothes on." Naruto said as he through her a tiny bundle wrapped up in string right at her. Having no time to dodge she was steamrolled by the package that had he pinned to the bed. Pushing it off of her Eva had a tick mark on her forehead as she watched her partner go around the room doing his own thing. Deciding on not saying anything to Naruto Eva quickly took the tiny dress that was in the bag and put it on. After Naruto was done messing around the room he went to his window and stared out for a few moments taking in the sights around him. Naruto saw the ever famous giant red Hokage Tower in the distance looming over the other buildings in the Administrator district. _'Maybe I'll go and visit the old man soon.'_

Turning away from the window Naruto took one last look at the babies who were sleeping peacefully in their makeshift crib before he made his way into his bed and grabbed Eva who was waiting patiently and placed her gently on his pillow where he then laid his own head down next to her. "Get some rest Eva we have to get up late tonight for our next raid." Naruto said as he got himself comfortable in his bed. "Yeah ok, but Naruto don't you think we are moving a little fast. I mean we are going into the entertainment district tonight right? Isn't that were all of those gang members hang out?" Eva asked worriedly. "It's going to be fine Eva nobody will see us and we could always run if things get a little hairy. Besides what could go wrong?" Naruto said as he tried to ease and comfort his partner in crime. Although all he did was make her more worried though she shook it off and gave Naruto a small smile. "Alright you win, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bug bite." Eva said with a giggle as she slowly closed her eyes though she opened them back when she saw Naruto was giving her a deadpan stare. Before she could ask what was wrong he already had an answer well on the way.

"Ya know I would laugh with you, but I have a sneaking suspicion that we actually do have bed bugs." He said with a straight face creating a suffocating silence in the room. Before Eva could say anything however Naruto broke out into a face splitting grin and began laughing quietly to which Eva soon joined in on. Calming down Naruto with a few giggles escaping said "Alright I had to get that one out sorry, have a good nap Eva." Naruto said as he finally closed his eyes. Eva just shook her head at her partner before she too closed her eyes letting the silence of the room and the darkness behind her closed eye lids to put her to sleep.

* * *

**6 Hours Later**

[11:30] the clock said as Naruto started to stir in the bed. He slowly squinted open his eyes trying to get use to the darkness that was his bedroom. Looking over he saw the time and realized it was time to get up. He gently poked Eva who somehow ended up upside down on his pillow. "Hey Eva time to get up." Naruto said quietly to which Eva responded with a "five more minutes". Naruto quickly became annoyed by this and so he picked her up by her legs and dropped her back down onto the pillow. However he wasn't done and while she was stunned Naruto lifted up the blankets before he made them fall on top of her. "Really Naruto, really, come on help me out I can't see where are you?" Eva said but her already tiny voice was muffled by the blankets. "Sorry no can do, I'm getting dressed."

With that Naruto got up from the bed and started checking his gear and when he was satisfied with each piece he would put it on. All the while out of the corner of his eye he could see a small lump moving around frantically under the sheets of his bed, it only caused him to role his eyes at the absurdity of the moment.

After getting dressed in his professional clothes Naruto went over to the bed at a leisurely pace and freed his partner from her seemingly never ending imprisonment. The first thing she did was latch on to his hand as she was shaking like a leaf. "It was so dark in there, not knowing if you were going to survive or not." Eva said in a fake sacred tone as she looked up at Naruto with soulless eyes. Naruto just had an amused look on his face as he flicked her loose off of his hand and watched her role on the bed. "Yeah I'm sure it changed you huh?" Naruto said with sarcasm clear in his voice. Looking up at him Eva could only give him a sheepish grin for an answer.

"Alright get ready we leave in fifteen minutes." Naruto said as he went over to the crib and gently woke up the babies who then started to do their normal routine of looking at him with their piercing eyes. They began to cry however but Naruto already knew what he had to do and so he donned his Hazmat suit out of nowhere and began changing their diapers. Eva had a large sweat drop forming on the back of her head as she again witnessed her partner with the ridiculous Hazmat suit on and what's more is she never saw him put it on despite the fact she was looking at him the whole time. She couldn't even fathom how he put it on over his already bulky gear but she decided not to think about it less her brain explode.

After going through the manual labor that is changing diapers and feeding restless babies Naruto without a hazmat suit on walked back over to Eva. "Alright the babies are changed and fed and now they are back asleep." Naruto said as he picked up a map off of his dresser and made for his room door. After checking to make sure everything was locked up he came back to his room and grabbed Eva before he made his way over to the now sleeping babies. Shifting uncomfortably Naruto bent down and placed rather awkward like kisses to their forehead and said "Uhm, sleep tight and stay safe ok, and be good". Naruto said as he couldn't really come up with anything else to say. Eva looked at him with a sad smile but didn't say anything about it.

* * *

Naruto walked over to the balcony door and walked out before closing it back. Looking into the night sky Naruto's eyes found the moon and he let out a relaxed sigh and then he stood up on the railing showing off his impressive balancing skills before he jumped off and landed in a strategically placed bush that cushioned his fall.

Walking over to one of the buildings across form his Naruto had a quick conversation with the owner who was a nice old lady who has helped him out in the past. "Thanks again Miss Furukawa I really appreciate it. Make sure to watch over them while I'm gone. Also could you have your daughter ready and waiting?" Naruto said as he finished his conversation with his neighbor. "It's alright child just make sure you're back soon." Miss Furukawa said as she leaned heavily on her cane. Though Naruto had his suspicions that it was a little bit of a false image as he has witnessed her in the past moving around quite swiftly.

"Alright." Was Naruto's only reply as he slowly disappeared into the darkness. Sawako (Her first name) was left standing at her door step looking at the place he disappeared to and let out a sigh. _'That boy, to be reduced to thievery at such a young and tender age just to survive is deplorable. And now he has added to babies to the mix and he even refuses to let me fully take care of them, only allowing me to see watch over them when he leaves on his little adventures. Though I'm surprised he would open up to me at all for such a trusting responsibility considering he has trust issues.'_ Sawako contemplated as she stared out into the night sky. _'Be safe boy.'_

* * *

**With Naruto **

Naruto was currently bounding across roof tops at a moderate rate of speed as he was still trying to get use to jumping the gaps between the buildings. "We'll stick to the roof tops and out of sight from the villagers while we make our way to our target." Naruto said as he jumped down from one building over to another that was waiting for him below. "Ok" Was Eva's response. Making his way out of the slums Naruto found himself in the all too familiar clean district of the middle class that were enjoying themselves with basic comfort that all citizens should be able to enjoy. (Key word 'all' and 'should'). Naruto stuck to the shadows of the roof tops as he jumped from building to building, he considered it exercise and training for when he would join the academy next semester. Naruto suddenly stopped and ducked behind an air-conditioning vent just as two Chūnin jumped onto the same roof as him. They stopped for a moment and looked around with confused looks on their faces before one of them shrugged and they both took off. Naruto who had hastily put up a camouflage blanket at the last minute took it down and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Well that was close." Eva said as she summed up the feelings that they we're both having. "Yeah, let's go."

With that over with Naruto and Eva we're on their way to the next building and the one after that. While they were traveling they were forced to the alley ways several times as patrols would bound overhead throughout the night. While in the alley ways Naruto would catch glimpses of drunk and delinquent teenagers loitering around the streets looking for trouble. Naruto wisely stayed clear of the alley way entrances less he be spotted. After half an hour of the same routine of ducking behind objects and hiding in the alleyways Naruto finally made it to the entertainment district where he noticed a staggering increase of gang members and delinquents hanging around. "This is just great, I hope we're not spotted." Eva said as she from their vantage point on a building they saw many bad people hanging around.

Eva even spotted a couple of ninja in the mingling crowd who didn't look to nice. But Naruto didn't stick around at the edge of the building for long because those before mentioned ninja would sometimes look up to the buildings and rooftops while they were walking. Now Naruto didn't know whether this was because it was just a veteran habit and or apart of their training or even worst if they actually sensed him but he was not about to stick around in the exposed open and find out.

Making his way behind a chimney Naruto pulled out his map and with the light from a nearby building he looked at the red circle he outlined on the paper to identify his target. "Alright we're here and the building is right there, but now the question is which one is the right one." Naruto said as he looked across the sky line at all the neon glowing buildings and the fact he was having trouble distinguishing his target between them. "Or we could just go to the building that we are raiding which is over there by the way." Eva said as she pointed at the correct building causing Naruto to give her an annoyed glare. "Ok not only did you ruin the moment, you didn't think to just tell me that before I went through all the trouble of taking out the map in the first place." Naruto asked with annoyance dripping off every word he spoke.

"First you had no moment and two where would be the fun in that?" Eva responded in a carefree tone that was underlined by smugness. Naruto just stared at her for a whole minute straight before he said "You don't get to talk for the next five minutes." He said with a dead tone. "But"-… "Not. A .word".

Eva just huffed and got onto his shoulder without saying a word.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later **

With all the natural stealth he could muster Naruto touched down onto the roof of the casino without a sound. Looking around Naruto could not help but marvel at the design of the building. It truly was amazing. The building was massive, just as wide as the Hokage Tower and almost just as tall. The material the building was made out of was different than the traditional wood that the village was famous for, not to mention the architecture that it was using compared to the rest of the buildings gave it a rich feel. (A/N: I don't know how to properly describe the design and materials that went into the building so I'm just going to leave a link in my profile with the picture for it. Again sorry about that!)

After marveling at the very beautiful building Naruto looked around the roof and found what he was looking for. Scurrying across the roof which proved to be very difficult as the flood lights and many neon sign scattered around the surrounding buildings completely illuminated this section of the village unfortunately including the roof he was on leaving only a few dark shaded areas for him to reside in. Taking extra precautions Naruto melted into the shadows as he covered the distance between him and his target. Getting across the roof Naruto let out a tiny sigh before looking up at his destination which turned out to be a door. "Uhm…? Naru can I talk now?" Eva asked humbly as she looked at him from his shoulder. Turning his head just a little Naruto regarded her for a moment before he let out a sigh and agreed. "Yeah whatever."

"Hey Naruto did I make you angry earlier?"

"No… not really, you just annoyed me back there and made me feel dumb."

"Sorry about that, it was just a joke I didn't mean it."

"It's alright, but it's time to focus so get ready."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Looking at the door Naruto reached out with his gloved hand before he suddenly jerked his hand back and turned to Eva. "What's wrong Naru?" she asked. "I almost forgot. Remember the last time we used a door when we broke into a building. I didn't end well for us we almost got spotted." Naruto stated as he remembered one of his past escapades. "Well wasn't that building a government building?" Eva asked as she tilted her head to the side cutely. Naruto blushed in embarrassment although you couldn't see it. "Ugh, please don't remind me. I don't know what possessed me to try and break into a building like that." Naruto said as he emitted to his mistake in the past.

"Alright Eva let's do this right. I want you to sneak in underneath the door and tell me if it's locked and if there is anything I should be worried about." Naruto requested as he out of habit kept on glancing around the roof to make sure nothing was out of place. "Ok".

Jumping off of his shoulder Eva walked right up to the tall door (For her at least) and slid underneath the metal door with no problem. Looking around Eva saw that it was a small hallway in front of her that lead to a stair case. Flying up to the door handle Eva took one look at the lock and whistled lowly. "Man that's one hard lock." She commented as she studied the lock in front of her. Coming to a decision she flew down to the floor and stuck her head out and spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto we may have a problem, the lock is real top notch and it's something that I have never seen before." Eva said as she shook her head telling Naruto all he needed to know. "What does it look like?" He asked.

"Well there is this black box on the wall right above the door knob and then on the door itself there is another smaller black box lined up with the box on the wall. Also there is a small slit going straight down the box on the wall". Eva said as she described the strange device on the other side of the door. Hearing this caused Naruto to frown underneath his mask as he sat down on the roof and placed a look of contemplation on his face. "What's wrong Naru, are we going to call this thing off and go home?" Eva asked. "No, I'm just thinking. Based on what you said I just can't help but feel that I've seen something like that before". Naruto said as he had a tone of bewilderment in his voice. "***Snap*** I got it, I remember seeing something like that in the Hokage tower. To get in the person had to slide a little white card in the grove you were talking about." Naruto said as he remembered one of the many times he visited the old man in the Hokage tower he witnessed one of the many personnel that work their pull off the little white card with their picture on it from around their neck and slide it through a little black box next to a big metal door. He briefly saw a small flash from the card and box and like magic the door opened up.

"Alright I know what we are going to do." Naruto said as he explained to Eva about how he asked the Hokage about what the man did to get the door to open like that. Seeing no harm done the Hokage explained to Naruto that it was a special high tech (Ok not so high tech) device that was recently developed by the Research and Development department meant to keep things secure and safe. He explained that in the grove on the wall box they engraved a piece of Fūinjutsu on both sides of the grove. On the card is a black strip with the same piece of Fūinjutsu inscribed on it and it will interact with the piece in the grove in which turn will interact with the two corresponding pieces facing each other between the two black boxes opening the door after you poor chakra into the card as you swipe.

"That sounds awesome Naru." Eva said as she was impressed with the ingenuity of the idea. "Yeah I know it was a pretty smart plan." Naruto agreed. "So how are we going to get a card?" Eva asked as she looked up at her partner curiously. "Not we, you. You're going to go inside and take someone's card and open the door." Naruto said as he clarified the roles they were playing. "What come on why do I have to do it?" Eva complained. Naruto just looked at her with a (are you kidding me look and of course it has to be you) look. Eva just sighed as she resigned herself to her fate and said "I be back soon stay safe." With that she flew up and kissed Naruto on the cheek before she quickly flew under the door to complete her important task.

Naruto just sighed as he sat back against the wall next to the door and seemingly relaxed his muscles when in actuality his muscles were anything but relaxed as they were coiled and ready to explode into action at the right time. "You stay safe Eva… you stay safe."

* * *

**With Evangeline **

Eva surfaced on the other side of the door on the floor and took of flying down the short hallway to the set of stairs leading down into the bowels of the expensive casino. Taking one last look at the roof access door Eva sucked in a deep breath and let it out before turning to the stairs with a look of determination on her small face "Alright let's do this Naru is counting on me". Coming to the first floor which in reality is the top floor of the casino Eva began her search for a staff member she could hopefully steal from. Staying close to the floor she took of down one of the many hallways with the faint sound of music thumping and shouting down below her.

Taking notice of the hallway she took in all the details she could. The hallway was grand and rich full of many colors that almost ensnared Eva in their beauty. Almost. She kept her composure though and noticed in all the doors there was the same black security box keeping the contents of the room hidden and unknown. Coming to an intersection in the hallways Eva peered around the corners and found that it was all clear. Moving on Eva transverse many of the hallways making a mental map of the area for further use. While looking around she had to hide sometimes when she came upon some staff members going about their business. Eva spotted the ID cards hanging off their necks, but she knew that she could not just grab the cards right off their necks like an idiot. Again moving on she came upon a larger hallway with bigger doors in them and at the center of the Hallway with doors on either side of it Eva saw two grand doors that looked more expensive than any other door she had ever seen. _'This must be the bosses' room or whoever owns this place'._

Moving on down the hallway with the ever present sounds of music and laughter in the background Eva came upon an interesting sight. A man in a red suit leaning back in his chair seemingly asleep. He was sitting at the end of the hallway with his head cocked back and his eyes closed. But what caught Eva's attention the most was the little white ID card hanging around his neck just begging to be snatched up.

Being quick to oblige Eva made her way over to the sleeping bellhop boy who she concluded was no older than 18 years of age. As carefully as possible she reached his neck and unhooked the clip keeping the string tied around his neck. Nearly panicking when he started to stir Eva quickly grabbed the string holding the card before it dropped into his lap. Pulling the string up far enough so that she could grab the card itself she then took off back down the hallway all the while keeping an ever vigilant eye out for any wandering people. But for all of Eva's caution she never noticed the boy crack an eye open before calmly closing it back.

With all of her speed she quickly made her way back to the roof access door and placed the card down on the floor before sliding underneath the door while dragging the card with her.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey Naru I got the card, this is It right, right?" Eva asked as she was hopping up and down excitedly waiting for his answer. Looking at the card and comparing it to the one he remembered a while ago he found that it was a match. "Yep this is the one."

"Yay!"

"You did a good job Eva, I'm proud of you."

At this Naruto took his finger and gently rubbed Eva's head causing it to bobble back and forth eliciting a fit of giggles from the 4 inch tall fairy. "Alright let do this." Naruto said. After explaining to Eva what he need her to do, she took off back underneath the door with the card dragging behind her. Flying up to the security box Eva aligned the card with the slit in the box and the slid it cleanly through while surging her demonic energy into the card and carefully manipulating it to push out the boys residual chakra to the black strip activating the card and unlocking the door.

"Click!"

The locks on the door opened up and with a quiet turn of the handle Naruto was finally in the building. With a grin hidden beneath his black mask Naruto said "Alright lead the way Eva, ladies first". Quickly complying Eva lead Naruto back down through the many hallways two were she saw the huge double doors. "We're here Naruto". Eva whispered as she kept a vigilant eye out. Hesitantly reaching up to the handle of the door he grabbed it and when nothing happened he turned the handle and pushed the door instantly realizing that the door was unlocked.

Right away a well of nervousness and anxiety flooded Naruto's being as he suddenly felt unsure about his mission. "Naru are you alright?" Eva asked as she looked worriedly at her partner because of his sudden hesitation. "Oh, um it's nothing Eva lets go."

Walking into the very spacious and rich looking office Naruto and Eva could not help but be in silent awe for what they were looking at. The room was massive and most of the furniture was in a rich cherry wood. On the walls were built in shelf's that contained personal items and unimportant things, on the right side of the room there is a large siting area with fancy white sofas and couches with green pillows. A small coffee table sat in the middle of the siting area contrasting with the predominately white rug showing off its chocolate colored finish. White drapes cover windows that gives you a view of a private garden. On the back wall is a large built in shelf unit with three sections; The two outer sections having rows upon rows of books and other trinkets on them with the middle shelf holding clocks and trophies and other necessities. In front of the middle shelf there is a large dark chocolate desk that gave of the presence of power and would intimidate a lesser man. Behind the desk was a black office and quite comfy looking chair fit for a king or boss. Two visitor chairs rested in front of the powerful desk just waiting for someone to sit in them. Near the entrance to the office sat a fish tank with expensive looking fish inside. Naruto noticed all this and more as he walked cautiously into the room. Looking down he could see the floor was a dark and rich hard wood floor that was so clean he briefly contemplated the thought that he could actually eat off of it. Turning his gaze upwards he noticed a beautiful and stunning chandelier that was pearly glossy white and had stunning crystals reflecting the light around the room. He absentmindedly took notice of the nice tray ceiling and the exquisite crown molding and boarders around the room that finished the place off and made it feel warm and inviting but at the same time let you know someone powerful occupied the room.

Quickly traveling to the back of the room to the desk Naruto got to work on his real mission. "Ok Naru now that we are here what are we really up to. You never told me the full plan?" Eva asked as she touched down on the desk as Naruto sat in the comfy black chair carefully rummaging through the cabinets and draws on the desk frantically looking for something.

"The plan is we are going to get the slums up and running again." Naruto said as he continued his search. "Not this again. Naru I understand that you want all those people to get out of poverty and their pitiful states but how are you going to do that? Your 6 years old for crying out loud, how you can make a difference when you have to take care of yourself? Not to mention don't you think you are biting off more that you can chew, you remember that we have two infant babies to take care of don't you? We have to care for them before anyone else." Eva ranted as she tried to get Naruto to see her point of view. "We've been over this a thousand times Eva and I understand what you're saying but I refuse to leave all the rest of the homeless and mistreated people to fend for themselves. I can do the things that they don't have the strength to do. I have already talked to the old man and have asked him many times why he can't help the people in the slums get back on their feet, but he keeps telling me that the stupid counsel is curve balling him at every turn stopping him from helping us out. So now we have to resort to this to get by." Naruto said as with the tone of his voice it was apparent that the partners have had this conversation many times in the past.

Eva could do nothing but stare at Naruto with sadness in her eyes. "It's not right you know. You're only 6 yet you have to clean up the mistakes of others. We deserve to just run around and be happy like other kids." Eva said with sadness in her voice. "Yeah I know."

"When I spoke to the old man recently he told me that the person that owns this place is mostly responsible for getting the village back on its feet. He said that the guy is filthy rich and that he used his money to help the village out after the attack 6 years ago. He said something about deeds to businesses being here." Naruto explained as he took out a huge file and started carefully looking through it. "What are deeds?" Eva asked. "The old man said that they are like permission slips but for stores and buildings. With these deeds the casino can give money and land to people so that they can buy it for themselves. If we can just get some of the deeds signed for the stores in the slums district then people there can get back on their feet." Naruto said wistfully as you could hear the passion in his voice.

"Also since the old man showed me what they look like when I visited him the last time I can easily find it."

"Hey here they are."

Indeed the papers Naruto was looking for was indeed in the files he was looking through. "Ok but how are you going to get it signed?" Eva asked as she went back over to the door to stand on look out. "That's easy, I'll just forge the signature." Was Naruto's smart reply. "Huh, are you crazy no one would fall for that, and besides you can't copy it your hand writing is different." Eva fired back.

"Eva you know that if I see something once I'll be able to copy it perfectly right?" Naruto said patronizingly as he took out a pen and started signing the papers of the buildings names he recognize from his district. Naruto did it in such a way that it matched the signature of the other papers he saw in the files perfectly.

'_I never could figure out how I'm able to do these cool things: like copy things perfectly or memorize a whole bunch of things all at once, balance perfectly on things or even how I can break in to so many different places and not get caught. It's really confusing but I guess I'll figure it out soon enough.'_

These were the thoughts of Naruto as he contemplated his bizarre unique abilities that all came naturally to him. He had just finished the last paper he recognized when Eva called out to him panic evident in her voice. "Hey Naru a group of people are coming we got to go now!"

'_What, you've got to be kidding me!'_

Quick as a flash Naruto put all the files back into the places he found them in and ducked under the only place he could find. Under the desk. Eva was quick to follow and with that the sound of voices heavily engaged in a conversation started to faintly creep up into their ears causing their hearts to start beating faster. The silence inside the room was deafening as Naruto waited for the people in the hallway to hopefully walk by with coming in but it was not to be because the sounds of their voices could be heard right outside the door and it seemed that they were not leaving anytime soon. Just as Naruto feared things were not going to go his way as the door swung open and he could hear five different voices enter the room.

However one voice though older and more frail boomed louder than the others and the distinct sound of a cane hitting the hardwood floors vibrated throughout the room seemingly synchronizing with both Naruto's and Eva's heart beats causing fear to shoot up their spines. They both knew then that among the group of people an elderly man was present but it did not help much because the feeling that Naruto was sensing from the elderly man that he could not see yet was an all too familiar feeling he would get whenever he would go and visit the old man in the Hokage tower and it definitely was not the grandfatherly aura that he usually gave off no… it definitely was not that. It was POWER. Power and authority lased his every word and every strike of his cane against the floor sent earthquakes throughout the building, well that was how Naruto felt but that was what had his entire being scared for his life.

He knew that all of these sensations were caused by his anxiety and fear but he could not help but realize that these sensations were real and anyone would feel them minus the earthquake part unless you were as scared as he was right now. The smell of cigar smoke wafted into his nose almost causing him to sneeze. Almost. Then the old man that he knew was amongst them came up to the desk and sat down in the black chair. Naruto's form which was very small to begin with shrunk down even further as he squeezed himself into the corner of the desk hidden by the shadows that it casts.

Naruto's heart beat was thumping in his head so loud now that it drowned out the people's voices and he could not hear their conversation and to make matters worse was the fact that the old man's feet were right by his small little body and with little movement his feet could touch Naruto and blow his cover. Eva herself was hiding in Naruto's hair her whole body shaking like a leaf as the anxiety was too much for her to take. Absentmindedly Naruto took notice that the shoes the old man was wearing were highly expensive and they were beyond shiny and buffed to perfection. For what felt like an eternity which in reality was only 10 minutes the people remained in the room until as one they all got up and began heading to the door. The old man's cane striking against the floor in repetition still matching Naruto's heartbeat, beat for beat. The old man's footsteps were the last to leave the room and with a small almost silent click the door was closed shut.

For the next five minutes Naruto just sat there still huddled up in the small corner of the spacious desk as he tried desperately to calm his racing heart.

"Are they gone?" Eva asked timidly as the fear in her voice was not missed at all by Naruto. "Yeah."

After collecting his breath and getting his body to respond to him Naruto slowly crawled out of the desk and stood up slowly taking in everything that just happened. "We need to leave now while we still have a chance." Eva said to Naruto. "Right, let's go." With that Naruto walked to the door that seemed to be getting farther and farther away but finally he grasped it and with a gentle pull opened the door and cautiously walked out. With a silent tug he closed the door only to be met with a sword to his throat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Ah crap."

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 3 hoped you enjoyed it._

**Please rate, comment, and subscribe... Oops i forgot this isn't YouTube.**

**Please leave a review.**


	5. Ch:4 The Truth (New Occupation)

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Naruto Franchise or Heavens lost property; also the other Anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

Chapter 4

_**The Truth (New Occupation)**_

6 months. It's been six months since that day. I recently turned 7 and now I have a job now, as hard as that is to believe. It all started when I made the mistake of targeting that casino. If only I had realized beforehand just who I was truly dealing with. But that's neither here nor there now. Oh yeah! I almost forgot I recently joined the Ninja Academy and I have to say it was not what I was expecting especially since my best friend Hinata hasn't enrolled in their yet. All I have to say is that it's boring. But let me tell you how this all started…

* * *

_**Flashback Begin**_

After collecting his breath and getting his body to respond to him Naruto slowly crawled out of the desk and stood up slowly taking in everything that just happened. "We need to leave now while we still have a chance." Eva said to Naruto. "Right, let's go." With that Naruto walked to the door that seemed to be getting farther and farther away but finally he grasped it and with a gentle pull opened the door and cautiously walked out. With a silent tug he closed the door only to be met with a sword to his throat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Ah crap."

Slowly looking up Naruto's eyes hesitantly welcomed the visage of four adults and an elderly man that now that he has gotten a good look at appears to be around the same age as the Hokage. Looking over Naruto saw that there was a woman who in his opinion was absolutely beautiful. Judging by her height and appearance he deduced that she was between the ages of 35 to 40 though the most interesting thing of all was the fact that she actually looked to be around her early 20's, but he was not fooled, the quick glance he took when looking at her eyes told Naruto all he needed to know about her age and experience. As for her appearance: From how tall she was Naruto put her to be around 5'9. She has a very light shade of brown hair that flowed down her back all the way to her bottom and an interesting thing was it looked like it was turning purple just like her eyes. Pale creamy white skin contrasted against her hair and eye color to give her a real beautiful look. Moving on Naruto noticed that she was wearing a dark blue uniform dress with white trims all along its length. She also had the same style of pants and in the same color.

Now the fact that she is a real beauty has not escaped Naruto at all by any means, although he can't help but not take notice of the rather sharp and pointy sword that coincidentally just so happened to be held by her with the sheath in the other hand.

Now on to the sharp sword. OH! The sword. Now don't get him wrong, Naruto is by no means an expert when it comes to swords, as a matter a fact he know next to nothing when it comes to them; but even he despite his age and inexperience has to recognize the elegant beauty that the sword exerts.

Starting with the handle or hilt it is about a foot long and magenta in color. Long black groves are etched into the hilt going down its length. A gold rectangular ring raps around the end of the hilt close to the pummel. A small hole near the pummel lets a second rectangular through that has a light silver colored tassel hang freely. On the guard it is square and gold in color with an oval shape on the inside. But the blade itself is what had Naruto shaking in his black boots. It is long, really long! At least four feet in length. The blade itself is sharp and it looked deadly. Glancing down at it Naruto could easily see his reflection in the blade and he had no doubt that it could cut through steel with ease. All in all the entire length of the sword hilt and all is about five feet in length and it looked like the woman knows how to use it.

Moving on Naruto looked around him and saw three other adult men. One was a tall middle aged man that has brown hair and light brown eyes, he was wearing a black three piece suit. The next was a blonde hair man that has blue eyes not unlike him, but the difference between them is that Naruto could see quite clearly that the man's eyes were cold and calculating. The third man had black wavy hair and dark green eyes and was also dressed in business attire. The old man however was a sight to see.

He stood around 5'4 and was clearly on the large side with the pot belly he was sporting (or so it would seem). He has a receding hair line to the middle of his head. Towards the back of his head he had a pony tail tied up in a gold ban. His mustache is what caught Naruto's attention the most it is long and not only that but it had four points on each side leading up to his side burns. His cloths however is what sets him apart from the other. He is wearing an interesting ensemble of robes that are a perfect blend between white and blue that had a regal yet rich look to them that screamed dignity and power.

Held between his hands is a modest walking cane that was simple yet elegant. But his eyes was the most defining feature of him by far. A gentle yet powerful hazel color that beheld everything around him with a playful yet serious gate that let you know that he could switch between being gentle to serious in an instant. But the final thing he noticed about the old man in front of him was also in his eyes. They held a look of hidden passion and he could see a smoldering fire underneath the surface that was threatening to burn in to ashes if he got to close.

"Now what are you doing in her young one?" The old man asked. Naruto for his part could do nothing but look away from the old man, his presence is too much for him to handle; he reminds him to much of the Hokage. "He asked you a question so you had better answer it." The blonde haired man said and this was punctuated by the woman holding the sword closer to his neck. _'I got to get out of here but how? I'm so scared that I can barely move. What do I do? We got to get out. What to do, what to do?'_ Naruto thought as he was past the point of panicking and was positively terrified. The old man immediately picked up on Naruto's anxiety and sought to do something about it. "Lower your weapon, escort the boy back inside my office where we can talk."

Doing as commanded the woman lowered her sword away from Naruto's neck and reached out to grab him. _'Now's my chance! Move body move, move!'_ Naruto screamed out in his mind as his body exploded into motion.

Quick as a flash Naruto slapped the woman's outstretched hand away and with his other hand reached into his pouch and brought out a kunai, at the same time he brought his foot up behind him and kicked off the door behind him pushing himself out into the middle of the hallway and away from the adults. The woman however was not impressed as she was right in his face by the time he came out of his crouch and was already swinging her beautiful sword his way. Naruto barely had enough time to raze the kunai that was in his hand to block. The sound of metal clashing could be hear d in the hallway for a brief moment as Naruto successfully blocked the woman's strike but it wasn't over. Bringing her sword around again she lashed out at Naruto a second time and a third and it continued until she got to an seventh time before she really struck.

'_I can do this, I'm holding her off.'_ Naruto though for a brief moment as he deluded himself into thinking he was holding his own. But reality was about to crash into him hard. Quicker that the I could ever hope to see the woman lashed out with her sword and cut clean through the kunai in Naruto's hand before he could even blink. Startled by this Naruto stumbled back before he got a determined look in his eye that had the other adults in the hallway intrigued. Without hesitation Naruto slammed his hand down and immediately ice started to form around the woman's feet causing her to pause for a brief moment.

But that one moment was all Naruto needed, after his coordinated ice attack on the woman with Eva's secret help Naruto reached back into his pouch and pulled out a second kunai in one hand and smoke pellets in the other and reacting on pure adrenaline and instinct he threw the kunai at the woman's head and at the same time threw down the smoke pellets letting a smoke screen explode in the middle of the hallway concealing his presence from the others and his opponent (or so he thought).

The kunai sailed through the air heading right for the woman's face and with a simple tilt of her head the kunai sailed right passed her and hit the ceiling. Seeing the smoke screen explode into existence in front of her the woman got a small frown on her face and decided to finish the game she was playing with the little boy.

It all happened in slow motion.

Turning around so that he could make a break for it Naruto heard the sound of glass breaking before he suddenly felt a gust of wind push against his back causing him to stumble forward but he caught his balance just in the nick of time for his life depended on it. For staring Naruto straight in the middle of his face mere centimeters from his right eye ball was the tip of the woman's blade. Stumbling to a stop he slowly looked up into the woman's bored looking eyes and asked the only thing that could come to mind. "How?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Before he could even get an answer (if there even was one on the way) Naruto's world went pitch black with a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

* * *

Sound. He could faintly hear sounds all around him. What had happened to him? He couldn't remember. Slowly ever so gently he started to open his eyes and immediately light came racing in to fill his eyes. Closing them shut for a moment Naruto opened them again for a second time and try, but this time he kept them opened. Taking in the familiar surroundings he heard the sounds of people talking and looking around he saw the same people from before that confronted him. Opening his eyes even more Naruto sprang up into action and immediately reached for the spot where his pouch would be around his waist, only there was one problem his pouch was not around his waist and now that he was more aware he noticed that he felt lighter. Bolting up out of the couch that he barely even noticed Naruto realized that he did not have on any of his gear.

His sudden movement caught the attention of the other occupants of the room. Bringing his hand to the back of his head in a sudden flash of pain Naruto rubbed his head and came to a horrifying discovery. Eva was not in his hair like she should be.

A bone chilling cold wave of terror flooded Naruto's system stimulating him and causing adrenaline to once more return to his veins with a vengeance as he started to scream out. "WHERE'S"- "Your friend?" a voice suddenly said cutting Naruto's hysterical tirade off before it could truly begin. "She is safe right here besides me." The voice said and Naruto turned his head in that direction so fast he nearly snapped his neck.

Sitting calmly behind his desk was the old man from earlier who had a cup of tea placed in front of him along with a stack of papers near it. "What do you"- Naruto began to ask before his eyes wandered across the desk and found that there was a small bird cage sitting near its edge and it had a small rectangular piece of paper underneath it and it had strange symbols and writing on it. Naruto instantly knew what it was. It was a seal. One that was meant to restrain or seal your powers Naruto quickly concluded judging by the fact that Eva simply could just freeze the cage, shatter it, and then escape. Well probably not escape but the first two steps were at least on the table.

"RELEASE HER!" Naruto screamed as he prepared to lunge at the old man and the desk. He would have if not for the interference of the same woman who completely owned him out there in the hall way. She simply without much effort reached out and grabbed Naruto by his collar as he jumped off the couch and then yanked him back down into the seat next to her where he started to struggle. "Let me go lady!" Naruto growled out as he tried without an inch of success to remove the hand that was around his collar in a vice grip. "Calm down." She said as she spoke up for the first time.

'_Her voice…'_ Naruto thought as he instantly stopped struggling _'it's beautiful.'_ He finished as he unconsciously loosened up his muscles and body. Only now did Naruto realize something important. When he was obviously unconscious he had to have been resting somewhere and only now did he figure out where. He had been resting with his head in that woman's lap the entire time! When he shot up out of his unconscious state he never noticed that he was laying down in the same couch that the woman was currently sitting in. He knew because when he got up he never moved around at all, he only did an about face when he heard the old man's voice.

This revelation of sorts caused Naruto to gain a health blush on his hidden face as this was the very first time in his life that he ever got this close to a woman before and what's more none of them every touched him before let alone let him rest in their lap's.

"You're in no position to be making demands boy." A stern voice called out bringing Naruto's distracted attention to the other occupants of the room. Turning to where the voice came from Naruto found himself looking into the cold blue eyes of the blonde haired man. Naruto jumped to his feet and was about to open his mouth and say something to the man but the woman put a hand on his collar and dragged him back into the seat. Naruto seeing that it was futile to resist the woman just glared daggers at the man who spoke to him and in return the man just brushed his glare aside like it was never even there.

"Now, now settle down. We have much more important matter's to discuss; such as what were your intentions in coming here, and why did you break into my office?" The old man asked as he brought the attention of the occupants in the room back to him. "How did you know that I was here, how did you know that I didn't leave?" Naruto asked in a subdued voice. "My, my still insistent on asking his own questions, interesting." The man with the brown hair and eyes said as he sized Naruto up discreetly. "Come child we need to have a serious talk, what you did here tonight is a high offense." The old man said as the woman guided Naruto over to the seat that was in front of the desk and then took the one next to him. "While I don't want to threaten you I feel that I must so maybe I should take you to the Hokage that you're so fond of." At this Naruto who had his head hanging low shot it straight up and met the senior citizens gaze. "How do you"- He was cut off here by another voice. "Or maybe we can get your little familiar to talk for you instead?" The blonde haired man said as he stood up from the other couch and walked over to the desk where he held out his hand and in between his fingers Naruto could see sparks of electricity dancing.

Naruto shot straight out of his chair and with a glare that could freeze hell over he said in a deadly voice "Don't you dare touch her or I'll kill you". The temperature in the room dropped several degrees and none of it had anything to do with Eva. The blonde haired man stared Naruto down without a hint of fear and said "Oh well then by all means…" Before Naruto could take him up on that offer a crushing presence filled the office. "You know it is not polite to ignore your elder's when they are talking to you and we do not threaten young one's like that Jean please keep that in mind". The old man said in the same calm voice giving no hint of anything else. He also kept that tone as he reprimanded the now named Jean. With that being said the presence left the room like it was never even there.

"Now back to the matter at hand". The old man said as he brought his hands together in front of him. "Why were you here and what where your intentions?" At this Naruto let out a tired sigh and said "ok, I'll answer your questions but after that please promise me that you'll give me back my friend". Naruto said in a quiet subdued voice.

"Good, good."

"I came here because I heard that you were the person that has been keeping the village on its feet and I was hoping that I could get some of the money you owned to come towards the slums district. That's why I broke into your office, I found out that you carry the deeds to many of the new businesses in the village and I was hoping that if your signature was seen on the papers that was meant for the stores in the slums…" Here Naruto paused as his voice got smaller and smaller; he was having a tough time dealing with his emotions that he has been bottling up. Flashbacks of him walking the streets of the slums and seeing the depressed aura hanging around the homeless people caused him pain just to witness. Many other flashback such as these flashed before his eyes in seconds. He struggled to compose himself but looking into Eva's eyes and seeing her looked at him with worry and understanding brought him to tears. "I was hoping that if they saw your signature then they would be able to finally get their jobs back." At this point Naruto was gritting his teeth as tears were freely falling down his face.

The woman next to him gained a small frown on her face and ever so gently she reached out to the crying boy next to her and grabbed a hold of him, she held him against her side in a warm embrace to which Naruto unconsciously returned out of instinct. For his own credit the old man didn't change his facial expression to much but he too had a frown on his face. The only other person to show any sign of sadness was the brown haired man with brown eyes but the other two men kept a calm façade although if you were paying attention then you would notice that the back haired man sat up straighter in his chair that before.

After a little while Naruto finally calmed down enough to talk again and so with a blush on his face and a small mumble of "thank you" he pushed himself away from the woman. "Now child was that so hard? Now that I understand your reasoning it will go a long way in clearing all this up". The old man said. "But I'm sorry to say you came all the way here for nothing child. I was planning on getting the slums area fixed up real soon". The old man emitted as he explained to Naruto his intentions all along.

Naruto's head shot up at this fact and all of a sudden he felt real dumb. Seeing this the old man put a gentle smile on his face and tried to console the young boy in front of him. "Don't feel bad child. While how you went about your goal was wrong, the end result is that your intentions were still pure".

"Now let's start over from the beginning and introduce ourselves properly without any violence." The old man offered. Everyone perked up at this and Naruto had a curious look in his eyes and gave the man his full attention. "We let me start off, my name is Dino Pasquinelli and I am the owner of this establishment as well as a major contributor to the village and it's Economy." The now named Dino said as he introduced himself properly and exposed a little about himself. Next up to go was the man with black hair and green eyes. "Well than I guess it's my turn my name is Victor Hillshire and I am one of the employees of this casino". After saying this Naruto looked at him and shook his head in greeting. The next to go was the brown haired man with brown eyes. "Well then I'll go next my name is Jose Croce and I like the others in this room are members of this casino". He said with a warm and polite smile on his face that put a smile on Naruto's as well after seeing how nice he is. _'Well he seems like an ok guy maybe we could even be friends'._ Naruto thought in his mind after Jose gave his polite introduction. The next to go was the blonde hair man with blue eyes. "Hum, my name is Jean Croce." Jean said as he kept it short but not sweet. Naruto nearly scowled at the man but thought better of it however he didn't miss the man's last name. 'Croce, then that means that he and Jose are brothers and by the looks of it he is the older sibling'. Naruto thought as even though the fact were there he really couldn't wrap his head around the fact that they were siblings.

"Well I guess that just leaves me then, well my name little one is Shoko Higarashi and I am also a member of the staff here". Shoko said in her soft melodic voice as she introduced herself to Naruto who was sitting next to her. _'Wow that was the most she spoke so far, and her voice is so nice'._ Naruto thought with a tiny blush on his face.

At this point all eyes turned to face Naruto so nobody noticed the glare on Eva's face when Naruto blushed at Shoko. "Well it's my turn I guess." Naruto said as he fidgeted in his seat nervously. Turning to Dino who was waiting patiently for his to begin Naruto decided to just get it over with. "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the kid that… ya know… broke into your office…" Naruto said as he trailed off at the end. Though while he was embarrassed, Dino and Jose found it funny and where letting it known with their laughter.

"Well then quite the introduction there my boy!" Dino said as he fought down the urge to laugh some more. "Um sir, now that we kinda are on good terms a little can you please hand me back my friend, I don't like seeing her trapped like that." Naruto said as he desperately wanted to have Eva back with him again and seeing her literally behind bars both unnerved him and made him desperate to get her back.

After hearing what the young child had to say and seeing the passion and concern in his eyes Dino came to a decision. "Well seeing as how you came clean and I know that you're not a threat I don't see why not. Besides the care and concern you show for your familiar in admirable for one so young". Dino said as he complimented Naruto. He then reached over and picked up the bird cage removing the seal form it and let Eva out. Once out Eva immediately flew over to Naruto who hugged her to his chest and let a few tears out. "I'm sorry Eva I got us into this crazy mess. Please forgive me." Naruto said as he wrapped his hands around Eva and pulled her to his chest.

"Yeah I forgive you, but you're going to make it up to me you blonde idiot!" Eva said as she let out her own tears of happiness. Dino and Shoko both smiled at this scene while the others just looked on. Eva looked up at Naruto before she got the same bossy glint in her eyes that she normally has and said "Well Naruto when where you going to introduce me?" Naruto got a panicked look on his face for a moment before he calmed down and slyly (in his opinion) defused the ticking time bomb he stumbled upon. "Well I just so happens that I was going to do it right now Eva". Naruto said as he chuckled nervously. "U-huh." Eva said dryly as she gave her partner a skeptical gaze much to the amusement of some of the other's in the room. "Well this is my best friend and partner, and her name is Evangeline Chiho-Ali Dapplefrost". Naruto said as he introduced his friend. "She has a long name I know… It's kind of a mouth full". Naruto said while skillfully ignoring the glare she sent his way because of the remark.

"The bond you share with your familiar is strong child, you've takin good care of her I can tell." Shoko said as she watched Naruto put Eva back in her rightfully claimed spot in his hair. Naruto looked at her and gave her a small smile and a thank you but he wasn't done as he had questions he wanted answered. "Uhm, can I asked you guys a couple of questions Mr. Dino?"

"Sure why not."

"Well ok then… I wanted to know why exactly you called Eva a familiar. I don't know what that term means?" Naruto asked as that was the first question on his list.

Dino looked him up and down for a second before he decided to answer. "Well the answer to that my boy is that the term familiar is not widely known, well at least not anymore for a long time. A familiar is a creature you have a contract with. Now this creature can be any number of things for example: It can be a regular animal such as a bird or dog or even fly… as hard as that is to believe. Next it can be a particular member of a summoning clan contract that you call on first before any others of the same clan. Next and most commonly is demons and monsters that you sign a contract with and they will forever be bonded to you until either the contract is violated or completed or the owner dies". Dino said as he explained to Naruto the meaning of a familiar.

Naruto took all of this in with ease as there was no confusion on his face at all. He had given the old man his complete attention and understood what he had to say. "Well you took that in calmly". Jose said as he gave Naruto an appraising look. Naruto looked over to the man and decided to give him an explanation. "Well nothing really surprises me that much and I had already new that other beings such as demons existed from what little Eva was able to tell me. Besides look at what happened six years ago, a demon came and attacked the village so the thought of them being real is not that farfetched." Naruto said though he missed the quick look everyone share when he mentioned the incident 6 years ago.

"Well mister Dino I have one more question; how did you know that I knew the Hokage?" Naruto asked as he found it strange that mister Dino would mention that earlier. After sharing a quick look again with the others Dino turned his attention back to Naruto and gave him a once over with a critical eye seemingly searching for something. Apparently he found whatever he was looking for because he smiled and gave Naruto an answer. "Well Naruto its simple really, we have been keeping an eye on you for a long time now". Dino emitted as he sat behind his desk with a composed look on his face. "What!" Naruto exclaimed as he suddenly felt very unnerved by this revelation. "Do not worry, we were and are doing this based on a favor and debt we owe to someone. Also the Hokage himself has approved it so there is nothing to be frightened about". Dino said as he reassured Naruto not to be afraid.

Naruto was shocked that the Hokage himself allowed this to happen but Naruto was not completely convinced and so he asked Dino to prove what he said was true and so Dino pulled out a form signed by the Hokage himself and it clearly stated what Dino had told him. Naruto knew without a doubt that what he was seeing was the old man's writing after spending hours in his office watching him slave away over the papers Naruto memorizes his hand writing. Being satisfied Naruto let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Deciding now was the time for him to play his trump card after softening Naruto up Dino asked for Naruto's attention. "Now Naruto I have a proposition for you that you'll find to be most beneficial to you. How about you work for me?" Dino asked as he put his plan in motion.

"You mean work in the casino, but I'm too young to work in a place like this and besides the second your customers see me there probably will be a riot or something". Naruto said dejectedly. Dino and Shoko frowned at his statement.

Dino seeing that Naruto needed an extra push so that he could join them decided that he would bring out the big guns so to speak. The next words that he spoke would seal Naruto's fate forever.

"Naruto my boy have you ever heard of the mafia?" Dino asked and caused everyone's heads in the room to shoot straight up. "Yeah only a couple of times when I'm passing by some of the homeless people in my district, they usually talk about all types of stuff including drugs." Naruto said. "But I also heard that they can be dangerous and they have very powerful fighters in them and they have connections to powerful people". Naruto added as an afterthought though this time he did catch the look the adults in the room shared. "Wait what am I missing something here?" Naruto asked unsurely as he gave each of the adults a curious yet apprehensive look.

Shoko was the one who answered him this time. "Naruto what if we told you we are the mafia?" She asked in a straight voice and watched as Naruto's eyes opened wide nearly falling out of his head. "But how you're supposed to be members of the casino down stairs how could you guy's be criminals?" Naruto asked them with apprehension clear in his voice. Naruto was slowly inching himself off the chair he was sitting in, an afterthought of trying to run away crept into his mind. The others noticed this as well but they decided not to say anything about it. Shoko continued where she left off. "But Naruto you said it yourself Mafia families have powerful fighters in them and the family usually have ties to strong and influential people. Am I not a strong fighter to you?" Shoko asked him with the same straight face.

Hearing her asked him this Naruto's face paled considerably as he replayed the very short fight he had with Shoko a while ago and how she dominated him and finished the fight in seconds, then thinking about how powerful Dino is and not just in strength but politically Naruto could not deny the fact any longer. "So you really are the mafia." Naruto said barely above a whisper.

"So you finally come to terms with the facts?" Dino asked though it sounded more like a statement. "Yeah, but what do you want with me, why tell me this?" Naruto asked weakly as his mind was elsewhere racing a mile a minute. "You're a smart child well beyond his years, surely you should have figured it out already. We want you… I want you to join the Mafia." Dino said as he leaned forward in his chair.

Naruto looked up straight into his eyes at this point and asked. "But why would you want me? I'll just be bad for your business. Besides I don't know the first thing about being a part of a mafia or any type of organization for that matter." Naruto said as he looked at them all.

"Plus it's too dangerous and I can't afford to be hurt… I… have other things I have to worry about. So I'm sorry mister Dino but I can't join your mafia." Naruto said sullenly as he got off the chair he was sitting in and bowed to Dino who was watching him intently. "I'm sorry for the mess that I have caused you and your people tonight but I have to go. Bye Mister Dino, bye Miss Shoko, bye guy's". Naruto said and he blushed when he got to Shoko's name. "I'll let myself out the way I came In I guess…" Naruto finished off lamely as it registered in his head how messed up it was in the way he has to exit the building and how it must look to the others in the room.

Jose couldn't hide the smirk on his face at Naruto's last comment about how he was leaving but he stopped when Dino used his final ace in the hole.

"Well that's a shame really child, after all how long do you think you're going to get by on that orphan's allowance. It really is a shame, after all we could easily help you take care of those two babies you're struggling with". Dino said slyly as Naruto's hand was just about to touch the handle to the door. Naruto faster than anyone thought possible including himself moved across the room and was in Dino's face with a kunai to his throat. "How do you know about them?" Naruto asked in a shakily voice, it was as clear as day everyone in the room could hear the absolute dread and fear in Naruto's voice as the hand that was holding the Kunai was shaking like a leaf. "I didn't you just told me". Dino said completely knocking Naruto for a loop so much so that he fell off the desk and just laid their and looked at Dino with shocked eyes.

"Hahahahahhaahah! I'm just kidding my boy that's not the truth. You must not remember, I told you I have been keeping an eye on you for a long time. So I know all about your very infamous exploits all around the village and your almost unrivaled stealth skills." Dino said while laughing like he didn't just have a knife to his throat a few seconds ago. "So I'll asked you again will you join us." Dino offered again.

Naruto sat there for two whole minutes paralyzed by the inner turmoil that was waging a war in his mind until finally it all calmed down and he looked Dino straight in the eye and made his decision that would change his life forever.

"Ok, I'll join you".

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

So that's how I got my new job. Now a lot has happened since that day. A lot. For one like I mentioned earlier I'm now in the academy. Normally when you enter the academy you do so when you are six or seven years old and you graduate when you are twelve. Now for civilian and orphan children who enroll in the academy you spend the first two years in the academy learning about reading and writing and other subjects like math and science. Once the first two years are up then you start the four yearlong training program where you are taught all the basics when it comes to being a shinobi. However there are some anomalies and differences. For one if you are born to a shinobi family, let's say that either you mother or father or even both where or still are shinobi then you can skip the first two years and go straight to the shinobi section of the curriculum and the same rule applies for shinobi clans as well.

So with that being said I have to wait two years before Hinata can finally enroll into the academy. Where two months in I have to say it is like jail for kids. The teachers drone on and on about boring subject that I could care less about, although I do make sure to take notes and pay attention. However like I predicted before joining, the teacher ignore me and never asked me questions and when I try to asked questions or answer them they either ignore me, tell me that its wrong, yell at me, or just flat out kick me out of class. Though it's not to be unexpected. Almost every one treats me this way so I had long since been prepared for academy life.

When I look at the students I don't see much in them their all bland and only a few stand out. Only a couple stand out in my class though. Two of them are girls: one of them has purple hair and from what I have seen of her she is very bossy and manipulative for a 7 year old. The other that stands out is a girl with pink hair that is like a book worm and every time I look over to her she is either taking a whole books worth of notes on one single subject or she is reading a book. One other person caught my attention and that is the resident 'bully' of our class. He is the stereotypical bully that is way bigger than you and because of that he is automatically more intimidating. It doesn't help that he has a buzz cut hair style and actually has a little bit of muscle surprisingly. But that's not what caught my attention the most about him though. It's who he is related two that told me right off the bat I'm going to be in for a lot of trouble. It just so happens that he has an older sister in the academy and she is a senior about to graduate soon. His older sister is none other than Seka Ogura. Yep the universe just loves to make things hard for me.

Within the first two months of school I have had to run away from Seka and her goons five times and it only got worse when she got her little brother to start picking on me in class. So yeah Academy life is great!

But life isn't all that bad. Every day after the Academy I would go home and spend some time with my two babies who are getting bigger every day. During this time I and Hinata have gotten close and I can say without a doubt she is my first and best human friend, seeing as how Eva takes the spot for first friend in general and she's a demon. I even showed Hinata the two babies one day a few weeks after my birthday and let me tell you I was dreading her response. But I had nothing to worry about because she instantly warmed up to them and would not let them go. Right then and there I realized that I had made a true friend for life. But that's a story for another time.

Another interesting thing to happen during this time is that I have been working not just one job but two. One at the Ichiraku Ramen stand and one at the Casino. One day I approach the father daughter duo who ran the stand and asked them for a job there. They instantly agreed and once we worked out a deal that I would work in the back where the kitchen is so that none of the costumers would see me; I was on full time washing dishes, sweeping up the place alongside Ayame the daughter who is really nice and pretty, and experimenting and watching Teuchi the Chef and father cook the Ramen. Then I work at the casino serving drinks and doing other menial task at night. But when I think about it I actually have three jobs and that is I work for the Mafia who uses the Casino as a front and headquarters and I do small jobs for them that has little to no danger at all. Plus the kicker is I have to juggle all of these jobs while somehow raising the two babies and recently attending the Academy.

So yeah I probably hold the record for the busiest 7 year old in the world. But meh I not complaining… much.

Now other than the high lights that I mentioned earlier there have been some good things to come out of this and that is when I'm doing my duties for the mafia I get to have so much fun and meet some interesting people.

In the Jasmine Dragon Mafia as we're called, yeah I have to emit I like the name a lot we do things a certain way. For starters you work in a buddy system which means that you're assigned a partner who you are to work with until you are either reassigned, promoted, demoted, or the worst case scenario you die. Now I have reason to celebrate because all new recruits who join the mafia are assigned a senior member as their partner who will guide them and instruct them on every ting imaginable when it comes to working for the mafia and it just so happens that my partner in none other than Miss Shoko. Now that's something to cheer about.

The reason is because she is so nice, nicer than I would have ever imagined. She is patient and soft spoken and is always there to listen to me when I need her. Jose and the other joker's that I have met while working at the casino have jokingly said that I have a crush on Miss Shoko and while I fire back at them and embarrass them when the time comes I can't really lie and deny that I don't. As a matter of fact I freely emit that I have a big crush on her but I am smart enough to know that it is a childish infatuation that I'll grow out of as time goes by. But it doesn't mean that I can't like her and think she is beautiful and as a matter of fact I told her two months ago during Christmas that I liked her in front of everyone.

Now while I shocked everyone their seeing as how it was a truth or dare game we were playing earlier that day and I was dared to tell Shoko how I feel and suffice to say I got a lot of people that day. While yes I was nervous and scared out of my boot's that what I was going to say would ruin and put a strain on our friendship I again had nothing to worry about as she just smiled and kissed me on my forehead and said thank you and that I'm flattered. The latter on that same night she found me and sat me down and had a long talk with me about relationships. She explained to me even though I already knew that we could only ever be friends not only because of the outrageous gap in our ages but also because she sees me like a little brother/son. Plus she dropped the bomb that while she got divorced from her husband she still loves him even if he doesn't love her. When I asked why she got divorced from her husband she got a haunted look in her eyes and suffice to say I never brought that subject up again. After that she suggested that I look for kids my own age group to like but that is after I get older much older she stressed. She even pointed me in the direction of Hinata once and that talk had been very embarrassing seeing as how Hinata is my only friend my age.

But hey you have to emit for a 7 year old I had guts to do what I did in front of everyone. I even cashed in big time seeing as how people were betting that I would not go through with it but boy did I prove them wrong.

Other than that, Shoko as my handler as the senior members who apprentice and partner up with the newbies are called has been real nice as we have gotten many things done and she has been teaching me all that I'll need to know about the underworld of crime and she has been teaching me advanced ninja techniques that I wouldn't be even learning for another two years. I've learned and mastered the **'Transformation Jutsu'** and the **'Substitution Jutsu'**.She recently had melearn the **'Tree Walking Exercise'** and let's just say with those three techniques combined I have taken my stealth skills to whole new heights. It has become so much easier to break into buildings with these techniques under my belt. Mister Dino has been putting my new enhanced skills to work lately and the missions have been fun. Though the four month long hazing process I had to go through before anyone could trust me was murder and I would not wish it on my worst enemy.

But other than that nothing much has happened. Me and Evangeline have gotten closer if that's even possible and she has remained by my side faithfully never once leaving me though for some reason she gets jealous whenever I talk to other girls or mention Shoko's name. Even Hinata gets a little bit of jealousy from her. But when I asked her why she was acting like that all she would say or should I say scream is that I belong to her and then she would fly into my hair and not come out leaving me confused. But we're working through it like always.

I've also had been visiting the old man Hokage in his office and helping him out with his paper work much to the anger of the secretary but whenever the old man was looking she was all smiles and rainbows but when he wasn't looking she looked like she wanted to personally throw me out of the old man's office window. Sometimes I would play pranks on him and have him sign ridiculous papers that would eventually end up causing some people headaches down the road. Most of the time I would talk him to death and have him in a conversation that would last for hours about random things. Shoko said that this was a form of training that she wanted me to practice. I'm supposed to work on my conversational skills when it comes to interacting with others and weaseling information out of them and it is also good for when you need to blend in with others. 90% of the time that I'm talking with the old man it's about just random things that I'm curious about but the other 10% is when Mister Dino needs to know something.

But I don't know I get the feeling that the old man knows that I'm fishing around during our conversations and because of that he would give me false information and it only gets stranger when I tell Mister Dino and he has this knowing look on his face. But that is neither here nor there.

But I did learn the true intentions and reason why the mafia do what they do. Mister Dino runs his mafia differently that the other mafia families out there and because of that reason I found my respect for him shooting through the roof just like how it does for the old man Hokage.

Now I had a conversation with Mister Dino recently about what was the purpose of the Mafia and he explained to me what it was and the explanation he gave me had me in awe.

* * *

_**Flashback Begin **_

"Hey mister Dino I have those papers you wanted". Naruto said as he entered his boss's office. Quickly making his way across the room Naruto placed the large stack of papers that were twice his size on the desk. "Ah, there we go good job my boy these are exactly what I need". Dino said as he immediately started shifting through the pile of new documents. After a moment of bussing himself with his work Dino looked up and noticed Naruto still standing there he grew curious and decided to indulge himself.

"My boy what are you still doing here, is there something you need?" Dino asked and Naruto then got nervous. "U-Uhm, mister Dino I've been meaning to ask you this question for a while now and really it was aa question I should have asked you the first time we met but what exactly do we do. I mean as the mafia I expected that we would be a part of major crime's like drugs or something but so far I have not seen anything like that". Naruto said as he explained his confusion to Dino about the misconception he was having when it concerns the image of a Mafia.

"Well I was wondering when you would finally ask that question". Dino said as he put aside the work he was working on and gave Naruto his full attention. Naruto looked at him expectantly as he knew Dino was going to tell him something important. "Well before I give you the answer you seek I must first ask you a question to further help you understand were our organization." Dino said as he leaned forward in his chair while signaling Naruto to take one of his own to which he did.

Naruto what do you know about mafia's and how they operate or better yet what do you expect them to be doing?" Dino asked curiously. Naruto sat there for a moment honestly contemplating what he thought a mafia was supposed to do. Finally he came to a conclusion and told Dino. "I honestly thought that we would be intimidating people, stealing money, selling and dealing drugs, smuggling, kidnapping and other stuff like that". Naruto said honestly.

Dino looked at him with a raised eyebrow and decided to ask what was on his mind after listening to what Naruto had to say. "And you want to be a part of all that?"

"NO!" Naruto yelled out suddenly after hearing that question. "I would never want to do any of that… well except steal money, but only if it was from some rich fat slob that treats people badly. But other than that I would never do something like that. It's wrong and evil and I could never hurt someone else in such a way". Naruto ranted as he looked at Dino with a passion in his eyes letting Dino know he meant every word of what he said. Before Dino could give his response to this Naruto had more to say about the subject. "That actually brings me to something else I wanted to say to you for a while now. If you'll let me I just want to work in the casino or being your currier or something like that. I don't want to be a part of any kidnappings or sell drugs. They hurt people in many ways and I don't want that on my conscience." Naruto said sincerely.

When Naruto looked down into his lap Dino had a gentle proud smile on his face. "Well that was more than I bargained for when we decided to have this conversation." Naruto looked back up at this.

"Well child all of the things you named we actually do and more if I might add." Naruto's eyes grew wide at this and it looked like he was going to have a panic attack but a single hand raised from Dino stopped him from saying anything. "But it's not what you may think. Currently at this moment I have agents in many crime rings all around the world and many here in the land of fire. We infiltrate these crime organizations and bring them down from the inside out and then if profitable we absorb them into our organization." Dino said as Naruto sat there and listened to him with all his attention handing on to his words.

"Drug related gangs we have members of the mafia in and they help bring them down slowly from within; smuggling rings we have members in and they also help bring them down and in most cases we absorb them into the company and have them work for us at a better rate and protection value. However kidnapping organizations are trickier. You see child as you know we live in the Era of the Shinobi and because of that there are only really two options for you and they are you either get assassinated or kidnapped. It's a sad fact but its reality. But because of that we pay extra attention to such things and we have many operatives in kidnapping rings all across the world saving any target of interest we can and destroying the organization completely. But even more disturbing is the fact that in recent time child kidnapping rings have been on the rise and they are becoming more and more popular. You see many of those children that work here in the casino that undoubtedly met already are actually kids that we've saved from kidnapping organizations." Dino said completely shocking Naruto to his core about the cruelty of the world and the last part he spoke of struck a chord inside of Naruto because he knew exactly who Dino was mentioning when he said kids. Naruto himself has met many other kids that work in the casino since he's been here and he has gotten along with them greatly and could even consider them his friends.

"So you see child I created this organization to stop the spread of crime and to keep it from encroaching on the Land of Fires boarders. But sadly no plan is perfect and as such we do have crime here in the Land of Fire and we even have organizations such as the one I mentioned earlier. That is why I work so hard to minimize the spread of crime in our country." Dino said sadly as it is obvious that he tries his hardest to prevent crime form happening.

Naruto just sat their stunned at what the elderly man in front of him confessed. "Is the old man on the same page as you when it comes to this?" Naruto asked. "Yes, but as the Kage of a Ninja village he can't always show his support the way he want too. But he strives for peace in his own way and I support him in any way I can." Dino emitted.

Dino looked down at Naruto to see what he had to say but he saw that Naruto was smiling. Felling curios he asked "Oh? Just what's so funny?"

Looking at him with the smile on his face Naruto said "Nothing Mister Dino it's just that I've made up my mind is all. I've decided that I'll help you get rid of all this crime in the world and I'll do it from both sides; as a ninja and as a member of the leaf's mafia." Naruto declared with conviction and passion.

"Thank you Naruto, you'll go far I'm sure." Dino said.

"Thanks, alright old man I'm out I'm going home. But before I forget how are you going to finish all that paper work?" Naruto asked as he got off his chair and was already by the door when he finished asking his question. "Oh, don't worry about me child go home and be with those two little babies of yours". Dino said as he waved Naruto out the door. "Suit yourself old man see ya!" Naruto said as he left the room to go home.

Once he was sure Naruto was gone Dino made a cross shaped hand sign with his fingers and with a surge of chakra and smoke a perfect copy of himself was sitting in the seat Naruto just left behind.

"Hehehehehehe! Fastest way to get paper work done. After for 40 years I still can't believe you haven't figured out the secret to defeating paper work Hiruzen." Dino said to himself as he put his feet up on his desk as his clone got to work on the mountain of paper work Naruto brought in earlier. "Now where did I put that glorious orange book at?"

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

So yeah that's how I discovered what it meant to be a part of something great and fulfilling. I have now dedicated my life to stopping crime whenever I see it. I have actually gained a reputation throughout the underworld in our village as whenever I'm on my night raids I occasionally stop any crime I see. But that's stuff for another time.

Oh I forgot to tell you but I've written all of this down in a journal I recently got as a present from Shoko. I've written down everything that's happened to me since I found the twins out there in the forest up until now. When Eva found out she said I was keeping a diary but I stubbornly refused and called it a journal.

Well that's it for now going to bed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

With that Naruto put up the pen he was using and stretched his sore muscles while looking out his window and seeing the sun just start to rise. 'Boy am I glad it's Saturday and I don't have school today'. Naruto thought as he watched the sun slowly rise over the Hokage Mountain. "Uhhhmmm! Sun rise time for bed." Naruto mumbled out as he got into his bed after a late night at the casino and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

**Dreamscape **

Naruto woke up in a large field of grass. "Where am I?" Looking around he saw that it was dusk and the sun was setting behind a large chain of mountains in the distance and everywhere he looked he could see grass and strange plants that he has never seen before. Taking in the sights for a while Naruto looked up into the sky and saw that there was an absolutely gorgeous sun set taking place before his very eyes and he laid back down in the grass and got comfortable. "I haven't had a dream like this before, but hey might as well enjoy the view". He said and just laid there. That is until he heard a loud sound like a bird flapping its wings but before he could move to find out what was making that noise he was suddenly pushed down by a large pressure of wind. Looking up the remaining light that was shining on the valley Naruto found himself in was momentarily blocked out because flying straight over his head had to be the largest bird in history and it was red and had wings that stretched the entire length of the village if he was to estimate.

But just like that it was over and he could stand as the bird flew off into the distance. "Incredible! That had to have been the biggest bird ever! Wait till the guy's hear about this." Naruto exclaimed in excitement as he watched the bird fly off heading towards the mountain range at the end of the valley.

However it wasn't over because just as Naruto was about to sit back down six black blurs past by him travelling at unreal speed heading in the same direction the bird was. "Huh? What was"-

"Waaaahhhhhhh! Wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" "Huh that sounds like the babies?" Naruto thought out loud and just like that the whole landscape shifted and he was back in his room with the sunlight coming through his window.

* * *

**Real world**

Quickly getting up from his bed Naruto heard the babies crying and when he went to check on them he found out that it was Iris who was crying her eyes out but the second he grabbed her into his arms she stopped and just stared into his eyes as her eyes which looked kinda of green in his opinion faded to blue.

"Oh boy I'll never get any rest.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 4 hoped you enjoyed it._

**Please rate, comment, and subscribe... Oops i forgot this isn't YouTube.**

**Please leave a review.**


	6. CH:5 Setting the Stage (A Dark Past)

_**Authors Note (A/N):**_

Hello all my readers. I am coming to notify all of you that i am changing the rating of this story from "T" to "M" based on how I feel and the direction in which I want to take it.

That's not all.

These next three Chapters will depict a more in depth backstory and will help you understand Naruto's character more as well as let you know why Naruto will be jaded and more of a gray character.

Also please leave a review I would like to hear your thoughts and comments on my chapters.

Thanks and enjoy the Chapter! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto Franchise or Heavens lost property; also the other Anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

Chapter 5

_**A Dark Past (Setting the stage)**_

(Part 1) A Day of Training. A day of Relaxing.

"Again! Again! Again!" A soft womanly voice could be heard yelling out in the morning air. In one of the many, many training fields that the Leaf village owns we'll find that a woman with long flowing brown hair with a purplish tint was sitting down in a reclining chair with two little bundles in her lap. She was currently gently rubbing one of the bundles with her delicate hand while her other hand had a kunai knife in it. Taking in the landscape around you would find that she is sitting in the middle of a large open expanse of land where there is a large stream running through the training ground cutting it in half and on the side she was on she had her chair leaning against one of three log post that looked like they had been there for decades.

Looking down into her lap the woman was gently rubbing the head of one of the two toddlers that was resting in her lap. The baby was looking up at her with piercing purple eyes and a ghost of a smile upon her face. Sighing in contentment the baby cooed at the attention she was getting. Next to her was her sister who was fast asleep seemingly without a care in the world.

Near the woman off by the tree line you could hear the sound of footsteps running across the ground. They were coming from a little boy that had sun kissed golden blonde hair that was running across the field heading straight for the tree line. He seemed to have been practicing for a while judging by the amount of sweat pouring down his face. Though the type of training he was doing would have an ordinary civilian and even quite a few ninja turning their heads. Over his shoulder being carried in a fireman rescue style was a mannequin that was the size of an adult. It must have been if it stood straight up at least 5'8 and when you have a 7 year old kid that stands and 3'9 it really looks embarrassing.

Running straight at the closest tree the boy then did something that would defy the laws of gravity and logic. He started running straight up the tree like he was walking on land. Though it was far from easy. Because of the size and weight of the mannequin the boy looked awkward going up the tree and it showed as he looked like would fall off at any time.

Without looking up from playing with the baby the woman with a simple flick of her wrist set the kunai in her had sailing through the air heading straight for the boy who was currently mocking gravity. The kunai hit its mark but it never hit the boy, instead it hit the large mannequin the boy was holding. It sliced right into the arm of the doll and then continued going into the tree next to the one the boy was on. When the kunai hit the doll all along its body an intricate seal array flashed into existence for but a brief moment before disappearing like in was never there. But while it was visible a red colored liquid sprayed out of the area that the kunai hit painting the boy and bark of the tree with its color.

"Again". The soft melodic voice of the woman called out again as the boy flipped off the tree landing gracefully on the ground. However his attitude was not as graceful. Throwing the giant doll down on the ground with a huff the boy yelled out in frustration before walking over to the woman that was calmly watching him.

"Why? What does this have to do with the **Tree Climbing Exercise** Miss Shoko, I don't get it?" The boy asked the now named Shoko who continued to watch him approach her. "Well Naruto not only will this help with you endurance training but also you haven't mastered the **Tree Climbing Exercise** yet. Until you can run up, down and through the trees for one hour straight while under a combat situation you haven't mastered the exercise. Then on top of that even after you have finally mastered the exercise you would have to continue training in it because it is a type of exercise that is the base for many more advance techniques and exercises". Shoko explained.

The now named Naruto finally reached Shoko and was currently staring her in the face. "You haven't answered my question the way I wanted Miss Shoko. Besides you told me this same line over and over many times already". Naruto said as he looked into his mentor's eyes. "Well I haven't told you yet that another reason that I have you doing this exercise is that your chakra reserves are growing at a frightening level and you're already at the level of a fresh out of the academy Genin as far as Chakra level is concerned. For a seven year old like yourself that hasn't even started the Shinobi part of the academy yet this news is extraordinary". Shoko said as she tried to get Naruto to see her point of view.

"Ha! You said it yourself 'one of the reasons why' but not the real reason that I want to hear". Naruto said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest as he gave his sensei a hard look. "I already told you that"- "I don't want to hear any more of your excuses Miss Shoko. You have some different reason for teaching me this I know it and you hiding that reason from me and I want to know why". Naruto said as he was fed up with the fact that Shoko had been dodging this question for over two weeks straight ever since she started him on this exercise.

After they had started she had given him that same excuse that since then has pretty much become rehearsed to the point of being a clip from a tape recorder. "You don't understand I have my reasons for this, now get back to work". Shoko said dismissively as she looked back down at the babies in her lap. "And I want to know that reason!" Their father yelled as he was getting visibly frustrated with the woman who was holding them. "You can't even give me a straight answer. How come you're not teaching me the next step to the tree walking exercise huh? If my chakra reserves are as big as you say they are then how come you don't have me do something tougher to help?" Naruto questioned as he glared at his teacher.

Shoko just looked at him for a moment before she talked. "As I said your chakra"- "Arghhhh! There you go again giving me a stupid excuse why won't you just tell me the real reason why?!" Naruto yelled out waking up Iris in the process who started to cry. At this point Shoko sat up straighter in her chair and was about to calm iris down when something else happened that forced her hand.

Popping her head out of Naruto's hair for the first time today Eva flew in front of his face and tried to reason with him. "Look what you did now Blondie with your big mouth you woke up the baby. Look Naru just drop it already, Miss Shoko obviously has her reasons for making you do this so just let her be". Eva said as she confronted her lifelong friend.

"I don't care! Now shut up Eva!" Naruto yelled out, but before he could even think of saying anything else Shoko reached out with her hand and slapped him across the face. "I don't care if you are angry with me but don't take your anger out on others especially your family. Now apologize to your familiar and your babies." Shoko said in a cold tone that Naruto never heard her take with him or anyone ever. Still in shock because of being slapped and hearing Shoko talk to him in such a way Naruto slowly turned his head back towards Eva and what he saw made him feel awful.

Eva was looking at him with a shocked yet hurtful gaze. Tears could be seen going down her chubby face and it made Naruto fell like punching himself. Never had he ever talked to Eva in such a way and he never thought he ever would.

Never for as long as she could remember had Naruto ever talked to her in such a way. He never raised his voice to her and definitely he never told her to shut up. Sure there were times when they would get on each other's nerves like when they were on top of the Casino roof and he told her not to talk for a while but they would always solve the problem within minutes. Neither of them had the capacity to stay mad at each other for an extended period of time. For the first time in her life Eva has cried and it was because of something Naruto did to her and not something that has happened to him.

Looking at her Naruto could feel her pain deep inside of himself and so he reached out to grab her but she flew out of his grasp. "No don't touch me! How could you talk to me that way I was only trying to help you! You stupid jerk." Eva shouted out as she cried harder though her voice got weaker towards the end. Naruto felt a pain he never felt before when Eva moved away from him and when she didn't stop moving away he grew scared. Reaching out faster than Eva could react to Naruto grabbed her and pulled her to his chest where he let tears fall out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Eva. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Please don't cry. Please forgive me". Naruto pleaded as his tears slid down his face.

Spending a few minutes like that they finally calmed down. "Eva I'm sorry". Naruto said with pain in his voice. "It's alright Naru I forgive you". Eva said though she was hiccupping. "Thank you". Naruto said weakly. "You're still a jerk though". Eva mumbled out. "I know".

Walking over to the still crying Iris Naruto took her into his arms and began gently shaking her while soothing her crying. "Normally whenever I have them I can calm them down and get them to stop crying but now she won't stop". Shoko said as she handed Iris to Naruto. "I got her". Naruto said as he finally got her to calm down.

Looking into her eyes Naruto got Iris to calm down almost immediately. Staring back at her father Iris looked into his eyes and her eyes flashed green for a second. Naruto would have missed it and wrote it off as a trick of the eyes if not for the fact not a moment later he felt the familiar feeling of warmth in his stomach and the feeling of being rejuvenated. Noticing this Naruto quickly shot his head up and sure enough all around the clearing the amount of birds had doubled. His sudden movement had caught Eva's and Shoko's attention but before they could ask what the problem was they heard Naruto mumble out "It happened again".

"What happened again?" Shoko asked as she momentarily went on guard when she saw Naruto frantically look around the clearing. Turning to her Naruto began to explain. "Well you see this has been going on for a long time now. Anytime Iris cry's a whole bunch of birds would show up, then they will leave as soon as she is calm again". As if to prove his point most of the birds took off out of the trees and flew away into the sky, just leaving a few birds left.

Seeing this Shoko narrowed her eyes in contemplation. "I'm sorry Iris I didn't mean to make you cry." Naruto said as he smiled down at her and placed her back into Shoko's lap bringing her out of her inner thoughts. Naruto with a tired sigh sat down in the grass next to the chair Shoko was using.

"Miss Shoko." Naruto said in a small voice. Hearing the tone in his voice Shoko turned and looked at her charge. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier… it was out of line. You're my sensei and partner yet I didn't even trust you with my training. You must think I'm nothing more than an annoying brat". Naruto said dejectedly. "Yes, you're an annoying brat… but you're my annoying brat." Shoko said in a soft voice (well softer that it already is). Hearing this Naruto looked up at Shoko in surprise with a blush on his face but before he could say anything she had more to say. "I forgive you Naruto, just don't let your emotions control you like that anymore". Shoko said with a small gentle smile on her face.

Ever so slowly a foxy grin appearing on Naruto's face and with a simple genuine thanks breaking the tension between them. Looking down at the babies in her lap Shoko's eyes softened ever so slightly. Naruto noticed this and was about to say something. "You know your babies are beautiful." Shoko said softly. Naruto simply shook his head yes while saying "yeah I know."

"I still can't get used to the fact that my seven year old partner is a father and has two infant babies in his care." Shoko said while giggling. "Yeah I know it's weird but I realized something after meeting you. The girls are going to need a mother… and so I was wondering if you could do it Miss Shoko." Naruto said as he paused at the word mother when he saw Shoko stiffen up in shock but continued on finishing off his sentence with a blush on his face.

Shoko looked away from Naruto to hide the sad smile on her face and said in a wishful tone that had a hint of sadness and fear. "No, I can't be a mother. Besides there are others out there that would be a good mother to the babies like… her…" Shoko said remorsefully before trailing off in her voice as she looked over to the other side of the clearing, specifically towards a particular section of trees.

Also looking over Naruto saw a tiny spec of blue and white dart over behind the tree. "Wait, who's there?" Naruto said as he took steps towards the trees. Soon however a small girl came out from behind the tree. "Huh? Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto said as the mysterious girls was revealed to be Naruto's only friend Hinata Hyūga.

Coming out to stand before her friend Hinata was fidgeting nervously while looking everywhere but at his eyes. "Well you see I was just passing through and I saw you training here and…" Hinata said while stuttering horribly. "Hehehe, Hinata you know you suck at lying right?" Naruto said light heartedly as he chuckled a little bit while guiding her back over to where Shoko was watching them with curiosity in her eyes. Hinata looked down in shame and embarrassment at what Naruto told her. "Hey, hey, I was just joking but you really need to come up with a better excuse than that". Naruto said.

Coming up to stand next to Shoko Naruto and Hinata sat down on the grass while Shoko continued to give them a curious look. "Well are you going to introduce me to your friend Naruto?" Shoko asked as she adjusted herself in her chair. "Oh ya, you two haven't met yet. Well Miss Shoko this is my friend Hinata Hyūga and Hinata this is my Sensei and partner Miss Shoko Higurashi." Naruto said as he introduced the two females to each other. "Well nice to meet you Hinata". Shoko said as he gave Hinata a warm smile. "Nice to meet you". Hinata said.

After spending half an hour getting to know each other Shoko called Naruto's attention to her. "Naruto we need to talk." Looking up at her he saw that she had a serious look on her face. "Naruto you wanted to know the real reason why I had you doing these exercises? Well answer me this how many people have you had to kill so far in your life?" The question came without any warning and it truly shocked Naruto with how cold Shoko had said it. Hinata had a scared look on her face as she looked over to her friend with worry and confusion in her eyes. "Naruto what is she talking about?" Hinata asked with a stutter. Naruto looked down in shame. Eva was quiet as a mouse as she herself couldn't bring herself to even answer the question for him.

Naruto looked up into Shoko's eyes and the pain and torment could be seen clearly eating away at his soul. "Not including the three men in the warehouse how many?" Shoko asked. Hearing this Hinata looked over to Naruto and gasped when she saw the haunted look in his eyes. "Well, the very first time was on my birthday when I had just turned 4. I met Eva the same day as well. I was still in the orphanage at the time. The 9-tails festival was going on that day as usual and I had stayed inside so that I wouldn't attract any attention to myself."

* * *

_**Flashback Begin **_

Hiding under his bed was a small blonde haired boy who today has just turned 4. Now while people would asked why he was hiding under his bed instead of celebrating with his family his birthday the answer to that question would be that he doesn't have any family and today is not a day he likes to celebrate. Hearing footsteps coming from the hallway outside of his room door the little boy crawled further underneath his bed. The door swung open and in walked a short old man wearing white and red robes with a large square hat on his head with the Kanji for "Fire" displayed proudly for anyone to see.

Looking around the room the old man trailed his gaze to underneath the bed and saw that the blanket for the bed was tucked underneath it on the floor. "Naruto you can come out it's only me". The old man said in a kind tone. Seeing the blanket move the old man knew that the boy would come out. Slowly making his way out the now named Naruto looked up at the old man with large bright blue eyes that had caution and a weariness to them that a little child should not possess. "Oh, hey old man it's just you". The little child said as he took a look around his room to make sure no one else came in with him. Seeing this the old man tried to reassure the young boy. "Naruto it's just me now come along I have a birthday present for you". The gray haired man said. "Really, you didn't have to". Naruto said modestly. "That's quite alright Naruto, now the present that I have for you is what you think. I freed up my schedule today so now I can spend it with you". The man said cheerfully. "Really that's great come on". Naruto said excitedly as he and the old man left the orphanage building with the matron in charge sending Naruto a dirty glare when they weren't looking.

Deciding to find something to do while spending most of the day with the old man, Naruto surprisingly asked the elderly man if they could spend most of the day in his office. Initially surprised by this the old man gave in and took Naruto to his office in the massive red tower in the back of the village. All the way there Naruto would be sent glares and whispers from the early morning villagers starting their morning but as soon as they saw the old man they would bow to him and give him greeting's. The whole gesture made Naruto feel sick at how fast these people would change their colors. Reaching the tower the duo went straight to his office on the top floor and all the while walking the hallways Naruto would see many ninja coming and going in a hurry while a few would take their time. Observing the doors he could see little black boxes next to the door handles.

Finally coming to a stop at a simple looking door the old man let Naruto in and closed the door behind him. Looking around the room Naruto saw a large wooden desk with stacks of papers on top of it with stacks of books below on the floor wrapped up in bundles. On each wall were two shelves filled with books and other items.

On the far wall was a large window that gave a large 180 degree panoramic view of the village. Sitting down behind the desk the old man gave Naruto a curious look. "Naruto I have to ask why you would want to spend the day in my office. I told you that I canceled my work for the day. This can't possibly be what you would describe as fun?" The old man asked puzzled by the fact that a 4 year old would want to spend the entire day of his birthday in a stuffy office filled to the brim with paper work.

"Yeah, while it might not be the coolest thing in the world, I thought that maybe for my birthday this year I'll give you something ya know. Then I thought that maybe for a present I could offer you my help for the day since ya know you've always helped me out". Naruto said shyly as he tried to look anywhere but at the old man in front of him. The elderly man's eyes soften ever so slightly at the honesty of the child in front of him. "Besides the best thing about this is that my services are free of charge!" Naruto added at the end causing the man to laugh. "What are you saying Naruto if it was any other day I would have to pay you for your help?" The man asked with a laugh. "Well ya I'm a growing boy and I need money to survive." Naruto fired back with a grin on his face. "Well I'll keep that in mind Naruto". The old man said ending their back and forth banter.

After instructing Naruto on what ways he would be most useful the old man and Naruto settled themselves down into a quiet routine that was efficient and easy for Naruto to follow. For hours the two worked in tandem with Naruto surprising the old man with his ability to quickly pick up on the correct pace the old man was trying to set.

Throughout the time they were working the duo played games with each other and the wizened old man explained many things to Naruto about the paper work and what each of them were for and how they pertained to each other and Naruto continued to surprise the old man more and more by not only understanding everything that he was saying but actually Naruto was eager to learn more and more and the old man gladly oblige. During this time the old man also helped Naruto with his literacy and reading skills as well as his grammar. The old man taught Naruto many things in the hours that they were cooped up in his office. Finally around noon the duo stopped for a lunch break.

"Well Naruto that was a very productive time we spent but now it is time for some lunch." The old man said. "Really, that great I'm starving." Naruto said as he jumped out of his chair with excitement clear for any to see. "Come Naruto I'll take you to a great place to get something to eat."

Leaving the office the duo walked the dirt covered streets of the village engaged in a conversation that had Naruto laughing. Though what Naruto didn't know was that the old man was keeping him distracted from all the glares he was unknowingly receiving. It almost didn't work however seeing as how they had to walk down Main Street; Main Street just as the name implies is the largest, longest, and busiest street in the entire village. Main Street stretches all the way from the main gate of the village to the Hokage Tower at the back of the village at the base of the Hokage Mountain. On this street is all of the most important establishments. Most merchant guilds set up shop here, cheap hotels also call this place home as well and they make a large amount of money each day because of the large influx of travelers and tourist that stop by the village and needs a place to stay. All of the districts in the village have a designated street that all connect to Main Street allowing you to get virtually anywhere in the village just by being on Main Street or the hub as some residence like to call it. The only way for a non-tourist affiliated business to be allowed on to the hub would be if they received a special permit from the Hokage tower.

Reaching a small open bar styled restaurant at the corner of one of the many blocks on the Hub the old man led Naruto inside and as the man pushed the flap out of his face Naruto looked up and saw the sign that said [Ramen Ichiraku]. Looking around in wonder Naruto saw a large bar stretching the length of the room. Below the bar stand were six stools with soft looking padding covering them. On the bar counter there were six cups filled with chopsticks covered in rappers, next to each cup of chopsticks were three bottles of seasonings for the ramen you ordered.

Sitting down at the counter and helping Naruto into his seat much to his protests the old man gave him a gentle smile before turning to the bar and calling out for the waiter. Naruto's head just reached over the counter but not enough to see anything else. He didn't have to worry though because a waiter came to serve them but it was not what Naruto was expecting.

A girl a small girl at that who was around the age of 9 came out the of back of the restaurant and when she saw the old man sitting at the table she quickly grabbed a box and placed it on the ground where she then stepped up on it to get a better view. "Hello Lord Hokage back again for your usual lunch?" The girl asked as she got out a pen and note pad, eagerly awaiting one of her favorite costumers orders. "Why yes child the same as usual." The Hokage said cheerfully. With that the girl was about to leave but the Hokage stopped her. "Aren't you forgetting someone sweetheart?" The old man asked. The little girl tilted her head to the side cutely in a confused manner before she looked next to the Hokage and saw a mop of blonde hair barely sticking out above the counter.

"Oh my! I'm sorry little guy I didn't see you there. What would you like to eat?" The girl asked in an apologetic voice for not noticing a customer. Naruto for his part was stunned that she had not given him a glare yet. "I-i-i-i…" Naruto said as he stuttered and failed to make any type of response. The girl only had a confused look on her face as she watched the little kid in front of her. "He'll have the Miso Ramen." The Hokage said as he watched Naruto fail miserably at trying to talk to someone.

"Ok." The girl said as she jumped off her make shift stool and ran into the back of the restaurant where the kitchen was located.

"She works here?" Naruto said in a bewildered tone as he had not expected someone so young to be working, instead he would expect her to be in school. "What shocked that someone so young actually works." The Hokage said with an amused smile on his face. "Yeah, I thought that she would be in school or something." Naruto said as he turned to the old man next to him. "Well you work in my office don't you so I say you kinda have her beat don't you think." The old man joked getting Naruto to laugh a little.

While they waited for the meals to be made the Hokage and his young charge engaged in a conversation. "Hey old man can I ask you a couple of things?" Naruto asked shyly. "Yes what is it Naruto?"

"Well for one what's your real name? All this time I've been calling you old man." Naruto asked. "Well Naruto my real name is Hiruzen Sarutobi but you can continue to call me old man if you want. It's rather refreshing after having to listen to people such up to me and show me an exaggerated amount of respect." The now named Hiruzen said.

"Well would it be okay if I… I called you grandpa or gramps". Naruto asked hesitantly as he looked down at the counter in front of him before he felt a hand on his head. When he looked up at the sudden touch he saw Hiruzen was giving him the gentlest smile he had ever seen. "It would make this old man happy if you were to do that Naruto." Hiruzen said with a grandfatherly smile.

Naruto lit up like a Christmas tree at seeing this and gave the Hokage a bone crushing hug and it would have if he hadn't have reinforced his ribs with chakra. Moving on Naruto had his next question to ask.

"Gramps I never really asked you this before even though I kinda have a guess at what it is, but what exactly is your job?" Naruto asked curiously. Giving out a little chuckle at the curiosity that only a child could possess Hiruzen gave Naruto the answer he was looking for.

"Well let's see my job you ask. You see Naruto I'm the Hokage and that means that I am the leader of the village. The village is run on a democratic military dictatorship and as such the vast majority of decisions that need to be made must be made by me. That's why I have so much paper work." Hiruzen explained. "Umm hmm. I thought so. So is that why everyone gives you such respect?" Naruto asked as he confirmed his suspicions.

"Well yes, but keep in mind Naruto this is reality I don't have everyone respect." Hiruzen corrected.

"But even so you have a lot still. So if I was to take over that job of yours then people would finally acknowledge me right, they would stop treating me so badly?" Naruto pressed. "So when I get older could you hand me the job gramps?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen for his part stayed quiet for a few minutes while Naruto said what he had to say and when he asked that particular question Hiruzen pulled his Hokage hat down over his face. "Is that the only reason why you would want my job Naruto?" the Hokage asked with a no joking tone. Picking up on this Naruto asked hesitantly "What was that the wrong answer or something?"

"Yes Naruto, if that is your only reason for being Hokage then I'm afraid that I won't be able to hand you my hat when the time comes". Hiruzen said sadly. "There's something that I'm missing aren't I? Naruto questioned. "Yes."

Holding up his hand to silence Naruto who was about to say something else the old man had more to say. "Save it Naruto. How about this, every year on you birthday you and I will meet up here at this stand and I'll asked you this question "What does it take to be a great Hokage?" and if you get the question right then I'll consider you a candidate for the position in the future; however if you get it wrong then you'll have to wait to the following year to give me another answer." Hiruzen said as he explained what he wanted Naruto to do for him.

Naruto beamed at the request and told Hiruzen he would do it. Just then the little girl came back out from the back and with her a middle aged man with a smile on his face came after her with the bowls of ramen in hand.

Placing one of the bowls down in front of the Hokage the chef then turned towards Naruto and was about to place the bowl down as well until he got a good look at his face and he nearly dropped the bowl in shock. "My god is it really you, Min"- The man said in shock but he was cut off from a quick warning glare from the Hokage that the children did not see.

"Dad what's wrong?" The little girl asked as she was curious about her father's strange reaction. "Oh, nothing sweet heart just you old man being weird again. Here you go kid eat up and enjoy." The chef said as you could see sweat rolling down his face thought weather that was from being in the hot kitchen with all that steam or not was up for serious debate.

The girl just gave her father a side glance before turning back to the two costumers. Naruto for his part was about to have a panic attack because he thought the chef was going to throw him out or yell at him.

Looking at the girl Naruto finally took notice of her. Long brown hair tied into a pony tail went down to below her shoulders. Brown eyes complemented this and white skin. Wearing plain clothes somehow helped her to look pretty in Naruto's eyes. Noticing him staring at her the girl got into Naruto's face with a smile and asked "Hi is there something wrong you haven't touched your food yet.

Blushing from being caught red handed and the fact the girl was in his personal space Naruto looked off to the side and saw that the old man was giving him a curious yet amused glance. Turning back to the girl Naruto looked down shyly and said.

"It's nothing really I was just noticing how pretty you are."

Hearing this the girl backed away with a blush on her face while the Chef dropped the spoon he was using. Hiruzen now was fully interested with the scene unfolding in front of him. "Well thank you I'm flattered. You're a cutie yourself." The girl said while folding a strand of hair behind her ears. "Oh my how bold of you Naruto." The Old man said with a sideways glance out the corner of his eye. Blushing profusely now Naruto turned to his ramen and stared to tear into it to hide his embarrassment. Finishing in record time the first thing Naruto noticed was that what he just ate had to have been the best food in the world. Turing to the girl Naruto asked if he could have another.

Hearing this the chef got to work on another bowl. While he was busy Naruto turned back to the girl in front of him. "Uhm? May I ask what your name is?" He asked shyly. "Oh, my name is Ayame Ichiraku. But isn't it polite to introduce yourself first." Ayame said. Blushing lightly Naruto said. "My name is Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki".

Giggling lightly Ayame leaned forward towards Naruto and said with a smile on her face "That's a cute name but you first name means Fishcake".

Blushing this time in embarrassment and anger Naruto said "No! It means Maelstrom not fishcake my name means Maelstrom Whirlpool." Naruto said indignantly while crossing his arms with a huff. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you". Ayame said as she quickly apologized. "It's ok really." Naruto said with a blush.

Sitting at the stand for some time just conversing with each other Naruto and Hiruzen eventually had to leave but not before Naruto promised that he would come back and eat again.

Going back to the tower Naruto and the Hokage tackled the rest of the paper work for the day on a full stomach fueling them and giving them the energy that they needed. Noticing that it was nearly night time and the festival had already started Hiruzen took Naruto out back to Main Street where the festival was being held and together they played many games and won prizes. Though Naruto didn't realize it Hiruzen was shielding him from the glares and whisperings going on behind his back by keeping him busy with each attraction and by keeping him engaged in conversations.

Throughout the night Naruto noticed a lot of people heading down the street that he knew would take them to the cemetery. When he asked the Hokage about it Hiruzen said that a lot of people lost their lives today. When Naruto asked how it happened Hiruzen explained to Naruto that a massive Nine-tailed fox demon attacked the village and nearly raised it to the ground. He also explained how the Fourth Hokage battled the demon and defeated it and killed it but at the price of his own live.

After hearing this Naruto grew solemn and silently prayed a little too all the lives lost on that day. Quickly cheering Naruto up and to keep him off that train of thought Hiruzen took Naruto to another attraction. Hiruzen throughout the night noticed that Naruto got along well with all the merchants that came from outside the village while the villagers themselves would glare at Naruto. However he knew that none of them would try anything stupid with him right next to Naruto.

Spending the rest of the night enjoying themselves Hiruzen eventually took Naruto back to the orphanage where he then took him to his room and tucked him in and gave him a goodnight kiss. "Hey old man… I really enjoyed myself today. Thanks' for a great birthday I'll never forget it. Naruto said as he blushed from having Hiruzen tuck him in and kiss him on the forehead. "You're Welcome my boy it was my pleasure." Hiruzen said with a small smile on his face. Looking around at all the stuffed animals and toys that he got Naruto he turned to him with a smile of satisfaction on his face. "I trust that all of these toys will be enough to keep you happy and busy."

"Yep, you bet it will thanks old man". Naruto replied. Bending down to be level with the bed and Naruto Hiruzen got a Monkey like grin on his face not unlike his name and he couldn't help but tease Naruto a little. "So Naruto the next time you want to go visit your new little girlfriend at the ramen bar let me know so I can tag along and be your wingman." Hiruzen said with a grin that threatened to split his wrinkled face.

"GRAMPS! No! I just met her. Besides I just think that she is cute that all." Naruto said as he turned his head away from the grinning Hokage. "That's all." Hiruzen said as he drawled out his words. "That's all!" Naruto said as he fought to keep down the blush that was on his face. "Oh, well just making sure. Though to let you know that having a little girlfriend at this age is widely considered to be cute and endearing and there's absolutely nothing wrong with it." Hiruzen pressed and he could see Naruto's face turning different colors of red. "I get it thank you very much." Naruto said with a huff as he hid face in his pillow. "Ok, ok, but to let you know if you change your mind I have some tip that could"-

"Gramps!"

"Alright, alright I've teased you enough I suppose." Hiruzen said as he rubbed Naruto's head getting him to calm down. "Goodnight Naruto, I'm glad you've enjoyed your birthday." Hiruzen said as he turned off the lamp next to Naruto's bed and walked out of the room with Naruto saying goodnight and thanks one more time.

* * *

_**Flashback Pause **_

Looking at the two girls that was listening to him talk Naruto said. "Well you see that is the first part of my story."

"I didn't know that you and the Hokage were _that_ friendly with each other Naruto." Hinata said. "Well yeah he's always been there for me." Naruto commented.

"I didn't know you were such a lady's man Naruto: First this Ayame girl, then Evangeline, then poor little Hinata, and then little old me. You sure do love woman." Shoko said as she teased Naruto.

Blushing tomato red Naruto tried to defend himself. "No, no, no! I don't like her like that anymore. Now I see her as my big sister!" Naruto said as he waved his arms in front of himself. Blushing heavily from Shoko's comment Hinata shyly looked at Naruto and said "Are you sure."

"Yes I'm sure… huh wait why are you asking Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously but Hinata quickly said "No reason just wondering".

"My, my, that's four girls Naruto. You're cheating on each of us at the same time. Now since you say that this Ayame girls is like a big sister to you then she's out I guess. Eva has been by your side and is your partner just as much as you are mine so she's already answered for. Now it's between us two. Are you going to choose me Naruto the mature woman that is your partner or are you going to choose your best friend that you rescued like a knight saves a princess?" Shoko said with a twinkle in her eye.

By this point Naruto and Hinata both were blushing such a shade of red that they put real tomatoes to shame. Little Chaos that was in Shoko's lap was making little noises that sounded a lot like laughter and if anyone was paying attention then they would see her eyes briefly for a split second change to robotic red then change back.

Barely able to come up with a response Naruto felt very uncomfortable and the fact that Hinata could not look him in the eye was not helping matters. "Well are you going to choose Naruto?" Shoko pressed. "Yeah Naru are you going to choose". Eva said as she made herself known. The annoyance in her voice about the particular topic they stumbled upon was crystal clear to everyone and Naruto particularly could feel the killer intent of his first partner hitting him full force causing him to sweat heavily in fear.

Inside Naruto's head the mantra of the word "Choose" Was going off in his head over and over and soon he couldn't take in anymore and he shouted out "Hinata!" But as soon as he said that he clamped his mouth shut with his hands but the damage had already been done. Looking over to Hinata Naruto saw that she had fainted with her face still several levels of intense red.

"My, my, so you do like her. After all these months of you talking nonstop about her and how I should meet her you finally emit it. But I must say I'm a little jealous I got beat by a 7 year old." Shoko said with a pout. Naruto shot his partner a smoldering glare as he shook Hinata awake.

Waking up Hinata blushed brightly and looked away from Naruto's eyes. "Since when did you become the teasing type Miss Shoko?" Naruto asked with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Oh, I'm not one for making too many jokes but I had a couple of reasons but mainly I did it to lighten the mood because I know that you story is about to take a turn. I know because you started this little story because of the question I asked you earlier that you still haven't completely answered yet." Shoko explained.

"And the second reason?" Naruto asked.

"Well that should be self-explanatory. But don't think you're off the hook just yet well be coming back to this topic later but for now back to your story." Shoko said.

Finally calming down both Hinata and Naruto got comfortable and the haunted look that was on Naruto's face when Shoko first asked him her question finally came back.

Yeah, you right my story from this point on doesn't really get good. In fact I still have nightmares about it." Naruto said as he looked down into his lap were Eva had moved to. She was giving him a sympathetic look and you could clearly see the pain and understanding in her eyes. Naruto petted her head as a way to reassure her but really on the inside secretly he was doing it to reassure himself and to prepare himself for the next part of his story.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 5 hoped you enjoyed it._

**Please rate, comment, and subscribe... Oops i forgot this isn't YouTube.**

**Please leave a review.**


	7. CH:6 Setting the Stage (A Dark Past) 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto Franchise or Heavens lost property; also the other Anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

Chapter 6

_**A Dark Past (Setting the stage)**_

(Part 2) A Day of Training. A day of Relaxing.

_**Flashback Continue**_

Watching the Hokage leave his room Naruto let a tiny grateful smile cross his face as he got comfortable in his bed. _'Thanks gramps this was the best birthday ever, but I'm going to get you back for teasing me. Now where did he put that little orange book of his?'_ Naruto thought mischievously and in the lobby of the orphanage the Hokage suddenly felt a shiver go up is spine.

For the next hour Naruto sat in his bed wide awake thinking about the great time he had with his grandfather figure, but the real reason as to why he couldn't fall asleep was because he felt a small pit in his stomach that was leaving a sense of foreboding. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Because of that he was thinking of all the fun things he did with the Hokage to block out the unease he was feeling.

Naruto however was not aware of the conspiring actions and plotting taking place below him.

* * *

_**Basement of the Orphanage (Back room)**_

In the basement of the building there was a large room used simply for storage of all the equipment, supplies and toys used by the staff and children. However there was also a couple of rooms towards the back of the basement that were used for other means.

In one of these rooms we find three of the staff members along with a child no older that five and he looked scared. "Why did you bring me down here?" The little boy asked as he sat in a chair with a nervous look on his face. He was a boy of average height for his age and he had messy brown hair and freckles on his face. Dark brown eyes accompanied these features and a plain white shirt and khaki pants with white socks finished off his look.

The three adults in the room, two males and one female where average looking as well. There was nothing noticeable about them that would allow you to instantly notice them in a crowd. However the only noticeable thing that they all shared together was the dangerous glint in their eyes that screamed danger.

The female of the trio had a kunai in her hand. One of the men had a clip board in his hands with files attached to it. The other man had two slips of paper in his hands that were both different colors.

The little boys question however went unanswered as the man with the clip board in his hands began to speak. "So… Kenichi Mogonomaru is it? We need to talk to you about something that is very important. So important that it concerns the village." The man said before he exaggerated a bit at the end. "What is it?" Kenichi asked, his curiosity dampening his nervousness that he is feeling. "Well you see it has come to our attention that you originally came from the Village Hidden in the Mist… located in the Land of Water am I correct?" The man said.

Kenichi nodded slowly, he could not make out the adults faces because of the sever lack of light in the room further increasing his nervousness. "Well how was your time there? It's to my understanding that the entire country is in a bloody civil war." The man said without remorse as even in the dull light of the room he could easily see the sudden turmoil that took over the child's mind.

After a few moments of the boy shaking uncontrollably as it was obvious that he must have remembered something that must have traumatized him the man continued "Well it would seem that you can't answer but that is ok I really don't care either way." The man said cruelly causing tiny tears to star welling up in Kenichi eyes.

"However there is something that we do need to talk about. You see in this very building we have a pest that we desperately want gone but we are in the position of not being able to do anything about it." The man said. "A… a pest?" Kenichi asked unsurely. "Well… more like a monster really but it's all the same to us." The woman of the group said flippantly though with a hint of venom in her voice that she tried to suppress.

"A monster… but if there is a monster in the building then that means that everyone's in danger. Why hasn't anyone done anything about it?" Kenichi asked in fright and worry. "Well you see we are in a little bit of a jam and so we can't get rid of that beast but you can." The man with the two small papers in his hand said as he leaned his back against the wall.

"How can I get rid of the monster when you guys can't?" The boy asked confused.

"It will be simple, we will walk you through the steps. First here you'll need this and don't cut yourself with it." The woman said as she handed the child the kunai in his hand.

When Kenichi took the Kunai into his hand he noticed that the woman was wearing gloves on her hands. Next the man with the slips of paper in his hand came up to Kenichi and tied the slips of paper around the handle of the kunai. The boy noticed that one of the papers were red in color and had the Kanji for explode in the center. On the other slip of paper it was yellow in color and it had the Kanji for paralyze in the center.

"What am I going to do with this?" Kenichi asked as he was starting to get a sick feeling in his stomach. "It's simple the beast is sleeping in his room on the third floor in room 10. Just go in there quietly and while the monster is sleeping stab it with the knife and make sure you put the yellow seal on the monster. After that take this lighter and light the red seal on fire and run out the room as fast as you can." The woman said as she handed the boy a lighter.

"Do this and you will be a hero in this village and you could have everything you could ever want here." The man with the clip board added in trying to sweeten the deal.

"But I don't think I can kill anything, I don't want to see anymore death." Kenichi pleaded as he started to shake again.

Seeing this the man with the clipboard started to lose his patience. "Listen child you don't have much choice here… as a matter of fact you only have two choices here and they are one you go in there and kill the demon and be seen as a hero in this village or you can refuse and I submit these release forms in my hand and have you deported back the Hidden Mist Village, I'm sure you must miss the smell of all that blood in the air… we'll be more than happy to help you experience all of those feelings first hand again". He said coldly as he threatened Kenichi with the worst possible fate for the boy…

Going back to the war torn nation that caused him to be an orphan.

By now Kenichi was shaking uncontrollably as haunting memories from his not so distant past came rushing back to torment him. After a few minutes Kenichi calmed down enough to talk and came to a decision. "I-I-I'll do it, just please don't send me back there, I don't ever want to go back to that place ever again!" Kenichi said as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Wiping his eyes with his hands Kenichi completely missed the sinister and dark smirks and looks of satisfaction that crossed the adult's faces at his willingness to help. With the plan set in motion the three adults led Kenichi to the first floor where they had him wait for ten minutes but unknown to him the woman staff member went to the second floor and told the child of the room directly below Naruto's to leave and go to another area and she did the same with the rooms on the third floor directly to the right and left of Naruto's room as well as the room across the hall from Naruto's. After that was taken care of and the children around Naruto were in another part of the building (although they were very grumpy for having been woken up from their sleep) the woman came back down to the lobby and told Kenichi to do what he was told.

Slowly making his way up to the third floor Kenichi was a large bundle of emotions as he was shaking lightly in fear. In fear of what he was about to do and in fear of possibly going back to his old home to which his never ending nightmares constantly reminds him of the horrors that he had seen and went through.

Coming to a stop in front of the door that he was told about his fear sky rocketed as after a few moments of inner debate he finally reached out and grabbed the door handle and with a silent almost nonexistent turn of the nob he pushed open the door the room and quietly walked inside closing the door back just as silently as he had entered.

Looking around the dark room Kenichi again could not make out to many details as the light from the moon and surrounding buildings were the only thing that penetrated the veil of darkness that hung over the room. With his fear of returning to his old life guiding him yet with the fear of the unknown slowing him down Kenichi took an eternity to cross the small distance between the bed and the door.

With the light of the moon as his make shift flash light Kenichi could make out a large lumpy figure huddled up underneath the blankets of the bed. What he didn't know was that the large lumpy shapes that he was seeing was in fact all of the plushy and stuffed animals that a certain blonde had received for his birthday just a short few hours earlier. The shadows that they cast on the wall however increased Kenichi's fear to higher levels if that was possible at this point.

Finally standing next to the side of the bed Kenichi hesitantly lifted the kunai in his hand which at this point felt like it weight more than it actually did and slowly leaned over the bed positioning the kunai over the place that he could only guess was where the heart was.

* * *

_**Naruto's POV **_

The feeling of anxiety that Naruto was feeling was only getting worst as the time flew by. Trying to think of happy thoughts that would keep the anxiety at bay Naruto laid in bed as quietly as possible. Soon he started to hear movement outside his room and he heard the voices of the other orphans and it sounded like they were complaining and not too happy for some reason. Soon the noise stopped and Naruto was all alone again with the silence. A few minutes later he heard the sound of footsteps outside of his room door thought they were extremely faint that he almost missed them.

Peaking his head out from underneath his covers and looking towards his door Naruto saw a shadow of a person blocking out the light seeping in underneath the door. Just as Naruto was about to move and see who it was the door started to creek open. Quickly covering his head with the blankets Naruto pretended to sleep as he knew that the matrons don't like for the children to be up at this hour least of all him.

When he heard the small footsteps enter his room he grew nervous as for what felt like an eternity the figure slowly cross the room. During that time Naruto had discreetly moved some of his stuffed animals all around him and even placed some on top of him. He didn't know why he did it but he was about to be glad he did.

When the figure finally stood over his bed Naruto's bed hid heart rate and breathing increased tenfold as the anxiety he was feeling early had by this point reached its climax.

Then it happened…

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Finally pushing his fear aside for the briefest of moments Kenichi finally struck down driving the Kunai into the _'beast'_ but after that he didn't hear the sound of blood splatter that he was so frequently used to or any sound that his young mind might think a monster would make. Instead he heard the distinct sound of fabric tearing.

Before anything more could happen Kenichi felt a dull pain in his back as he was pushed down to the floor. With a flurry of motion the covers were flung off of the bed and a figure landed right on his waist pinning him to the ground. Fear completely taking the driver's seat Kenichi yelled out as he swung up with the kunai in his hand and in this act drawing first blood as the kunai cut underneath Naruto's chin just missing his neck by inches. Naruto jumped off of the mysterious figure clutching his chin in pain as it felt like he just go a paper cut but it hurt a hundred times more.

Just then his senses kicked in causing him to jump on top of his bed dodging a knife swing that would have hit him. Quick as a flash Naruto reacted kicking the assailant in the chest knocking him back to the floor and into the path of the moon light illuminating his identity to the world. However Naruto did not notice this however as he again jumped onto his attacker this time making sure to pin the hand with the kunai underneath his weight. Raising his hand to strike the offender Naruto finally got a good look at his attacker and when he saw who it was his breath got caught in his throat.

"K-K-Kenichi w-what are you doing?" Naruto breathed out in a stutter as he finally got a look at the person who had intruded into his room. Underneath him was the new boy that just moved into the orphanage least than a week and a have ago. It was true that Naruto knew the boy that he was now pinning to the ground. When Kenichi first came the week before he did not talk to or play with anyone at the orphanage and instead opted to stay by himself.

Naruto who had just been sent away from the other children again spotted the lonely boy all by himself and decided to see if he wanted to play. Naruto soon found out that it was going to be harder than he thought to get a new friend. The boy was a silent as a mouse and Naruto spent hours just trying to talk to the boy who did nothing but stare at him with soulless eyes that he knew all too well. But that only encouraged Naruto to try harder and by the end of the day finally got the boy to give his name which he found out was Kenichi Mogonomaru. Before he could get anything else out of the seemingly mute boy it was time for everyone to come inside.

However the next day Naruto was at it again and got more out of the boy instead of just a name. With that it went on more and more each day with Naruto getting more and more out of the boy although it was still very little. Naruto however quickly considered the silent boy his friend and with every opportunity available to him tried to get him to open up to him.

Staring at the same boy in front of him now Naruto could not believe what was happening to him. The boy he thought of as a friend was trying to kill him. It was too much for him to take. He felt an internal pain in his heart and he felt betrayed after going out of his way to help the boy who was all alone and for it to end up like this hurt him more than he would like to emit. However they don't call Naruto Uzumaki stubborn for nothing and so he hasn't completely given up on the boy yet.

However during his inner musing his grip on the hand that held the kunai lighten allowing Kenichi the use of his arm again.

"Kenichi what are you doing? Why are you trying to kill me?" Naruto yelled out to the boy below him. The boy however had a shocked look on his face. "N-Naruto you're the monster?" Kenichi asked out hesitantly only to cause a pained grimace to cross Naruto's face at hearing the word monster and his name in the same sentence.

"Kenichi what are you talking about? What's going on why are you trying to kill me? Were friends aren't we?!" Naruto said as he was shooting questions off left and right, confusion and betrayal in every single word. Seeing the fear and confusion in his eyes caused a pit to form in Naruto's stomach as his mind started to race with all the possibilities as to why his only friend would do something like this. Then his mind settled on a somewhat similar situation that happened to him just a few months prior.

When Naruto was out in the park playing by himself a bully had started to mess with him and when Naruto tried to walk away the bully beat him up all the while taunting him. After everything was said and done the boy walked away laughing. Naruto who was bruised and angry followed the boy but froze in his tracks when he overheard the parents of the boy praising the little boy for what he had just did. Naruto had felt a sudden surge of anger and hatred for what had just happened but before he could do anything rash he saw the Hokage heading his way for his usual visits and all pushed all his anger down and put a smile on his face.

"Kenichi did someone asked you to do this?" Naruto asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he stared pleadingly into the other boy's eyes that had a haunted look in them.

When Naruto saw the boy flinch and avert his eyes it gave him all the answers that he needed and also drove home the fact that the boy was not doing this of his own free will.

During Naruto's inner debate Kenichi felt Naruto loosen his hold on his arms and in that moment took the opportunity to gain the upper hand. Flipping them over so that Naruto was pinned to the floor Kenichi again tried to stab Naruto but this time Naruto held out his hand and grabbed the boys hand stopping the blade that was about to pierce his chest.

"Kenichi stop this, if someone is telling you to do this then just stop! We can go to the Hokage and we can get this settled it's not too late I promise". Naruto said desperately as he pleaded with the boy he had just met the week before. He was struggling just to hold off the blade that was mere centimeters from his chest.

"I can't, I don't want to go back, I don't want to go back!" Kenichi screamed out as large amounts of tears fell from his face hitting Naruto on his face and shirt.

"Go back were? Where Kenichi? Who wants to send you back?" Naruto asked as he was struggling to hold the older and bigger boy off.

Kenichi however was not listening to him as tears continued to fall out of his eyes. Inside of himself his emotions were tearing him apart.

* * *

_**Outside the room **_

The three conspirators were on the third floor and they could faintly here the confrontation that was going on. Some of the other children that were on the same floor also could hear what was going on and they came outside their rooms letting their curiosity and annoyance guide them to the source of their premature awakening.

However they didn't get far as the same three staff members told them to get back in their rooms and go to bed. Once all the grumbling children were back in the room the woman calmly walked up to Naruto's door and using her key silently locked the door so that it wouldn't open. Walking back over to her partners in crime she had a devilish smirk on her face that answered any questions they may have had.

* * *

_**Inside the room**_

When Kenichi grip on the kunai loosened Naruto quickly tugged Kenichi's arms to the side forcing the Kunai to plunge into the floor. Momentarily shocked by this Kenichi couldn't prepare himself for the double mule kick Naruto launched at him in an effort to get some breathing room. Hitting the side of the bed Kenichi watched as Naruto scrambled to his feet. Bolting towards the door to his room Naruto reached out for the handle and turned it but it wouldn't budge. Reality hitting him hard Naruto knew just what was happening. _'So this was thought out and planed, and Kenichi is just a pawn'._ Naruto thought bitterly.

Just then he heard footsteps behind him and without thinking Naruto moved to the side just in time as Kenichi with kunai in hand tried to stab him in the back. "You tried to stab me in the back?" Naruto asked in disbelieve.

Kenichi could do nothing but look away in shame but that did not stop him from attack Naruto again. Pushing back into the room Naruto stumbled and hit his head on the metal post of the bed causing him to hold his head in pain. Pushing Naruto to the floor Kenichi pulled out the yellow tag that he got from the man and put it on Naruto's stomach causing Naruto to cry out in pain as he was shocked by the tag.

Unable to move Naruto stared on helplessly as Kenichi positioned the Kunai above his chest, but Kenichi was trembling uncontrollably and looked hesitant. Seeing his opportunity again Naruto began to talk.

"Look Kenichi I know you don't want to do this so please put the knife down. We can go to the Hokage and he can help you I promise". Naruto said as he watched on as tears fell freely out of his first friend's eyes. Seeing this caused tears to leak out of his eyes as well.

"I can't go back, I can't go back, I can't go back!" Kenichi continued to mumble over and over again. "Kenichi was it the man that always walked around with the clipboard in his hands?" Naruto asked as he himself has had problems with the man in the past and he knew that that a man had it in for him for as long as he could remember. Seeing Kenichi flinch again was all that Naruto needed to confirm his thoughts.

"Are they trying to send you back home Kenichi?" Naruto asked as his mind started to figure out the big picture. However for all his smarts Naruto didn't see what happened next coming.

Upon being reminded of his past by someone other than himself Kenichi screamed out and plunged the kunai into the left side of Naruto's chest just below his shoulder causing Naruto to scream out in agony. His pained filled scream caused the other children to bolt out of their beds in fear. The three staff members let cruel smirks cross their faces at the scream they could hear coming from the room.

Pulling out the light that was given to him Kenichi fumbled with it until he saw a spark and then a flame. Unknown to Kenichi the shock and pain from the stab wound got rid of the numbness that Naruto was feeling earlier from the paralyzing seal placed on him.

With all the strength he had left Naruto pulled the kunai that was still in Kenichi's hand from his shoulder causing blood to spray all over them both. Seeing and feeling the blood all over him was enough for Kenichi to get distracted and that was all it took for Naruto to push the blade away from him. Seeing what was happening Kenichi tried to push the blade back but Naruto who was in pain and running on pure adrenaline was not having any of that and so he was able to keep the blade away from his chest.

"Kenichi stop! Don't do this! I'm hurt I need a doctor!" Naruto pleaded with the boy. "No I won't go back so please just die! Nothing will ever make me go back to that place!" Kenichi fired back as he pushed with all his strength. In a last ditch effort to keep the blade from going back into his wound Naruto brought up his injured arm and with his hand grabbed the blade which cut opened his hand and pushed up.

With the sudden shift in weight Kenichi lost his balance and fell forward onto the knife that was facing his direction now. Now with the blade in the center of his chest Kenichi fell off of Naruto and landed on his side with his pained filled eyes staring into Naruto's horrified ones who could not believe what just happened.

"Ken – Kenichi, Kenichi? No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No! Hey Kenichi get up I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please get up you're going to be ok, you're going to be ok, I'll get help and you will be all better". Naruto said hysterically as he realized what just happened.

"N- N – Naruto? Am I going to die? Kenichi asked shakily as he stared into Naruto's fear filled eyes. "NO! You're not, I'm going to get you help and you'll be ok, ok!" Naruto cried out as he watched the tears slide out of the boy's eyes that were slowly closing. "Naruto I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, I just didn't want to go back, I have nightmares about that place". Kenichi whispered out pitifully as the light was leaving his eyes.

Huge tears leaking out of his eyes like water falls Naruto started to shake Kenichi in an attempt to keep him awake but in doing so the hand that was holding the lighter moved and the paper tag that was lying on the floor attached to the kunai caught on fire from being near the lighter.

Hearing the sizzling sound Naruto looked down and saw the paper burning and not being ignorant as most would believe him to be immediately knew that what he was seeing was a paper bomb about to go off. Looking up into his friend's eyes that were almost closed with pure horror Naruto could say nothing as he heard his friend's last words.

"R-Run N-Naru-to".

With speed he did not know he had Naruto got up and ran towards the window that was positioned above his dresser. Climbing up to the top of the dresser with pain shooting throughout his body Naruto reached for the handle but it was too late looking back was the last thing Naruto remembered for a while.

**BOOM! **

Searing heat radiated out from the center of the room as the shock wave launched Naruto out the window and down three stories to the hard concrete below where he broke his arm that had the stab wound in the shoulder and two ribs on the same side as Naruto landed far into the alleyway that was at the back off the building.

Inside of the room the place was completely destroyed. The bed was gone as well as the stuffed animals and everything else in the room. All four walls in the room were completely blown down damaging the rooms on either side of Naruto's as well as the room below his as well. The room below Naruto's had its ceiling collapsed sending debris into the room; the rooms on either side of Naruto had the sides facing Naruto's completely ruined as well as anything on that side of the room; as for the room across the hallway it suffered major damage as well.

Seeing the damage done firsthand the three matrons that worked at the orphanage began evacuating the children acting as normally as possible. People out on the street who were still celebrating the festival saw and heard the explosion and for those that were in the area felt it. All of these people came running to see what was happening but they were beaten there by the shinobi that were also out in the crowd and patrolling.

* * *

_**The Hokage Tower **_

Hiruzen who had just got back into his office thirty minutes ago after being held up by some of the villagers who wanted to speak with him was now enjoying the peace and quiet while reading a certain orange book that men were so fond of these days. Perverted giggles could be heard coming from the empty room.

**BOOM!**

Dropping the book he was holding Hiruzen spun around in his rolling chair to face the large panoramic window his office had that provided him with a view of most of the village. Looking out the window he could clearly see smoke rising into the air despite the fact that it was nighttime. However before he could even begin forming thought's as to what could be happening a ANBU Black Ops Agent in full gear **Body Flickered** into the room in a kneeling position with one arm resting over one knee and the other hand in a fist pressed firmly against the hard wood floor of the room.

The man was dressed in a black shirt and black pants with tape around the ankles. He had Kunai and Shuriken holsters on each of his legs. On his chest he had on a dark grey armored vest that looked like it could take a few hits. Strapped to his back was a standard katana that had a black handle. Around his waist over his bottom the man had two cream colored standard issue ninja pouches filled to the brim with all that he would need in the field. However that is what you would see if not for the fact that the agent also had on a pitch black full body cloak with the hood pulled over his head. The cloak was so black that if you were to stare at it long enough you would swear that it was sucking out the light of the room. Finally covering his face the agent had on a pure white porcelain mask that had red markings designed to make the mask look like a cricket.

Sensing his presence since before he even got into the room Hiruzen did not even turn around in his chair to acknowledge the agent. "ANBU status report now!" Hiruzen commanded as he kept his eyes on the plume of smoke rising into the air.

"Lord Hokage there was an explosion at the orphanage on the third floor just 15 seconds ago. What are your orders?" The ANBU agent asked in a monotone voice.

'_No the children… Naruto I hope you are ok'._ Hiruzen though worried before he snapped back to reality and made his move.

"Cricket go to the hospital and gather up all available Medical Ninja and have them assembled at the location in 2 minutes, also have all available Doctors on standby!" Hiruzen ordered in a hard tone that all ninja refer to a Hokage mode.

Disappearing in a fast **Body Flicker** the ANBU agent that was codenamed Cricket was gone from the room without a trace. Standing up from his chair Hiruzen activated a seal that was on his body and immediately he was surrounded by his famous full body armor and with that he activated his second seal and now over his battle armor he was wearing the ever infamous Hokage Ceremonial Robes that he has become famous for all ways wearing.

"Dog! Weasel!" Hiruzen called out in his commanding tone.

Immediately two more ANBU were kneeling before him in the room. One was in full ANBU gear with the same gear as Cricket that was just in the room the only thing different about him however was that he was wearing a weasel mask.

However the second agent was wearing something different. Instead of wearing the pitch black cloak as other normal members this ANBU was wearing a pure cream colored clock that was almost white in color. He also had a little more weapons and gear than a regular agent. You see this ANBU "Dog" was an ANBU Captain in charge of his own ANBU Platoon of 36 Agents.

"Dog, Weasel you have already been notified of the situation so there is no time to waste. Weasel gather the rest of your captains ANBU platoon and have them at the sight immediately. Dog accompany me there personally. You have your orders now move out!" Hiruzen barked out.

Weasel disappeared in a _cloudless_ **Body Flicker** while Hiruzen and Dog disappeared at the same time with Hiruzen cloaked in the **Leaf Body Flicker** and Dog disappearing in a _cloudless_ **Body Flicker** as well.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 6 hoped you enjoyed it._

**Please rate, comment, and subscribe... Oops i forgot this isn't YouTube.**

**Please leave a review.**


	8. CH:7 Setting the Stage (A Dark Past) 3

_**Authors Note: (A/N):**_ After completing this chapter I decided to make a minor change to the story. Now Evangeline's identity will be known by the Hokage, Dog, Weasel, and Bear. Before I had it that only Naruto knew her identity but know it is different. The mention of this was in chapter 2 during the conversation between Naruto and Hinata in the forest but now I went back and changed some facts and added a sentence or two.

* * *

_**Also publishing speed will be cut down a lot from this point forward. Schools will be starting tomorrow so that will be cutting into my time. Sorry Guys!**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Naruto Franchise or Heavens lost property; also the other Anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

Chapter 7

_**A Dark Past (Setting the stage)**_

(Part 3) A Day of Training. A day of Relaxing.

_**The Orphanage**_

By this point many of the ninja that were around the area where arriving at the scene. Most of the civilians were a block away and making their way towards the orphanage letting their curiosity guide them.

Appearing in a large swirl of leafs Hiruzen took note of the entire situation his 6 decades worth or experience allowing him to assess the situation in seconds. Three out of his five sense's washed over the entire area allowing Hiruzen to take in every detail with his eyes, ears, and nose.

20 seconds after Hiruzen arrived and assessed the situation Dog finally appeared next to the old Hokage. "Sir!"

"Dog I have a bad feeling about this." Hiruzen said as he and Dog saw the first orphans starting to come out of the building with staff members guiding them. Just then Weasel appeared with 34 armed and ready ANBU black ops members hanging off the side of the roofs, light post's, and other areas.

"We have to put the fire out come on!" Yelled out an unnamed ninja as he sped through hand signs.

"**Water Style: Water Stream Jutsu!"** Coming out of the ninja's mouth was a jet of pressurized water that sailed through the air heading straight for the fire. What no one but the Hokage, dog and weasel noticed however was the broken electrical wires that were exposed to the water attack. "Wait you fool!" The Hokage yelled out.

But it was too late, the water connected with the exposed wires causing a large explosion that shook the area. After regaining their footing the shinobi could only stare in shock at the large fire that erupted from the water attack. Hiruzen by this point who was already worried for the safety of the children was now furious at the careless display by one of his subordinates and he wasted no time in letting everyone know that.

"YOU FOOL! How could you make such a careless mistake? Did you not see the wires?!" Hiruzen yelled. The shinobi that launched the water style ninjutsu could do nothing but look down in shame. "You boy, get out of here this instant! Because of your mistake you could have harmed the children!" The ninja that Hiruzen was tearing into could not meet anyone's gaze as he pulled back from the crowd.

"Dog!" Hiruzen bellowed. "Sir!"

"You know what to do. This area is now a crime scene. Initiate all proper protocols. Meanwhile I'll suppress the fire. You have your order's now go!" Hiruzen commanded with all the authority his 6 decades in office afforded him.

Dog to his credit showed why he was selected as an ANBU Captain and got straight to work giving out orders to his ANBU Squad's. "Team 1 Defensive formation around the Hokage! Team 2 lock down the area this is now a crime scene! Team 3 Get those orphans and staff members out of there! Team 4 Prepare to do a sweep of the building after the fire is neutralized! Weasel and Bear you're with me! Now let's move!"

All 4 ANBU Squads snapped to attention at hearing their captain giving out orders and when they received them they all disappeared in fast **Body Flickers** to do their jobs. Team 1 alongside Dog, weasel, and bear appeared around the Hokage and walked with him over to the blaze that was raging out of control. Team 2 and its members speeded out of the location to surround the area forming a perimeter around the Orphanage trapping the shinobi that were already at the location and stopping the late night civilians that were coming to investigate the explosion in their tracks. Team 3 quickly moved to the front of the building were they grabbed any orphan that were running out of the building and bringing them far away to safety before repeating the process. Also team 4 alongside the medical ninja that were now just arriving on the scene went to the front of the building were they assisted team three with taking care of the scared civilians.

_**With the Hokage **_

Walking up to stand a few yards away from the burning building Hiruzen looked up at it with solemn eyes before they hardened and he set to work putting out the fire. Holding up the ram hand sign Hiruzen flexed his chakra and it came pouring out of him in waves pressing against the backs of the ANBU Escorting him.

"**Fire Style: Heat Conduction Bodily Transfer Jutsu!" (1) **Holding up the hand that was doing the ram hand sign Hiruzen pointed it at the raging flames and like magic the flames started to head straight for his outstretched hand. "Stand Back!" Hiruzen yelled out. Quickly moving out of their leader's way the ANBU team were shocked at what happened next. Right before the flames touched the old Hokage's hand they fizzled out of existence leaving the heat vapors to get sucked up into Hiruzen's fingers. Quickly raising his other hand and putting it into the ram hand sign Hiruzen pointed those figures towards the sky were out of them came a large steam cloud that had the same heat as the original fire itself.

Seeing such an advanced Fire Style jutsu had the ANBU team minus Dog, Weasel, and Bear whispering towards themselves in awe. Once the fire was put out Hiruzen put his hands behind his back and turned towards his ANBU entourage and addressed them. "The fire has been neutralized team one secure the area and stand guard at the sight of the fire. Dog, weasel, bear you're with me come".

Calmly walking back to the front of the building Hiruzen came across the sight of three of the staff members being attended to by some of the medical ninja. The last of the orphans were finally being escorted out of the building and Hiruzen witness team 4 darting inside the building to follow theirs orders.

Seeing those three staff members irritated and upset as the medical ninja dotted all over Hiruzen decided to walk up to them and see what was wrong. "What seems to be the problem?" Hiruzen asked as he looked down at the tree matrons sitting on a bench. "Nothing Lord Hokage we are just shaken up is all. Besides these medical ninja insist that we go to the hospital to get a full checkup and examination". Said the man with the ever present clipboard in his hands. Seeing the man doing everything he could to avoid his gaze Hiruzen grew curious and so asked him his name. "I see; young man what is your name?" Looking up to meet the much older man's gaze the matron responded quickly "Terumoto Noguchi Lord Hokage". Shaking his head Hiruzen dragged his gaze towards the other two sitting next to the now named Terumoto Noguchi.

Quickly catching his questioning stare the other two gave out their names as well. "My name is Tomiji Oshita sir". The man that had just lit up a cigarette said stiffly though it was soon snatched up in the blink of an eye by one of the medical Ninja that gave the man a disapproving look while the others gave him a (are you serious look). Even Hiruzen gave the man a certain look as he would not be seen smoking his pipe at a time like this. The woman of the group gave her name next. "Nui Sumida Lord Hokage".

Looking over the three with a critical eye Hiruzen quickly came to the decision that something was a little 'off' with them as when he looked to the other staff members he could clearly see them terribly shaking up and even some of them were cry just like the children, but when he looks at the three before him they didn't seem to scared or frightened. It was because of this reason that Hiruzen was trusting his instincts that he has honed over the years instead of dismissing it as nothing.

"Be that as it may I am ordering all of the occupants of the building to be brought to the hospital where they will stay the night". Hiruzen declared. Seeing the three reluctantly agree Hiruzen gave a satisfied grunt before walking off towards the front of the building. "Dog I don't like this I want a back ground check done on all of the staff members that have worked here for the last for years, especially those three". Hiruzen said calmly. "Yes sir!"

"Lord Hokage excuse me but do you really think that those three deserve to be under your scrutiny and notice". Bear asked as he spoke up. Merely glancing at the ANBU Agent that had the bear mask on Hiruzen replied while walking into the lobby of the Orphanage. "Bear you're one of my more outstanding agents, don't second guess yourself or begin to have doubt. That is far beneath you especially with you former occupation. We live in a Shinobi village, don't think it is outside the realm of possibility that we may have spies or even sleeper agents. I would not doubt that for even a second".

Hiruzen said as he lightly patronized his ANBU agent for doubting his judgment call. "Sorry sir I won't make that mistake again". Bear said humbly. "That is fine Bear but enough of that; Dog… Naruto was not with the group of Orphans that you team extracted and the explosion originated in his room, now I believe that I have put off the attention that his missing status deserves". Hiruzen said his voice laced with an undertone of hidden worry as he began climbing the stairs to the third floor but if you look closely enough you could see he is walking at a brisk pace.

Suddenly before Hiruzen could get to the second floor one of the ANBU agents from team 4 appeared at the top of the stairs and in a monotone voice said "Lord Hokage there is one casualty. A body is located at the sight of the explosion."

After hearing the word casualty Hiruzen disappeared in a lightning fast **Body Flicker** and appeared at the entrance (What was left of it anyways) to Naruto's room. Upon looking in Hiruzen saw that all for walls to the room were blown off and that even the ceiling looked like it was going to come down any second. However when he looked down into the room below on the second floor his heart skipped a beat upon seeing the charred remains of a small child's body. Despite seeing such scene's many, many times throughout his long career Hiruzen could not help the tear that fell from his eye at seeing such a young live snuffed out so early.

Appearing behind the aged Hokage Dog took in the scene around him and if you looked closely enough you could see that he had his hands clenched tightly and they were shaking. Composing himself as best he could Hiruzen turned to one of the ANBU agents that was there with them. "Do you know if the victim is the boy named Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked.

"No sir we cannot determine the identity of the body at this time." The agent said in monotone. Biting his lip Hiruzen began asking questions to the team about what forensic evidence they could gather and they gave him the answers that they knew. Behind Dog stood bear and weasel and they appeared fine on the outside but on the inside they were just as shaken up as the Hokage and there captain.

Turning to Bear Hiruzen asked him a question. "Bear can you tell me if Naruto was in the room when the bomb went off?" Taking this as his time to move Bear jumped down into the wreckage below and put his hands on one of the many pieces of wood that were piled up in the room. After a few seconds Bear looked up at his leader and spoke.

"Sir there were two occupants in the room when the bomb went off. Based on the chakra signatures that I am detecting from the wood as well as my familiarity with one of them I would say that one of the occupants was definitely Naruto Uzumaki… but the other one I am not familiar with." Bear said.

Hiruzen let out a tired sigh as a million thoughts were going around in his mind. "Can you tell where Naruto was standing when the bomb went off?" Hiruzen asked. Taking a few more seconds Bear replied. "He was standing by the window when the bomb exploded. If I had to guess he was climbing on what I could only guess was a dresser when he was ejected from the building by the explosion." Bear explained.

"Then there is a chance that he is still alive. Dog, weasel, Bear I want you three to find Naruto immediately." Hiruzen said acting quickly. "What will you do lord Hokage?" Dog asked. Hiruzen sighed at this. "There is no doubt in my mind that there will be and emergency council meeting pertaining to this incident and I wouldn't be surprised if by the time I got back to the tower they would have already convened. I will have to stall them, if word of him being either dead or missing got out there is no telling what will happen. Dog when you find him contact me immediately". Hiruzen said as he turned away from looking at the burnt body on the ground.

'_Naruto please be alright my boy.'_ Hiruzen thought before he disappeared in a **Leaf Body Flicker** back to the Hokage Tower to deal with the council.

Seeing that their Hokage was gone the three ANBU Agents went out into the hallway were they would begin their search. "Captain how do you want to do this?" Weasel asked. "By smell." Was Dogs reply. Turing away from his team Dog moved his mask to the side before he removed his gloves then he bit his finger hard enough to draw blood. Speeding through a set of hand signs that even some of his fellow ANBU could not see Dog slammed his hand on the floor and out from underneath his palm a Seal array lit up the floor followed by a plume of smoke.

Out of the smoke you could hear a deep voice say "What now? I was just about to get my paws licked by this cute poodle!"

When the smoke cleared sitting at dog's feet was ironically enough a dog. But this dog is a small, pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He has pink-colored paws. He is also wearing a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Leaf Head Band, but his is worn on top of his head. He also wears a bandage on his right front leg.

Looking around and seeing the place he was summoned to was in shambles the dog looked up to its Summoner and upon seeing him in his full ANBU attire immediately straightened up and assumed a more serious look. "Right so I guess we'll be skipping the formalities this time. What's the job, tracking or currier?" The Dog asked professionally as he could see quite clearly that the building he was in had been hit by a bomb. "Tracking. Do you remember the scent of a boy named Naruto Uzumaki?" Dog asked gravely.

"Hummm? Uzumaki eh? Wait you mean the little tyke that you summoned me too two years ago! The little monster nearly bit my paw off when I tried to get him to touch it! The dog exclaimed as he remembered meeting a little blonde bundle of energy two years earlier. He tried to get the toddler to rub his paw but instead of that happening the blonde latched onto the little pug and attempted to bite his hand off.

Upon hearing that some of the other ANBU agents from squad 4 had sweat drops forming behind their heads as they could not believe what they were hearing. "Ahem, be that as it may we need you to track down his scent. Can you do it?" Dog asked his partner. "Hum? I believe so but it will be tough. From what was obviously an explosion erased most of his scent and couple that with all the ash and soot in the air and you have the perfect conditions for his scent to be masked." The pug said.

"Alright but can you still track him despite the setback?" Dog asked. "Yeah I can do it just give me a moment." The pug said as it began sniffing around the area.

_**With Naruto**_

'_Why does it hurt so much?'_ Naruto asked in his mind as he stumbled around in the dark with a bad limp. After landing far into the alleyway Naruto blacked out only to return to consciousness a few minutes later at the sound of another explosion. Stumbling to his feet Naruto began to walk in the direction he thought the explosion was but in reality he was going the wrong way. Having enough sense to stick to the shadows that the alley ways provide Naruto slowly and painfully made his way through the back streets of the village trying to find his way to either the explosion or the Hokage tower in the hopes of getting to the Hokage for help. But unknown to him was that his sense of direction was completely thrown off and he was heading further and further away from the orphanage and the location of the old man he was trying to reach.

Stumbling to the corner of an alleyway Naruto looked up through his burry eyes and saw a huge wall that was missing a large section of itself. _'Is that were the explosion was?'_ Naruto asked himself in his delirious state, his stab wound still leaking blood into the alleyway. All along his body were tiny shards of glass from his window that embedded themselves into his skin when he was knocked back by the explosion. Furthermore two of his ribs were cracked leaving it slightly difficult for Naruto to breath. Also he must have twisted his ankle as he could not walk on his left leg.

If he was in the right state of mind Naruto would have realized that what he was looking at was actually the Great Wall that surrounded the village and the large chunk missing was actually from a certain incident. **(2) **But seeing as how he was not in his right state of mind Naruto went ahead and walked through the wall and found himself on the outside of the village in a clearing that looked like a large trench. Slowly moving along Naruto walked through the forest tripping and further hurting himself on numerous occasions until it hurt just too even move.

Propping himself up on a tree Naruto held his hands shakily up to his broken ribs and began to sob silently. _'Why did this have to happen? Why? Why did they make Kenichi do that? He was innocent. Why?'_

Sitting there for a few minutes Naruto's ears picked up on the sound of water nearby. _'Water, maybe I can go there?'_ Naruto thought and he shakily got to his feet and using the many trees as support just like in the alleyways Naruto slowly made his way along a small path until he found himself in a large clearing with a wooden cottage and a small lake next to it.

'_What is this place?'_ He thought as he made his way across the field in pain. Coming up to the door on the cottage Naruto weakly raised his hand up to the door and pounded on it once before he felt that he was losing his balance. Quickly reaching out Naruto grabbed the door handle to steady himself. "H-Hel-lo." Naruto called out weakly as he had his face held down staring at the wooden porch. What Naruto didn't see however that was when he placed his hand that was covered in his blood on the door knob a Seal array lit up briefly before disappearing and a soft click could be heard. Naruto who was using the door to support his body weight heard the click and after that he fell forward as the door slid open from him pressing on it.

Hitting the floor with a thud Naruto yelled out in pain as he further hurt his already broken ribs. _'It hurts so badly, please can this pain just go away, someone help me make this pain go away.'_ Naruto thought desperately as he crawled on all fours into the cabin. Pain was coursing through every fiber in his being as the tiny glass shards that littered his body stung every time he moved a muscle. "H-Hel-lo." Naruto called out weakly again. Hearing no reply Naruto looked up and across the room he saw a plain bed with a single pillow on it. _'If I can make it to the bed then I can finally stop moving and get some rest.'_ Naruto thought out desperately.

So with his mind made up he began crossing the large space in the middle of the room when he started to feel like he was choking. Coming to a stop in his little journey Naruto started to cough violently before out of his mouth he coughed up copious amounts of blood onto the floor. His coughing fit was jostling his already sore muscles and broken ribs causing the pain he was felling to increase if that was possible at this point. Feeling his vision start to blur Naruto tried desperately to make it to the bed but he was struggling too much.

With the last of his strength he made a final last ditch effort to make it to the bed and in doing so he subconsciously applied chakra to his feet that activated the large sealing array that he failed to notice since entering the house that was spread out across the wide opened space in the house. The last thing Naruto saw before blacking out was a large plume of smoke.

_**With Dog **_

Dog, weasel, and Bear waited patiently for the little pug to find the scent of their missing blond and when he did he let them know. "I found his scent follow me". The pug said as he jump across the room and out into the outside world where he landed at the entrance to the alleyway. Coming up behind him Dog and his subordinates follow the little dog far into the alleyway were the dog suddenly stops at a small puddle of blood and an overturned garbage can.

"There is a puddle of blood here." The pug said. Bending down and putting his gloved hand on the ground weasel commented. "The ground has been disturbed here, so this is where he landed after the explosion."

"Yes this is consistent with the trajectory come on let's move on". Dog said. "Sir!"

With that the team took off following the tiny blood trail left behind by their missing charge.

_**With Naruto**_

'Where am I? Why is it so hard to move and why am I so cold?' Naruto thought warily as he slowly regained consciousness. Opening his baby blue eyes Naruto realized that his body was very stiff and cold and so for the time being he decided to just move his eyes. Looking around in every direction that he could Naruto took in his surroundings. Noticing the place he was in Naruto first looked down and realized that he was in a bed. Moving his eyes again Naruto looked around and saw many desk around the room that he was in. He also saw that a long counter stretched around the room from what he could see.

On the desks and counters he saw hundreds of scrolls and many paintbrush cups filled with paintbrushes inside. Moving his eyes some more Naruto saw a few bookshelf's of to the side almost out of his line of sight. Looking straight in front of him Naruto saw a wide open space separating the area that looked like an art class room and the section that he was in. Looking down to the open space on the floor Naruto saw that on the floor there was a large intricate sealing array drawn on the floor.

'What is that for it looks so complicated?' Naruto thought confused before his line of sight was blocked by a tiny figure standing right in front of his eye. "You're awake!" The tiny mystery figure yelled out cheerfully as it moved further out from his eyes and Naruto got a good look at what he was talking to.

Standing in front of his face was a tiny and he meant really tiny girl that had extremely long blonde hair that reached down pass her feet and pure blue tiny eyes. Pointed elf ears on the side of her head and a cute button nose finished of her small round face. She was wearing a pure white buttoned up dress that flared out around were her hips would be and two large bows on the side of her dress. On her feet she had on a pair of white socks. Taking all of this in Naruto thought that she was really cute but what really caught his attention about the mysterious girl in front of him other than her height was the four beautiful wings coming out of her back.

They were bathed in a golden hue and had swirl like patterns on them in a lighter shade of gold. The wings were oval shaped but still small. At the tip of each wing the wing thinned out and curled itself into a swirl just like the patterns on the wings itself. On a side note Naruto noticed that the top wings that were facing up over her shoulders were bigger than the ones pointing down.

Trying to speak proved difficult for Naruto as he desperately wanted to know what she was. Trying to speak all that came out of Naruto's mouth were moans and grunts and even that caused his throat to burn and squeezing his eyes shut in the sudden pain that took him he missed the worried look on the girl in front of him.

"Are you ok?!" The girl asked but seeing as how Naruto wasn't answering her she put two and two together and figured out the problem. "Here open your mouth let me help you." The girl said. First opening his eyes Naruto saw the worried look on her face then opening his mouth next he was not prepared for what he was about to witness. Stepping closer to Naruto the girl closed her eyes in what looked like concentration. Then suddenly she opened them.

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Hydrokinetic Magic!" **

Opening his eyes wide Naruto watched on speechless as the tiny girl in front of him began to literally pull the water molecules out of the air and formed a water ball in front of his face. After the ball was formed the little girl than began to shake her body. Out of her wings came golden dust particles that then mixed in with the water ball to give the water a golden color.

'What?! How is that possible? What is she?

'Wait what is she doing with that water and what's with the gold powdery stuff?'

These were the thoughts of Naruto as he gazed at what the little girl was doing. Without warning the girl shoved the liquid ball into his mouth and down to his throat.

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Gold Dust Spirit Water Healing!" **

With that said Naruto felt the effects immediately. Were as just a few short seconds ago his throat was burning him and causing him pain, now he felt a cool soothing felling in his throat that he had never felt before. On the outside the girl looked on at what she did and looking at Naruto neck where his throat was you could see an ethereal light blue hue that had traces of gold in it shining through his skin to the outside world.

In a matter of moments his throat felt as good as new. As soon as that happened Naruto felt the soothing feeling of the water in his throat leave and then he felt the water flow down his throat into his stomach like regular water that you drink.

"H-how did you…?" Naruto asked as he could finally use his voice. Huffing and puffing a little in obvious strain the little creature looked up at Naruto with a charming smile that caused his cheeks to be dusted with a little pink. "Oh that, well you were in pain so I helped you out." The little girl said bashfully. "Thank you." Naruto said.

Now slightly embarrassed the little girl who was blushing just said you welcome. "May I ask who or what are you?" Naruto asked. Smiling up at the boy in front of her the little mysterious creature formally introduced herself.

"Well my name is Evangeline Chiho-Ali Dapplefrost and I'm a Demon." The now named Evangeline said as she watched the boy's eyes widen at hearing she's a demon. "Do you not like Demons?" Evangeline asked uncertainly. "No, no, no, well I can't say that I hate demons since you're the first demon that I have ever seen." Naruto said as he tried to reassure the little girl that he did not hate her. _'Besides I would be just like the villagers if I said I hated demons since they call me a demon all the time.'_ Naruto thought in his head. "Oh well that's great then. I'm happy that you don't hate me!" Evangeline said happily.

With a lot of questions swirling around in his head Naruto decided to ask some of them. "Hey uhm E-Evan-geline was it?" Hearing the boy try to say her name the little girl nodded her head when he got it right. "Right well I wanted to ask you are there other types of demons out there?" Hearing the question Evangeline nodded her head again. "Yes just like with all the different types of animals in the world there are also many different types of demons." She explained.

"Then what are you?" Naruto asked innocently with curiosity lacing his every word. Smiling at his enthusiasm and apparent interest in her Eva got into a little bit of a lecturing mode. "Well I'm glad you asked you see my species is what is called a season fairy. We are beings that control the seasons and weather." She said.

"Seasons and weather?"

"Yes there are four seasons so there are four different types of fairies." Evangeline explained. "So what type are you?" Naruto asked. Smiling proudly Evangeline puffed out her tiny chest in pride and boasted. "Me I'm a winter fairy so that means that I control the element of water and all the forms it comes in which includes ice, snow, steam, vapor and even the clouds themselves." Evangeline boasted proudly.

"Hehehe! You must be really proud of your type then Evangeline". Naruto commented while laughing softly. "You bet I'm awesome!" Evangeline cheered with a happy grin on her face as she thumped her chest in pride. Seeing her smile like that unconsciously brought a smile to Naruto's lips as just being in her presence was making him feel better.

"Hey Eva I have to ask you something." Naruto said getting the fairy's attention. "When I got here I was really hurt and I still feel it but not as badly as before… did… did you fix my wounds?" Naruto asked as he could still feel the pain all over his body but he also knew that it didn't hurt as much as before and he still felt really cold.

Blushing bashfully Evangeline responded. "Yay that was me, when I saw you, you were in terrible condition and you were bleeding out so much that I thought that you were going to die. I didn't have much time so I froze all of your wounds to stop the bleeding." The little fairy admitted. That's when it hit Naruto. _'So that's why I am cold and stiff.'_ Naruto thought.

"You know I never got your name…" Evangeline's soft voice brought Naruto out of his inner thoughts and that was when he realized that they were having a full blown conversation and yet she still didn't even know his name. "Oh, my bad the names Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet ya!" Naruto said.

Smiling warmly at the boy Evangeline said "That's a really cool name Naruto Uzumaki your name means Maelstrom Whirlpool; that sounds like a really powerful name!" Evangeline said enthusiastically with a blinding white smile on her face. Hearing her compliment his name like that and also getting the correct meaning of his name on her first try gave rise to a warm feeling in his heart and stomach that felt similar to when he thought he made his first friend but at the same time he realized that it was much different. Also the smile she had on her face had something to do with it he was absolutely sure.

Naruto's happy moment didn't last forever though because Evangeline asked a particular question that brought back some unpleasant recent memories. "Hey Naruto can I ask how did you get like this you almost died?"

Immediately Naruto's mind replayed all of the events that happened to him all the way up until the explosion and his late friend last words. Reliving these scenes in his head caused tears to fall out of his eyes. Seeing this the little Fairy got worried. "What's wrong?"

"He's dead!" Naruto cried out as tears fell rapidly down his face. "Who's dead?" Evangeline asked worriedly. Sobbing uncontrollably Naruto choked out "My friend".

Hearing her gasp at this he continued even though he didn't even know why. "I killed him! I killed him! Someone was threatening him to kill me or they would send him back to a bad place he didn't want to ever see again and when he tried to kill me I ended up killing him! I'm a murderer I killed my very first friend!" Naruto screamed out as he was starting to go hysterical at this point.

Little tears started to fall from the fairy's eyes as she could not believe how cruel the situation the boy in front of her was in. Pressing herself against Naruto's cheek Evangeline began saying soothing words to try and comfort the boy in front of her. While it helped only a little it wasn't enough as Naruto refused to listen to reason and insistently called himself a murderer.

Not even aware of it herself Evangeline began to sing to herself. Minutes ticked by with the little fairy still singing and Naruto's sobs slowly came to an end. After calming the blue eyed boy down Eva spent the next five minutes talking Naruto out of the notion of him being a murderer and she even went as far as to ask him if Kenichi in his final moments was angry at him. When Naruto told her that Kenichi wasn't mad at him and that he was sorry for what happened Evangeline just smiled at Naruto and told him that he wasn't a murderer and that he should forgive himself.

Though he didn't think of himself as a murderer anymore Naruto still felt heavy remorse for what he did.

"Hey Evangeline what was that song you sang to me?" Naruto asked. "Oh that… it was a song that my mother use to sing to me." Evangeline said softly. Picking up on the meaning Naruto said "Use to… Evangeline may I ask what happened?"

Nodding slowly Evangeline said. "Well it just happened. You see us fairies are kinda near the bottom of the food chain when it comes to us demons and since we ae so small we have a lot of predators that would like to kill us. I was out with my family just a little while ago. It was me and my sisters and mother we were doing are usual rounds in the underworld when a larger demon ambushed us. I and my sisters were really scared but my mom was so brave she took on that larger demon all by herself despite not being much taller than me. She told me and my sisters to run away and we did but I got separated from them and I could hear their screams and when I looked back the dog demon I think it was, was right behind me. I thought that I was going to die but then I felt a tug like feeling and before I knew it I was in the middle of this room covered in your blood and I saw you bleeding out in front of me." Evangeline said sadly.

"I'm sorry that your family was taken from you Evangeline especially since you didn't get a chance to morn them since you started taken care of me right after. I feel awful I'm truly sorry." Naruto said remorsefully for the little girl in front of him.

"It's ok Naruto it's just the way of things. I knew that something like this would happen eventually my mother always told us that at any given moment we could be attacked because of our small size and that's why not many fairies live to see adulthood because of all the predators that we have." Evangeline said. "I don't know maybe I just except that this could happen or maybe it really hasn't hit me yet that I may never see my family again but don't worry about it you had nothing to do with this." Evangeline said sadly.

Naruto could do nothing but look on sadly at the little fairy that just potentially lost her entire family just a little while ago and she wasn't even crying. "But enough of the sad thoughts Naruto I have something to tell you that is really important." Evangeline said seriously. Giving her his attention Naruto listened in carefully. "Naruto when I got here I had a few bruises and cuts on my body and so when I was summoned here I landed directly into the pool of blood that you coughed up…" Evangeline said as she trailed off.

Seeing her all of a sudden get quiet Naruto asked. "Ok so you landed in my blood what does that mean… is it something bad?" Looking up at Naruto with uncertain eyes Evangeline continued. "Well you see when I landed in it our blood mixed together and I ended up absorbing almost all of the blood that was coming out of you into my body and you yourself took in some of my blood as well. So you see if I'm right about what I think just happened then that means we by accident formed a blood contract." The fairy said. "What is a blood contract?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"It's the second strongest binding contract in existence. It means that we are now bonded together and I am now your servant and you are my master." Evangeline said.

"What?!"

"Yay that's not all you see because of this contract it also strengthens the possession I have on you." The fairy added.

"Wait what hold on we are going to fast now. What do you mean possession?" Naruto asked hurriedly as he was getting overwhelmed by all that was being said. "Well you see when a weak demon like me comes to the mortal world we actually run the risk of being killed by nature itself."

"Wait! Getting killed what do you mean?" Naruto asked. "You see Naruto demons are actually created by nature itself. It's a little hard to explain but you see Nature is constantly giving off energy and when some of that energy clumps together it can get absorbed by something and that something then becomes a demon. Like that dog demon that attacked me it must have come in contact with a large amount of natural energy and it was turned into a demon. But if a weak demon like me was to walk around too much and be exposed to nature it might try to absorb me." Eva explained.

"So let me get this straight if a weak demon was to expose itself to nature for too long then it can get absorbed back into nature." Naruto said. "Yes! Wow you're really smart Naruto." Evangeline praised. Naruto could do nothing but blush from her compliment. "So you see now because of that fact weak demons like me need to possess someone or something so that we can become immune to the effects of nature and that is why I possessed you so that I wouldn't run the risk of getting absorbed back into nature… that and because you were really hurt and I wanted to help you." Evangeline said.

"Well I think I get it so I guess I'm ok with this. But one other thing why am I your master and you are the servant? Naruto asked.

"Well because you summoned me and we made a contract." The little girl said simply. "Oh, well ok then but I'm not really comfortable with being anyone's or anything's master." Naruto said uncertainly. "That's ok it's just a title and fact you don't have to treat me that way if you don't want to." Evangeline said.

"If anything I would actually like to be friends with you… that is if you want to?" Evangeline asked timidly at the end. Naruto looked away at this as he suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Seeing this Evangeline asked him if he was ok. "Evangeline I – I don't think we can be friends. Bad things always happen to me and if you stay with me you'll get hurt." Naruto said sadly. "So." Was the blunt reply.

"What?" Naruto said stunned. "So. Naruto I was born and raised out in the wild in the underworld, the underworld man! All the wild demons that live their live by one rule and one rule only and that is kill or be killed. I'm no stranger to danger or violence. So what you've had a pretty tough live, so have I and I say we can take on anything that comes our way but only if we stick together." Evangeline said courageously.

Naruto just laid there stunned beyond believe at what the little Fairy had just told him. A tear left his eye at this. Then another, then another until he was steadily crying but no sound came out until Evangeline heard it. Laughter. It started out soft until it got louder and then Naruto was fully laughing with tears coming out of his eyes. Seeing this for reasons that Evangeline could not figure out she started laughing as well. They stayed laughing for a few minutes until they both calmed down.

"So friends?" Evangeline asked. "And partners." Naruto responded which brought a heart melting smile to the little winter fairy's face and a genuine smile to Naruto's.

"Since I've been summoned it's been about thirty to forty minutes… well at least that's what that clock says." Evangeline said as she suddenly started talking. "And in that time we have managed to become friends, cool huh?" Naruto finished. "Yeah."

"I just realized this but this is the first time I've been outside of my village. Maybe I could stay here for a little while and make this little place a home. It's really dusty so that means that no one's been living in it for a long time. Also it's the place that I've met you at so that's a bonus." Naruto said causing Evangeline to blush at because of what he said at the end.

"I'm not really like in my village so maybe I could stay here for a while ya know." Naruto said. "Or you could just leave and go somewhere else if you're not like there." Evangeline added.

Naruto thought about it for a little bit and then said. "Well ya maybe I should just go I only have one person that actually cares about me but it would be a weight off his shoulders if I was to go away. So ya let just go…"

"Really you would just up and decide to leave without saying goodbye to me Naruto?" A voice said intruding in on the conversation. But it was a voice that Naruto knew all too well. Looking up to the door on the other end of the room Naruto saw it open up and standing there in the door way was the Hokage.

"Gramps?!"

_**With Dog**_

Following the blood trail the team weaved their way through the alleyways until they reached the end and standing in front of them was the great wall of the village in all its glory… well except for the massive hole in it but you can just ignore that. "He must have gone outside the village." Bear stated. "I just got word that a presence was detected heading outside the village approximately 9 minutes ago". Weasel said. "Right let's go!" Dog said as the three ANBU Disappeared from there spot.  
Reappearing in the massive artificial clearing the ANBU looked around until they found a blood trail off to one side leading into the forest.

"This way!" Said the little pug. Following the blood trail the ANBU found several spots full of evidence. "It looked like he must have fallen right here as well." Dog said as he found another spot where Naruto fell down. "Let's go!" Dog said.

10 minutes later the ANBU team stumbled upon the exact same blood spot. "Wait everyone something's not right here." Dog said as he and the other two ANBU got on guard. "What is it captain?" Bear asked. "I think we are caught in a **Genjutsu**." Dog said. "Are you sure Captain, if we were in a **Genjutsu** don't you think we would have sensed it, especially me?" Weasel asked.

"That may be true but I think we are dealing with something that even you can't detect Weasel." Dog said as he looked around the area until his eyes fell on a particular tree that had a mark on it. Walking up to the tree Dog put his hand on the bark and upon closer inspection he realized that the mark was made by a Kunai impacting the tree. Put something was off about the mark. Instead of only one impact mark there was three. One large mark and two small marks on top and below the large mark and they were perfectly aligned. It was symmetrical and to natural for it to be three different weapons impacting the same tree in the same spot.

That was when it hit him. Dog eyes widened considerably behind his mask as he realized where he was and what exactly type of weapon it would take to make that distinctive mark on a surface. Turning to his two subordinates Dog yelled out urgently. "Weasel Get the Hokage right way I know where Naruto is!"

Doing as told weasel disappeared in a fast Body Flicker and 30 seconds later the Hokage was standing with the three ANBU agents. "Lord Hokage I know where Naruto is look at this mark." Dog said. Taking one look at the mark on the tree Hiruzen immediately knew what his agent was talking about. Before the other two agents could question what was going on Hiruzen took over. "Follow me everyone, we are under an area wide Genjutsu and you will need my help in getting to our destination." Hiruzen said and with that he began walking in a certain direction perpendicular to the tiny blood spatters on the ground.

Following behind him was his three ANBU agents and soon they found themselves in a large clearing with a cabin on the far side along with a small lake. Crossing the distance fast Hiruzen reached the door and saw the blood lead up to the bottom of the door. "Bear did you erase all traces of the blood trail as you moved?" Hiruzen asked. "Yes Lord Hokage but the only ones unaccounted for are the ones in the forest that were under the Genjutsu." Bear replied. "Good, Dog you know this area well go with Bear and destroy all traces of the blood and do it quickly." The Hokage commanded. "Sir!" Disappearing quickly they retraced there steps and began destroying the evidence.

Turing back to the door Hiruzen was about to temporarily disable the seal on the door that kept people out when he heard Naruto's voice on the inside but what's more he heard not just his voice but also the voice of a little girl. Curiosity getting to him He pressed his head up against the door and listened in on what they were saying. What he heard warmed his heart and he felt joy when he heard Naruto laughing without a care in the world. However his joy turned to sorrow and remorse at what he heard next and then he knew that he would have to act soon. Moving to the window to get a peak what he saw shocked him beyond believe.

He saw that Naruto was laying dawn on the bed but what got his attention was the fact that he was covered in a thin layer of frost and in some areas of his body it wasn't frost but full blown ice patches and he could see that the bed was covered in blood. But before he started to jump to conclusions and panic he looked towards Naruto's face and by doing so he saw that Naruto was talking to a little creature. It was so small that he could not see what it was exactly.

Quickly moving back over to the door Hiruzen placed his hand on the door and temporarily took down the seal that was protecting the door. Just then Dog and Bear came back and told him that they were done. Getting ready to open the door Hiruzen with his great hearing heard a sentence that came out of his favorite blondes mouth that made his heart skip a beat (And not in the nice way) and his blood run cold. Now starting to panic Hiruzen tossed caution out the window and opened the door while saying.

"Really you would just up and decide to leave without saying goodbye to me Naruto?"

"Gramps?!"

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 7 hoped you enjoyed it._

**Please rate, comment, and subscribe... Oops i forgot this isn't YouTube.**

**Please leave a review.**

* * *

**1.) ****Fire Style: Heat Conduction Bodily Transfer Jutsu! -** This jutsu is unique to the Third Hokage as it allows him to suck the heat out of any fire near him into his outstretched hand; He then transfers it through his body and out his other hand to a safe location.

**2.) **This event happened during Kurama's attack on the village. When Hiruzen with Monkey King Enma's help _(In his Adamantine staff form)_ pushed Kurama through the wall and all the way outside of the village. [Which in my opinion was totally awesome!]

* * *

**On a side note: **If anyone figured out the Identity of Dog, Weasel, or Bear please PM me. Also it should be obvious where Naruto ended up and who that shack belonged to.

* * *

_As always leave a review I would like to know your thoughts and feedback. Till next time._


	9. CH:8 Setting the Stage (A Dark Past) 4

**_Authors Note (A/N): _**Sorry guys for not updating another chapter for nearly a month. I know you guys must be bored and out of your mind waiting for a new chapter from me. I have been dealing with some real serious real life problems recently, until now I had no idea how hard reality could curb stomp you. But I got back up and now I am back again. So with that said this chapter marks the end of the "A Dark Past" Ark and the next chapter will begin the ninja training for the academy and the introduction of our cute little future genin.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Naruto Franchise or Heavens lost property; also the other Anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

Chapter 8

_**A Dark Past (Setting the stage)**_

(Part 4) A Day of Training. A day of Relaxing.

_**Flashback End**_

Sitting there in the clearing was Naruto, Hinata, Shoko, and the two babies but it was silent after Naruto finished his story. Hinata had tears rolling down her face and she was sobbing silently. Shoko had her eyes closed but you could see a tear ready to fall. Naruto and Eva had sad smiles on their faces as they watched the reaction from their friends. Waiting for them to calm down Naruto began to talk. "It was a crazy time for me huh?" he said lightly trying to break the ice so to speak. Without warning Hinata lunged at Naruto and rapped in him a fierce hug. "How could this have happened to you?" She cried out as she put her head in the crook of his neck.

"It happens Hinata, we live in the shinobi world… anything is possible." Naruto said as he gently rubbed circles around her back. "That's not an excuse." Hinata choked out. "Well it's the only excuse that I have Hinata, I rarely got the chance to feel like a kid so I decided that instead of being a kid I'll act more like an adult." Naruto said but you could hear it in his voice that even he did not really like the situation that he was in.

"But why it's not fair. I couldn't imagine myself in that situation… I – I wouldn't know what to do!" Hinata sobbed as she hugged Naruto tighter. "It's alright Hinata, no one our age should have to know what to do in that situation. As a matter a fact I didn't even know what I was doing. Things were just coming at me one after the other and just kinda went with the flow." Naruto admitted.

"What happened to you was cruel Naruto and you should not have had to experience any of that. But I suppose something good did come out of it. You were able to meet your life long best friend and partner and what's more she loves and cares about you so luckily this experience has granted you at least something positive." Shoko said finally speaking up.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Naruto said.

"But hold on guys, there's still a little more that I have to say." Naruto said catching the others attention. "After finding us in the cabin the Hokage took me and Eva to the hospital where he had doctors treat me for my wounds. However I had a lot of blood loss and the strain of having Eva becoming attached to me and later going on to learn that she was actually using my chakra as a medium to use her powers caused me to suffer from severe chakra exhaustion and then they put me into a coma for two months before the doctors could completely heal me." Naruto explained gaining shocked looks form his companions.

'_To go through so much at such a tender age poor thing._' Shoko thought to herself. _'How could anything like this happen to someone like Naruto, especially when he is so kind?'_ Hinata thought along with Shoko.

"After waking back up the old man told me that he did a little digging about the whole incident and he found out that it was three of the workers at the orphanage.

"Why would they do something like that?" Hinata asked in shock. "I don't know Hinata, I wish I knew." Naruto said and by the tone of his voice you knew that he really wanted to know as well.

"W-what happened to the workers then?" Hinata asked hesitantly. "Well after finding out the truth from them in some very painful ways the old man ordered them to be executed on the charges of faci-faci-… "Facilitating" Shoko added when she saw Naruto was struggling with the word. "Yeah that word… well they were charged with indirectly causing the death of Kenichi and the attempted murder of me as well as endangering the lives of the other orphans in the building. The old man also said that he uncovered evidence of them abusing some of the other orphans which when I think about it some of the others that I knew had bruises on their skin but they always said that they fell or something whenever someone asked what happened to them." Naruto said.

"So they were killed?" Hinata said as she let out a little shiver at the thought of killing and death. Seeing her reaction Shoko stepped in and added to the conversation. "I can tell that you do not like the thought of death. But know this Hinata the Hidden leaf may be the most gentle and probably the nicest of the hidden villages"… at this point Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes in obvious disagreement "but we are still one of the five great nations with a reputation to uphold. We live inside a shinobi village sometimes you must set an example and be particularly brutal to your enemies and the Hidden Leaf is no different. Besides I personally think that death came to swift for them. The whole plan could have backfired on them and a lot of young innocent lives could have been lost that day." Shoko said calmly to Hinata though there was a little bit of venom in her voice towards the end.

"I-I understand." Hinata said softly.

"That's good Hinata, because you got to remember that you are training to become a ninja to and one day you will need to kill someone." Naruto added in quietly. Nodding solemnly Hinata just stared down into her lap not meeting Naruto's sad eyes. "Which brings me to the next thing I have to mention…" Naruto said as he got really quiet. Paying him extra attention both girls looked at him. "The very first person that died by my hands was Kenichi… "Naruto you were not responsible for his death" Shoko said as she butted in "After Kenichi…" Naruto said insistently ignoring Shoko's attempts to dissuade him "it was those three goons in the warehouse and after that it was a few more but they deserved it". Naruto said.

"How did they deserve it Naruto?" Shoko asked sitting up in her chair but being careful of not waking up the sleeping babies. "Well remember a few months back we went outside the village to that small little village just a few miles away?" Naruto asked and when Shoko nodded her head that she recalled that particular time Naruto moved on. "Well when we got there, it was just before the holidays and I didn't… you know tell you…" Naruto said as he got a blush remembering that time he told Shoko his feelings. Next to Naruto Hinata was looking at Naruto strangely noticing his blush but not being able to understand why he was blushing.

"Well anyways after making you handle all of your business for the mission we were just looking around before we had to leave and well while you were away I overheard a few bandits and they were talking bad things about you and some of the other woman in the area. But they were saying things that for some reason made me angry so when you went back to the hotel I kinda found out where they were staying and confronted them." Naruto said but was cut off when Shoko said in a hire tone of voice. "You did what!"

"Yeah but as you probably know they were a bunch of jerks and they had the nerve to bad mouth you in front of me so I was going to just freeze them a little and put them on ice so to speak but then… then they bad mouthed my mother who I don't even know but for some reason I snapped and I unconsciously used Eva's powers and I killed them." Naruto said remorsefully. "There were 8 of them." He added as an afterthought. Shoko's eyes widened when she heard Naruto say his mother.

"It's ok Naruto I forgive you and it's not your fault." Shoko said quietly. "This is why I asked you that question earlier today because I want to know if you have it in you not to kill someone else. I wanted to know if you were consumed and affected by taking a life at this early age. But most importantly is that I wanted to know if you had it in you to protect someone else." Shoko said.

"I want to try Miss Shoko." Naruto said quietly. "And you will Naruto just give it time." Shoko said.

"Well then could we have a spar ya know to see how far I have improved?" Naruto asked eagerly. Thinking about it for a moment Shoko finally agreed. "Ok why not?"

Hinata knowing that things could get interesting decided to move to the edge of the clearing. Moving the reclining chair to the edge of the clearing were Hinata proceeded to sit down in with the babies in her lap Naruto and Shoko moved out to the middle of the clearing. "You ready Eva?" Naruto asked determinedly. "Oh ya partner lets out her on ice!" Eva said energetically. "Ok ready when you are." Shoko said from 20 feet away.

"Do your best Naruto!" Hinata said as she looked eager to see the little spar between the two despite the fact that she does not particularly like sparing.

"Begin!" Shoko said.

"Eva let's go!" Taking off from his position in a burst of speed Naruto charged forward heading straight to Shoko who was standing in the same spot the entire time. Reaching within striking distance which do to his height was really close to Shoko Naruto started off with a straight punch that Shoko caught in her hand. Raising his leg Shoko expected Naruto to try and kick her but instead he placed his foot on her thigh and with surprising strength pushed off so that he was level with her face. Coming in with a round house kick Naruto was confident that Shoko would block his strike, and she did. Taking the hand that she used to grab his hand earlier Shoko then lifted it up so that it would grab the incoming leg.

But seeing the grin on Naruto's face let her know that she just made a wrong move. Catching his leg in her hand Shoko immediately saw that her hand was getting cold but before she could drop him Naruto came around with a punch to her face. Taking her other hand Shoko went with an open palm thrust to Naruto's stomach which connected but her hand also started to get cold. Pouring chakra into her hands she pried herself loose from Naruto and with a fast palm strike sent him sailing through the air were he landed on his back 8 feet away.

"That was good Naruto, you and Eva are really getting in sync with each other to keep pulling off moves like that." Shoko praised. Getting to his feet Naruto had a happy grin on his face as he charged back in. "You haven't seen anything yet!" Naruto said as he charged Shoko in the same fashion as earlier. Leaping in the air in front of her Shoko held out her arm and taking the chance Naruto landed perfectly on her arm only to springboard front flip right over her head. Clapping his hand in midair through his flip Naruto then spread his palms apart and in between his palms was a small Bo staff made completely out of ice. **"Ice Style: Ice Make Jutsu!" (1)**

Landing on the ground Naruto quickly put the staff to good use as he swung it around so that he could hit a surprised Shoko who was now just turning around. Blocking the strike with her forearm Shoko was not surprised to see that her arm was starting to go numb. Forcing the staff away from her Shoko then brought her leg forward and kicked Naruto away from her. "Very good but I did not know you could use **Ice Style (2)** let alone use your chakra to make Jutsu?" Shoko asked with confusion clear in her voice. Hinata who was off to the side also wanted to know this as well.

Getting back up Naruto had a grin on his face but he decided to answer them. "Well you see I learned that Eva and I can do a lot of things. Just like she can take my Chakra and convert it into **Demonic Yōki (3)** for her to use I can take her Yōki and convert it into chakra that I can use." Naruto said. "That's incredible!" Hinata said as she had her Byakugan on and was looking at Naruto's Chakra circulatory system. "Hey Hinata what do you see?" Naruto asked as he had never had a Hyūga look at him with their Byakugan before. "Naruto your chakra pathways are bigger than any other kid I've ever seen. Yours look to be around the average size a genin level shinobi should be but maybe above average when I think about it." Hinata exclaimed without stuttering showing her shock and amazement.

"Hehe! That's so cool!" Naruto said. "Old man Hokage always told me that I had larger Chakra reserves than other kids my age."

"But Naruto that's not all." Hinata added. Both Shoko and Naruto looked at Hinata questionably. "When I look at you Chakra core I can see that you have three chakras in you." Hinata said though she sounded slightly confused. "Three?" Naruto asked really confused. Shoko narrowed her eyes. _'Three… could it be that this little girls eyes are sharp enough to see such a minor detail like that.'_ She thought suspiciously as she cast a glance at Hinata. "Hey Hinata how could I have three?" Naruto asked.

"Well the first one is the largest and it's your chakra, but the second and third ones are harder to see. The second one is red but I can barely see it only when you use your chakra can I see a little of bit of it. But when you use the third chakra which I think is Eva's energy the red Chakra becomes visible and it looks like it reacts to Eva's energy. Also Eva's Y-Yōki you said it was is light blue in color almost pure white." Hinata said. "Well that's really weird I didn't know I had red Chakra. Huh, I'll ask the Old Man about this later." Naruto said.

"Alright Miss Shoko let's go!" Naruto shouted. "Right."

Charging back in Naruto started to swing his staff made out of ice. Shoko who had summoned a Kunai to her hand from a seal on her palm matched Naruto blow for blow. This went on for 10 minutes straight with the two of them trading blows but you could clearly see that Shoko was holding back. Deciding to step it up a notch or four since this is Naruto we are talking about here Naruto stepped into Shoko's guard. **"Ice Style: Frost Step Jutsu!" (4)** With his foot right next to Shoko's Naruto froze the ground that they were fighting on. "Now I go you!" Taking his staff Naruto tried to hit Shoko in the face but she grabbed onto the staff and with a flick of her wrist she now had possession of the staff. Taking the staff Shoko jabbed it at Naruto who was to slow in moving out of the way. The pole made its way under his shirt and with that leverage Shoko picked Naruto up off the ground and with deceptive strength through Naruto through the air towards the river behind them.

"Whoa! **Ice Style: Frost Step Jutsu!"** Naruto bellowed as his feet slammed into the water immediately turning the water below his feet into ice. Naruto skidded across the water leaving an ice trail in front of him. Looking up Naruto saw Shoko brake out of the ice that was keeping her feet trapped with a smirk on her face before she disappeared from his view. "Crap was that a **Body Flicker **or…!" "Just pure speed." Naruto said but was cut off from Shoko whispering in his ear.

Trying to turn around as fast as possible Naruto was just able to see Shoko's grinning face before she executed a perfect leg sweep sending him crashing into the water. Swimming back up to the surface Naruto had no time to react as Shoko picked him up out of the water and through him further away from her. "Alright now my cute little partner since you think that you can do a few little elemental Jutsu's let me show you mine. Going through several hand signs at a regular pace Shoko finish and called out. **"Water Style: Wild Water Wave!" (5) **From out of Shoko's mouth came a large stream of water that rushed towards Naruto.

Coming up to the surface of the water again Naruto saw the attack coming and had to act fast. "Eva do it!" Naruto called out. "Right **Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Freeze Vision!**" Eva shouted out while looking straight at the oncoming water wave. The effect was instant. The entire water wave was frozen solid and if Shoko did not cut off the chakra to the jutsu the ice would have traveled back into her mouth and that would have been bad.

Disappearing from her spot Shoko reappeared a few yard behind Naruto and went through the same hand signs again before preforming the same jutsu over again. This time Naruto was ready for it and so after taking a little bit of Eva's Yōki he slammed his hands into the water kicking up a large spray. "Ice Style: Ice mirror Jutsu!" from the large amount of water that flew into the air a thin half circular shaped mirror of ice formed in front of Naruto blocking the water wave that slammed into him and despite having a shield in front of him Naruto was pushed back to the shore line where he tumbled into the grass on his back with his ice mirror shattering near him.

"Come on Naruto you can do it! Get up!" Hinata called out to him. Hearing Hinata cheering for him Naruto surged chakra to his feet and with a mighty jump leaped back clear out of the way of several Kunai that Shoko threw at him as she was coming out of the water. "Hey thanks for cheering me on Hinata it's helping but just for that I'm going to show you something so cool that it will blow your mind!" Naruto exclaimed as he put his hands in the ram hand sign. Smiling at the praise Naruto gave her Hinata then became confused at what he told her. However when she saw him put his hands into the classic ram hand sign her Byakugan came on automatically and what she saw shocked her so much that her jaw was left hanging loose.

Chakra. A massive amount of chakra was pouring out of every single Tenketsu point in his chakra system. It was so much that it became visible to the naked eye. "What is that? He's pouring chakra out of his body almost like…" Hinata whispered to herself in awe and confusion as she was reminded of a very similar technique her father once showed her.

"How is he doing that?" Shoko asked to herself as she was putting herself more on guard than before. Feeling something stir in her lap Hinata looked down and saw that both babies were up but she had expected them to be crying right now but they weren't instead of crying like normal babies would after waking up they were instead staring intently at Naruto but what had Hinata scared was that their eyes had changed colors. For Iris instead of her eyes being the same bright shade of blue as a certain blonde boy she knew they were a dazzling shade of emerald that seemed to glow with a power that she had never felt before; and as for Chaos instead of being that deep shade of violet that Hinata secretly thinks is nice they had changed to a piercing shade of red that looked like it was alive.

Looking between the babies and Naruto Hinata saw something that had her frozen in complete and utter shock. From Iris a pure white energy trail with a golden outline was seen traveling from out of her little body and into Naruto's and from Chaos a purple, black, and yellow energy trail was seen leaving her body as well and traveling into Naruto's body. Now instead of three chakra signatures coming out of Naruto's body it turned into five. _'Five Chakra signatures that, that should not be even possible!'_ Hinata cried out in her mind.

The Chakra that formed around Naruto stabilized and he had a grin on his face. "Hang on Eva." He said quietly to his partner. "Right!" Eva said this while gluing herself to Naruto's scalp as much as possible. "I hope your ready Miss Shoko because you won't know what hit you!" Naruto announced before he disappeared from his spot in a violent burst of speed that tore up the ground underneath his feet. Shoko had a shocked look on her face as she had never seen someone use such a destructive speed technique before.

Too caught up in her inner thoughts Shoko could not react as Naruto reappeared right next to her kicking up dirt and dust. Putting his full weight into his swing Naruto launched a devastating punch that landed right in her gut that launched her of her feet and several yards away. Flipping to her feet and skidding across the ground Shoko's instincts were screaming at her to take the spar which now in her mind was now a fight seriously. Looking up she saw Naruto disappear again in a violent explosion of speed. Bringing herself to a stop Shoko unsealed her personal katana that she had used against Naruto when they had first met.

Putting it in front of her she watched as Naruto reappeared before her already swinging a powerful punch towards her. Her sword that was still in its sheath took the full brunt of the fist and that seemed to do the trick of stopping Naruto in his tracks but it did nothing to stop the shock wave that fluttered her clothes and whip her hair outwards. Seeing his attack fail Naruto disappeared again and reappeared on the other side of the clearing put he was heavily panting and he was drenched in sweat.

"Wow." Hinata said in awe. She had never seen such a technique before and to simply put it she was in awe. But as young as she is she is not a fool. With her Byakugan she could clearly see just how much of a strain this strange technique was having on her best friend's body and now she was starting to become worried. But before she could tell him to stop he kicked off the ground again.

"Alright partner let's make this final clash awesome!" Naruto exclaimed letting his inner kid out so to speak. With that said he kicked off the ground and charged at Shoko who also charged. But unlike before when he would just simply disappear now you could actually see him and that was a sure sign that he is slowing down. Racing towards the charging 7 year old Shoko's mind was racing with thoughts. _'Naruto you're incredible, the raw amount of talent that you have is astounding and I have never seen such a technique before. The closest thing that I can compare this strange technique to is the Fourth Raikage's Infamous __**Lightning Armor (6)**__. I am truly glad that you are my partner.'_

Charging at Shoko while kicking up dirt and debris all over the place Naruto let out a battle cry. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

**BOOM!**

With Naruto putting everything he had into his punch and Shoko swinging her sheathed sword at her partner the combined forces created a large explosion of raw chakra that sent both combatants flying away from each other. Shoko landed on her feet and skidded across the ground for a couple of yards before coming to a stop near the river's edge. Naruto however landed roughly on his back before skipping across the ground and then tumbling painfully to a stop as he slammed into a tree right near Hinata.

"NARUTO!" Hinata cried out as she saw her best friend collide painfully with the thick tree next to her. Seeing what happened Shoko Body Flickered over to Naruto side in an instant and began checking him for any injuries. Carefully getting up out of the chair that she was in Hinata made her way over to the two with the twins securely in her arms. "Is he ok?!" Hinata asked panicky with tears brimming in her pale eyes. "He's ok Hinata, the little knuckle head passed out from chakra exhaustion and colliding with the tree. Also he has a few scrapes and bruises that will be gone in no time at all." Shoko said as she reassured Hinata that Naruto was ok. Picking up Naruto Shoko then moved him over to the chair and laid him down to rest. "I want to help him." Hinata said as she past the two babies to Shoko who started to cry when Naruto got hurt.

Sitting down in the chair next to him Hinata pulled out a small jar of cream that she always carries with her whenever Naruto gets into a crazy situation. Taking some of the cream into her hand Hinata began rubbing it all over the bruises that he got all the while blushing up a storm because she has to touch his skin. Seconds after the cream touched his skin the small wounds and cuts would begin to steam and close up at a fast rate of speed. Feeling a tad bit curious Hinata activated her Byakugan again and she was shocked to see that the red chakra was circulating in his system and it was concentrated around his more severe wounds. _'Wow so that's how he heals so fast.'_ Hinata thought to herself.

However Eva's Yōki was also circulating in his system and it was also healing some of his less serious wounds. Sitting their Hinata became mesmerized by the different colors of chakra moving through her friend's body and the different feelings they were giving off. Sitting there with her eyes in a hazy expression Hinata watched on as Naruto's wounds were healing. Noticing her expression Shoko commented on it. "Hinata are you alright?" Coming out of her daze Hinata began to stutter. "I-I am ok, w-why do you ask?"

"You looked a little dazed for a minute there." Shoko said. "Oh, um i- I am ok, t-thanks for asking." Hinata said. Narrowing her eyes in slight suspicion Shoko dropped the subject.

Settling into a calm quietness the two waited for Naruto to wake up from his impromptu nap and all the while they would take turns holding the babies. It wouldn't be for another thirty minutes before Naruto finally returned to the land of the conscious.

"Huh, wha… What happened and how come I feel like that time I had that weird drink?" Naruto mumbled as he sat up in the reclining chair while holding his head with his hands.

"Naruto you're ok!" Hinata exclaimed as she jumped and gave Naruto a hug. Having no time to move Naruto was pinned under his best friend in a fierce hug. "Hinata I can't breathe you're too close." Naruto choked out. Upon realizing her bizarre and out of character actions Hinata quickly jumped off of her friend as if she had been burned, and she might as well have been because her face was blushing a bright neon red. "I'm s-s-sorry I-i-i don't know w-what c-came o-over me." Hinata said with a heavy stutter.

Laughing lightly Naruto waved off her embarrassment. "It's ok. But anyways what happened to me?" He asked with a confused look on his face. Shoko who was holding the babies in her arms with Eva making funny faces at them decide to answer his question. "Well we were having our fight because I refuse to call what we just had a friendly spar when you attacked me with that strange technique but it ended up with you hitting you head against a tree and passing out." Shoko said while adding a little sarcasm about how their little spar turned into a full blown crazy battle.

"Oh well that explains everything." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head with his foxy grin in place. "Speaking of strange techniques what was that jutsu you used?" Shoko asked.

Getting comfortable Naruto put a serious look on his face. "Well you see it is a technique that I have been making for a long time now." Naruto began. "But what would cause you to come up with such a technique?" Shoko asked. With a look of melancholy on his face Naruto said. "Well, because I hate the feeling of being chased." Naruto said. Seeing the confused looks on Shoko's and Hinata's faces Naruto went into more detail. "You see for pretty much all my life and as much as I can remember I have always been on the run. Every day someone would be chasing me for some stupid reason or another. I mean yeah sometimes I do deserved to get chased around but most of the time I am innocent yet they still chase me around and try to hurt me. So soon enough I grew to hate the feeling of being chased.

I wanted to do something about it but I did not know what. I have always seen some of the high level ninjas use the **Body Flicker** jutsu to move around quickly but I was never able to learn how they did it because they never used hand signs. So then I learned how to channel chakra to my feet and it helped for a while as I was able to outrun some people but it didn't always help. Then one night shortly after I met Shoko I was running back home because I was being chased by two drunk Chūnin trying to pick a fight with me. I just got done with another shopping trip when they started chasing me. I was so desperate to get away that I started to think about the little twins and that was when I felt this rush of power and suddenly everything was passing by me in a blur. When everything slowed down I was near my apartment. Looking back I saw that I had moved at least four or five blocks away and all the windows along the street was broken and I was in a small crater about five feet wide and a foot deep. After that I started to secretly train in this new ability and it worked the best when the twins were close by." Naruto said as he finished explaining to the two curious girls about his new technique.

"S-so you created t-that technique b-because you w-were s-scared and y-you wanted to see the l-little twins again?" Hinata pointed out. "Hey I was desperate at the time. You do crazy things when you are scared." Naruto said in a joking manner. "I guess you do." Shoko added. "Do you have a name for it?" Hinata asked. "No not yet I still have not found a cool name for it but I'll name it once I finish it." Naruto responded.

They sat there talking for another have an hour before Shoko volunteered to take the twins back to Naruto's apartment. After saying goodbye Naruto quickly took a blushing Hinata's hand and led her back into the village for lunch. Going under a **Transformation (7)** Jutsu Naruto and Hinata made their way through the now busy streets of the village trying to find the safe haven that is Ichiraku Ramen stand. Letting his nose guide him Naruto soon found himself with Hinata in tow in front of the ramen stand. With the smell of the delicious ramen hypnotizing Naruto he quickly led Hinata in passing under the flaps to the establishment and finding two empty seats. Being the gentlemen that he is Naruto helped Hinata onto her stool causing her to blush while he occupied the one next to her.

"Y-you k-know this is the f-first time y-you have t-taken me t-to this p-place." Hinata stated trying to start a conversation. Turning to her Naruto replied with a sheepish grin. "Yeah I know if I was to take you anywhere in this village it would be this place. I guess we just never got the chance huh? But don't worry where here now and it's finally time to baptize you with the divine greatness that is Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto said with excitement dripping from his mouth. Hinata could do nothing but laugh at her blonde turned black haired friend and his antics.

"So what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked. "Uhm? I-i don't k-know, I n-never h-had ramen before. So w-what w-would you like for me to h-have?" Hinata stuttered out meekly. Putting his hand underneath his chin Naruto had a look of concentration on his young face. "Humm? Well since this is your first time having ramen let's start you out with the basics." Naruto said.

Just then Ayame came out from behind the curtain bringing with her a stack of clean dishes. Placing the dishes down on the counter she looked up and saw the two children sitting there waiting patiently while having a conversation. "Oh costumers. How may I help you?" The cook said in a cheerful voice. Turning to face the new voice Naruto called out in a lazy voice. "Yo. Hey Ayame it's me again can you make my friend here a normal sized miso ramen with roasted pork fillets in it and for me a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet." Naruto called out automatically like he's done this sort of thing a million times (You have no idea). Blinking a few times Ayame looked at the little boy that just placed his order and when she saw the very familiar crystal clear blue eyes that held a vast wealth of mischief and the familiar unkempt blonde turned black hair she immediately knew who she was talking to; especially when she saw that his trademark whisker marks where gone.

"Oh, sure thing _Menma __**(8)**_ I would be happy too. But first are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Ayame asked in a cheerful voice. "Oh, I forgot this is the first time you two have met. Well Ayame this is my best friend Hinata and Hinata this is Ayame the waitress and assistant cook at the bar." Both girls looked each other over. _'So this is the girl Naruto was talking about.'_ Hinata thought. _'Aww, Naruto has a cute little girlfriend. So this is the little girl he would not shut up about. She's so adorable and cute!'_ These were the girly thoughts of Ayame as she size Hinata up.

"H-hello n-nice to m-meet y-you." Hinata stuttered out. "It's nice to meet you too." Ayame replied. _'Oh my god! So it is true, she does have that cute little stutter! SO CUTE!'_ Again these were the girly thoughts of a certain waitress.

"Ok, I will get right on those orders sweetie you and your friend just chat for a while I will be back soon." Ayame said to Naruto as she hopped of the little box on the floor. She still needed it because she was not quite tall enough yet to properly see over the counter.

Turning to Hinata Naruto began to talk. "So what do you think? Is she cool or what?" looking over to her friend Hinata let a small smile form on her face. "Y-yeah, she w-was not l-like I w-was e-expecting." Hinata replied. "Well I'm glad you two got off on the right foot so anyways…" Naruto said as he began to talk to his best friend about all types of topics and even adding a few joke in to make her laugh. Soon Ayame came back with the ramen and the two kids began to eat with Naruto digging in with gusto and Hinata taking a more lady like approach to handling her ramen. Afterwards Ayame joined in on the conversation and soon enough she had Hinata talking about different girly topics such as clothes and makeup. Surprisingly enough Hinata returned Ayame's advances and fully engaged her in the conversation albeit she was still stuttering all over the place. Soon enough Naruto felt like the odd man out and he could not help but have a sweat drop form on the back of his head.

"… Would you agree _Menma_?" Ayame said cutting into Naruto's daydreams that he was having since he tuned out the girls ramblings some time ago. His only smart and intelligent reply was a "Huh?"

"You were not listening to a word we said were you?" Ayame asked suspiciously. "W-what i-I was listening to everything you girls said." Naruto said as he tried to cover up his obvious mistake. "Uh huh. So what was the last thing we said?" Ayame questioned him. "Uhm? Clothes?" Was Naruto's intelligent answer. "Yeah, you tuned us out didn't you?" Ayame bluntly stated. All Naruto could do was look down in shame. "*Sigh* _Menma_ how many times have I told you, you must always pay attention to a girl when she is talking." Ayame chided.

Naruto pouted and looked away. "Humph, how can I pay attention to you guys when all you talk about is make up and shopping?" Naruto replied indignantly. "Ugh boys." Ayame said as she rolled her eyes. Eva who had just woken up from her nap caught the last bit of the conversation and even she rolled her eyes at her partner's stupidity. After talking for a little while longer Naruto and Hinata were ready to leave.

"Alright Ayame its time for me to go. I have to drop Hinata off back at her compound before they sand the hounds out to look for her. I've already had her away for too long as it is." Naruto pointed out as he pulled out his small little wallet. Taking out the appropriate amount of money to handle the cost Naruto set it out on the counter in front of Ayame. Grabbing Hinata's hand in his own Naruto was about to hop down from the stool when Ayame called out to him. Taking the money and looking at it carefully with a suspicious look in her brown eyes she looked back at Naruto. "Where did you get this money _Menma_? Also why does it look brand new?" She interrogated. Turning away from his sister like figures questioning glare and his friend's curious expression Naruto stated with a bored indifference "I earned it."

Giving him a look that said _"Yeah, and pigs can fly."_ Ayame was about to call her friend out on his painfully obvious lie but before anything else could be said a loud voice from outside the stand called in to them. "There you are Lady Hinata. Just what do you think you are doing associating with these commoners?" A voice said accusingly to Hinata. Feeling Hinata's hand grip his own a little more tightly Naruto turned around to get a look at the new person.

Standing tall at an imposing 5'9 was a man who looked to be around 20 years old and he had the trade mark pale eyes of the Hyūga clan and he also had the classic aristocratic scowl planted firmly on his face. Wearing clean and crisp white robes the man had a Leaf Head band tied around his forehead. His brown hair was left flowing behind his back stopping between his shoulder blades with his hair gathered and tied near the end with a thin silk tied. Walking into the stand he stood towering over the three kids with a scowl on his face.

"This has been going on for long enough, you are always sneaking off for hours on end and now I find out that it is because you are associating with these commoners." The man said angrily. Before anyone could respond the man's eyes trailed down to where Hinata's hand was and specifically to what it was doing. Seeing her hand in the boys hands the man's eyes widened noticeably. "You would dare have Lady Hinata's hand in your own, and you would allow this street rat to lay his filthy hands on you, let alone let him hold your hand. Disgraceful!" The man yelled out. His voice sounded like poison was dripping out of it.

Hinata's eyes at this point was tearing up and she was about to let go of her friend hand when he clamped down his grip on her own surprising her greatly and the Hyūga male who noticed this action. "Now hold up buddy, first of all what gives you the right to talk to Hinata in such a way. She did nothing wrong, I was at fault for dragging her around. Second of all just because we are not as rich as you does not give you the right to call us commoners, and third of all… Who the hell do you think you are calling me a filthy street rat?!" Naruto yelled out calling the attention of the other villagers who were going about their day. They quickly formed a crowd around the small ramen stand trying to see what was going on.

"How dare you use such deplorable language in the presence of lady Hinata, let alone me? As for who I am, I am Lady Hinata's personal trainer and body guard my name is Kurruk Hyūga." The now named Kurruk said as he glared down at the brazen boy who would talk to him in such a way.

"Ya, well I could care less about your name but don't ever insult me again and besides if you are Hinata's body guard you have no right to be talking to her like that!" Naruto exclaimed. "Menma please stop it's alright!" Hinata exclaimed without stuttering as she had tears falling steadily down her pale face. "I will talk to her any way I please now it should have be quite obvious that I wanted you to release your hold on Lady Hinata!" The man bit out and in a flurry of motion to fast for Naruto or anyone else to follow Kurruk reached out and yanked on Hinata's wrist pulling her from her stool and positing her behind him causing her to stumble and nearly fall over.

'_So fast I didn't even see him move.'_ Naruto thought shocked as he never saw Kurruk move his hand. "Hey let go can't you see you're hurting her!" Ayame yelled out, she was really put off by how this man was treating the new girl she just made friends with. "Shut it peasant! This does not concern you!" Kurruk yelled out making Ayame shake a little. Seeing this Naruto grit his teeth in anger and decided enough was enough.

"Hey you know what! I've just about had it with you snobbish attitude. First you come in here yelling at Hinata and made her cry, next you insult me and Ayame and pretty much everyone else with your remarks and now you are obviously hurting my friend and I've had it. So I'm only going to say this once. LET. HINATA. GO!" Naruto ranted and he finished off his sentence in a cold tone and to punctuate this he reached out and grabbed a hold of Kurruk's hand that was holding Hinata. Everyone was stunned into silence by the little boy's bold words and move including Kurruk. Hinata was shocked into silence but if you look deep into her tear filled eyes then you would see that they are swimming with compassion and admiration for the boy in front of her.

Naruto's hand was clamped down on Kurruk's wrist in a vice grip and he was subconsciously freezing the older man's wrist in his overflowing anger. Kurruk who at this point was knocked out of his shock by the freezing cold feeling of his wrist finally gave Naruto a bit of his attention. Actually looking Naruto over for once Kurruk felt unsettled in the boy's presence. Something about his just set him off. The boy also felt weird. He had a familiar aura around him that just made his blood boil. _'Why do I sense an active field of chakra around him it's almost like he's under a …'_ Kurruk was cut off from his inner thoughts when he felt the little boys already quite impressive grip grow tighter.

At this point Kurruk's anger grew to a boiling point and looking down into the child's familiar ocean blue eyes were not helping, especially since they were now a dark grey storm of negative emotions. "Unhand me you filthy little mongrel!" Kurruk exploded as he ripped his hand from Naruto's grip. Ignoring the pain from that action Kurruk actually raised his hand and was about to strike Naruto. Just as it was centimeters away from connecting with his face the hand was stopped cold in its tracks. Another hand at this point has grabbed a hold of Kurruk's hand and now has it in a steel grip.

Everything at this point in time came to a crashing Holt as everyone slowly moved their heads in the direction this mysterious hand was coming from. Everyone widened their eyes except Naruto when they saw that this mysterious hand belonged to a pitch black cloaked figure who has a white porcelain Weasel mask adorned across his face hiding it from everyone's view. Everything was quiet as the figure spoke. "I would suggest that you refrain from such aggressive actions in the middle of public. Not only have you caused a commotion in public but you almost struck a child. Such actions would cause repercussions for you." The weasel mask wearing ANBU Black ops agent said in a monotone and flat tone of voice. Kurruk narrowed his eyes at the Black ops agent next to him but before he could do anything the agent began to talk again.

"Now if I were to arrest you here on the spot then I would have to charge you with disturbing the peace, attempted assault, and attempted child abuse. Not only would that get you jail time but then you would get you Ninja license and Head band taken away from you and you would face additional punishment from you clan for disgracing their name. Now faced with such overwhelming punishment pending on you it would be in your best interest to stand down Jonin Kurruk Hyūga." Weasel stated calmly in the same monotone flat tone of voice as before. Feeling the man's wrist and muscles relax in his arm Weasel released Kurruk from his iron clad grip. Taking a step back from the elite Agent Kurruk opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the ANBU agent who had more to say.

"I would heavily recommend that you retreat peacefully from this situation and if any harm comes to your charge then I will find out and arrest you on the spot. Understood?" Weasel said plainly but a slight edge could be heard in his voice if you listen carefully enough. Deciding to save face and whatever dignity he had left Kurruk with Hinata in hand sharply turned on his feet and began to march away from everyone, his brisk and heavy steps cutting a sharp path in the group of villagers who had come to see what was happening. While being led away Hinata looked back over her shoulder and mouthed an _"I'm so sorry"_ with tears streaking down her face. Naruto who was glaring a hole into the back of Kurruk's head softened his gaze as he looked at his best friends crying face. Mouthing a simple _"Its ok"_ accompanied by one of his genuine smiles Naruto watched on as his first friend his age was dragged away by a jerk with an attitude problem.

Turning around to face the crowd weasel addressed the many curious faces and with the same monotone voice from before said "This scene is over, please disperse." Reluctantly the curious crowd started to walk away, although the kept sending glances toward the little black haired boy.

Looking at his charge Weasel began to talk. "That was very brave of you _Menma_, however it was still a very foolish action that you took because you need to control your temper." Naruto looked down in shame at this. He looked up however when Weasel had more to say. "I arrived earlier to inform you that Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you and I was supposed to take you to him, however when I saw you on a date with your little friend I decided to wait." Weasel said. Naruto gave the agent a deadpan stare. "Weasel just because I'm handing out with my friend does not mean I'm on a date." Getting the impression that Weasel had a smirk on his face Naruto wisely decided to drop the subject. After saying goodbye to Ayame Naruto and Weasel started to walk down the street until Naruto stopped by an alleyway.

"Weasel race you to the top of the building!" Naruto said. Running up to the alley wall Naruto jumped and began bouncing from wall to wall until he made it to the top of the building where he landed on his feet. Having a smug smirk on his face Naruto was quite proud of himself… that was until Weasel spoke up. "That was impressive _Menma_, however you're still far to slow." Instead of saying anything Naruto just chose to pout and stay quiet. Weasel let out an almost inaudible chuckle as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ready?" Weasel asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied.

Breaking apart into dozens of black crows the duo disappeared from the rooftop.

* * *

_**Hokage Tower **_

Hiruzen was sitting in his office doing the bane of all Kage's existences. Paper Work. 'I wonder if I just burn these wretched things and throw them out the window will anyone notice?' Hiruzen asked himself. Hiruzen reclined back into his comfortable office chair and let the gentle breeze form the opened window in his office flow across his wrinkled face. Sensing a presence coming Hiruzen let out a gentle sigh and reclined further into his chair. Coming in from the opened window was a large flock of pitch black crows that swirled around in the center of the office to reveal both Naruto and Weasel. "You have got to teach me that!" Naruto said in an excited voice. Putting on a warm smile Hiruzen watched on as Naruto pestered one of his ANBU about teaching him the **Body Flicker** Jutsu.

"Hello there Naruto certainly you have not forgotten about me sitting here." Hiruzen piped up. Turning to his grandfather like figure Naruto put on a bright smile. "Sorry gramps but you have to admit the Body Flicker is awesome, especially Weasels version." Naruto said. Chuckling Hiruzen replied. "Yes, the jutsu is impressive and Weasels is quite good to come up with his own advanced version." Gesturing to a seat in front of his desk Naruto quickly took it. Weasel with a wave from Hiruzen's hand also took another chair and sat down next to Naruto. "You can undo your Transformation Jutsu now Naruto." Hiruzen said. "Oh yeah." Doing a simple hand sign Naruto released the jutsu and his blonde hair and whisker marks returned to his face.

Sitting up in his chair and placing his hands together Hiruzen placed his chin on his hands and began to talk. "Naruto do you know why I asked you to come here on such short notice?" Hiruzen asked as he watched Naruto's facial expressions. It didn't take long for Naruto to figure out what the old man was inquiring about. "I can take a guess." Naruto chipped in. "Right, care to explain to me young man why I felt that chakra surge coming from you earlier?" Hiruzen requested although if you ask someone else they would say it sounded like an order. "Oh that well you see I was showing off in front of Hinata this new technique that I created on accident and while I was doing it I lost control and hit a tree, after that Hinata and I went to Ichiraku ramen for some lunch." Naruto explained with a sheepish grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "IS that so and what technique could you be practicing that would cause you to hit a tree?" Hiruzen asked and if you looked closely you would see that Weasel was interested as well.

"Oh, well I can't show you right now it's not finished. Naruto said. "But Hinata gets to see it my, my, Naruto I'm a little jealous." Hiruzen joked. Naruto laughed a little at this. However I can show you something else. Eva and I are getting better at our combination attacks and recently it's becoming easier for us to meld our chakras together." Naruto explained. "Really now? Hiruzen inquired. "Can I see an example of this then?" Hiruzen asked. Now Weasel was fully interested and so he watched on as Naruto jumped of the chair and headed to the center of the room. "Ok let's do this." With two keen and sharp eyes watching his every move Naruto closed his eyes to concentrate while he clapped his hands together then pulled them apart. "Ice Style: Ice Make Jutsu!" In between Naruto's hands was a Bo staff made completely out of ice.

"Impressive Naruto, very impressive. However how exactly will we classify this power of yours? It's unique but it's not quite a **Kekkei Genkai (9)**?" Hiruzen stated. "In a way it could be one." Naruto said as he twirled the staff in his hand until he hit his head with the staff causing it to shatter. Eva who was resting in Naruto's head rolled her eyes at her partner. Ignoring his surrogate grandchild's behavior Hiruzen asked. "How so?" Coming over to sit back down in the chair Naruto explained. "Well because I have a little bit of Eva's Yōki constantly flowing through my chakra network and I can naturally make a little bit of it on my own so really it is like a **Kekkei Genkai**, since I can naturally produce it… well to a certain extent." Naruto explained.

Silently contemplating what he's heard so far Hiruzen came to a conclusion. "I guess that could work, if you can produce it on your own then I guess that it can be classified as a **Kekkei Genkai**." Hiruzen said. "But no one must know gramps." Naruto quickly said. When he saw the Hokage's and Weasels questioning gaze Naruto choose to elaborate. "I don't want anyone to know because if those greedy old farts on the council ever found out about Eva then who knows what will happen." Naruto said seriously. "I can see your point, however you must inform me of your progress at all times Naruto." Hiruzen conceded.

"Ok gramps I promise." Naruto said with a true smile on his face. "Now that this has been settled do you want to talk about anything else? Like the Academy or any extracurricular activities you may do on your spare time." Hiruzen asked, and the way he said "extracurricular activities" sounded a little weird to Naruto. "No, I got nothing to say old man." Naruto replied. "I see, well you know you can tell me anything Naruto right?" Hiruzen pushed. For the briefest of moments Hiruzen saw an emotion flicker across Naruto's eyes but it happened too fast for even his eyes to see. "Yeah I know, I'll see you guys later." Naruto said in an octave lower than his usual voice before he got off the chair and left the office.

"Did you see that Weasel?" Hiruzen asked as he turned around in his chair to face the large panoramic windows his office has. "Yes sir, I saw it. He's scared and afraid." Weasel said. "Yes but I don't understand why he can't come clean with me. I already know about his secret training, I also am aware of who he has been associating himself with for these past few months, and I even know about the two-…" "If I may sir?" Weasel said as he cut off his leader mid rant. "Yes go ahead." Hiruzen obliged.

"It's for that very reason why Naruto is afraid to tell us and why he is going to such great lengths to hide this from us." Weasel explained. "If you already know about all this then who's to say someone else doesn't know. It's this unknown variable that scares him so much."

"I know I just wish that he didn't have to hide these things form me. I want to be there for him you know. This is not my first time handling babies Weasel." Hiruzen said. "I know sir."

* * *

_**Later on that night **_

Stepping out of the bathroom after taking a shower Naruto walked into his room to find a pair of pajamas for himself. "Eva I hate lying to the old man." Naruto said with guilt heavy in his voice. "I know Naru but we will tell him soon. We just have to wait for the right moment." Eva said as she tried to reassure her partner. "I know. But I'm scared of what might happen if anyone finds out about the twins. I'm afraid that I may not be strong enough to protect them." Naruto said sadly as he turned his gaze to the crib with the two twins already in it. "You're strong now Naru and you'll only get stronger over time. Just be patient alright. Besides I'll help protect the babies as well." Eva said as she rolled around in Naruto's hair. "I know, but the strange thing is I don't know where this strong urge to protect these babies is coming from." Naruto admitted. "Who knows?" Eva said.

"Eva how many times have I told you not to use my head as a towel?" Naruto asked as he picked Eva out of his hair and held her to his face. "Um, 842 times." Eva replied. "What?" Naruto said in disbelieve since he knew Eva was not lying to him. Eva could do nothing but giggle in Naruto's hands. Rolling his eyes Naruto flicked Eva onto the bed where she rolled all the way to the pillow. "I-see- stars." Eva said dizzily.

Walking up to the crib Naruto peaked inside to see the twins asleep. "I'll tell you about these two soon gramps I promise. I just have to get stronger that's all. After all every kid needs a grandfather to look up to. Even weird supernatural babies." Naruto whispered to himself as he kissed each baby on the head and crawled into the bed where he found Eva curled up on his pillow waiting for him. "Eva we will get really strong in the future ok." Naruto said as he adjusted himself on his pillow while placing Eva back into his hair. "Yeah and we will be so strong that we will be able to protect our family and beat all the bad guys!" Eva said enthusiastically. "Yeah you bet, goodnight Eva." Naruto said. "Night, Night Naru!" Eva replied."

* * *

_**Jutsu Library**_

1.) **Ice Style: Ice Make Jutsu - **Is a jutsu created from the combination of Naruto's and Evangeline's team work. By moulding chakra mixed in with Eva's Yoki into his palms Naruto can create any object he wants made out of ice. Depending on how much chakra he puts into the jutsu will determine how durable the creation is. (Keep in mind it is ice and can shatter easily).

2.) **Ice Style - **The combination of Wind Style and Water Style creates the nature based Kekkei Genkai of Ice Style. All manner of Ice and snow is under the command of anyone who has mastered this chakra nature. Originating in the land of water withing the Yuki clan the ice style blood line has spread through out the land to countries such as the land of snow although the root of this Kekkei Genkai has nearly gone extinct.

3.) **Demonic Yōki - **Just as Eva explained Demonic Yoki is the power that demons and other such beings use. Being much more powerful than chakra any attack made from this power will be much more powerful than any normal chakra related attack. Demonic Yoki is influenced by emotions.

4.) **Ice Style: Frost Step Jutsu - **Is a jutsu created from the combination of Naruto's and Evangeline's team work. By moulding chakra mixed in with Eva's Yoki into his feet Naruto can flash freeze the surrounding area. Normal radius is about five feet. The power and thickness of the ice depends on the amount of chakra Naruto adds to the jutsu.

5.) **Water Style: Wild Water Wave - **A basic water style ninjutsu the user moulds water nature chakra into their mouth before spitting it out into a small scale wave powerful enough to sweep grown men off their feet and knock down light weight objects not tied down or secure to the ground.

6.) **Lightning Armor - **The famous chakra armor that the third Raikage created and mastered that allowed him to grow in fame and accomplish several amazing feats during his tenure. Feats including fighting the the powerful and mighty 8 tailed Giant ox, one of the 9 tailed beast to a complete draw and also he put this power to use during his final stand where he faced off against an army of over ten thousand ninja for three days straight. The third later passed this technique down to his son who would later go on to be the future fourth Raikage. The fourth during his time in the Third Shinobi World War would use this same armor to clash violently on numerous occasions with the leafs Yellow Flash and they would often compete to see who was faster. At its absolute maximum power the lightning armor can allow the user to travel at the speed of a natural lightning bolt and unlock the forbidden lightning techniques known to the Third and Fourth. The "Hell Stab" of the Third and the "Lightning Straight" of the Fourth.

7.) **Transformation - **A basic ninja art that almost every Shinob knows. It allows the user to shroud themselves in chakra and assume the form of anything they wish. It can be a person that they want to impersonate or an inanimate abject such as a lamp or table.

8.) **Menma - **The name Naruto chose for himself when ever he has to go under a transformation. His hair turns pitch black and his whisker marks disappear from his cheeks. However Naruto refused to change his eye color because he already felt uncomfortable having to give up so much of his identity such as his blond hair and whisker marks.

9.) **Kekkei Genkai - **Literally meaning Blood Line Limit. A Kekkei Genkai is a trait or special ability that can only be passed down through blood related family members. Kekkei Genkai come in many different forms. Such as Do-Jutsu's or (Ocular Abilities), Nature based Kekkei Genkai are the combination of two of the five basic changes in chakra nature transformations.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 8 hoped you enjoyed it._

**Please rate, comment, and subscribe... Oops i forgot this isn't YouTube.**

**Please leave a review.**


	10. CH:9 Meeting New Faces (The Next Gen)

**_Authors Note (A/N):_** Hey everyone its _**The Wind God of the Leaf**_ here. Just wanted to let you know that there is a _mini timeskip_ starting in this chapter and things will start to take a turn in the next few chapters. As the name of this chapter suggests you should be able to guess what this _arc_ will be about. Also some new development will also be introduced in the next few chapters.

Also just to put any possible fears to rest, i have not forgotten about my plot for the story of strayed from it. The plot for this story is as slow one and it will take time to form so dont worry about me seemingly going off the rails.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the Naruto Franchise or Heavens lost property; also the other Anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Meeting New Faces (The next Generation) Part:1**_

_**Dreamscape**_

"Huh? Where am I?" A blond haired boy whispered to himself as he was surrounded by white mist all around him. "Eva where do you think we are and why does it feel like we are moving?" the boy asked as his blue eyes scanned the horizon around him and all that he could see was white. "Huh Eva where…?" The boy asked as he patted his hair and discovered that his longtime partner was not there with him. Narrowing his eyes the boy looked around him in suspicion. "Is this…?" He whispered but he got his answer when his fluffy white surroundings turned pure sky blue. "No way."

Around the little boy was clear blue skies the same color as his eyes that was taking in this sight around him. "How am I flying, and why does this feel familiar somehow?" The boy wondered as his eyes roamed the vast horizon he seemed to find himself in. Looking around he could see other large white clouds hanging lazily in the air but as he was looking around he noticed something that seemed to be sticking out of one of the clouds and it was a silver metallic color. Curiously enough as the large cloud moved some more the mysterious shape revealed itself to be a large metallic platform with a massive building in a design and shape that the boy was not familiar with. "Awesome!" The boy exclaimed. Out of the cloud behind him a group of people came flying by just like him but what had him in total awe was the fact that those people that just passed him by all had wings sprouting out of his back. But the color of the wings is what caught the boy's attention the most. They were pitch black in color and it was in such intensity that it seemed to block out the light of the sun.

Although the boy did notice something about this group of people though. One they all were hurt. Really bad. Two they seemed to be wearing strange clothing; for the men they were wearing trench coats and regular clothing underneath. For the women in the group they seemed to favor gothic style clothing while one or two of them were wearing bondage straps for clothes and the view the boy got nearly knocked him out of the sky. Taking his eyes off of a sight he could not fully understand the boy's eyes wondered to the front of the pack and who he saw leading them confused him, and that brings us to number three.

A little girl. A small blonde little girl no older than ten wearing a nun's habit was leading this rag tag group of a strong twenty. Feeling himself being dragged along with the little girl and her group the boy had no time to study her closer in detail because the girl and her team landed on the large platform. Looking behind himself the boy saw the rest of the team members land and he could see that a lot of them were hurt badly and many of them were limping. _'There really hurt I wonder what could have caused that?'_ Looking back to the little girl who he at least noticed had the same large smile on her face that has not changed since he first spotted her did not have a single scratch on her and she was in perfect health. _'That's weird how come she does not have a scratch on her while everyone else looks like they just came back from war?'_ The boy wondered to himself.

Seeing the girl walk into the building the blond haired boy followed her as she walked through the long winding hallways that stretched on forever. Although the boy did notice one thing that made his heart clench and his blood boil. Everyone that she passed in the hallway would avoid her and glare at her with the dirtiest glares imaginable. While these actions really made the boy mad what really made the boy confused was the sudden protective urge to comfort this strange girl he does not know. Finding a little control over himself seeing as how he has been dragged around unwillingly by this girl for the last few minutes the blond haired boy walked in front of the girl and was about to stop her when he froze in his tracks. "Hey wait u…p…" The boy tried to say but he stopped himself dead in his tracks when he finally noticed the color of the girl's eyes and what he saw in them.

The girl had a deep shade of purple for her eye color and underneath all the layers of insanity and chaos that he could see in her eyes he saw an unrivaled pit of despair and sadness that made him feel like he was drowning and suffocating at the same time. As the girl walked pass him he could have sworn he saw the large goofy smile on her face wilt a bit. Almost like her mask slipped for a fraction of a moment.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Momentarily distracted by the sound of crying the boy then came to a realization. "So I was right. This is just like last time but now it's even longer." The blond hair boy whispered to himself.

_**Real world**_

Waking up out of his sleep the blond haired boy who was in his pajamas jumped out of his bed and walked over to the crib that was positioned at the head of his bed. Leaning in to the crib the boy picked up one of the two babies that called that makeshift crib home. Gently rocking the baby side to side the boy tried to get the little girl to calm down. "Shhhh! Shhh! Its ok Chaos everything's ok." The boy said. Absentmindedly the blond haired boy noticed that Chaos's eyes looked like they were a red color but as he looked at her he saw that they were rapidly fading to her natural purple. Feeling something land in his hair the boy then heard talking. "Ughhhhh. Naru not again what happened this time?" A little feminine voice said from inside the boy's hair. "I don't know Eva but I think it might have something to do with a weird dream that I had in the past." The blond haired boy said as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Weird dream, what are you talking about Naruto?" Eva asked to Naruto.

"Remember I told you I had a weird dream about a year in a have ago. I just woke up from one again." Naruto said to his equally tired companion. "I can't remember right now my brain is still asleep, tell me later." Eva said groggily as she peered down at the little girl that was in her partner's hands. "Well now that I got chaos to calm down good morning Eva." Naruto said as he sat on the side of his bed with chaos in his lap. "Morning Naru… these babies are getting bigger every day." Eva replied as she looked at the much bigger Chaos that was in Naruto's hands. "*Yawn* Yeah your right it's been a little over two years now since we found these little trouble makers." Naruto said. "Yeah it's been maybe around two in a half years since that night. Geez time sure does fly." Eva replied as she sat on Chaos's stomach with said little girl peering down at her curiously all the while trying to use her hands to grab her. "Yeah but it's getting even more difficult to take care of these two since they already know how to crawl and do certain things." Naruto said as he gently rocked Chaos from side to side.

"I know but hey you have my curiosity peaked what was that dream you just had?" Eva asked as she made a tiny icicle in her hand and was using it to gently poke Chaos who was giggling at this action. Ignoring his partner's childish habits Naruto started to explain to the little fairy in as much detail as he could just what exactly he experienced during his dream. However what the two longtime friends failed to notice was that as Naruto got farther and farther into his story Chaos's face was becoming more and more agitated and her eyes were slowly turning a menacing red color. When Naruto reached the part where he noticed the girls eyes Chaos finally made her presence known again to the two friends.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"**BOOM!"**

A tainted purplish flame erupted into existence in the corner of the room scaring the two friends badly. "What is that?!" Naruto yelled out suddenly very much awake. "I don't know!" Eva screamed out as she glanced down and noticed that Chaos eyes were a robotic red color. "Naruto I think Chaos is causing this!" Eva said as she quickly put the dots together. Acting fast Naruto slammed his foot on the wooden floor in the direction of the corrupted flames and out of his foot came a trail of hardened ice that raced across the floor until it entrapped the growing ominous flame in a block of ice.

"Whew! That should help but…" Naruto began to say but he was cut off by the sound of hissing and when he looked over to the large block of ice that he created he could see that the strange purple flames were melting his ice at an alarming rate. "Crap Eva we got to get the babies out of here!" Naruto yelled a little bit of panic starting to seep into his voice. Flying forward Eva gathered her Yōki in an attempt to halt the flames. **"Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Hydrokinetic Magic!"** Eva announced and with that she gathered up a large amount of water in the air above the mysterious flame before dumping all of it onto the flames in an attempt to stop it. However as soon as the Yōki laced water touched the purplish flames it immediately started to evaporate. Eva stopped in her tracks at this as she has never seen something like that happen before.

Seeing Eva trying her hand at stopping the flames Naruto moved over and grabbed Iris out of the crib and brought her into his other hand where he was prepared to start running however he never got the chance to as Iris suddenly woke up and started to cry. "WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"No, no, no, no, not now Iris I got to get you and your sister out of here." Naruto said panicky however he stopped dead in his tracks when he actually took a look at her eyes. "Green… but how?" Naruto whispered to himself as he stared into his daughters now powerful Emerald eyes that glowed with power. Immediately Naruto could feel a pull from within him and when he took a brief moment to sense out his chakra he felt the small pool of energy that the babies seemingly implanted within him erupt into a raging torrent and when he felt closer he could feel both Iris and Chaos's energy acting up. In the real world the effects were instant. The moment Naruto felt the pull from within himself a bright golden colored flame erupted around the purple flame and within moments the purple flame was suppressed and extinguished.

Everything in the room fell into a deafening silence as Naruto and Eva looked at each other in silent shock and awe. Absentmindedly Naruto noticed that both the babies eyes were returning to their natural color and Chaos had at this point stopped crying and actually looked quite content. "What was that?" Naruto asked himself in an out of breath tone of voice. Eva just shook her head slowly as her eyes traveled down to the two toddlers in Naruto's hands that were both wearing peaceful expressions on their face. "Naru it's becoming more and more obvious that these are not normal babies; we have to keep a closer eye on them from now on because that was definitely a close call." Eva cautioned out as she took a wary glance at the toddlers. "I know Eva it looks like we might have to teach them to use their powers in the future." Naruto commented as he looked down worriedly at his two daughters that he knew would cause him trouble in the future.

Slowly placing the two babies back into the makeshift crib Naruto slowly sat down on the side of his bed with his head in his hands. "Eva how was that possible?" Naruto asked in a confused tone of voice. "I don't know Naru the way those purple flames completely stopped our attacks had me really scared and those gold flames weren't helping either." Eva responded as she sat down in Naruto's lap and looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "I don't know what we are going to do for the future but for right now let's take our off of that for now. We have to get ready you know what today is right?!" Eva asked excitedly in an attempt to cheer up her longtime friend. Realizing his tiny friends' motives Naruto sent the little fairy a small grateful smile before he got into the mood and let lose a giant grin as he too knew just what today is.

"Today's the start of the Shinobi program for the academy!" Naruto stated excitedly. "You bet!" Eva replied while holding up a peace sign and a large grin. "Let's get ready." Naruto said as he grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom with Eva hot on his heels.

_**30 Minutes later**_

"Whew! I'm glad I was able to fix the pipes so we could get hot water." Naruto commented as he used a towel to dry himself off. "Yeah I was getting tired of heating our water for the past few years." Eva said as she rolled around in her friends' hair to dry herself off. "*Sigh* Eva how many times do I need to tell you not to use my hair as your personal towel?" Naruto asked in their personal routine.

"Uh? About 963 times now." Eva replied cheekily. Rolling his eyes Naruto flicked Eva onto the bed where she rolled all the way to the pillow. "I-see- stars." Eva said dizzily. Getting dressed Naruto donned a red cotton shirt and blue jeans along with an orange 6 button shirt that he left open. By the side of his bed he had a medium size green duffel bag that he stored some of his equipment in albeit they were in secret compartments built in. On top however he had the regular essentials that he would need for school. Eva in the meantime put on her regular attire; which is her white dress although she somehow got it in a yellow color to match her partners sun kissed blonde hair. "Alright let's get something to eat." Naruto said as he grabbed Chaos and Iris in his arms and made his way to the kitchen that he has spent the last two years renovating. All new appliances that Naruto went through a lot of trouble to get where positioned correctly in the Kitchen and the floor was redone and replaced with a better tile that was clean. The cabinets got new doors and a fresh coat of paint. The front door to the apartment got replaced by a heavy duty door that could not be kicked in easily and it had several locks to add extra protection. Finally for the kitchen the large hole that was in the floor leading to the floor below has been completely sealed off and the table above it was replaced by a sturdy wooden table that could take a hit or two.

Naruto had also in his spear time looked for high chairs as he knew that Iris and Chaos would get bigger in time and he was right. Placing the two squirming toddlers down in their respective high chairs Naruto walked over to the counter where he started to prepare their breakfast. Taking items out like bread and eggs Naruto started to make toast and scrambled eggs for himself. While he was doing this Eva went over to the cabinet and opened it to gain access to the many glassware that the two friends have 'bought' over the past few years. Grabbing a baby bottle on the top shelf Eva who looked like she was hugging the bottle slowly flew down to the counter top below her where she set the bottle down before repeating the process over again with the second and final bottle. While Eva was distracted Naruto took out an instant cup of ramen and started to boil the water for it. He however did notice Eva with the bottles but he knew that she can be very independent and so he never tried to help.

"I got the eggs." Eva quickly called out. "I got the milk." Naruto said as he and his longtime companion settled into their morning routine. Grabbing the milk bottles Naruto moved over to the pantry where he pulled out a can of baby formula where he went about preparing it for the two energetic babies that where rambling behind him in weird sounds. Eva in the meanwhile was cracking a few eggs for the breakfast. Soon everyone was at the table ready to eat their food. In a process that Naruto has started to adapt to he would take a few bites of his food then he would help the two toddlers hold their milk bottles so that they would not spill it then he would take another portion of his food then repeat the process. Eva who would take small bites out of Naruto's food was also eating peacefully at the table. Naruto was almost done with his food when he looked over and saw that little Chaos was staring intently at his cup of instant ramen and was making grabbing gestures for it with a curious look in her large purple eyes.

"Huh? So you want some of my ramen Chaos?" Naruto asked gently in a voice that not many get to hear. In response to this Chaos's hand gestures increased and Naruto could see a spark of excitement in her eyes. Smiling Naruto grabbed a noddle in his chop sticks and was about to give it to Chaos when Eva stopped him. "Wait Naru are you sure that's a good idea?" Looking at her with a confused expression Eva explained. "Well is it safe to give her a solid food. I mean does she even have teeth to chew?" Eva asked. "Don't worry Eva I'm just going to make her nibble on it not swallow it?" Naruto reassured. Moving the chop sticks to Chaos's mouth she opened up and Naruto placed the noddle by her lips. Taking a tiny bite Chaos ate the piece of noddle and all was quiet until her eyes quickly flashed a red before going back to purple. Chaos's face lit up in joy as she begged for more. "Da-da – mhm-mn-mmn." Looking up in surprise Naruto had his jaw on the table. "Chaos did you just try to speak?" Naruto asked in disbelieve. Chaos's only response was to give her father an innocent look. "That's awesome Naruto they are learning how to talk, it's about time really some babies learn how to talk around one in a half years old. I guess they just took a little longer because they don't interact with too many people besides us." Eva said with a proud look on her face as she talked about her little sisters.

Iris looked on as her sister tried to speak and beg for more ramen and not wanting to be left behind decided to ask for some as well. "Da- da." Iris said trying to get her father's attention. Looking over Naruto had and excited look on his face. "So you're trying to talk to huh Iris?" Naruto asked as he saw the little blond haired toddler try to speak. "Do you want some ramen to Iris?" Naruto asked in that same gentle voice. Iris shook her head up and down with a toothless smile on her face. Repeating the process with Iris Naruto watched on as the little girl ate the ramen and see that same spark come into her eyes like it did Chaos although he noticed it wasn't to the same degree as her sister. _'Oh well can't please them all I guess.'_ Naruto thought.

"Da!" "Da – Da!" Chaos and Iris said excitedly after having more of their father's ramen. "Oh here we go now we have three ramen addicts in the house." Eva mumbled out. A choking sound that sounded very much like Hypocrite came from Naruto's direction but when Eva looked over Naruto was busy trying to get the two little girls to drink some of the broth in the ramen. After finishing breakfast Naruto went about putting all of the used dishes and bottles in the sink to be washed up which Eva made quick work of with her water abilities. Getting ready to pick up the very full toddlers Naruto asked them a question. "Hey guys do you think you can say Daddy?"

Staring at their father for a few seconds Iris and Chaos began to say "Da-Da." Over and over again but they could not fully pronounce the word. "Its ok girls it was worth a shot." Naruto said as he picked up Chaos and was about to pick up Iris when she then banged her tiny hands down on the table in frustration with a small pout on her face. Surprised by this Naruto tried to comfort her. "Hey, hey, hey, Iris it ok sweetie if you don't know how to say words yet, you'll get it in time don't worry, you just have to keep practicing." Naruto said gently while rubbing Iris's cheek affectionately. It seemed to do the trick as Iris stopped pouting and put a toothless smile on her face which brought one to Naruto's face as well. "Practice makes perfect ok, eventually you'll be able to say Daddy." Naruto said as he picked up Iris into his arms. Smiling at her father Iris eyes glowed the same powerful emerald color for a brief second before they changed back to blue. "DADDY!" Iris said perfectly.

Naruto's jaw hung loose from his mouth at what he just witnessed. Eva who was washing the dishes dropped one of them when she heard Iris speak. "Did she just?" Eva asked but before she could get an answer Chaos's eyes glowed red for a split second before returning to their natural purple. "DADDY!" Chaos said excitedly causing Naruto's brain to shut down. "You know what… too much craziness has happened this mourning so let's just go to school Eva." Naruto said in a deadpan tone of voice.

Grabbing his bag Naruto and Eva left the apartment building and headed across the street to Sawako Furukawa's residence which in the time he has been working for the mafia he has learned that she is also a member and that she and Shoko actually know one another. After dropping off the babies with Sawako and giving them a kiss goodbye Naruto with Eva in his hair took to the roof tops to get to the academy faster. Arriving at the academy with time to spare Naruto looked around and saw some familiar faces from the classes he took last year. But what had him excited was the fact that he saw many new faces that he had never seen in the academy. Naruto instantly deduced that the new students were the children that had Shinobi parents or belonged either to a minor or major clans.

With his sharp eyes Naruto scanned the crowd of children until he came across the sight of his best friend who as usual was trying to hide herself inside of her three sizes to big jacket of hers. However besides her was the ever present nuisance that was her body guard Kurruk Hyūga who was looking as _nice_ as ever. _'Ugh not him again can't he just take one of his sick days and go on a long permanent vacation… preferably somewhere not in the land of Fire?'_ Naruto thought irritably as he saw the bane of his and Hinata's friendship standing less than two feet away from her.

Naruto never dared to go into public with Hinata without his Menma Transformation on because he knew that the social and political backlash of having the Hyūga heiress associating with the village pariah would not only ruin her reputation before it even got started but it would also cause the entire clan to bring down its very large influence on him and that would ruin his live. However Naruto also knew that while they were in school such taboos don't apply since its part of the curriculum to have students interact with each and every last one of their peers in their class to promote future teamwork. Naruto was planning on using that little loop hole to his advantage so that he could hang out with his best friend without the scrutiny from others outside the academy. In the meantime he would bide his time until they got inside the school and away from the prying eyes of the adults especially Kurruk.

While he was waiting Naruto positioned himself on the outskirts of the large crowd of students in a spot where he could both clearly see Hinata but also where he could both see the hastily built stage at the front of the school and the front gate of the school where he could make a quick exit if such a situation required him to. After a few minutes of chatter from the large crowd Naruto then sensed a tiny flicker of chakra coming from the top of the school. Instantly recognizing it as Weasel's Chakra signature Naruto discreetly looked up to the top of the building and sure enough he spotted a little black crow perched on the ledge overlooking the crowd below. Next a second chakra signature showed up and looking over again towards the large oak tree in the Academy's playground Naruto felt Boar's presence coming from the tree. Looking over to the shade of a large tree that was right next to the entrance of the school with a rope swing tied to it Naruto spotted a small cat that was sitting on the plank of wood that you would sit on if you were to swing on it. Lastly Naruto saw as small dog peak its head out from underneath the crawl space of the stage. Its head peaked out from in-between a long stretch of blue curtains that hid the crawl space from view.

'_So everyone's here, but I wonder who that cat is? Probably a new recruit or something, I'll ask the Old Man later and speaking of which…'_ Naruto thought to himself and returning his thoughts to the real world he looked up to the center of the stage where in a large swirl of leaves as customary of the Hidden Leafs village's version of the **Body Flicker Jutsu** the Hokage himself appeared in his ceremonial Hokage robes and pipe placed firmly in his mouth.

Over thirty Chūnin dressed in the standard attire of a ninja of the leaf stepped up onto the stage and formed themselves into a perfect straight line on either side of the Hokage before they dropped to one knee with their heads bowed in submission in the presence of their leader. Instantly the large crowd of civilian parents and children got quiet and gave all their attention to the Hokage who had a calm expression on his face. With a simple hand gesture all of the ninja that were on the stage bowing besides him stood straight in one fluid motion without making a sound. The line was so perfect that the only distortion with them was their different heights and genders.

Walking forward Hiruzen as calm as ever began to address the crowd about what they could expect for their children in the coming school year. Hiruzen discussed and included the students that were around the age of six or seven who were just entering the academy and the students like him who were entering the shinobi program of the academy. While Hiruzen was discussing topic after topic Naruto's mind wandered. He thought about how ordinarily he would not be able to sense the ANBU around the area if not for the fact that they briefly surged their chakra to him for a brief instant. Also Naruto started to analyze the many Chūnin teachers that he may end up having to interact with for the next few years. Only a few stood out to him however. One was an average height male Chūnin with brown hair in a ponytail and a scar across his nose. Another was a silver haired male of the same height standing next to the brown haired male. Another was as girl with long hair in braids standing next to the two guys. On the other side of the Hokage Naruto also spotted a few other Chūnin teachers that caught his attention. One was an absolutely stunning teenage girl with long curly jet black hair and exotic red eyes that reminded him of Chaos eyes whenever they change colors. She also had eye shadow on and light makeup that did nothing to distract from her beauty. Next to her was another woman who was older and had curly hair and glasses and she carried herself like the traditional strict bookworm. Next to her was a sickly looking teen who looked like he should be in the hospital instead of the school. Lastly standing near the Hokage was a tall male who had sun glasses on and a bandana headband. Everyone else were generic Chūnin who had no distinguishable features and could easily blend in with the crowd.

After 20 minutes of listening to the esteemed Hokage go over every detail of the orientation the students were told to head inside with their parents to meet the teachers in the classrooms. Watching everyone start to head inside Naruto slipped in with the crowd using his stealth skills that he has been developing over the past few years. Weaving his way through the crowd Naruto came up to a bulletin board in the front lobby of the school that had all the enrolled students listed in alphabetical order as well as what classroom they would be assigned to. After spending about a minute and a half trying to see the board Naruto finally spied his name and Hinata's and with a happy grin he left toward his classroom making sure to avoid any large crowds now that he didn't need to squeeze through the front entrance.

Finding his room number Naruto went in and found a few families already inside conversing with the teacher which happened to be one of the Chūnins that Naruto spotted on the stage earlier. The teacher was in his late teens and he had a scar over his nose and he had brown hair tied in a ponytail. Looking around the room Naruto reacquainted himself with the large opened feeling of the classroom and how it was set up. The desks were set up in rows that could seat three students each and it had four rows that was elevated up to the second floor of the school and these rows where further divided up into three columns. So all in all each classroom can hold up to 36 students. At the front of the classroom a single podium raised up a foot off the ground is situated in the center of the classroom giving the teacher a clear view of all his students. Behind the podium on the wall is a long and large chalk board that was clean and spotless. A single large window was situated on the far wall that gave you a clear view of the playground outside. Going up to the very top row on the far right hand side (From the teachers point of view if he was standing at the podium) Naruto took the seat next to the wall and sat down putting his green bad underneath the seat in the shelf built into the desk.

"Naru more people are starting to come in." Eva said. "I know. Eva did you make sure to put a Genjutsu over yourself?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, no one will be able to see me during the day." Eva said as she laid flat in Naruto's hair. Her yellow dress was also helping to conceal her from anyone's view. Briefly Naruto thought about his Genjutsu skills and he had to grimace in disappointment as his skills in that area to put it bluntly sucked. Because of his large Chakra reserves that keeps on growing everyday mid and high level Genjutsu's are out of his reach. Even low level Genjutsu that genin should be able to perform is hard for him. The most he can do his hide small objects under a Genjutsu that will make them invisible to others. The largest object he used this trick on was a large sheet of paper.

Eva on the other hand because of her smaller reserves can perform more advanced Genjutsu's and one of them that she knows she is using right now to hide herself in Naruto's hair. Crossing his arms and putting his head on the table Naruto watched on as child after child filed into the room pulling their parents around to greet the teacher. Naruto watched on as fathers and mothers shook hands with the teacher and conversed with him about different topics. Naruto watched on as the fathers either rubbed the heads of their sons or the mothers kiss their children on the cheek before leaving. Witnessing this Naruto felt a strange feeling in his heart that made him feel uncomfortable but he couldn't quite understand just what exactly it is that he was feeling. Eva who at this point can sense the different changes in Naruto's feelings quickly sensed where his thoughts were headed so she decided to distract him a bit.

Leaning down to his forehead Eva placed a quick kiss on it gaining Naruto's attention and unknowingly breaking him out of his inner thoughts. "What was that for?" Naruto whispered. "Because I felt like it." Eva said nonchalantly. Having a confused look on his face Naruto decided to just drop the subject. After another minute of waiting Naruto finally spotted Hinata walk in with the ever annoying Kurruk by her side. After throwing around his 'I am better than you and the Hyūga are the best routine' Kurruk left without even sparing anyone else in the room a glance. With most of the parents getting ready to leave that was when Naruto started to hear the whispers and gossip about him from the parents. However it was few and far between since they are inside the classroom with a bunch of children. However Naruto heard it all and clenching his fist together Naruto wanted nothing more than to freeze all of the adults in the room mouths so that he wouldn't have to hear them.

Just as Naruto was considering to follow through with his inner thoughts he felt a hand on his shoulder. Now his first reaction was to flip the person onto the desk in a submission hold but something inside of him stopped him and looking up he was glad he did because standing above him was his longtime friend Hinata and she had a worried look on her face. "Are you ok?" She asked as she sat down while butting her backpack on the shelf inside the desk. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Naruto said not looking Hinata in the eye. Feeling Eva punching him in his head Naruto was about to shout at her until he heard Hinata's soft voice. "Naruto y-you shouldn't lie to me l-like t-that, I k-know what t-those adults were s-saying was g-getting to y-you." Hinata scolded quietly. "I know, I'm sorry Hinata but sometimes I wish I could just freeze their stupid mouths so that they would finally shut up." Naruto said in a frustrated tone. "I k-know Naruto but y-you have to ignore t-them ok." Hinata said trying to cheer up her friend.

Calming down Naruto put a gentle smile on his face that he only reserved for people that know him. "So… I see you are wearing that jacket that I gave you last month." Naruto said with one of his foxy grins. Blushing up a storm Hinata started to poke her tow index fingers together in her signature embarrassed habit. "I-i-i-i-uhm well you see i…" Hinata stuttered out terribly. "It's ok Hinata I'm just teasing you like normal." Naruto said as he chuckled at his best friends stuttering problem. "I know." Hinata said quietly. "I'm glad that you are enjoying your birthday present Hinata but remember I wasn't thinking when I got that it was kinda a spur of the moment thing. It was meant for when you grow older." Naruto said. "Yeah I know but you stole this jacket remember." Hinata pointed out. Hearing this Naruto looked off to the side embarrassed and it didn't help that he could hear Eva giggling in his hair. "Naruto you have to stop this bad habit of stealing, how many times do I have to tell you that one day you will get caught?" Hinata said as she scolded her longtime friend about his extracurricular activities. Surprisingly enough she did not even stutter once. "Yeah I know but I can help it, besides it helps with my training so that's a bonus." Naruto said trying to defend himself. Hinata gave him a look that instantly shut him up in that moment.

While the two friends were talking Eva slowly made her way down Naruto's arm and across the table to Hinata where she flew up to Hinata's collar and sat down. Feeling a small weight on her shoulder Hinata looked over and when she did not see anything she assumed it was her imagination. However Eva had other plans. "Hello." Eva whispered into Hinata's ear. Nearly jumping out of her seat Hinata had to contain herself from screaming. "Eva is that you?" Hinata whispered out while breathing a little heavy. "Yeah." Eva replied while chuckling. "Eva that wasn't nice I nearly had a heart attack." Hinata said scared. "Sorry but it was an opportunity that I could not pass up." Eva admitted. Shaking his head Naruto rolled her eyes. Deciding to get comfortable Eva settled down into the fur lining that Hinata's coat had right at the base of her neck.

Making small talk oblivious to the gossip going on around them the two friends waited for the teacher to formally introduce himself. When all of the parents and well-wishers left the classroom to move along with their day the teacher moved up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Hello my name is Iruka Umino and I will be your Chūnin Instructor for the next 4 years. I will help you along your academy career and help you develop your ninja abilities and by the end of your 4 year course you will be full-fledged ninja ready to serve the village." The now named Iruka said as he gave everyone a smile while looking them in the eye. However when he got to Naruto his eyes widened for just a moment and a small suppressed anger flickered into his eyes. However he didn't stay distracted for long though and he continued with his speech.

Continuing to talk for the next 10 minutes Naruto placed his head back down on the desk as the beginning stages of boredom were beginning to creep up on Naruto. After finishing his speech Iruka decided to take attendance. "Ok class I will now take attendance to show you guys how things will be from now on." Iruka stated. Grabbing a clip board Iruka started to announce everyone's name with a here or present echoing in the background.

"…Aburame, Shino!" "Present" A boy with a large trench coat said in a monotone voice. The boy was tall for his age and he had bushy brown hair and pitch black sunglasses on.

"…Akimichi, Choji!" "Here!" A chubby boy eating a bag of chips said. The boy had squinted eyes and swirl markings on his cheeks.

"…Fijioka, Kasumi!" "Here." A girl said sounding very bored. The girl had light brown hair done in an afro style with a shuriken hair clip in her hair. She had her eyes squinted and she didn't look to nice.

"…Haruno, Sakura!" "Present!" A girl with bright pink hair said. The girl had pale green eyes and a red dress on.

"…Hyūga, Hinata!" "Present." Hinata whispered out. Iruka had to actually look around the classroom for Hinata. "Oh there you are Hinata." Iruka said when he finally found her sitting next to Naruto.

"…Inuzuka, Kiba!" "Here!" A boy sitting a column over from Hinata said. He had a big coat on and a small white puppy on his head that looked a few weeks old. He also had red markings on his cheeks.

"…Kawata, Fuki!" "Here." A girl with spiky burgundy red hair and big brown eyes called out. She had a sour expression on her face and she looked like she wanted to fight somebody.

"…Nara, Shikamaru!" "Here." A very, very bored voice said. The boy had black hair done up in a ponytail and his eyes held a bored and disinterested look in them.

"…Uchiha, Sasuke!" "Present." A boy said. He had a bored look on his face. He had black hair with two small bangs on the side of his face with the rest of his hair sticking out in the back of his head.

"…Uzumaki, Naruto!" "Here!" Naruto replied with his patent foxy grin on his face. Iruka slightly narrowed his eyes but quickly moved on to the next person on the row.

"…Yamanaka, Ino!" "Present!" A cute blond haired girl said. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. She had a nice smile on her face although Naruto could see her makeup kit on the desk besides her.

"… and Ami Yasui!" "Here." A girl with purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut and brown eyes said. She had a smug look on her face and Iruka took one look at her and realized she would be trouble.

"Well that's everyone on the list. Although that can change as schedule changes, transfer students, and late admission students will be coming in periodically for the next few days so we will introduce ourselves every morning for the rest of the week and we will start after lunch." Iruka stated. Just then the bell rang and the students got up to head for lunch.

"Ready Hinata?" Naruto asked as he stood up and offered his hand to Hinata. "Yeah." Hinata said with a small blush on her face from holding Naruto's hand. "Don't forget about me." Eva said although her voice was drowned out by the loud voices of the students leaving the classroom. "We won't Eva." Naruto said as he chuckled. "Oh Hinata I forgot to tell you but I got to tell you about all of the craziness that happened to me this morning!" Naruto stated excitedly as he and Hinata left the classroom.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 9 hoped you enjoyed it._

**Please rate, comment, and subscribe... Oops i forgot this isn't YouTube.**

**Please leave a review.**


	11. CH:10 Meeting New Faces (The Next Gen) 2

_**Authors Note (A/N): **I know its been nearly a mount since i last updated but i'm back now and a lot is going to be happening in the next few chapters and Naruto will be finding out some interesting things about the two toddlers. Also he will soon come to a realization that his life is a lot more important than he realizes. Not just to others around him but to the children as well._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the Naruto Franchise or Heavens lost property; also the other Anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

Chapter 10

_**Meeting New Faces (The next Generation) Part: 2**_

Leaving out of the class room Naruto and Hinata headed out into the school yard where there was plenty of space to eat. Finding the nice shade of an oak tree Naruto and Hinata sat down with Naruto placing a medium sized blanket down on the ground so that they could sit down. Pulling out their lunches from their respective bags Naruto with two instant ramen cups and Hinata with a bento lunch box. "Naruto how are you going to heat the ramen?" Hinata asked. "Oh that's simple." Naruto said. Pulling a small pot out of his bag Naruto discreetly filled the pot up with water he created from his chakra and then using the basics of **Scald Generation** that he recently started learning from Eva heated up the pot in under thirty seconds. Pouring the now hot water into the ramen cups Naruto was then all prepared to eat. "See as easy as that." Naruto said with a small grin. Shaking her head at her friends antics Hinata started eating her lunch which like with most bento boxes had an assortment of different foods some of which Naruto didn't even recognize.

Making idle chit chat the two friends ate their lunch in peace while watching the other students eat with their friends. While Hinata was distracted by a group of humming birds roosting in a nearby tree Naruto reached into his endless bag of tricks and pulled out a cinnamon bun rapped in a plastic rapper and making sure it didn't make any noise placed it down in front of her. After seeing the birds fly off to another section of the school ground Hinata returned her attention to her tray and food and when she saw the cinnamon bun in front of her she let out a small squeal. "Naruto how much stuff do you have in that bag of yours?" Hinata asked as she ripped the plastic of the pastry treat. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto said slyly with a mysterious look on his face causing Hinata to giggle at his antics. "Thank you Naruto." Hinata said before tearing into the cinnamon bun like she did the same day they met over two years ago.

Naruto couldn't stifle the laughter that came out of his mouth at seeing his best friend tear through her favorite snack. Blushing in embarrassment Hinata tried to wipe of the frosting and crumbs off her mouth. "Here let me help you with that. Now who is the messy eater? After all this time of you calling me out on my table manners now I finally have something over you eh Hinata?" Naruto said as he reached over and with a napkin wiped the frosting off of Hinata's mouth seemingly oblivious to the furious blush she had on her face. Hinata's face was so red that it could easily be misinterpreted for a lava lamp. "There all better. Now I have something to use on you in the future." Naruto said with a chuckle. "T-h-a-n-k y-o-u." Hinata stuttered out horribly. Seeing her blushing face Naruto had an amused look on his face.

"So anyway I have a lot to tell you. A bunch of craziness happened this morning. One I had this weird dream that was similar to one I had in the past. Second when I woke up Chaos somehow called on this strange power and nearly set the whole apartment up in purple flames, then after that Iris woke up and put out those flames with golden colored flames. Lastly while we were having breakfast the girls spoke their first words and called me daddy; however I think they cheated somehow since their eyes glowed those strange colors again and then they pronounce the words perfectly even though they were having trouble with it a few seconds before." Naruto said without stopping to breathe even once. "What?" Hinata said as all of Naruto's words flew in one ear and out the other with how fast they were going.

Seeing that he completely lost his friend Naruto started over and explained everything slower and in much better detail. During that time Eva who was still under the Genjutsu was cautiously took bites out of Hinata's food while drinking some of the juice that she brought along with her all the while making sure no one was looking in her direction when she did it. After everything was said and done Hinata was left sitting their stunned. "T-that's i-incredible Naruto, I'm h-happy t-that t-they spoke their first words. I-is it ok if I c-come over in t-the next f-few days so t-that I c-can see t-them?" Hinata asked. "Yeah that's fine with me, besides I think they missed you." Naruto said.

Picking up her juice bottle Hinata was about to put it to her lips when she ended up kissing Eva on the back of her head who was oblivious to everything around her. "Huh?" "What?" they both said confused as Hinata who for a brief moment activated her Byakugan was able to see Eva underneath the thin Genjutsu. Naruto who immediately understood what happed busted out laughing at what happened. "That's not funny Naruto." Hinata pouted. "I think it is." He replied while giggling. "You knew where she was didn't you?" Hinata asked as she crossed her arms and pouted trying and failing miserably at being intimidating. "Yep I can sense her exact location and a lot of other things when we are in a close enough area to each other." Naruto admitted with a few stray laughs getting out of his mouth.

Eva who gained a mischievous grin on her face decided it was the perfect opportunity to cause some trouble to her favorite victim besides Naruto. "Aww Hinata I didn't know you liked me so much here let me return the favor." Eva said in a fake smitten voice as she flew up to Hinata's face and planted several quick kisses to her cheek which caused Hinata to blush up a storm in embarrassment and Naruto's loud laughing that was attracting some attention was not helping much at all.

Since opportunities like this don't always come around for him Naruto planned on milking this scene for all its worth and so with a foxy grin on his face he up his game a notch. "Oh Hinata and Eva sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. fir-uhm, uuummmm!" Naruto started to chant before he was cut off by Hinata. Feeling really embarrassed since other kids were starting to look in their direction Hinata on reflex grabbed one of the eggrolls in her lunch and stuffed it in Naruto's mouth getting him to stop laughing. Eva who was laughing by Hinata's feet also didn't get spared from Hinata's embarrassment fueled wrath. Picking up the lid for her bento box she placed it down over Eva which caused her laughing fit to become muffled. "Please stop laughing Naruto you're attracting attention." Hinata stuttered out while her eyes darted around the playground seeing the other kids pointing and whispering. "Alright I've had my fun for the day." Naruto relented although he had his fingers twisted behind his back.

Finishing up their meal and letting Eva out of her imprisonment the two friends and fairy headed back inside the school alongside everyone else to return to their classrooms for more instruction. Getting back into the classroom the pair sat back down in their seats along with the rest of their classmates as Iruka walked into the room from eating his own lunch. "Ahem, well I hoped you all enjoyed your lunch but now we are back inside the classroom so settle down now ok." Iruka said as he stood at the teacher's podium. "Now as I said before the lunch break for the rest of the week we will be introducing ourselves to the class every morning to not only let everyone know who you are including any new students that we may get over the next few days but also to help you get use to speaking in front of a large group of people. For the rest of the time that you are in the academy every time you are asked to answer a question or address the class you will be required to stand up either at your seat or at the front of the class and that will give your other class mates the chance to observe you. You will be introducing yourselves in the manner of likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future. Do you all understand?" Iruka stated. Everyone in the class answered back in a polite 'Yes'.

Naruto however narrowed his eyes at what Iruka had to say. _'Something's not right. There's a hidden meaning to his words somewhere but where. I get it. "__This will give your other classmates the chance of observing you"__. So that means that this is a body language and observation skill test that we are supposed to figure out and practice. By watching your classmates and how there mannerisms differ from each other in the future you will be able to tell them apart if an enemy was under a __**Transformation**__.'_ Naruto hypothesized. Looking over to the rest of the class Naruto saw that the boy that had a lazy expression on his face had one eye slightly cracked open and was looking at the teacher with a critical look. The only other boy in the class that seemed to catch on was the boy with sunglasses who was sitting in the same row as Naruto and Hinata. Looking over Naruto could see the boys eyes narrow behind his shades in suspicion. Being on the same row and only a few seats away Naruto could see the side of the boy's face and subsequently his eyes as well. _'So they are the only ones who caught on to what the teacher had to say. That means they are a lot smarter than the rest of our age group. I'll have to watch them more closely in the future. In the meantime after class I better tell Hinata about what I figured out.'_ Naruto stated in his inner thoughts.

"Ok class we'll start off lets go in alphabetical order so that means…" Iruka stated as he called up the first student up to introduce themselves. _'If these are the kids I'm going to have to work with after graduating then that means I'm going to have to pay attention to what each of them have to say. But I'll pay special attention to the students that stick out such as the clan heirs.'_ Naruto thought as he absentmindedly listened to what the first student had to say. "Ok next up we have Shino Aburame." Iruka called out.

Standing up from his seat the boy began to speak in a monotone like voice. "My name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs, insects, plants and anything that deals with nature. I also like to collect new bugs and add them to my hive and collection, also I like to observe the different species of bugs in their natural habitat. I also prefer to think rationally and logically. I dislike bright light and loud noises as well as other things such as pesticides and things of that nature. I hate when bugs are killed instead of being released back into nature and I hate when others judge people before getting to know them. For the future when I grow up I would like to succeed my father as the head of the Aburame clan and collect as many bugs as I can to call my own." Shino said, then he bowed his head to the rest of the students before sitting down in his seat.

Many of the female student and even some of the male students started to slowly inch away from Shino as they had disturbed looks on their face at hearing Shino talk about his obvious like for bugs and insects. Soon after that everyone started to whisper and gossip about Shino. _'…and that is how rumors get started.'_ Shikamaru thought in his mind as he cracked open a lazy eye in Shino's direction. Naruto himself let a small frown grace his face at hearing his fellow classmate gossip about another person's introduction. _'They are all fools. It's obvious that his words held hidden meanings in them. Liking nature signifies a calm and quiet demeanor, collecting bugs is another word for making friends, and watching them in their natural habitat means that he likes to observe others or his friends and he had a real knack for observational and stealth related skills. Also his dislike of killing bugs means he does not like unnecessary killing and if he was not ordered to he would probably spare a hostages life. As for the last thing he said __"collecting as many bugs as I can to call my own"__ that means that by the time he is an adult he wants to have many friends.'_ Naruto rationalized in his head as he watched Shino out of the corner of his eyes. _'He would make an excellent Shinobi when he grows up and a great friend too.'_ Naruto thought with a small smirk on his face. _'I should let Hinata know about what I think of the other students later on after school.'_

"Great job Shino very informative and direct, good job." Iruka said cutting into the students ramblings about Shino. "Alright next we have Choji Akamichi." Iruka called out. Standing up in his chair the boy had a smile on his face. "Hey everyone my name is Choji Akimichi and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I like all types of food and I like experimenting with different flavors and taste of different foods. I like hanging out with my best friend and eating. For dislikes… well I don't like bullies and don't like when people make fun of people from my clan about our weight. Things that I hate well it's not much but if was to say then it would be when see people waste and throw away food and I absolutely hate the word fat. Dreams for the future well other than being a shinobi I want to be a world class chef and connoisseur and taste all types of food. That's it." Choji said. After bowing to the rest of the class Choji sat down and reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of chips and proceeded to eat them.

'_Well that is interesting, looks like we have another softy in the class besides Hinata.'_ Naruto thought curiously. "Good job Choji, your dream for the future is quite interesting and I hope you do well in that profession." Iruka stated. "Ok next up we have Kasumi Fujioka."

Standing up from her chair was the girl with brown hair done up into an afro. "Hey the names Kasumi. I like the new Bread & Butter Café that recently opened up in the village a few months ago. I also like music. For dislikes well I hate weak people, people that complain a lot, and spiders. Dreams for the future well probably to work part time in a café when I grow up." Kasumi said. "Very good Kasumi." Iruka said. 'Well I really don't know what to make of her, but who know maybe in the future I'll get a read on her. By the way they opened up a new café in the village? I'll have to talk to mister Dino about that some other time.' Naruto thought.

"Ok up next we have Sakura Haruno." Iruka called out. Standing up from her seat was a girl with bright bubble gum pink hair and green eyes. "Hello my name is Sakura Haruno. I like many things such as flowers, paintings, drawings, books, and fashion. I like to read lots of books, read fashion magazines, draw, and press flowers and learn the different names of the flowers and what they mean. Dislikes well I would have to say bullies, cheaters, and liars. As for my dream of the future well I want to become the first ninja from my family, make many friends and also to do something that will change my life." Sakura said. Giving a polite bow Sakura sat back down. "Very good Sakura you have a good head on your shoulders." Iruka said. 'I'll say if those test scores we got back last year is anything to go by then yeah she has a good head on her shoulders. I can tell that she was nervous and kinda self-conscious but she is pretty much a normal girl. Maybe she will amount to something in the future.' Naruto thought as he stared in Sakura's direction. He however was brought out of his thoughts by a bump to his leg from underneath the table. Turning to Hinata with a confused look Naruto asked what was wrong.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Looking at Naruto Hinata said. "You were staring really hard at that girl, you know it's impolite to stare." Hinata said with the smallest of frowns on her face. "Oh yeah sorry about that." Naruto replied. Eva who was back in Naruto's hair under a Genjutsu got a small mischievous look on her face. "Ok next up is Hinata Hyūga." Iruka called out. "Eeep!" Hinata let out a small little squeaky noise at hearing their sensei call out her name. The grin that was on Eva's face grew at hearing Hinata had to go next. Fidgeting nervously Hinata stood up in her chair to address the rest of the class.

"Hello my name is Hinata Hyūga it's nice to meet you all. My likes are pressing and organizing flowers and attending to my family garden. I really love cinnamon buns and I like ramen." Hearing this Naruto subconsciously formed a grin on his face, but for some strange reason his heart started to beat a little faster. "I like taking care of my baby sister and other children. Also I like hanging out with my best friend and taking walks in the parks around the village. For dislike well it would be bullies and biased people who judge others without getting to know them first, also I hate child abuse and cruelty. Another thing I dislike is some of the traditions in my clan and I hope to change that. Dreams for the future well one of them is to change certain laws and traditions within my clan. Also in the future I wish to raise children and watch them grow." Hinata said with the last part being accompanied by a large blush on her face. Having a small smile on his face Naruto watched as Hinata bowed to the rest of the class and sat back down in her seat. "Good job Hinata up next is…" Iruka began by calling on another student.

"Good job Hinata, you did great." Naruto commented as he absentmindedly kept an ear out for what the other student was saying. "Thanks Naruto but I have to ask how come I did not stutter at all when I was talking." Hinata asked while giving Naruto a look. Giving Hinata an approving look but also a sly smile on the side Naruto decide to answer his curious friend. "Well right before you started talking I channeled some of my chakra mixed in with Iris's into your body which as I had already suspected can calm just about anything down. I didn't want you to potentially embarrass yourself up there and also because I didn't want anyone making fun of your stutter… I think it's cute so people shouldn't laugh at it." Naruto said although when he stopped to think about what he just said he blushed at admitting to Hinata that he found her stutter to be cute. Hinata on the other hand was on the verge of passing out because of the intensity of her blush. As for Eva she was sitting back and enjoying the drama unfold in front of her with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Ok up next we have Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka called out. Standing up was a boy with shaggy brown hair, red fang markings on his cheeks and slit eyes. "Hey everyone the names Kiba Inuzuka so don't none of you forget it. I like bright sunny days, walking my new puppy that I just got a month ago, I like to train and do tracking exercises. My favorite food is beef steak jerky and cartilage and my least favorite food is anything that is not chewy. I like to eat with Akamaru my new puppy, I like to prepare his food and I also like to take baths with him and let him sleep in my bed with me. Dislikes huh? Well it would be Fleas and ticks, but also I don't like weaklings. My dream for the future would be to become a tracker Ninja and join the hunter ninja's." Kiba said before sitting back down.

"Good job Kiba and a very interesting choice of profession after graduating. We don't get to many people going into the hunter ninja division." Iruka said. _'So he wants to be a hunter ninja huh? That's pretty interesting. If what I read about the Inuzuka clan is correct than that means that they are masters at tracking targets by smell. That division would be perfect for him. However I can plainly see that he gives off this cocky attitude which would need to be curved before he becomes a serious Shinobi.'_ Naruto thought as he analyzed Kiba.

"Ok next we have Fuki Kawata." Iruka called out. The girl with spiky burgundy red hair and big brown eyes stood up in her chair and began speaking. "Ok my name is Fuki Kawata and I really don't like much except maybe boxing and kickboxing. I'm not really into fashion all that much and I prefer to spar with my siblings and stuff like that. Things that I hate? Well weaklings, crybabies, and girls that cry a lot and complain. Dream for the future well other than being a ninja would be to enter The Ravagers Boxing competition." Fuki stated. Sitting back down Fuki was asked by Iruka what was the Ravagers competition but Fuki refused to comment. Naruto on the other hand had a serious frown on his face though. Looking over to her friend and seeing the look on his face Hinata asked Naruto what was wrong. "Nothing is wrong with me Hinata, however I am concerned about what that girl just said." Naruto said. "What did she say that was so bad?" Hinata asked confused. "The Ravagers competition is an illegal underground fighting competition where ex-shinobi and bandits gather and fight each other in a sport called boxing and on its own it a very competitive sport and you can get hurt but this version with ex-shinobi and other scum hanging around is so bad that people die and that's if you're lucky, if not then you'll have to live the rest of your live with permanent severe injuries that will change you forever. The most popular of the injuries is Brain damage and neck injuries. Mr. Dino has had us looking into this for the last few weeks now because he said that the gang that operates the competition has members inside the village and the gang that are the operators is also called the ravagers." Naruto said seriously while casting a sideways glance at the burgundy haired girl who was staring blankly at everyone else in the room until their eyes met and Fuki narrowed her eyes at Naruto with him returning the gesture.

"I can't b-believe a-anything l-like t-that would e-exist." Hinata said in disbelieve. "I know I was in shock when I found out a while back which is why I want you to stay away from her ok." Naruto said casting one last glance at the red head before looking Hinata right in the eye to make sure she knew just how serious he was about his warning. "Ok but w-what are y-you going to d-do a-about her?" Hinata asked. "Well nothing for now, however I will be keeping an eye on her from now on to make sure she does not cause any trouble and I'll also have to investigate just how does she know about that particular group of people and her connection to them." Naruto said. "Ok b-but well talk a-about this m-more later." Hinata said. "Ok fair enough." Naruto replied while focusing back on the people presenting themselves to the class.

"Ok next we have Shikamaru Nara." Iruka called out. Cracking an eye open the lazy boy yawned before sitting up in his seat. "Ugh what a drag… My name is Shikamaru Nara and I like cloud watching and sleeping. I also like playing board games like Shōgi and Go and other strategies games. I dislike troublesome things or anything that is a drag and I don't like when my sleep is disturbed, when my concentration is messed up by troublesome people or when my troublesome mother gets on my case about cleaning my room or taking out the trash. Dream for the future would have to be to grow up and marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing Shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before my wife." Shikamaru stated before placing his head back down on the desk to resume his sleep.

"Uhm… good job Shikamaru, that's a very interesting dream you have their." Iruka said a little put off by his students rather descriptive and mature dream. Some of the other students were confused and thought that Shikamaru was weird. _'Huh! Well isn't he just a ray of sunshine, he's pretty interesting. So from what I can gather he is really smart but chooses not to show it because it would be a drag and I suspect that may be his catchphrase. He's really sharp because no kid would find Shogi or Go interesting let alone actually play it. Those games are for strategist who like to think and solve problems. But his dream has me confused a little bit but if I had to guess it would be because he does not like disappointing people and he does not like death, and as for why he would want an average girl is probably because it would be to troublesome to find a pretty one.'_ Naruto thought.

"Ok next we have Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called out. Standing up from his seat was a boy with raven colored hair shaped like a duck butt in Naruto's own opinion, he had on a gray shirt and black pants. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like practicing all aspects of being a shinobi and hanging out with my older brother. My favorite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while my least favorites are nattō and anything sweet. I don't really dislike anything in particular except for when my brother ignores me. As for a dream it would be to join my family's police force." Sasuke said.

"Good job Sasuke." Iruka called out. _'Nothing really to say except that his hair looks like a ducks butt. Buy it seems like he is focused on his shinobi career which is a plus.'_ Naruto thought.

"Ok next is… Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said with a pause when he looked down at his clip board and saw who was going to speak. 'So it's finally my turn huh?' Naruto thought to himself as he was getting ready to stand up. He suddenly felt Hinata grab is hand underneath the table and gave it a squeeze. Turning to his friend in a small amount of shock Naruto shocked looked turned into a warm smile when he saw Hinata with a heavy blush on her face looking in the opposite direction then him. Squeezing her hand back Naruto stood up to address the rest of the class. "Hello the names Naruto Uzumaki and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I like a lot of things. My favorite food is ramen and I think it is the food of the gods. I love to play pranks on other people and lightly tease others although I'll admit that I sometimes get carried away in the moment. I love taking care of children and gardening. I also like building and repairing things. I love my two best friends and I enjoy spending time with them. I dislike the three minutes it takes to make ramen. I dislike bullies, child abusers, manipulators, and war. I also dislike judgmental people who judge others without getting to know them and bias hypocritical people. Dreams for the future well I want to grow strong to protect all that I hold dear, raise a family and watch as my children grow up, and Become strong enough to be Hokage, and I have a few other dreams that are kinda personal, but yeah that's all." Naruto said.

Caught off guard by his descriptive introduction and positive attitude both Iruka and the class was left with very few words to say, well until all of the gossip started and as for Iruka… "Well um good job Naruto and good luck on your many dreams." "Thanks!" Naruto said cheerfully before bowing before the class and sitting back down in his chair. Looking over Hinata gave Naruto a proud look but that was soon replaced by one of her patented blushes as Naruto grabbed her hand under the desk and gave her hand a squeeze while whispering thank you. Giving her one of his true smiles Naruto sent Hinata into blissful darkness as Hinata passed out right then and there. However Naruto grabbed her before she hit her head on the desk and gently put her head into her arms. _'Huh maybe she would be more comfortable is she leaned on my shoulder a bit?'_ Naruto thought. "Come on Naru now's your chance, make Hinata's head lean against yours." Eva piped up after all this time. Naruto honestly thought his partner in crime fell asleep after not hearing her speak for a while. "And just why would I do that?" Naruto whispered with a tiny blush on his face. "Oh come on don't be like that. We both know you were so thinking it." Eva replied. "No I was not, now be quiet you." Naruto shot back with his blush growing. All he heard after that was his partners laughing and the other students presenting.

"Ok next we have Ino Yamanaka." Iruka announced. Standing up from her seat was a girl with short blonde hair and a pupil less sky blue eyes with a dark black ring around her pupils. Ino was wearing an orange shirt and burgundy red pants. "Hello my name is Ino Yamanaka and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I like flowers and fashion. I like fashion magazines and romance novels as well as Decorating. I dislike bullies and unassertive people. My dream for the future is to continue to work in my families flower shop, become a strong ninja like my dad, and maybe marry a cute boy." Ino said the last part with a tiny blush and girlish squeal. After saying her piece Ino bowed to the class and sat back down.

"Good job Ino." Iruka said. "Ok Ami Yasui please step up." Iruka called out. A girl with purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut and brown eyes stood up from her seat with a smug look on her face. "Hello class my name is Ami Yasui and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I like beauty pageants, dance competitions, and singing competitions. I'm a good leader and I come up with good ideas so I hope we can get along. I dislike dirty things and bugs. Dream for the future… it would be to become a famous shinobi and actress." Ami finished with a bow before flipping her hair and sitting back down.

"Ok good job and good luck with your future Ami." Iruka commented. "I won't need luck sensei I already have all the skills I'll need to become famous." Ami replied back in a haughty way. Not knowing how to respond to the little girl Iruka decided not to comment back. "Boy stuck up much? I didn't even know 8 and 9 year olds had egos this big." Eva whispered to Naruto. "Of course Eva a class room setting would not be complete without a stuck up, self-centered girl looking for attention." Naruto said sarcastically. Waking back up Hinata heard the last few minutes of Ami's dialogue and the smugness in her voice. "W-well she w-was very f-forward." Hinata commented off handedly. Snorting Naruto rolled his eyes. "Forward huh, she's more than just forward. Oh and welcome back to the land of the living sleepy head." Naruto replied. Blushing Hinata replied. "T-thanks."

"Ok everyone since we all introduced are self's this is what we'll do for the rest of week as new students fill in. Now you have the rest of the time we have left to socialize with your friends and tomorrow I aspect you all in on time." Iruka said before he started to interact with the many students in the class that had questions for him and vice versa. Seeing this as his chance to get some fresh air and to get away from all of the noise Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and asked her if she wanted to leave the class room. When she responded with a shake of her head in the universal sign of yes Naruto with Hinata close behind slipped out of the class room and out to the courtyard and back underneath the tree they ate lunch at earlier.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm glad I could finally get out of that classroom." Naruto commented as he stretched his muscles. "Y-yeah, it w-was a little b-boring." Hinata said as she sat down next to the tree. "Huh… a little boring, that was torture but who cares I just want to relax." Naruto said. Sitting down with his back against the tree Naruto put his hands behind his head and leaned back into the tree. "This feels good. Come on Hinata join me." Naruto asked. Blushing a bit Hinata hesitated and jumbled up her words. "Oh come on don't think just do." Naruto urged. Crawling over to the tree Hinata leaned her back against the smooth bark; however she was about a foot and a half away from Naruto. Seeing this Naruto started to hear voices in his head telling him to have Hinata lean her head against his shoulder but he wasn't sure if he was going crazy or if the voice he was hearing was his longtime partner.

Deciding to put aside the potential of him having mental issues Naruto decided to just wing it and hope for the best. "Come on Hinata what are you doing? Come closer you look a little uncomfortable." Naruto said. Blushing up a storm now Hinata could barely talk. "Um, I'm ok right hear ya know." Hinata blurted out quickly. "Ha! You said 'Ya Know' I guess I'm rubbing off on you more than I thought huh Hinata?" Naruto said and he punctuated this by closing the gap between them and leaning into her side which cause her to gain a radiating blush before passing out with her head conveniently landing in the crook of his neck. "Ha smooth." Eva said looking down at her two friends from Naruto's head. "Oh shush you." Naruto said with a blush on his face. Floating down until she was in front of their heads Eva then squeezed herself into the small space in between the two friend's heads. "There we go, it was like this spot was made for me." Eva said with a grin. Seeing this Naruto chuckled a bit. "Now this picture is almost complete where just missing two tiny little things." Eva said with a huge grin on her face. "Eva!" Naruto said with a blush on his face at the hidden implications of what his friend was trying to insinuate. "What? Too soon?" Eva replied sarcastically. "Yeah, You're kinda forcing this aren't you?!" Naruto shot back. "Forcing what?" Eva asked innocently. "Eva!" Naruto said in a warning tone. Looking away Naruto could hear the tiny little laughter from his best friend right in his ear. However his eyes did soften and a small warm smile did creep its way onto Naruto's face as his mind wondered at the implications of Eva's actions.

'_A Family huh?' _

_**Later on that night**_

'_Man am I tired.'_ Naruto thought as he walked out of the shower with Eva in his wet matted down hair. Walking into his room Naruto and Eva went through their routine banter and bickering like normal and after putting on his pajama's Naruto went to the side of his bed and sat down while looking up at his ceiling. "Are you alright?" Eva asked; although her position would cause you to ask just how Naruto is breathing right now. You see Eva was perched on Naruto's face with her knees pressed right against Naruto's nostrils and her face a mere two inches above his eyes. Naruto being Naruto naturally had a solution to fix his impromptu breathing problem. Gathering and then channeling wind nature chakra into his nose and mouth Naruto yelled out "Achoo!" releasing the built up wind pressure Naruto blew Eva right off his face. "Ahh, yep never felt better." Naruto replied cheekily. Floating back up to sit on his forehead Eva gave her partner a deadpan stare. "Boy I'm glad you feel better."

Hearing movement beside him Naruto looked over to the makeshift crib and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Balancing perfectly on the thin rail of the shopping cart looking directly at him with the same grin she has always had was Chaos and she was looking pretty comfortable up there. "Chaos what? How? Get down from their!" Naruto jumbled out in his confusion and shock. However it was all for not as Chaos bent her small little legs and jumped into the air… far into the air. In fact she over shot her landing position which was supposed to be Naruto's arms and was about to hit the bed head but Naruto's arms shot out and grabbed her out the air. Bringing the giggling girl into his arms Naruto placed Chaos's small body against his racing heart and with a voice that sounded like he just ran ten miles Naruto said in a breathless tone "Don't ever do something like that again". Angling her head up so that she could look at her father Chao's let out one of her common eerie giggles before speaking. "Daddy I can fly, me have wings." Naruto's eyes bugged out of their sockets at hearing Chaos speak an entire sentence. "You spoke an entire sentence perfectly but how? You just spoke your first words this morning." Naruto asked bewildered. Then something clicked in the back of his mind. "Wait Chaos did you just say you have wings?" Naruto asked with confusion lacing his every word at not only the craziness of what his daughter said but the fact that he asked that question. "N-n-naru l-loo-k!" Naruto heard Eva's voice trembling with fear. Feeling a sudden surge of primal fear well up in his gut Naruto slowly turned his head to the wall and what he saw on the wall had his skin turning bone white.

On the wall was a large intricate shadow of what looked like razor sharp blades crisscrossing and overlapping each other and as Naruto's eyes slowly traced each of the sharp lines back to their source they all led to Chaos's shadow and more particularly her back were a set of wings would theoretically be. "Naru what is going on?" Eva asked as she too looked at the strange shadow on the wall. Speechless and with his gut still full of butterflies for reasons that he could not think of Naruto turned back to Chaos but now he got the biggest shock in his life… He was not holding Chaos.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 10 hoped you enjoyed it._

**Please rate, comment, and subscribe... Oops i forgot this isn't YouTube.**

**Please leave a review.**


	12. CH:11 The Raid

_**Authors Note (A/N):**_ _I just thought i might as well throw in a little plot development and some lessons into this chapter that will be felt for the chapters to come. Hold on to your seat and fasten your seat belts for a awesome fight in this chapter as well as a few touchy moments that will give you the "feels"._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the Naruto Franchise or Heavens lost property; also the other Anime that I borrowed themes from.

* * *

Chapter 11

_**The Raid**_

_**Synapse**_

Sitting on his throne was a man that we have not visited in quite some time but in that time nothing about him has changed much. His face is still shrouded in shadows even though he is in an opened room with lots of light… but that's beside the point. Reclining in is chair overlooking the vast blue sky his realm was gifted with but does not deserve is Minos the so called master of Synapse. Watching as the very small stratus and Altocumulus clouds strolled by sometimes accompanied by one of the massive Cumulonimbus clouds Minos enjoyed one of the few moments of relaxation he could afford. All was peaceful for him until he looked to his right and saw one of the clouds floating by his throne room change color from a cottony white to a dark purple color with orange and violet colored lightning emanating from it. However as quickly as it formed it dissipated changing back to a white color right before Minos's eyes.

"Chaos." Minos whispered out.

A sudden pressure settled down on the throne room and the breath was sucked right out of Minos's lungs and it definitely was not from how high up he was. "Minos." A voice that sounded like death itself vibrated around the room bouncing off the massive pillars around the opened room. "I know you sensed it. It would appear that you did not vanquish your little pet like you first had thought. However it is a good thing seeing as how with your little stunt we were delayed quite severely in our plans." Minos felt a shiver travel up his spine at the tone in the voice speaking to him. "You were supposed to kill the nuisance and collect the Nexus Chaos Crystal inside of her. But no… instead you only managed to gather a small strand of the power inside of that girl. That is unacceptable. I expect you to begin looking for that pathetic loose end that your negligence created. Do not fail me." The voice said.

"Yes master." Minos said.

Immediately after saying that the presence in the room vanished and Minos was able to sit up in his chair properly. "To think that he would show up again. Tch." Minos said while hissing his teeth at the end. Moments later the Harpy twins walked into the room. "Master we have the report you asked for." Walking to the middle of the great hall and getting down on one knee the Harpies waited patiently for their master to address them. "Good. Harpies I have a new assignment for you so listen carefully. I have reason to believe that Chaos is still alive and I need you to search for her and bring her to me alive." Minos said with a straight face while doing his best to hide his contempt for having his obvious failure thrown in his face earlier. "But master the little brat was destroyed." The Harpies cried out together. "Unfortunately that appears to not be the case. In any event I need you to find her. I want you to take an elite team and track her down." Minos ordered. "We will do as you wish master but what you ask of us is nearly impossible. Out of the infinite amount of dimensions and worlds out their how do you expect us to find one little brat. IT would take us more than several thousand live times just to cover 1% of the amount of worlds out there." The Harpies said as they took turns saying each other's words. "Don't you think I know that? That is why you will be taking this along with you." Minos said as he summoned a small purple crystal fragment that was barely the size of his pinky finger. "This is a small fragment of the Nexus Chaos Crystal, us this to track down the rest of the complete crystal inside of Chaos." Minos said. "But master even with this useful tool it would still take us years to find the little brat that is hiding out their somewhere within the trillions of planets and dimensions."

"That is why you will use the Crystal to track down dimensions with high concentrations of chaotic energy and start your search there." Minos recommended. "We understand Master." The Harpies stated. "Good then… gather your team and leave as soon as possible." Minos commanded. "Yes Master." With that the Twin Harpies left the room to fulfil their master's wishes once again leaving Minos to his thoughts. _'It's been around two years since I last saw that pest, I wonder wait condition she is in now.'_

_**Location Unknown: Cave**_

In a dark cave in an unknown location a Great Red eye once more revealed itself to the world. The eye glowing an ominous crimson lit up the surrounding cave and revealed some black feathers for all to see. _'My power… sister where are you?'_ These were the thoughts of the owner of the oppressing red eye as it closed once again but this time it will not remain closed for long.

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

Looking back in the general direction of his lap Naruto stopped in his tracks as he was not holding his daughter anymore but an apparition or shadow of someone else. The body was about his size if a little bigger and it was obviously feminine of that Naruto could be sure of but Naruto could not make out any distinguishable features about the mysterious figure because it was shrouded in a twisting blur of pitch black shadows. However around the facial region a large grin could be seen where the figures mouth should be and it or she as Naruto was sure was showing off large pure white teeth set in a psychotic grin that chilled him to the bone. Dropping Chaos onto the bed Naruto jumped off the bed and onto the floor and in one fluid motion already had an Ice Bo Staff made in his hands. Looking up Naruto was in for another shock as the mysterious figure was gone and the shadows on the wall also disappeared as well and all that was left was Chaos who began to cry at being dropped out of Naruto's hands.

"My god I'm sorry Chaos I didn't mean to drop you!" Naruto cried out when he realized he dropped Chaos when he got scared. Just the thought of what he just did began to make him feel sick and so Naruto rushed over to the bed and picked Chaos up into his arms and began to rock her from side to side to try and get her to calm down. It worked and soon Chaos was giggling in Naruto's arms again. "I'm sorry I dropped you Chaos it won't happen again I promise." Naruto said as he held Chaos in front of him to get a look at her eyes which were staring him straight in his eyes. Chaos's eyes flashed red and it nearly scared Naruto whose nerves were still pretty shot from earlier but what happened next caused him to want to laugh and cry at the same time. "Promise?" Chaos asked as she mimicked his words. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Promise." Naruto replied. "Promise Daddy?" Iris's voice popped up which shocked Naruto and when he look over Iris was standing up inside the crib looking at him with a small smile on her face. "Yeah I promise."

"Whew, glad that's over now can we please just go to sleep I've had one to many heart attacks within the last few minutes for my taste thank you." Eva said as she flew over to the pillow and laid down with a sigh. Chuckling Naruto placed Chaos back into the crib however she started to squirm around in Naruto's arms. "Hey what's wrong now?" Naruto asked. "Mhmmmm." Chaos mumbled as she pointed to the bed. "You want to sleep with me and Eva?" Naruto asked. With a shake of her head Chaos confirmed what she wanted. Hearing this Iris started to jump up and down in the crib as well. "Looks like you want to join us to huh Iris?" Naruto stated. Picking both children up Naruto crawled into the bed until he was under the covers with both girls in his arms with their heads sticking out from underneath the covers. Eva who was right above Iris's head just smiled. "Well I guess they are out growing the shopping cart. You know you should have just accepted the crib from Shoko when she offered to buy it for you." Eva stated. "No way, that's taking the easy way out, we've been on our own for years and we have always gotten by, besides if I'm going to get into the whole father thing then that means that I have to provide for the family and take care of them." Naruto vehemently refused. "Sigh why must you be so stubborn?" Eva asked as she got comfortable on the pillow. "Ah come on Eva I thought you loved that part about me? Naruto questioned cheekily. Gaining a blush on her face Eva turned her head away from Naruto. "Oh shut up."

"Night Eva, Night girls." Naruto said receiving a good night from his partner and mumbles from the toddlers.

_**2 Months Later**_

_Location: The Town of Firebend: 2 Miles south of the Hidden Leaf Village _

_2:30 a.m. _

"Ok I'm in position." A young voice said. "Ok all teams move in!" An Adult female voice commanded over the line. "Roger!"

**Boom!**

Smoke filled the air as several explosives went off blinding all of the occupants of a large shack in the woods. "Holy crap it's a raid! Everyone r-!" Several shouts could be heard as tables were flipped over and glass could be heard breaking. Crashing in from several different windows scattered about the building were intruders dressed in pitch black jumpsuits with weapons littering their form. Dropping to the floor the figures darted all over the room slicing the fleeing felons in their calf muscles to prevent them from moving. All around the shack you could hear girlish screams as there were a few girls in the building as well and at the moment they were huddled up in the corners trembling as they watched as the men were cut down in front of them. Several small little blurs could be seen darting around the room as well handling the fleeing men who were trying to get away with brown bags over their shoulder and some of them had bundles of money in their hand and they were trying to jump through the windows.

One of the small little assailants just finished slashing the legs of an overweight thug who was trying to leave out the front door of all places. This small little fighter was wearing a pitch black jumpsuit just like the rest of his team but the difference was that his suit and equipment looked custom made with a lot of pockets and other items such as a utility belt with a lot of storage space on it and many weapons hanging off it. Turing around to help his comrades with the last of the criminals he spotted a hulking figure dashing out the back entrance with one of the screaming girls in his large arms bulldozing his way through two of his operatives causing them to smash their backs into the surrounding walls. Seeing his next and probably final target the small fighter rushed out after the fleeing man who surprisingly for his size was traveling extremely fast. Taking to the trees to catch up with the large man the small figure scanned the surrounding trees with is bright blue eyes that could be seen behind the small slit in his mask. "Alright let's do this partner." The young boy said based on his voice. "Right." A tiny feminine voice responded back.

'_This should be far enough away for the moment. Damn the effects of the drug is wearing off I won't be able to run that fast again for a little while.'_ The large man thought as he braced himself against a tree to catch his breath. The girl which was a teenager was squirming in his grasp with fresh tears streaming down her face. "Please let me go!" The girl screamed to her captor. "Shut up!" The man said and to get his point across he slapped the girl across the face leaving a large red spot across her cheek. From that abuse the girl was reduced to a mumbling mess of incoherent words. "Alright I better get moving." The man said.

Just then out of the thick bushes came a kunai which looked like it was made out of ice and it impacted right were the large man was about to put his hand. "You're not going anywhere. Put the girl down!" The boy commanded. Turning to look at who interrupted him the man sized up his competition and with one look he dismissed him as not a treat at all. "Ha they send a kid to stop me? Don't make me laugh kid. Go home before you get hurt." The man said as he turned around and started to walk away. "I don't think so." The boy said as he launched several more ice kunai that cut the large brown sack on the man's back and some landed on his arm holding the girl causing the man to drop her in pain. "Kid now you've done it." The man said dangerously as he turned back around to face the boy. "If you try to run I'll track you down girl." The man said to the trembling girl who backup against a tree in fright.

"Do you know who I am boy? My name is Toiret of the Ravagers and I will kill you." The now named Toiret said as he cracked his muscles in preparation. "Sounds like toilet to me!" The boy said. "That's it you and me boy!" Toiret yelled as he charged at the tree the boy was standing on. "Ready Evangeline?" The boy asked. "Ready Naruto." Eva replied to the now named Naruto. Clapping his hands together Naruto drew them apart to reveal a long thin Bo staff made out of ice. **"Ice Style: Ice Make Jutsu!"** Twirling the Bo staff in his hands Naruto prepared himself for combat. Reaching the tree Toiret slammed his fist into the tree rocking it violently causing Naruto to jump of the tree to prevent himself from falling off. Doing a backflip Naruto landed a few feet behind Toiret who was coming in with a haymaker. Dodging out of the way Naruto came up on his exposed rib cage and with a swing from his staff connected right in Toiret's vulnerable area. Not being deterred in the least the brute of a man tried to bum rush Naruto who leaped out of the way at the last second causing the man to slam into a tree who's bark was shattered on impact. Taking his shoulder out of the indented tree Toiret was unprepared for Naruto who used his staff as a pogo stick and launched himself onto Toiret's back slamming his feet into the back of the man's head causing it to collide with the bark of the tree. Back flipping of the large man's back Naruto landed on the ground and twirling his staff in his hands he swept the giants feet out from under him causing him to hit the ground on his already bruised face.

Hearing him moan in pain Naruto clapped his hands together again and this time a large pair of handcuffs appeared in Naruto's hand made out of ice. Going over to the man Naruto grabbed his gargantuan hands and placed the cuffs on him but before he could move away Toiret began to stir. "Get. Off .Me!" Toiret yelled as he mule kicked Naruto in the gut and sent him flying across the clearing. Crashing into a tree at high speeds Naruto was left dazed and confused and could only watch as Toiret got back to his feet and with little effort broke out of the handcuffs. "You're really good kid I highly underestimated you. You would have made an excellent addition to the Ravagers but instead you side with the mafia." Toiret said. "How do you know I am with the mafia?" Naruto asked. "Because you lot are not official ninja's and on top of that I have come across you guys a lot in the past." Toiret admitted.

Using the tree as a base Naruto climbed back to his feet and held his chest in pain. _'A few of my ribs must be bruised, that hurt a lot.'_ Naruto thought. "Now kid you managed to wound me a great deal and because of that I will show you something special before you die." Toiret announced before he started to flex his muscles.

At first nothing happened and Naruto was about to attack because he was not stupid enough to allow the enemy time to pull out an ace in the hole or power up but he was suddenly stopped in his tracks as the air in the clearing shifted and he felt a pressure press down on his shoulders. "Eva what is this? How come I can't move?" Naruto asked urgently as a small spike of panic started to rise in the pit of his stomach at the feeling of being helpless. "Naruto we need to leave now! That's Yōki he is producing!" Eva yelled out urgently. "What? But how?!" Naruto questioned as he started to flex his chakra to stave off the effects of the man's Yōki. Suddenly Toiret's skin turned blue and he started to grow and expand in size before he reached a solid 12 feet tall. His muscles where bulging at this point and his face grew grotesque in appearance. "So kid how do you like my true form huh? I'm an Ogre. **RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" **Toiret said as he let out a beastly roar that shook the surrounding trees.

For the first time in a long time Naruto felt fear and he could feel his heart racing a mile a minute. Acting quickly he turned to the terrified girl laying a few feet away from him and in one swift movement had her in his arms although he would never admit that she was a lot heavier than him. Without a second thought Naruto leaped into the trees and began racing back towards the shack where he knew his team was waiting. However he was slowed down a lot by the fact that he had to carry a teenage girl and he could barely see where he was going. "Where do you think you're going boy? Didn't you say you were going to stop me?!" Toiret yelled as he chased after Naruto with his feet stomping into the ground creating small tremors. "We're going to die!" The girl screamed as more tears poured down her face. "Hey don't talk like that! What's your name?" Naruto asked as he leaped from tree to tree with Toiret hot on their heels. "Hitomi." The girl choked out through her sobs. "Ok Hitomi listen to me… we are not going to die! I'll protect you alright so stop crying!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly dropped to a different branch to avoid a log that was thrown his way by Toiret.

Calming down the girl asked Naruto something. "Hey how old are you?" Briefly looking at her Naruto replied. "I'm Eight." Gaining a shocked look on her face the girl yelled. "8, you're 8 years old? What are you doing out here in a place like this and how are you doing all of the stuff you're doing?"

Dodging another log thrown by a charging Toiret Naruto replied. "Yeah, yeah I'm 8 I get that a lot, and I'm just that awesome so that's why I can do all this cool stuff." Naruto said using some sarcasm to cover up the panic he was feeling. "Come on stop running away kid. All I want to do is rip you apart. Is that too much to ask for?" Toiret shouted as he chucked another log at Naruto. "Naru watch out!" Eva shouted as she saw the large log in coming. "Eva stop it!" Naruto commanded. "Right **Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Freeze Vision!**" Eva bellowed as the log that was flying at them froze over in a thin sheet of ice. Quickly twirling around in midair Naruto did a mid-air roundhouse kick that shattered the frozen log into a million pieces, before he landed back on a branch and took off again with Toiret hot on his heels. "How?" Hitomi mumbled bewilderedly. "You're starting to get on my nerves kid stop running and face me!" Toiret yelled as his speed increased to catch up to Naruto. "Eva we need to stop him quick!" Naruto said. "Right I'm on it. **Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Freeze Vision!**" Eva said as she focused on the ground in front of Toiret and with ease several thin sheets of ice formed in his path and when he stepped on the closes one he slipped which sent him careening into a nearby tree. "Yeah we stopped h-!" Eva cheered before she was cut off by Naruto flying into a thick brush of tree limbs which sent him falling to the ground. "AAAAHHHHH!" Hitomi screamed as she could see the ground getting closer and closer by the minute. "You girls hold on!" Naruto yelled as he tucked himself into a ball with Hitomi in his arms and in a last ditch effort channeled wind nature chakra throughout his body and right before impact he released it in a large burst which cushioned his blow a little. Rolling across the ground Naruto came to a stop somehow in Hitomi's arms.

"Hey kid wake up! Are you alright?" Hitomi yelled as she shook Naruto awake. "Nghh… My head." Naruto said as he opened his eye's a little. "You're awake!" Hitomi exclaimed as she hugged Naruto. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine but we need to get out of here, I'm not sure if I can hold him off." Naruto stated as he got back to his feet in a lot of pain from the fall. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, besides a few bruises and cuts I'm fine. I don't know how I'm not hurt from the fall though." Hitomi stated.

Turning away from her Naruto looked off into the forest and saw Toiret approaching them. "Go, run back to the shack my team should be there, you'll be safe." Naruto commanded. "What! No way what about you? I can't just leave you here after you saved my life." Hitomi yelled defiantly. "I'll hold him off, now go!" Naruto yelled. "Besides I hate the feeling of running away or being chased." He said underneath his breath. Knocking down a tree as he came into the clearing Toiret spotted Naruto on the other side with Hitomi backing away slowly in fright. "Didn't I tell you not to run or I'll find you girl? Oh and as for you boy you are quite the slippery little pest but none the less still a worthy opponent for me to kill." Toiret announced as he cracked his muscles. "Now be a good little boy and don't run away again. I'm going to enjoy killing you." Toiret said. "Oh don't worry I don't plan on going anywhere so let's go!" Naruto shouted to Toiret. "Alright Eva time to go all out let's give it to him." Naruto said to his partner. "With pleasure, let's rock n' roll Naru, we'll kick his teeth in!" Eva chanted as she started to channel her more demonic side into her personality.

Briefly closing his eyes Naruto picture Iris and Chaos in his mind and almost immediately he could feel their distinct energy flow through his chakra network. _'I'll hold back that move till later but let's get him.'_ Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and instead of being the bright crystal blue that they normally are they were an intense dark blue that was focused on one thing and one thing only and that was the giant Ogre in front of him.

"Let's go!" Rocketing off the ground Naruto charged at the giant of a man that was four times his size in height alone with one thought in his mind and that was winning. Clapping his hands together he pulled them apart and in his hands where two short swords made out of his trade mark ice. "Eva!" Naruto commanded as he made his approach. "Right!" Channeling her Yōki into her best friends body and to his hands the two short Tantō's he was holding changed colors from the clear frost color normally associated with ice to a medium shade of amethysts that radiated with power. Leaping into the air Naruto brought down his two swords in an overhead swing "HHHAAAAAAAA!" Raising his forearm to block Toiret was unprepared to feel the Yōki enhanced strike and because of that he received a deep gash along his arm. "AAHHHHH! That felt like Yōki but how? What did you do boy?" Toiret screamed. Instead of answering him Naruto appeared at his injured arm again and was preparing another swing to permanently disable the giants arm but Toiret was prepared for him this time and swinging his injured arm hit Naruto who crossed his swords in front of him to block the heavy strike. Flying through the air Naruto pushed himself off the nearest tree and propelled himself back into the fight. "Let's do this right. **Water Style: Wild Water Wave!**" Naruto yelled as out of his mouth came a large stream of water that hit Toiret square in the face.

"Ah! Now you're splashing water in my face. Come on kid take off the kiddy gloves and fight me! Make me bleed boy before I kill you!" Toiret ranted as he wiped the water from his face but when he looked around the clearing he did not see Naruto anywhere. The clearing was empty except for Hitomi who was behind a tree shivering in fright at seeing the blood on the ground. "Heh. Looks like the kid ran off. Pathetic." Toiret said as he made his way over to Hitomi who screamed and started to back away. Picking up the frightened girl Toiret started to laugh. "Hahahahahhaahah! Looks like your little savior ran away like the little baby he is!"

Looking down Toiret saw that instead of crying Hitomi was smirking at him. "Huh why are -" Being covered in smoke Hitomi was replaced by Naruto who swung his feet up to kick the brute in the face. "**Ice Style: Frost Step Jutsu!**" Smashing his feet into Toiret's face Naruto froze the Ogres face in a sheet of ice. "MMMnnnmmammm!" Toiret's screams where muffled by the fact that his lips were frozen together. Breaking free from Toiret's grasp Naruto landed on the ground and froze the Ogres feet together causing the giant to fall over right into Naruto's trap. "Let's finish this! **Ice Style: Ice Ground Spear Jutsu!**" Naruto called out and out of the ground came a spear made out of ice that pierced Toiret's back when he fell down on the ground.

Huffing and out of breath Naruto fell back against the nearest tree and slid down until his bottom hit the ground. "We did it Eva… we really did it. Hehehe!" Naruto celebrated as Eva came out of his pocket and flew up to his face with a grin on her face. "That was intense! We kicked that fat monsters butt! Oh Naru I love you so much you really kicked his teeth in!" Eva chanted excitedly as she kissed Naruto's nose which was exposed now due to their being many rips and tears all along his suit. Blushing like always whenever Eva got into one of her affectionate moods Naruto gently grabbed her and pressed her up against his rapidly expanding and contracting chest where she could feel his heart racing a mile a minute. "I was so scared Eva. I haven't felt that scared since—for a long time." Naruto said although he slipped up and almost mentioned the time when they first met. "Yeah I know, I know, but everything is alright now we won and I'm so proud of you." Eva said as she congratulated Naruto on his overwhelming victory. "Thanks." Placing Eva back into his pocket Naruto slowly picked himself up off the ground. "You think you've won… don't be mistaken." Toiret said as his body began to stir.

Snapping his head in the Ogres direction Naruto watched on as Toiret sat up while ripping the ice spear out of his back. "But how I thought you were dead." Naruto asked in disbelieve. "Always check the body to make sure its dead kid." Toiret said. Holding the gaping hole coming out of his lower rib cage Toiret grinned a savage grin. "I'm going to enjoy this!" Toiret announced as he channeled the remaining Yōki in his body and prepared for the final confrontation. Flexing his chakra once more that at this point was actually starting to burn from overuse Naruto also prepared for the final round in their long fought battle. _'Looks like I have no choice but to use that move. Girls I need your help.'_ Naruto thought silently to himself as he felt the now familiar feeling of his children's energy flowing through his chakra pathways. Feeling the power explode from around his body Naruto found himself surrounded by the same chakra cloak that he used in his spar with Shoko. Stabilizing into a color of different constantly shifting shades of blue the Chakra cloak calmed down and became steady around Naruto's body. Taking a deep slightly painful breath due to his bruised ribs Naruto opened his eyes into that sharp intense dark blue. "This is our final confrontation, this fight is over!" Naruto announced as he disappeared in a violent burst of speed that tore up the ground below him.

Shocked Toiret was unprepared for the vicious uppercut to the chin curtesy of Naruto. Stumbling back Toiret grunted in pain. Regaining his bearings Toiret went on the attack unleashing several volleys of fists that narrowly missed Naruto thanks to his speed boost. Stepping back Naruto assessed the situation to figure out his next move. "Is that all you've got boy? You're pretty fast but let's see you dodge this!" Toiret screamed as he slammed his fist into the ground releasing a shockwave that blew Naruto back and wrecked the surrounding clearing. Using his speed to dodge the flying debris Naruto closed in on Toiret with an ice staff in hand. Reappearing in front of Toiret in a burst of speed Naruto unleashed several quick Yōki enhanced staff blows to the giant's legs and knees which brought him crashing down. Smashing his staff over Toiret's head Naruto leaped back with a broken ice staff and not many options left. _'How hard is it for this big blue blob to die?!'_ Naruto screamed in his mind as his frustration was starting to show as well as his fatigue based on hoe heavy he was breathing.

Being distracted by his inner turmoil Naruto didn't see the large blue fist coming until it was too late and even with Eva's forewarning he could not move in time. Being rocketed across the clearing from the powerful punch Naruto slammed into a tree hard and fell to the ground. _'No I got distracted.'_ Naruto berated himself. Hearing the lumbering footsteps in front of him Naruto saw Toiret towering over him. Using his hand Toiret picked up Naruto and slammed him into the tree were he pinned him there. "This is it boy it's been fun and you really gave me a beating I'll never forget but you're times up now." Toiret stated. "Eva get out of here and fined Shoko." Naruto grunted out between labored breaths. "No Naru I won't ever leave you!" Eva replied stubbornly as she flew out of Naruto's pocket and in front of Toiret's face. "Huh? A Fairy. So this is the source of the demonic power I've been sensing." Toiret's theorized. "Yeah I'm the fairy that's going to kick your butt, and I'm not just any type of fairy either I'm a winter Fairy! SO LET MY NARU GO!"

"**Demonic Art: Winter Fairy Hydrokinetic Magic!"**

"**Demonic Art: Ice Style: Icicle Shard Blast!"**

Summoning a large amount of water above Toiret's head and let it fall and in midair she changed the water into icicle shards that stabbed into Toiret's shoulders, head, and neck, crippling him and causing him loosen his grip on Naruto. "Now Naruto finish him!" Eva cheered. Channeling every last bit of chakra he had left from his cloak Naruto compacted it into his fist and as soon as he was freed from Toiret's grasp he launched off the tree and hit Toiret dead center in his face causing his head to explode from the excess amount of power in Naruto's punch. Falling to the ground Naruto was showered in Toiret's blood as his lifeless body fell to the ground in front of him.

Seeing all of the blood around and on him Naruto with the last of his strength threw up on the ground until he started to dry heave. Crawling over to the same tree he was pinned to Naruto sat in a puddle of blood and stared blankly ahead of himself. "Yeah take that you stupid walking Toilet!" Eva said as she flew over to Naruto and hovered in front of his face. "Naru, Naru are you ok?" Eva asked a little worried for her longtime friend. "You would think that with the amount of times I've been covered in blood I would be used to it by now but it would seem like that is not the case here." Naruto said out of the blue. "Oh Naru, don't talk like that alright now we can say that it's finally over." Eva said. She was going in to kiss I'm on the cheek but Naruto stopped her. "No Eva I have blood all over me wait till later." Naruto said although the tiniest of blushes could be seen on his face. Eva however was not quite so happy about it. Her face puffed up and turned red from her anger. "WHAT! That's not fair if I want to kiss you then I can kiss you anytime I want!" Eva yelled.

Silence.

Naruto and Eva just stared at each other and even Hitomi who was in the bushes a few yards away was staring at them in shock. Realizing what she said Eva's entire body lit up in a full body blush of epic proportions. "Um Eva you really shouldn't say things like that aloud." Naruto said while looking everywhere but at his tiny little partner. Eva was close to passing out but she held on. "So I don't care. I uh uhm I – You know what forget it I feel like Hinata right now!" Eva yelled as she let out her frustration. Hearing a rustling in the bushes Naruto turned towards the sound with his aching muscles tensing for any surprise attacks. However when it was just Hitomi Naruto gave a sigh of relief. "Uh is it all over now?" Hitomi asked while trying her best not to look at all the blood everywhere but it was a moot point seeing as how Naruto was covered in it as well. "Yeah it's all good now your safe." Naruto said nonchalantly to brush off the earlier embarrassment.

"Uhm what is she?" Hitomi asked while pointing to Eva who was now hiding behind Naruto's head. "Oh she's my life long partner. Her Name is Evangeline and she is a Fairy." Naruto explained. 'No point in trying to cover Eva up the poor girl just got kidnapped by a giant Ogre of all things. Now not many people can say that has happened to them in their lives.' Naruto thought. "A fairy?" Hitomi asked as she was reluctant to come closer to Naruto with all of the blood surrounding him. "Yeah it's a long story that I don't feel like telling, because at this point all I want to do now is go home and take a nice warm shower and relax." Naruto said exhaustedly.

Just then out of the canopy of trees came another figure dressed in black but she was a fully grown adult female. Assessing the situation with a single glance the woman raced over to Naruto and began to dot all over him. Hitomi however was a little frighten by the woman's appearance and decided to stay back and just watch. "Took you long enough you missed all of the fun." Naruto said cheekily as he saw who he knew by instinct to be Shoko walk up to him. However Shoko was not so happy with him.

Slap.

Naruto's head was turned to the side and Eva was looking at Shoko in complete shock and a little bit of anger. Hitomi was stunned and could do nothing but watch what happened next. As for Naruto his face was frozen in shock and without turning back to face Shoko he lifted his hand to his cheek and felt the red mark he knew was there.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Shoko said. Don't you ever run off like that again without back up or without telling me first! We're partner's damnit and we're supposed to stick together no matter what!" Shoko yelled as she grabbed Naruto into a fierce hug. Naruto who was still in shock slowly registered the fact that Shoko was sobbing on his shoulder. Slowly Naruto's eyes started to moisten up but what Shoko said next caused silent tears to fall from his eyes. "I thought I lost you I was so worried." Shoko said. Eva at this point let go of any anger she was feeling at Shoko because as she thought about it she realized that she would have reacted the same way. Hitomi was shocked at the interaction between the two and in her mind she was thinking that they were a mother and son duo however what she heard next completely shattered that thought and caused her to seriously contemplate just who saved her.

"Miss Shoko… is this how a parent reacts when their child is in danger or missing?" Naruto asked quietly. Freezing up for a moment Shoko experienced several quick flashbacks that she roughly forced down. Now openly crying Shoko had fresh tears streaming down her face. "Yes you idiot, yes this is how a parent feels." Shoko said. Lifting Naruto up into her arms she patted his back softly. "Well if this is what happens to parents when their child is in danger than I don't ever want to feel that with Iris and Chaos." Naruto admitted. "You won't have to. Just keep them close to you and protect them. That's all you need to do." Shoko said quietly into Naruto's ear. "I will… and Miss Shoko… I sorry for making you worry." Naruto apologized. "It's ok it comes with the line of work. Now enough of this were still on the beat, we can save our little mushy moments for later right now we still have a job to do." Shoko said as she wiped her eyes through the slit in her mask. "Hey if you guys our going to save your little mushy moment for later then I better get my kisses Naru!" Eva said indignantly. "Not now Eva, how many times must I tell you that saying stuff like that is embarrassing." Naruto wined.

"Too many times, but hey Naru it's not weird is it?" Eva asked shyly. Pretending to clear his throat while looking away Naruto said "No not at all its ok between us were really close after all." Beaming with happiness Eva hugged Naruto's chest from inside of his specially made chest pocket. Walking over to Hitomi Shoko Picked her up in her other hand and held her underneath her armpit. "Hey what are you doing?" Hitomi cried. "We are done here where heading back to base and I already have someone retrieving the bag that the man was carrying. Some of our operatives will clean up the mess here so let's get out of here." Shoko said.

_**In the Canopy **_

'_Well now that was very interesting. That power the boy used was magnificent I'll have to keep tabs on him. He may be very valuable in the future. But that incompetent fool got himself killed. But at least it was an honorable and fair fight which makes the boys victory even more impressive. The little fairy does not count though. I sense some type of bond between them so that essentially makes her apart of him. Very interesting. Very interesting indeed.'_ A mysterious figure monologue to himself inside of his head. From what he was saying it would appear that he was watching the entire fight between Naruto and Toiret. With nothing keeping him there any longer the figure slowly disappeared into the slowly disappearing shadows as dawn was fast approaching.

_**At the Shack **_

Dropping down in front of the shack Shoko set Hitomi down on the ground and gave her a quick glance. Hitomi was an average looking girl with shoulder length black hair and cream colored skin with dark brown eyes. She was wearing tattered clothes from the night's events and she looked like she could use a bath. "Jose Naruto needs help please look after him." Shoko said to another of the operatives at the scene. Coming over the man pulled off his mask and revealed himself to be the same man that was in the office that fateful night Naruto became a part of the mafia. The man had brown hair and brown eyes and a small exasperated smile on his face. "Looks like you bit off more than you can chew again Naruto." Jose said with a chuckle. "Yeah you could say that." Naruto said as he was handed over to that man that quickly became his friend. "Henrietta can you come over here please and bring a med kit." Jose called out. Answering the call was a girl Naruto age who had shoulder length brown hair and brown expressive eyes.

With med kit in hand Henrietta began to patch up Naruto the best she could. "Oh Naruto how come you always get yourself hurt, I get worried about you a lot." Henrietta asked. "Sorry Henrietta I can't help it. It's like trouble finds me." Naruto told his long time field partner. "Yeah I guess you're right. There all done." Henrietta said as she finished applying bandages to her friend. Standing up Naruto ruffled Henrietta's hair causing the poor girl to blush at the unfamiliar contact. "That's my girl always there to patch me up whenever I do something stupid." Naruto said with a foxy grin on his face. Blushing from embarrassment Henrietta could only nod shyly while saying you're welcome in a voice barely above a whisper. "Hahaha! Hey Naru it seems that you attract a lot of shy girls that start to like you." Eva said. "Huh what do you mean by that Eva?" Naruto asked confused. Eva gave her friend a deadpan stare. "Never mind. Stupid Naru ruining my fun." Eva said while she mumbled out the last part.

After packing up all of their things and cleaning up and securing the crime scene Naruto and the rest of the mafia headed back to Firebend Town where they dropped off all of the girls and where ready to move out. "Hey uhm I never got a chance to ask but what was your name?" Hitomi asked as she addressed Naruto. Turning to face the girl he saved Naruto put on a foxy grin. "The names Naruto but don't tell anyone it's a secret." Naruto said. "Thank you Naruto… will I ever see you again?" Hitomi asked. "Yeah you will." Naruto said.

With everything said and done Naruto and his team left.

_**4 Hours later **_

"So that's everything sir." Shoko said as she finished her report to Dino who was sitting behind his desk. "That is a very fascinating report. Well done and you Naruto what you did was very reckless but in the end it made you stronger and brought to our attention that we have other guess roaming our lands in disguise. You have the rest of the week off to recover I don't want to see you back in the casino until you our one hundred percent better is that understood child." Dino said. "Yes sir." Said a bandaged up 8 year old Naruto. "Alright Eva lets go home." Naruto said. "Right!"

Leaving the casino behind Naruto traveled across the roof tops until he reached his apartment complex to which after getting Iris and Chaos he went inside. "The girls should be waking up soon." Naruto said as he gently placed Chaos and Iris down on the bed as to not accidently wake them up. Looking at his clock Naruto could see that it was around 8:30 in the morning. "Well then sunrise time for bed." Naruto said as he climbed into the bed and put his head on the pillow. "Dadda!" Chaos announced out of nowhere nearly scaring Naruto. "Oh no now I'll never get any sleep." Naruto whined as he sat up in his bed and looked at Chaos who was staring at him back with her large purple eyes and ever present eerie smile on her face. Stirring awake Iris opened her sky blue eyes and trailed them up to her father's face where a smile appeared although it was soon replaced by a frown at seeing all of the scars and bandages. Crawling up to her father's lap where she hopped on without any complaints she started to poke and prod at his healing wounds while making sad whining noises.

Quickly understanding what had Iris upset Naruto tried to play it off. "Oh these, don't worry Iris your papa just got into a little fight that's all. It was a really big, blue and ugly guy that I had a bone to pick with and I beat him up real good and stopped him from doing bad things. But with all bad guy's they can be pretty tough." Naruto rambled to Iris while caressing her cheek. Chaos at this time had crawled over to her father and started to pull on the ends of his hair in a habit that she recently picked up. "Daddy hurt." Iris said sadly. Noticing that Iris was getting more and more upset Naruto again tried to play it off in the hopes that it would calm Iris down. "Yeah I know I'm a little hurt but that's not anything to worry about a day or two I'll be good as new I've always healed up pretty fast… although I still don't know why." Naruto said. "Daddy heal!" Iris said as the tip of her finger that was tracing Naruto's bandages began to spark like the sparklers that Naruto would often see children have at festivals.

Shocked by this Naruto moved his head away from Iris's sparkling hand for fear of being burned. Seeing this Iris pouted her cheeks and tried to push her finger towards Naruto's face again only for Naruto to grab her tiny little hand with his own. "Iris what is going on? How are you doing this?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Daddy heal!" Iris repeated. "Iris I know I have to get better but burning my face won't help." Naruto insisted. Quickly becoming agitated by her father's reluctance and stalling in her opinion Iris took things into her own hands. Looking at her father Iris's eyes glowed the familiar shade of emerald and just like that Naruto felt his entire body become relaxed and numb. "Iris what?" Naruto tried to ask but his mouth became numb to him and prevented him from speaking.

With that out of the way Iris brought her finger up to Naruto's face and started to trace the bandages and small cuts across his face. Everywhere her sparking hand touched the bandages would burn away frightening Naruto a bit. But something else amazing happened every time the bandages would fall away where there was previously a scar or bruise there would be fresh pink skin without so much as a blemish. Shocked beyond believe Eva watched the entire spectacle happen before her all the while never noticing the burning sensation in her body. Naruto on the other hand was completely shocked and if he could still use his mouth he knew that he would be speechless. After guiding her magic finger over every last wound across her father's body Iris's finger lost its glow and so did her eyes releasing Naruto from whatever influence she had over him.

Grabbing his face and using his hands to trace over the area's where he previously had scars where Naruto was shocked beyond words at the fact that there was no scar tissue left behind from Iris's healing or even that she could heal at all which when Naruto really thought about it came as the biggest shock of all. The ease and simplicity of which Iris nonchalantly healed his wounds with the simple movement of one finger scared and fascinated Naruto both at the same time. "Iris how did-?" Naruto began to ask but when he felt Iris's body go slack in his arms he looked down to see that the little toddler was fast asleep in his arms. "That was amazing how did she do that?" Eva asked in amazement. "I don't know Eva, I don't know." Naruto said in a bewildered tone and it wasn't helping that Chaos was giving off a semi creepy giggle in the background.

'_Just what exactly are you girls?'_

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 11 hoped you enjoyed it._

**Please rate, comment, and subscribe... Oops i forgot this isn't YouTube.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
